<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Little Change by KizaKurosaki15, TheSnowconeMachine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786662">One Little Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15'>KizaKurosaki15</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnowconeMachine/pseuds/TheSnowconeMachine'>TheSnowconeMachine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Little Change [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Butterfly Effect, Consensual Sex, Double Agents, Drag, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, First Date, First Time, Frotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Phobias, Serious Injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>116,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnowconeMachine/pseuds/TheSnowconeMachine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud had seen many flaws in Aerith's plan to put him in a dress, but one thing he hadn't been expecting was running into a certain Turk at the Honeybee Inn.</p>
<p>One little change is all it takes. One night goes differently, and their whole lives are changed forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough &amp; Reno, Reno/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart &amp; Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Little Change [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Chance Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a roleplay between me and the lovely KizaKurosaki15! It really took off and gained a life of its own, and I wanted to share it. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cloud didn't expect to catch the attention of Andrea, of all people- much less that he would be dressing in drag that night. As uncomfortable as it made him, it was a good way to infiltrate Don Corneo's place. However, of all the things he was worried about going wrong with the plan, he did not expect this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A certain Turk was immediately recognizable due to the markings around his eyes, even when he was wearing a honeyboy outfit. Cloud immediately tried to gain some distance, praying to the planet that he wouldn't be recognized, but he couldn't exactly make a quiet exit while looking like this. Did girls really have to deal with this much catcalling? Unfortunately, there were people blocking the exit. Shit. He cursed internally, looking around for another way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno didn't always have much time or a chance to come back to Wall Market, being a Turk took up a lot of his time these days. So when he did get time off he came here to the Honeybee Inn. While technically he wouldn't be considered a full time employee, Andrea was still kind enough to allow him to be more of a... rare treat employee. It felt good to get into the honeyboy outfit and perform well into the night. While he never really did much more then actually dance, throw a few winks and kisses out there, he typically was seen as a luxury no one could afford. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, there was one beautiful blonde woman who caught his attention. She didn't seem to be having much fun, and he supposed he could blame the men that kept catcalling her. So he rolled his eyes gracefully moving through the crowd and soon found himself practically dancing and swaying around her. "Hello, madam," Reno greeted, a smile on his face. "I'm terribly sorry, but I couldn't help but notice that you seem rather down. Is there anything I can do to lighten up your night?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was surveying the crowded place, but he couldn't find another exit, and his way was blocked. He internally panicked when he noticed the off-duty Turk come closer, eyes on him. Had he been discovered? But no, the red-haired man was simply doing his job, trying to please a seemingly unhappy customer. Hopefully this would work, and he tried to pitch up his voice just a little, as to sound more feminine. "Buzz off, honeyboy, I can handle myself." He said with a glare. Hopefully that'd be clear enough to tell him that he wasn't interested. His anxiety was only increasing the longer he was near the Turk. He fidgeted with his skirt, trying to fight against his instincts that were screaming at him to get away or fight him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno was a bit taken back, though not the first time someone has ever said anything like that to him. He kept the smile on his face, making sure to remain polite and hands to himself. "Oh I don't doubt it at all, miss. But such a lovely young lady as yourself shouldn't be looking so upset," while anyone else would have said that he was laying it in thick, the words came out so easily for him. But, truth be told, there was something very, very familiar with this woman's eyes. "Is there anything I can do at all to put a smile on your face? Please? I can give ya a small kiss on the cheek for a smile." He suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god, Reno was flirting with him. And yet, he couldn't help the slight tinge of a blush dusting his cheeks, trying to look anywhere but at the off-duty Turk. This felt... different than all of the cat-calling, even though it no doubt had the same origin. He tried to shake it off, "You could get me out of here without me getting hounded by perverts, that'd be a start." Perhaps he could use Reno to his advantage that way, and he'd be able to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead swore there was something about her, the way her eyes looked and the way she spoke, too familiar to him. He pushed those thoughts aside as he offered his arm to her. He was at this moment a Honeyboy, not just a Turk or Reno. So, he made to keep in mind that he needed to act like a gentleman. "I know another way out, my apologies if any of our boys or girls made you uncomfortable, and I'm terribly sorry about the type of people tonight's performance brought in." He apologized, even if they couldn't control that, he still felt the need to say sorry. He carefully and gracefully tugged the blonde through the crowd, and lead the woman out to a back door and held it open for her so she could step out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However it was in that moment his mind seemed to finally make the connection. Those eyes...Mako eyes. And he only knew of one person with eyes like that right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was oh so hesitant as he took Reno's arm, but finally linked arms with him, trying his best to take the feminine position and not give away how muscular he was. He found their arms fit well together, and wondered what the hell him thinking about that meant as he was led through the crowd. Part of him wondered if this was a trap, but Reno didn't seem to make the connection, and he had faith that he could take him down barehanded if it came to it. He stayed quiet as Reno navigated the both of them through the crowd, sighing in relief as he was led out a back door. He let go of Reno's arm, moving to leave, "Thanks." But then he saw Reno's gaze change as he looked at his eyes, a realization behind them. He glanced around quickly, to see if anyone was watching, as he evaluated his options.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno sighed, a hand on his hip. "Well, I gotta say... Of all the things I imagined about ya, this was not one of 'em." he teased with a smirk, though he clearly made no move to really do anything to the man. After all, he was still on the clock and he had a image for the Honeybee inn to keep up. But he definitely hadn't been expecting Cloud to enjoy doing this sort of this. But truth be told, Cloud looked good in the dress, he looked beautiful, and clearly had Reno not had the trained eyes he did, he never would have figured out that Cloud was well, Cloud. "Gotta say, you look good, really good." He said honestly, but the smirk was still on his face. Oh man this was gold, who else knew about Cloud doing this? If anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words solidified the fact Reno knew it was him, and that his cover had been blown. He made a split-second decision and yanked him outside, since thankfully no one was around to see them. He spoke again, no longer trying to make his voice sound girly. "I owe Andrea a favor, so I'd rather not beat up one of his employees, but you'd better keep quiet about this." He threatened, glaring at the off-duty Turk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno's hands immediately flew up to grips the wrists that grabbed onto him. He laughed at the other words, why wasn't he shocked that no one else knew about this? Though he couldn't say much, he himself had this job on the side as a secret from those in the Turks. It was his little escape, his paradise. Reno raised a brow at his words, an idea popping into his head and a mischievous grin made itself right at home on his features. "Oh, really? That so?" He asked, though he didn't bother really waiting for a response. It made sense Andrea would ask Cloud to do something like this for a favor. What that could be, who knew. But it was none of his business. "Want me to keep quiet, sure- under one condition," he started saying, he wondered how and what Cloud would do and say. "We go on a date, you and me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great, and now Reno was laughing at him. This was just going wrong in the worst way possible, wasn't it? When Reno smirked, he knew he was in for trouble. However, he looked downright confused when the condition finally left Reno's lips, "... What?" Even just the notion that Reno would want to go on a date with him wouldn't process in his brain, and it had clearly shocked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno snorted, god that reaction, the look on his face- priceless. He shook his head again, his fingers drumming against Cloud's wrists as he kept his gaze on those captivating mako-colored eyes. Reno was a lot of things, and blind wasn't one of em. Cloud was and still is a eye catcher. It made sense all those men kept cat calling him and it made sense why women flirted with him when he was dressed Ashe woman. "I said I'll keep quiet and not say a thing, only if you go on a date with me. Do that, and my lips are sealed." Honestly he could have asked for anything in return for his silence, but he definitely wouldn't pass up the opportunity for a date from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Reno snorted at that only just made cloud more embarrassed, and the way the other gazed into his eyes, he found himself staring back at Reno's grey ones. Here, he was seeing Reno in a whole new light, one completely separate from the Turks. Had he always been that handsome..? He was brought back to reality by the sound of the other's voice, and at the explanation, Cloud's cheeks flushed a darker shade of pink, becoming flustered. He looked away in embarrassment, as if he was trying to hide his face. It seemed, however, that he had no other choice but to accept Reno's demands. "... Fine. One date, that's it. I was never here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno tilted his head, following Cloud's face as he turned away from him, or tried to anyway. The redhead was shocked that the blonde had actually accepted his offer. He had been joking, truth be told- he wasn't actually gonna tell anyone about Cloud's secret, because who would he tell and why would he? He didn't want anyone finding out about his employment here so he knew that desire to keep something under wraps. Still, he scored himself a date with the beautiful blonde. Reno smiled, nodding enthusiastically. "Deal, I still got work tonight, maybe if your still around after my shift I can treat us to dinner and a few drinks, what do you say?" He asked, reaching up to readjust his tail coat and fix his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was surprised at how enthusiastic Reno looked at him accepting, but he found it strangely endearing. Well, at least he'd get a free dinner out of it. The schedule definitely seemed to work out, he could face Don Corneo and save Tifa before then. "Sounds good. I have some... business to take care of, but I should be done by then. Um... I'll meet you back here..?" He said awkwardly, shifting his weight and crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno nodded, giving him a small bow. Unlike the other Honeyboys, he didn't have to wear that top hat- it paired being s luxury employee, he supposed. "Sounds good to me, just meet me here and I can take us to a place. Go do whatever it is Andi has ya doing." He said, winking as he easily disappeared back into the building. He felt...bubbly at the idea that he now had a date for later this evening. The man shrugged as he took a deep breath and easily fell right back into character.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn't be until later when he found himself getting ready to leave that he caught a conversation with Andrea and Lesile about Cloud and apparently his friend heading to and/or already in the Don's mansion. The redhead knew very well what that man was capable of, and what he did to women he had no use for once he picked a 'bride'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew that he shouldn't get involved, but that old coot was a disgusting scumbag of a human being. Reno wasn't sure what came over him as he changed back into his black and white uniform, his Mag Rod strapped to his wristband and resting over his shoulder. Reno soon found himself marching to the mansion, people stepping out of his way at the sight of him. Even the Don's men didn't dare get in his way. "Let me see the Don, hes about to tread into very dangerous territory," the man hissed, as the henchmen nodded, leading him up to where the man was. He just hoped he wasn't too late. He hated to see what would happen to Cloud and whoever else was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud had went to the Don's mansion, along with Aerith, for the audition- but things didn't go as planned. For one, they were gassed and then thrown into some sort of BDSM dungeon. After an extremely awkward conversation with Tifa, they were finally caught up on the plan, and they were sent up to line up for the audition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud found the Don absolutely disgusting, and it took everything he had to keep himself from beating up this guy, especially when he oggled Aerith and Tifa. He tried his best to stay calm as they all were examined. However, just as the Don was about to make his choice...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello~!" Came the loud sing song voice as the doors to the Don's room were kicked open, and much to the clear shock of the man, Reno grinned, his gray eyes fixed on the other man in the room, his eyes only going to look around the room and then the girls. He was shocked to see Aerith here, something he would need to make sure he told Rude about- they didn't need her coming here and getting into anymore trouble. For now, he kept up his nonchalant appearance. Anyone in the room could tell the Don was practically shaking in his shoes. Reno gently moved past the women, smiling at them as he did so, while he kept the smile, there was something...more dangerous to it when he was looking at the Don. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Corneo, Corneo... While anyone would say ya got yourself good taste in women, you screwed up real bad this time. You might wanna double check where you get your girls from." he said, slowly circling the man like a predator would it's prey before pouncing. The way he moved, smooth and fluid like definitely would remind anyone of a large cat. He listened as the man stuttered and asked what he was talking about. "You see, you made the big mistake, these lovely young ladies? They're under ShinRa protection, specifically, that of the Turks. And we don't take lightly to people taking what isn't theirs in the first place. Now, I AM willing to let this slide... just this once. Don't wanna make the boss mad, would ya?" He asked, leaning in close to the man's face, Reno was giddy to see him a sputtering, fearful mess. "I'll just take em back then. Might wanna be careful next time... 'cause I wont be so nice..." he mumbled lowly just for him before standing up straight and turning to the women. "Come along ladies, let's get ya home." He said happily to them, walking ahead of them and leading them out of the mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud, Tifa and Aerith all looked to each other, but remained silent. They knew Aerith was under the protection of the Turks, but Cloud and Tifa weren't. They didn't refute or say anything, but instead followed Reno out, leaving the trembling Don behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only once they were out of the mansion did any of them speak, and it was Tifa. She sighed, "Well, there goes my one chance..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith put a gentle hand on Tifa's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure there's another way to find out." She smiled reassuringly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, while the two were talking, Cloud approached Reno. "I thought you had work?" He was a bit brash, but he was also relieved, because he was pretty sure that their approach wouldn't have worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once far away enough from the mansion, Reno then turned his attention to Cloud. "Did, got off. I was gonna wait for ya but..." he trailed off, looking at Tifa and Aerith and past them to make sure they weren't being followed. Reno knew the Don wouldn't be dumb enough to send anyone, not when a Turk like himself warned him personally to watch his step. But he found himself unable to look at Cloud in the eye as he kept talking. "Overheard Andi saying that you and a girl were gonna get into the Don's mansion and well...the guy is a real piece of work, literal human garbage. I don't know what you guys were thinking going in there, but whatever it is, it can't be worth putting yourselves through that shit." But he could be wrong, he didn't know them nearly enough to say for certain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Reno still felt sick when he imagined what the Don could have done to any of them. He shuddered at the thought. But whatever their reasons were, he was sure that they could find what they wanted to find out in another way. "The Don should be holding off on auditions for a while, with that scare I gave him. Sick bastard." He hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud knew that Reno was right, that they had gotten in over their heads- it had been obvious to him the second that he realized they were being gassed. He thought back to the BDSM chamber they had been thrown in, and he couldn't help but be at least a little grateful that Reno had bailed them out. He sighed at that, "Yeah, wish I had known as much, beforehand... Why help us, though? What's in it for you?" He looked to Reno curiously, studying his face, as if it might tell him something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno was quick to turn his back to the other, making sure to keep his expression hidden. "I'm human, man. Even I can't stand him, but I can't get rid of him no matter how much I want to." He said, not completely a lie, but not completely the truth either. He wasn't going to admit to Cloud that he had grown worried not only for him, but for whatever poor girl he was putting himself at risk for. And now that he knew for who, it made sense that he would do that. From what he could tell, that other woman was a friend or his or maybe even Aerith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud found the way Reno turned away from him at that a little suspicious, but he wouldn't press it. Wasn't really his business, anyway, and he understood wanting to keep things private. "I guess this means I owe you..." He trailed off a little, and he felt a bit nervous at that. He didn't know what Reno would want in return for his help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno shook his head, turning to look at him again. "Nah, you dont owe me nothing for that." He said, he watched as Tifa and Aerith began to approach the two. "I think you guys will be fine now, I ain't gonna overstay my welcome. Aerith might decide to run off again. So I'll let ya go," he said with a wink turning to walk away and pausing for a moment. "Hopefully I'll see ya for that date later." He said hopefully, though he was giving Cloud a chance to change his mind and not go on the date they had set up a while before. "You know where to find me," he said, waving and walking away. For now he would head back to Honeybee Inn, have some nice conversations with the other employees and Andi. But truly as he walked, he did wonder why he had been worried when he heard Cloud was heading to the Don's mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was surprised that Reno didn't want anything in return for basically saving them, and it showed. At the wink and reminder of their date, he couldn't help the blush that crept up on his face. "... I'll see you later." He answered as Reno was walking away, a subtle confirmation that he'd be there for their date.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cloud meets up with Reno for their date, nervous about how it might go.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aerith had been chatting with Tifa about how she knew Reno, and when Reno finally left, Cloud rejoined them. Soon enough, the other two were heading back home, and Cloud got changed out of his dress and back into his normal clothes. He was nervous, and wondered why he was even agreeing to this, but he found himself going to find Reno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some time had passed, and Reno found himself standing outside of the Honeybee Inn, his phone in hand and looking at the messages and emails he had gotten while he was here. None of them were important, as Tseng and Rude knew that he had taken the night off- and in their minds, he was off doing his own thing. So, what messages he had were simple reminders of some things he would need to do when he returned. Reno oddly enough found himself feeling nervous about his upcoming date, but he couldn't imagine why he was so nervous about it. He had been on dates before, but not with anyone from Avalanche. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And certainly not with another man in quite some time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno was where he said he'd be, and Cloud was kind of relieved that the other had changed back into the honeyboy outfit, because seeing the Turk uniform put him a little on edge. Since Reno was distracted with his phone, he cleared his throat to let the other know he was there. "Uh... hey." He said awkwardly, coming closer but making sure to maintain a respectable distance between them.<em> 'God, what the hell do people even do on dates?'</em>  He wondered internally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno jumped, nearly dropping his phone, and stared at him before pocketing his phone and smiling at the other man. "Hey there, I didn't think you would actually show up," <em>'not that I can blame ya...'</em>  was the thought that was left unsaid. "Relax, I don't bite. Got any food preferences? I know a few places, so I'm sure there's somewhere that's got food that you'd like." He asked. He could tell that the blonde was nervous, awkward. Reno couldn't blame him; after all, he was a Turk, and it's not like he had left a good first impression. Or it could be for a completely different reason that he just wasn't aware of, yet. He stayed relaxed and unguarded, just to make sure the blond didn't freak, as if he was in some sort of danger or threatened. After all, this was a date, and Reno wanted to show him a good time. Because, right now, he wasn't Reno the Turk- no, he was simply just Reno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud had tried not to startle him, but apparently he had anyways. Oh gods, this was already going bad, wasn't it? But at least Reno seemed happy to see him, which was something. When he was asked what kind of food he preferred, he answered. "Anything's fine. Besides, if you're paying, we should go somewhere you like. Isn't that how it works?" He hoped he wasn't mistaken. He barely knew anything about dating, and it was gonna show, he was sure. It wasn't like he had experience, hell, he had never been on a date before. Is that why he was indulging Reno?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno chuckled, motioning for him to follow. "Nah, just because I'm paying doesn't mean it's gotta be a place I like. It's gotta be a place were we both won't mind eating at." He explained without so much as a hing of judgment in his tone. It seemed as if Cloud wasn't really educated on the ways of a simple date. Well, Reno had planned on taking it easy on him, might as well give him a good experience, versus a shitty one. The man happily lead him away from the Honeybee inn, and to a restaurant that was close to where Madam M was stationed at. It was a small place, but it was quiet- not too many people, and not too loud. It would be a place where Cloud could relax, and they had a good number of food options, as well. The redhead smiled as he held the door open for the former SOLDIER. Walking in, the two were immediately lead to a table where they were handed menus. "Feel free to get whatever you want," he assured the blond as he sat across from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud followed Reno, walking beside him as the other led him to a restaurant, and he was relieved that the other wasn't judging him for not knowing shit. Wall Market was definitely an interesting place, and he had spent a bit of time exploring, but he hadn't noticed the little restaurant that Reno took him to. He looked around at the place, taking it in, and found he appreciated that it was quieter than the rest of the area. He sat down at the table, looking through the menu when Reno said he could get anything he wanted. "Thanks." Though, he was definitely not going to get anything too expensive. He didn't know what kind of budget Reno was on, after all. Though he assumed his two jobs both paid well, he knew what it was like to struggle to get by, and didn't wanna take advantage of Reno's kindness. He figured he might as well get this out of the way, "Sorry in advance, I don't really know how this 'dating' stuff works..." He was clearly more than a little embarrassed about that. I mean, he was 21, and he hadn't ever been on a date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, its fine. I sort of figured this was your first time with this whole dating thing." Reno said without looking up from the menu. It didn't take long for a waitress to walk up to the pair, first commenting that they were happy to have an employee from Honeybee inn dining with them, before asking if there was anything they would like to drink. Reno blinked, ordering himself a glass of whiskey, something he could just sip on throughout the evening. He easily and casually pretended that the waitresses flirting went right over his head. After all, he wasn't here for her or with her. He was here with Cloud, and she seemed to catch on quick that his attention was on the blond, not her. "So, all things considered I doubt Wall Market is much of a place you would like to come. What brought you here? I know Aerith wouldn't like this place, either." Or at least, he assumed she wouldn't, based on how he and Rude have seen her act.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud looked a bit embarrassed at that, "That obvious, huh?" At least Reno wasn't making fun of him for that, which would have been really easy to. He ordered a glass of bourbon when the waitress asked about drinks, keeping it short and hoping to get her to leave quicker, especially when she made it clear she was trying to flirt with Reno. He was grateful when she finally left. However, Reno asked him a question, and he didn't know how to answer, because Avalanche was involved. "... My friend, Tifa. Apparently some of the Don's men were poking around the seventh sector slums, and she wanted to know why. I thought Tifa would be able to handle herself, but Aerith insisted that we go rescue her. That... didn't work out the way I thought it would, that's for sure." He was keeping certain details to himself, but Reno didn't need to know anything more, especially since he was with the Turks. He had to remind himself of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah so that explained it, made sense that the other man would be worried about his friend. He, too, would have been worried if she had been one of the few female friends he had. "Yeah, that's suspicious, alright. The Don ain't got much reason to be sending his men to other sectors unless it's to find potential one night wives." He said, rolling his eyes at his last statement. God, he didn't understand why men were like that. He was happy that his mother had been left alone most of the time, when he was a child. These days, though, he couldn't be sure. "Sorry again about that, unexpected I'm sure. But, the Don isn't someone you wanna get involved with willingly." He warned, looking to the blond. "Just...tell your friend to pick and choose her battles, because not all battles are worth fighting." That, and the Don was also a talker, when it came to being out in danger. He would spill the beans on everything and anything he knew, so long as it saved his own skin. Reno smiled politely when their drinks were brought over, though held off on taking a sip yet. When asked what they wanted to eat, Reno ordered a simple spicy noodle dish and held his menu out to the woman. "By the way, thanks for playing along. I can't imagine that your friend Tifa was too pleased, but not too upset either. And knowing Aerith, Rude and I wont hear the end of it." He said with a chuckle. He could already hear her whining about it to them and Rude simply hearing her out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud made a face of disgust at the mention of Corneo's perversion, "No, it definitely wasn't that, this time... I don't know how else Tifa can get her answers, though. The grunts didn't know anything about it, either- just said they had orders from up top." He gave a shrug at that. When the waitress came back to take their orders, he picked out a kind of udon that he liked and only really got as a treat. A date was technically a special occasion, right? "It was unexpected, that's for sure- but... thank you. I knew things went wrong when they gassed us, and I don't want to think about what might have happened... We were definitely in over our heads." He took a sip of his bourbon. "Though, I'm pretty sure, if worst came to worst, I could have probably taken out his men. Would've been difficult without my sword, but manageable. Still, best to avoid things like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno nodded at that, while he didn't doubt that Cloud could have easily helped and gotten them out, that didn't mean that it wouldn't have caused a huge scandal. Reno knew that, if that had happened, the Turks would have gotten word of it and they would have to go down to clean up the idiot's mess, and Reno wasnt about to subject himself or his partner to that shit. While he himself could refrain from punching the Don, he knew Rude wouldn't be able to- not with how respectful he could be. "Well, sometimes ya gotta do what ya gotta do. There isn't much else that can stop you when your dead set on a goal- and of your friend felt like she needed to do that, well, who are we to say she was in over her head or wrong? At the end of the day, all three of you are fine. So that counts for something." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it definitely counted for something in his book. He hadn't actually helped anyone like that in quite some time, so it felt good to be able to. Even if he had mainly done it because he heard Cloud was the one in trouble. "So, did it take a lot of convincing on Andi's end to get ya to dress like that?" He asked, switching to a lighter, more easy going topic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Tifa is Tifa." She had done it for a good reason, that was for sure, so he didn't blame her in the slightest. As happy as he was for a topic change, talking about his cross-dressing wasn't exactly the best topic, in his opinion. He blushed a little in embarrassment, "Well, unfortunately, it was the only way I was getting into the Don's place. I was far from thrilled, that's for sure. Though, I was surprised that Tifa didn't recognize me at first- we're childhood friends, so I thought she would." He scrunched up his face in displeasure, "I could have definitely done without all of the catcalling, though. 'Makes me feel bad for women that have to go through that, never really realized the extent."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno nodded. "Yeah, that tends to be how it is, here. Wall Market is an entertainment district- and sadly, it attracts all sorts of people." He said, giving cloud a sympathetic smile. "If it makes you feel better, usually the men that come to Honeybee inn have to be well behaved, so sorry about that." Honestly Reno should have taken it upon himself to kick them out, but he had seen how uncomfortable Cloud was and wanted to take care of him first. At this point, the gray eyed male took a small sip of his whiskey, relishing in the burn it left behind as it went down its throat. "Hey, uh, I should probably say this, but I wasn't actually gonna mention that to anyone. No one knows I work at Honeybee Inn, so I know what it's like to not want anyone to find out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud couldn't help a small smile at that, "Guess we both have our little secrets, but I definitely understand that some things are best kept secret. I won't tell yours if you don't tell mine." He tried to tease playfully. Slowly but surely, he was starting to relax around Reno. He had been very nervous at first, but his anxiety was losing its edge. He took a sip of his bourbon, enjoying the flavor and intensity, but he was making sure to take it slow. After all, he wanted to keep his wits about him. Sure, Reno had helped them, but Cloud didn't trust him that much yet. Hell, he didn't trust barely anyone to drink recklessly around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno simply winked at him. He definitely had secrets, some small, some large. But they were secrets nonetheless. "Your secret's safe with me. Wall Market is my escape from all the shit I see and do. Let's me just have fun. I even-" he paused for a moment. "I've spent a lot of time here." He settled on, almost letting the man know that he has been born and raised here in Wall Market. That wasn't exactly information Cloud needed to know. He remained silent when the waitress came by with their food, placing their food in front of each man and wishing them an enjoyable meal before leaving. "Though I will admit, I haven't actually spent much time here as of late. Or really gotten to walk around in a while. Most of the time I just come to perform and then head on home."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud felt himself blush a little bit at the way Reno winked at him, and he was relieved that Reno was gonna keep his secret, and even gave a secret of his own as insurance. He was curious when Reno clearly stopped himself from saying something, but he didn't pry. Again, he had his secrets, and that was fine. "Yeah, it isn't exactly the best place to be, it seems. Especially when you have the opportunity of being plateside. For now, it seems I'm staying in the sector seven slums." He wasn't exactly happy with that, but it was something. At least he didn't have to pay rent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah the Slums ain't so bad, in my opinion better then plateside." But this was also coming from a man who was born in the Slums, and only went planetside because he had no other choice, really. But Cloud didn't need to know that. "I think it just depends on who you with. For some plateside is better because you're with more friends and fancy shit. While others say the Slums are best because your with family and everyone has a tight sense of community." It felt... nice, talking like this without worry of ShinRa listening in on every single word. Not to mention he practically purred at the taste of the food. "I had definitely missed eating the food down here. Its just not cooked the same topside." He said with a small chuckle. For anyone who knew Reno, it was odd to see him so relaxed like this. Without that knowing smirk, or that attitude of his that drove people up the wall. He seemed more... relatable and human like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud gave a little shrug, "You have a point, there. Still, things like the low water quality and the amount of trash, I could do without. Taking out monsters is good work, though." He started eating, as well, and found himself surprised at the delicious flavor. "Wow... This is really good." He wasn't exactly a picky eater, but he rarely really liked something. He wouldn't have expected this little place to have such good food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"True, the water quality and trash ain't that great," he smiled when Cloud seemed to enjoy the food he had ordered and Reno found himself happy that he had brought him to this little place. He hadn't been here in quite some time, but the food quality they cooked here was still good and worth making a stop here. "But the food is usually always the best." He added, happily enjoying his food and happy to see that Cloud seemed to be enjoying his dinner too. He wasn't sure how much time passed between them eating, and chatting away, but Reno was definitely and genuinely enjoying himself, w</span>
  <span>hich was a shock to him. after all, this was the same man who had kicked his ass not too long ago. But here they were, eating dinner, having drinks and simply enjoying themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chatting with Reno only became easier and easier once they had got the beginning part over with, and soon Cloud actually found himself letting his guard down a little, which was extremely rare for him. He was enjoying this, and he was definitely surprised at that. After all, the first time they met, they got into a fight. Who would have known they'd end up going on a date? He wondered if this is what dates were typically like, talking about everything and nothing, and just enjoying each other's company. "You know... this is really nice." he couldn't help commenting when it got later, the alcohol making his tongue just a little looser. "Are all dates like this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno wanted to say that yes, all dates were this nice. But he couldn't bring himself to lie to the blond. Reno had been on plenty of bad and shitty dates to know that they weren't all this good. "This is nice, but sadly I cant say all dates are this nice. I just depends on who you're going out on a date with." He said, making sure to pay the bill when the waitress came with their check. "Come on, this place might wanna clean up soon, and can't with us here," he said with a small laugh. He stood up from his seat, waiting for Cloud before leading them out of the small restaurant. At first, Reno had no real destination in mind, he simply lead them around for a bit, walking slowly and enjoying the last of their time for this date. "Uh...thanks for actually showing up. I didn't think you actually would, all things considered. But I really did have a really nice time, and I hope you had fun, too?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud was almost reluctant to leave, for their date to be over, but he probably needed to head back home and get some sleep, and so did Reno. He couldn't help the small smile on his face, "I did. I'll be honest with you, I didn't expect this to go well. I mean, just the other day I beat your ass." He couldn't help chuckling at that a little bit, looking back at it strangely fondly. "But... this was nice. Maybe..." He trailed off a bit, trying to gather up the courage to say what he wanted to say. His cheeks flushed pink again, "... Maybe we could do this again, sometime..?" His voice was soft and hesitant when he asked, clearly nervous about Reno's answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno rolled his eyes playfully. "I was going easy on ya, that's why." He said in response, teasing of course, because he knew that it was a lie. Cloud was strong, there was no denying it. However, Reno almost paused at his question, shocked and very much not expecting the blond to even want another date with him. Said Turk would be lying if he said that he wasn't happy to have been asked to meet up for a second date. The man blinked, shaking his head and shock away before a gentle expression over came his eyes. "You know what... I'd like that a lot. I know this place like the back of hand, so I know places we can go to, first-" the redhead said. Draped over his arm was his black coat, and he seemed to dig through the pockets before pulling out a pen and decided to just write his number out on the back of the receipt of their dinner. "This is my number, just give me a call when your free and we can have that second date. Sound good?" Okay, maybe he was quick to say yes and seemed excited. But could anyone really blame him? He had a good time. Cloud was good company, and Reno found himself for the first time in a long while....disappointed he had to head back home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud couldn't help but chuckle at the little tease, finding it cute. Seeing Reno's shocked face at his request for a second date, he had a brief spike of fear, for a moment thinking he was gonna say no. However, that gentle look in those beautiful eyes made his heart skip a beat. He found he was happy that Reno took him up on the offer of a second date, and he took the receipt from Reno, smiling softly at him, a blush still tinting his cheeks. "Yeah, sounds good. Take care, and..." Cloud gave a quick, gentle peck to the other's cheek. "Goodnight, Reno." With that, he fled, stomach filled with butterflies like some kind of teenager.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno's first instinct was to jump back when the other leaned in, but found himself happy that he decides to fight that first desire to react. He found himself blushing when that kiss was placed on his cheek. He found himself hugging his uniform tightly to his chest. "O-oh. Yeah, goodnight, Cloud. Be safe." He said, and only after Cloud and turned and left did he find himself reaching up to brush his fingers over where he had felt the other's surprisingly soft lips pressed there. Reno found himself smiling like an idiot as he made his way back topside. He couldn't even bring himself to share this information with Rude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was...this was to be his secret, and his only. His happy little secret, adding another reason as to why he loved Wall Market so damn much. Reaching home, the redhead just felt so happy and content. He found himself happy and excited to go on the second date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud was such a flustered mess, he couldn't believe he did that, and he sped right out of Wall Market and back to Sector 7 like a bat out of hell. The running helped clear his head, and once he finally calmed down, he slowed to a walk, processing what had happened. He went on a date with a Turk, and he liked it, and now they were going to go on a second date. No, not a Turk- Reno. "What in the world has gotten into me..?" He wondered aloud, but he couldn't wipe that smile off of his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was late when he got back home, and after such a long day, he passed out easily once he got into bed, but not before he added Reno's phone number to his contact list. For once, he slept well- no weird nightmares, just pleasant dreams, that may or may not have involved a certain redhead.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Injuries and Partners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reno comes back from a mission injured, and Cloud promises to take care of him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, one of the first things Cloud did when he woke up was send Reno a text: "Hey, it's Cloud. I hope you got home alright last night." He sent, after checking sure it was a decent enough hour to be texting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Falling asleep that night had been easy, very easy. And waking up early the next had also been easy. Getting dressed and heading off for the ShinRa building, Reno had found himself surprised when his phone went off with a message- especially from a unknown number- but upon seeing what the message said, he felt himself grow happy. Even as he walked into the office he found himself rereading that message before replying to it. "I had a great time, thanks again for accepting to go on the date with me. And I hope you enjoyed it, too. Though I wish you had given me a chance to return that kiss." He added teasingly, pocketing his phone and quickly falling back into his work in front of him. But sure enough, the day had been rather easy and slow. But he didn't find himself growing annoyed, or even tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud had definitely blushed more than a little when Reno said he wanted to return the kiss, but managed to calm himself before heading out to find work that day. It seemed everyone around him had noticed his change of mood- Tifa, especially. After all, smiles were normally rare from him- but sometimes, he was caught smiling while reminiscing about the date that happened the previous night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, he found himself having that second date, and from that second date, a third and a fourth. Reno had soon found himself enjoying going on these outings with Cloud a lot more then probably anyone else would. And the fact they found themselves calling each other and texting each other often when they weren't on dates only added to their slowly ever-growing bond. It was honestly the most... human and nice Reno has felt in a long time. Though, at some point, Reno did have to tell Cloud that for a day or so he wouldn't be around, he would be out on a job. And man, was that job one hell of a job as well, because during that mission Reno came back with ribs looking black and blue. Still, he found himself wandering to Wall Market and the Honeybee Inn, just to see how things were. Being as in much pain as he was, he knew preforming for a while was definitely out of the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went on more dates, and soon enough, Cloud was relaxed around Reno. Sure, he couldn't tell him things about Avalanche, but he felt a <em>genuine connection</em> with him. It was strange- he always thought he wasn't good with people, but Reno seemed to <em>understand</em> him, and he related to him. It was the closest he had felt with anyone in a long time, although that wasn't saying much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno wasn't available for a day, he was on a job, and Cloud found that he missed him a lot. Even when they couldn't meet up in person, they usually texted or called, but they couldn't when he was on a mission. Cloud understood, and let him have his space. Though, the next night, Cloud went to where he knew he could find Reno, wanting to check up on him in person after that mission he mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Inn was as active as ever, though this time, Reno stayed in the lobby. He talked with Andrea a small bit, explaining how he had gotten hurt, and how he wouldn't be able to preform for a while, which the other man seemed to understand, before he wished him to recover soon and went on his way. Reno sighed, wincing a bit when he took much of a deep breath. Gods, he hated getting busted up on missions like this. It often times kept him from coming here and unwinding the way he usually did. But then again, he technically should be at home, resting for the night, because he did still have work the next morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Reno couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted to see if Cloud would show up, and if not, he could always send him a message later that he was finally back and ask if he was available to join him again for a date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud had become somewhat of a "regular" at the Honeybee Inn, now- though, not for the reasons one would expect. Most people just came to ogle at the pretty guys and girls, or for the show, but Cloud? No, he was here just for one specific person- and Andrea had likely noticed by now, if he didn't early on. Immediately upon entering, his eyes scanned the place for that flaming head of hair that was so recognizable, and he smiled when he saw Reno. Though, he found it odd that he wasn't in his honeyboy outfit while here. Cloud approached him, but he could tell something was off, other than the outfit. Something about his demeanor... "Hey, Reno. Are you okay?" There was a gentle concern in his voice, and his eyebrows were slightly furrowed with worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno had been chatting with some of the Honeybee girls when he heard an all to familiar- and, quite frankly, worried- voice call to him. When he looked up he perked up, and he was sure the girls noticed by the way they giggled and said goodbyes, leaving the two alone. The redhead carefully moved away from his spot and came to stand in front of the former SOLDIER. "Hey there, Cloud. Miss me?" He asked with a playful grin, though he did know that the man had been- and probably was- worried, considering the fact he wasn't in his uniform this time around. He gave a playful, defeated sigh. "I'm afraid I wont be performing for ya for a while. The mission I got back from really was a dozy. Came out of it black and blue, and I don't think the dances we do will help the recovery. But don't worry. I'm fine, it's nothing I can't handle or I'm not used to." He assured the other man. God, why was it so cute to see the other so worried about him? And the fact he had picked up on the fact that something was off with him so quickly and easily, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had they really spent so much time together that it just came naturally for them? Huh, intresting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud was grateful that the girls left them alone, because that way he could talk with Reno more openly. "... Yeah." He had missed Reno, but it was still hard to admit these things. He was getting better at it, though, as time went on. However, his worry only increased when he realized Reno was hurt and that his suspicions were right. "You shouldn't be up on your feet, much less out here, if you're hurt that bad. You need rest. Come on, I'm taking you home." With that, he offered a gloved hand to Reno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno blinked, shock clearly that Cloud had said what he did. The blond was awkward, still trying to learn how to really communicate with people. And Reno liked to think that he was helping him get better at it. After all, he had Rude as a partner, who might as well be mute on bad days. But still, he was even more shocked that the other man expressed worry over his injuries, and even more so when he held his hand out to him, not really asking if he could take him home, more like telling him that he was going to do just that. Reno wasn't used to anyone else really caring for his well being- again, Rude was different: they're partners, practically brothers at this point. But this was different, felt different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was...scary, truth be told- but Reno found himself sliding his hand into Cloud's. He didn't even dream of fighting off the soft, grateful smile that graced his face. "It's just a couple of bruising on my ribs, nothing too serious." He explained, but not fighting him on the fact that this would be the first time Reno actually took him to his apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud was glad that Reno took his hand, but then he blushed a little, realizing what was happening. <em>'Holy shit I'm holding Reno's hand.'</em>  With that, he began leading Reno out of the Honeybee Inn. At the mention of bruised ribs, though, his eyes went wide. "Bruised ribs? Reno, that is serious! Those take weeks to heal, and you're taking off work until they do." It wasn't a request, it was a demand. "Hell, you shouldn't be up and walking." With that, Cloud stopped, moving to pick up Reno and carry him bridal style. He was strong, and sure he could carry Reno all the way back home, no matter how far it was. "Just tell me where to go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was it serious, though? Was it really? Reno's walked around- well, more limped around- with a dislocated hip before, and the most that was done was that it was popped back into place before he was right back out in the field again, working as usual. Reno didn't find a few bruised ribs all that bad, but apparently to anyone else it was pretty bad. He opened his mouth to reassure the Mako eyed man that hes fine, really. But instead found himself letting out a surprised and embarrassed yelp when he soon found himself quite literally swept off his feet and held in Cloud's arms. His own natural instinct had immediately told him to wrap his arms around Cloud's neck. Gray colored eyes blinked, his brain trying to process the fact that yes, yes he was indeed now about to be carried all the way out of Wall Market and topside back to his apartment. Reno blushed, his cheeks dusted a slight tint of pinkish red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Awe, well aren't ya just the sweetest?"  He said, though clearly he himself was embarrassed. Though, like this the man gave a grin, leaning up a small bit and placing a kiss to Cloud's cheek. "Aren't I lucky that your such a gentleman? But, you do know that it's a bit of a walk, right? You don't have to do this for me, really." He didn't want to trouble the blond, especially when Reno was the one who had gotten himself hurt this way because he had gotten a little too overconfident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud couldn't help but find that cute little yelp absolutely adorable, but it was his turn to be embarrassed when Reno kissed his cheek, almost dropping him out of surprise, but managing to keep holding him fine. He blushed hard, and had a cute little stutter when he finally spoke again. "I-I'm fine, my buster sword is heavier than you. Just tell me where, because I don't know where your place is."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno chuckled, wincing when he did. It was unfair for this man to be so damn cute, the reaction to a little kiss on the cheek was priceless to him. "Just head for the train in sector five, it will take us topside." While he was lucky to get housing because he was a ShinRa Employee, he had make sure to get himself a modest apartment. He was never one for exactly needing much, but it had been nice to be given his own place to live in where he didn't have to worry about the water he drank. The redhead made himself comfortable in the arms of the other man, his hand reaching up to touch the handle of the sword that Cloud always carried on his back. "Yeah it's no freaking wonder I weigh practically nothing. I don't know how you people can lift shit like that." He said, looking at the sword. And to think that's what Cloud used to kick his dumb ass around, too. Wow, how things have changed from that fight to right now. Reno huffed as he rested his head on Cloud's shoulder, only then realizing how sore he actually was. "Thanks, for uh... for this. You don't have to do this for me, all things considered- but I do appreciate it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud was worried when Reno winced from chuckling, but there was nothing he could do until he got the other back home. At the directions, he nodded, and then went on his way, making sure it was a smooth ride for Reno. "Part of being a SOLDIER, I guess." He answered in response to the comment about his sword. He smiled softly as Reno relaxed against him, "Hey, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" He couldn't help a playful smirk at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Boyfriend?' Did he really hear that right? Reno felt himself blushing darkly and a odd but pleasant feeling bubble up in his chest and stomach. Truth be told, that even though he had been on dates before, he had actually never had a boyfriend- much less a girlfriend- in his life. He found himself feeling... scared, but gods, he didn't understand why he it felt so nice to hear Cloud call himself that. Reno laughed softly, gently nuzzling his face against Cloud's shoulder, and in a way, trying to hide the blush as well as his stupid smile from the other man. "Don't know, never had a boyfriend until now." he admitted, appreciating that the walk to the train station was smooth. When entering the said locomotive, the redhead found himself feeling a bit anxious about having said what he did- what if Cloud was just joking? God he really had no idea how to react that statement and he just said the first thing that came to mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud looked to see Reno's reaction, and gods was it absolutely adorable! Reno wasn't able to hide all of it, and gods, having the other nuzzle him felt so good. He couldn't help the bright smile he had on his face, "Me, either. You'd be the first." He said fondly, glad that not many people were on the train that night, because he didn't want an audience. Gently, he set Reno down on one of the seats, and then they were on their way to the plate. He sat beside him, smiling at him softly before hesitantly taking Reno's hand in his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well it made sense that Cloud wouldn't have really dated anyone else- he didn't come off as one of those types of people to be out and about dating. The redhead was bit disappointed when he was set down on one of the empty seats of the train. Not many people were out and about at this hour, so he was glad the train wasn't crowded. But when Cloud once again took his hand into his own, Reno felt his heart skip a beat. This was nice, it felt nice to feel the weight of Cloud's gloved hand in his own. He returned Cloud's smile and gave the former SOLDIER's hand a gentle squeeze, deciding to lean on his just a small bit, enjoying the smooth ride back to the plate. The ride didn't feel nearly long enough for him to enjoy this peaceful moment. Probably the most peaceful he's felt in a while, and the fact he only ever felt like this whenever he was with Cloud, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the train came to a slow stop in one of the plate's many employee housing districts, Reno sat up looking to Cloud. "This is our stop, come on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Reno smile at him like that made Cloud's heart flutter, and that gentle squeeze felt absolutely wonderful. He let Reno lean on him, and just enjoyed the peaceful train ride. For a moment, the world was just them, and it was the most blissful thing. He didn't need to say anything, he could just enjoy Reno's company, and bask in the euphoria of being liked back. Gods, he had a boyfriend! Cloud gave a bit of a disappointed sigh when Reno said it was their stop, but got up and moved to pick up Reno again, making sure to be careful to not accidentally hurt him. "Almost there, right?" With that, he exited the train, Reno in his arms. He let the other direct him, since Reno knew the way and he didn't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno this time around wasn't at all startled or taken by surprise when Cloud gently took him into his arms. The gray eyed man was loving how nice the ride had been, no one was bothering them, it seemed like it was just them, nothing around them was as bad as it seemed to be. At Cloud's question he nodded. "Yup, I don't live too far from the station. Just head down the road, and take a right at the third street. From there it's the third building on the left." While Reno did technically have a company car, he wasn't a huge fan of actually using it, which is why he lived within walking distance of the station. "I apologize for the slight mess ahead of time," he added quickly, cursing himself slightly for at least not doing a mild cleaning of the place. While it wasn't actually dirty, he did have papers and his laptop on his kitchen table and books on his coffee table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud nodded, making a mental note of the directions and following them, taking a right at the third street, and then going into the apartment building where Reno's apartment was. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's not like you planned on having guests, I won't judge." He reassured the other. He didn't care too much if it was a mess, so long as it didn't smell or have mold or anything like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he would have cleaned that stuff up, but he wasn't to keen on staying in tonight- he wanted to see Cloud, so he had just simply dropped off his duffel bag, changed clothes and went off to Wall Market. "Its gonna be on the fourth floor, second hallway, and second door on the right." Reno for a moment only moved to dig through his pants pocket to pull out his apartment key- he knew that, for now, his neighbors wouldn't be bothered by the noise. After all, they were all ShinRa Employees, and were used to hearing Turks and public security guards rushing in and out of their apartments. "You don't have allergies, right? Cuz... I got two cats."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud followed Reno's instructions, taking him to his apartment, and finally arriving at his door. "No, I don't have any allergies. Though, I'm not very good with cats..." He seemed a little nervous about that, but he hoped that he managed to get along with Reno's cats at least, because they were no doubt important to him. "Would you mind getting the door? My hands are a bit full." He said playfully, because his hands were full of Reno. He still hadn't set the other down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dont worry, they'll leave ya alone." He assured the blond, reaching up to gently pat his cheek before chuckling at his words. "Oh yes, quite. It definitely seems like your hands are full," he replied, easily leaning over to unlock the door and pushing it open. And despite what he said earlier, his apartment was clean; aside from the books on the coffee table, and the papers with his laptop on the kitchen table, it was clean and well kept. A few hanging terrariums here and there, and a potted plant or two. A couch that was big enough to sit three, a love seat on the left and right, and a flat screen hanging in the wall, with a small kitchen. However, what stood out was the large, long haired cat that was sleeping soundly on the love seat on the left side of the couch, next to it a short haired cat. The long hair seemed almost burgundy in color while the short hair was ash gray. "Welcome to my humble abode."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud raised an eyebrow as he stepped into the apartment and looked around, "You call this a mess?" Made him wonder how much of a clean freak his boyfriend was. He closed the door with his foot, and moved to go find Reno's bedroom so he could set the other down. "I'd be embarrassed if I ever took you to my place, your place is so nice..." After all, his tiny apartment in the sector 7 slums wasn't exactly a charming place. But hey, he didn't have to pay rent. Once he found Reno's bedroom, he gently set the other down on the bed, propping the other up with pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno winced a tiny bit as he was set down against the pillows. He gave Cloud a sheepish smile about what he considered a mess, he blamed Rude for that- the man's cleaning habits may or may not have rubbed off on him over their time as partners. "Compared to some other apartments, this is seen as one of less nice ones. But I ain't into that sort of flashy shit..." he said, trailing off for a moment. "I was born and raised in Wall Market, so I'm used to not having much." He figured there wasn't much reason to not tell his boyfriend where he was born and raised there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud was surprised to hear that, Reno never really talked much about his past- and neither did he, really. "Ah, yeah. Makes sense, with how well you know the place." He sat on the side of the bed beside Reno, looking down at his lap as he debated on telling Reno something. "... I'm from Nibelheim." He didn't enjoy talking about his past, but he wanted Reno to know more about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, <em>Nibelheim</em>. Reno had heard what happened there years ago, so it made sense why Cloud hadn't said much about his old home. "I've heard of it," he said nothing else on that as he reached out and placed their fingers together. "Don't force yourself to say much if you don't like talking about it, okay?" He said softly, his tone low but honest as he squeezed his hand. He wanted Cloud to take his time on warming up to him, and telling him things he felt comfortable enough to tell him. "Uh...I know that we sort of said it back in Wall Market, but...are...are we really boyfriends? Are you okay with that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud felt Reno's gentle hand on his own, looking back to the redhead at that. He found that he really appreciated that Reno wanted to make sure he was comfortable, and he nodded, thinking that was definitely enough of that for now. "Thanks... I just thought you should know." He was pretty sure, as a Turk, that Reno knew the truth of what went on there. Though, his own memory was very fuzzy when it came to it, and if he ever tried to recall he'd get these splitting headaches. He was grateful for the change of topic, and blushed a little at that. "I mean, yeah- if you're okay with that, too, that is." He got adorably flustered at that. He didn't really know how to ask, so he just kind of... went with it, but it seemed to work pretty well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno laughed softly, squeezing his hand again. "I am definitely okay with it, very much okay with it-" he would have said more had he not heard the sound of his apartment door opening. Who in the world was here? There was only one person who had a copy of his apartment key, and that was Rude. He could hear his cats meowing, meaning that yes, it was definitely his partner. "Oh shit," he said, knowing the man would only come here if he was unable to get into contact with him. Reno dug into his packet and pulled out his phone, frowning at the several messages and missed calls from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud cursed under his breath, "Shit..." He didn't know who the hell would be coming into Reno's apartment, but he supposed he'd better check. He gave Reno's had one more squeeze before letting go and getting up. "You stay here." With that, he was gone before Reno could respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, Reno was going to protest, but Cloud was gone before he could the redhead groaned, he knew exactly how this was gonna go. So he carefully got up, and tried to follow the man as quickly as he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud exited the bedroom, and was both relieved and worried to see that it was Rude, Reno's work partner. Cloud was an enemy of Shinra, and he didn't know how much Reno had told Rude about the two of them, if anything. "Before you do anything, let me explain." He said warily. Rude was an expert with his fists, and no doubt had the upper hand, here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Reno hadn't responded at all to any of his messages or answered his calls, Rude had felt his stomach drop. He had seen the nasty bruises his partner had gotten, and was worried that perhaps the injuries were worse then what they both had thought- so he had wasted no time in rushing over to his partner's apartment. The bald man was thankful that Reno had given him a copy of his apartment key- it paid off, being partners for so long. When he entered the apartment, he was immediately greeted by Loki and Duchess, he typically would have pet them but for now, he was more worried about his partner. When he looked up, he tensed up and glared at the sight of the blonde haired SOLDIER in his partner's apartment. "Explain what? Why you're here in Reno's apartment?" He asked, his hands curled into fists and ready to fight the other if he had dared to hurt the redhead he saw as a younger brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud held his hands up, attempting to show Rude he wasn't here to fight. "Yeah, actually." God, did he wish he had people skills in this moment. "I was just helping him get back home, because the dumbass thought it was a good idea to go out with bruised ribs. He and I... uh..." He trailed off, trying to think of how to phrase things. He wondered if Reno wanted to keep their relationship a secret from Rude or not, since Reno clearly hadn't told him that he'd been seeing him- not that Cloud had told anyone, either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rude, Rude, Aibou, hold on-" Reno said as he carefully walked into the living room and moved to stand between the two. He hissed in pain as he stood there, making sure to keep himself between his partner and his boyfriend. "Hey, sorry, its my fault that I didn't notice ya trying to call me. What he's saying is true, I went to Wall Market and he helped me home."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rude stared down at his partner, and he swore he wanted to throttle him for even heading to Wall Market wounded and then leading him to his house. "And you thought it best to trust him, and lead him here to your apartment?" He asked, clearly not trusting Cloud's intentions were pure, he felt a hand on his chest and he was gently pushed back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My gods, literally my best friend can't get along with my boyfriend-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your what???" Rude asked, now definitely confused by what was happening, his gaze now back on Cloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud didn't blame Rude for not trusting him. Hell, if he were in Rude's position, he wouldn't trust him, either. "Reno, you're supposed to be laying down! Don't strain yourself." He couldn't help but be concerned for the other's health. Even if Rude was about to try to fight him, he would have preferred that to Reno aggravating his injuries. However, at Rude's reaction to Reno letting the word 'boyfriend' slip, he sighed heavily. "Oh boy..." He was not looking forward to explaining this, and he shifted awkwardly on his feet. "We've been going on dates for a little bit, now. Only just made it official." He looked extremely uncomfortable, and that's because he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dates? They were going on dates? What's that the reason and the explanation as to why Reno had just seemed chipper and more... <em>happy</em> these past few days? He wondered what had been going on, but never bothered asking because he knew that Reno would tell him when he was ready. But the fact he was going out on date, and now in an apparent relationship with a eco-terrorist was not what he had been expecting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aibou, please just...relax." Reno begged, he knew Rude meant well, but he could tell Cloud was getting uncomfortable with all of this. "Look, look I'm fine. Completely fine. He brought me home, safe and sound."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rude sighed, taking a deep breath and claiming down. He supposed that Reno was right, Cloud did bring him home, and he didn't seem any worse than how he had left him when they came back. "Fine...I trust you, but you need to get back to bed. So off with you, but you," he said, looking to Cloud. "We need to have a talk."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno openly groaned, rolling his eyes and smacking the larger man's arm, not like it did much if anything seeing as Rude ignored him. He moved away to head back to his room, stopping next to Cloud. "Don't let him scare ya, he isn't gonna do anything to you. Hes just..." he trailed off, thinking of what to say. "Protective. Meet me in my room once he leaves." He said, reaching out to squeeze Cloud's hand for a moment before walking to his room, leaving the two alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud let them have their little conversation, just standing awkwardly to the side, but relaxed a bit when Reno finally addressed him. "Don't worry, not much can scare me. I'll be fine, you get some rest." He squeezed the other's hand back gently, giving him a soft smile that was oh so rarely seen on Cloud. Only once Reno was gone did he turn to face Rude, arms crossing and expression turning to his usual resting bitch face. "Alright, what is it you wanted to talk about?" He braced himself for whatever Rude might have in store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rude sighed as he motioned for him to join him in the kitchen, better to have this conversation away from the other man's room. "I don't know why this thing between you two became a thing so suddenly. Especially considering our history with you thus far," Rude started with- he wasn't too much for talking, he preferred to let Reno do all the talking- but this was about his partner. "But at the end of the day, Reno is my Aibou, and I don't take kindly to anyone who hurts him," the ones who had hurt him currently had definitely came out of that worse then Reno had.  "This includes you. And you should know at the end of the day, we're Turks. There are going to be times where we gotta do our jobs." Rude knew all to well what could happen with a relationship like this, he knew far too well. The last thing he wanted to see was Reno getting hurt because this thing between him and Cloud wasn't going to work out. "While I'm... on edge about this, I also know that he's been happier since going on these dates with you. So long as hes happy, then we wont have a problem. Got it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud followed when Rude motioned for him to join the other in the kitchen, moving to take a seat, since it seemed this might be a long talk. He listened to Rude, paying attention and looking right at him, unafraid. "Got it." He responded, "I know you're Turks, and I know exactly how risky this can get. If I get him hurt, I will <em>let</em> you kick my ass. That's a promise." It was clear he was serious about all of this, and he wasn't gonna back down. He wasn't afraid of Rude, that was for sure. If anything, he understood. He got protective over Tifa in the same way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rude nodded, standing up wordlessly now, he only paused when the two cats where at his feet again. "Don't let him come into work for at least two weeks. He doesn't know how to take days off, or vacations." He gave the cats a single glance before exiting the apartment all together, he hoped that newfound relationship didn't bring about more trouble then they could handle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Reno had gone back to his room, the man stayed standing, pressing his ear by the door to try and catch whatever it was his Aibou could he saying to Cloud, and while he knew that the Mako eyed man could easily handle Rude and wasn't scared of him, that didn't mean Reno wasn't nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud nodded in agreement, "Got it." He was planning on making it four, since that's the minimum amount of time it'd take for bruised ribs to heal, but it seemed that Reno would be a tough patient. He watched as Rude left the apartment, not saying another word. Well, that could've gone worse. He was actually a little proud of himself, because he knew he could have butchered that easily and ended up in a fight with Rude. Once Rude was out the door, he went back to check on Reno, opening the bedroom door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno yelped when he felt the door start to open, he moved back quickly, hissing in pain as he did so. "Hey, sorry about Rude. When you've been partners for as long as we have, we tend to get protective. We're practically family at this point." He explained, looking both sheepish and guilty that Cloud had to experience that whole shovel talk from Rude. It was unnecessary, in his opinion, but his partner meant well, at the end of the day. He did, however, reach over and take Cloud's hand into his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud looked confused at first, but quickly put together that Reno had been listening in on the conversation. God, what a dork. Cloud smiled at Reno, happily holding his hand. "It's fine, I get it. Though, I didn't expect to meet the family quite so soon." He joked a little bit, teasing him playfully. "But come on, back to bed with you. You should be resting." With that, he led Reno back toward the bed gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Technically, you did already meet him, before this," Reno replied with a grin, letting the blond lead him back to the bed. He took a moment to pull his hand away from Cloud's and remove the shirt he had been wearing, only then could one see the dark discoloration of his ribs. "I'm not that delicate, but I will admit to being sore." He said, looking through a drawer by the bed and pulling out a sleeveless white shirt, pulling that over his head and on. "Hey, uh...its late, did you wanna maybe stay the night? I'd feel really shitty if you had to head back this late." That and as awkward as this was, he really didn't want Cloud to leave so soon. He had been been gone without getting to text or talk to Cloud. He wanted to spend more time with him, he missed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud loved that grin, how it was so uniquely Reno. However, his expression changed from gazing fondly at the other to being flustered when Reno just took off his shirt in front of him like it was nothing. He knew that it wasn't a sexual thing, but still, it was the first time he'd seen Reno shirtless. And now he was being invited to stay the night?!? His cheeks turned a deep pink. "Well, someone's gotta take care of you, so... Sure, thanks. Got an extra blanket?" He asked. Silly Cloud, he had assumed he'd be sleeping on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno huffed, turning to face him with a small pout on his face. "Its not so you can play nurse, Cloud. Despite how I look, I'm not made of glass," he said with a soft laugh, moving again to take a hold of Cloud's gloved hand into his own. "I just... well, I missed you. And I want to spend some actual time with you." It was hard for him to admit that, if the slight flush to his cheeks was anything to go by. "Don't be stupid, I'm not kicking you out on my couch, of all places. The bed is big enough for two- you're a special guest, after all." He teased, Reno hesitated for a moment before shuffling forward and tucking his head under the blonde's chin, he didn't say anything, but he could feel how hot his face was from the intense blush he knew was there. "But only if you want, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything. I just want you to feel relaxed, comfortable. You're... you're safe here, is what I'm trying to tell ya." He was good with words and people but at this moment he felt like an idiot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud couldn't help but chuckle at the cute little pout on Reno's face- he'd be playing nurse, whether Reno liked it or not. He smiled sweetly at the other when Reno admitted he missed him, "I missed you, too." Cloud said softly, but then it was his turn to blush when Reno insisted he sleep in the bed. "Oh." The teasing definitely got to him. However, he was surprised when Reno tucked his head under his chin, and found that the other's hair felt really nice, though it tickled his nose a little bit. He could feel the heat coming from the other's face, signs of a blush. He smiled lovingly at the other's words, and hugged Reno gently, making sure not to disturb his ribs. "Thanks, Reno. I really appreciate it. But, like it or not, I'm gonna be your personal nurse." He teased, nuzzling the top of the other's head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno found himself relaxing into the gentle hug that he was being given, gently and carefully leaning up into the soft nuzzle he was being given by the former SOLDIER. "Okay, fine... but I just want you to know that I don't want you staying over just to be my babysitter." He just wanted Cloud to know that, to know that he was asking him to stay because he wanted to spend time with him. Reno didn't want to move, he was simply loving this, being held and even hold Cloud himself. Reno hadn't always been seen as a touchy-feely person, but he couldn't help but simply want to hold this man. Maybe it was because of how troubled he always looked, or maybe because of some more, unthought-of feelings of his own. "I know you say you ain't a cat person, but they're probably gonna meow at ya for food in the morning." Reno said with a chuckle. "Just wake me up and I can feed em."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud nodded into Reno's hair, debating something before finally saying the words aloud. "Yeah, it's mainly just an excuse to spend more time with you." He admitted, "Though, I do want to make sure you take time you recover. Rude told me you don't like taking off work, but you need to for at least two weeks, if not four. As for the cats, just tell me what to do, and I'll do my best to take care of it." Cloud was Reno's boyfriend, now, and gods was he gonna be the best boyfriend he could be. Cats couldn't be that complicated, could they?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno whined, god four weeks? Four weeks of recovery time? Was that even true? That didn't sound right. Though, Reno knew it was- he just didn't like missing work. He was one of the top Turks for a reason- a lot of the others there depended on him, and the last thing he wanted to do was let them down. There was a pout on his face when he pulled away enough to look at the blond. "That's so long..." he whined playfully, but he did give the other a playful smile. "Does that mean I get to have ya around more often during that time?" He jumped slightly when he felt something touch his leg, the movement causing him to groan in pain and press his face against Cloud's chest. When he glanced down, he wasn't shocked to see Duchess walking past him to go lay in her bed at the far corner of the room, and happily trailing behind her was Loki. "Excuse you, miss." He said, to her with a huff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud couldn't help but find the whining and pouting cute, since there was nothing actually wrong except Reno being a fussy little baby. "Yeah, that's what you get for bruising your ribs. Hopefully it'll be incentive to not get injured." He couldn't help but tease a little. He nodded, though, at Reno's question. "Yeah- so long as you want me around, that is. I might have to do some jobs here or there, but otherwise, consider me your personal nurse until you recover." He smiled warmly at the other, "You can just take it easy, and I'll take care of everything I can." He looked down at the cats when Reno called attention to them, and he was glad that they weren't scared of him, at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, hey, I didn't get hurt on purpose. They just got lucky, is all. Sure, they hit hard, but Rude and I hit harder." He said, winking at the blonde before gently tugging the man towards the bed. "I have some extra clothes here that used to belong to Rude, some shirts and sweat pants. They're in the closet." The redhead winced as he sat down slowly, taking a slow, deep breath. "I want you around, as much as you can be here. I don't want to get in the way of your work, though. After all, you gotta make a living somehow, right?" He smiling when Loki trotted over and jumped up onto the bed and sat himself on the man's lap. In that moment Reno had reached up to pull the hair tie from his hair, letting the long, red colored locks flow free. It was only after did his hands go to petting his furry friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud gave a shrug, moving to check out the closet to find the clothes Reno mentioned, that he was figuring were being offered to him to sleep in. "Well, I don't have to pay rent, thankfully, so it's not that big a deal. Biggest worry is just putting food on the table and maintaining my gear. Was trying to save up, but that can be put on hold for now. Don't worry about me, it'll be fine." After all, taking care of Reno is more important. If anything, Cloud was more worried that people might need him while he was busy taking care of Reno. After all, not many people could go after the monsters he could tackle. He found the clothes Reno was talking about, pulling them out of the closet. He looked over to see one of Reno's cats on his lap, "So... What are their names?" He asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The long haired male looked up at Cloud, his hand running down his cat's back. He smiled at him, seeming happy that Cloud asked about them, he carefully held the large cat up. "This fluffy monster is Loki, he's the baby of the house," he said, pressing his cheek to Loki's own furry cheek. "And that one over in her bed is Duchess, the lady of the house. Shes older, so she just tends to sleep most of the day." He carefully set Loki down on the floor before he moved to lay back against the pillows. "If you worry about me, I'mma worry about you. Even if you don't pay rent, maintaining a sword that big isn't exactly cheap. So don't put me before work, okay? I'll be okay on my own for the time you're off at work. Just... be safe. That's all I ask." <em>'and for you to come back.'</em>  seemed something he wanted to say, but it felt far too personal, far too deep for this new thing between them. He didn't want to scare the other man away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud couldn't help but find the way Reno talked about his cats adorable, and he loved the way the other smiled. Part of him was jealous of the cat, but just a little bit- after all, he was the boyfriend. He sighed a little bit when Reno insist he worry about him, "I'm not the one with bruised ribs, you dork." He teased playfully, "But alright, I promise. I'll stay safe, and I'll still take some jobs." With that, he moved to change, trying to be as nonchalant about it as he could, even if it would be Reno's first time seeing him undressed. He had an amazing figure, that was for sure, and a great ass that was normally hidden by his pants. He was rather quick in changing into the spare clothes, though. They were comfy enough, he supposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno would be lying if he said he didn't find himself staring at how stunning the blond was. Of course he would have a figure that beautiful- he had been a SOLDIER, after all. He won't even touch the topic of his ass, either. Reno found himself blushing a small bit before pushing those thoughts away, for now. "Bruised ribs aren't the worst injury I've ever had, to tell ya the truth. I've had worse. Far, far worse." But there wasn't a need to go into detail about that. After all, it would require having to tell Cloud about the one time, before Rude was his partner, when a former partner of his had held him hostage, and he went through days of torture before he was finally found and retrieved by Turks and SOLDIERs alike. That had been a rather messy and ugly situation. "Thank you, and in return, I'll stay off of work. If I get better in two weeks, I'll go back- if not, I'll stay the four weeks home, sound good?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud was definitely flattered that Reno's eyes were on him, but it also made him somewhat nervous. After all, they had only just gotten together, he definitely wasn't ready for things to progress further. Even if he was, Reno was hurt- he wouldn't allow the other to. Cloud frowned a bit, though, upon hearing that Reno's had worse injuries. He didn't doubt it- being a Turk was a dangerous profession, after all- but he sure as hell didn't need to be happy with it. He was glad, though, that Reno promised he'd take off work. "Sounds good. Though, there's no way you're recovering from bruised ribs completely in two weeks, I hope you know." With that, he joined the other on the bed. He was still a little nervous, but Reno really knew how to get him to relax, it seemed. It was crazy, really- he'd never been this close to anyone, not even Tifa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me dream, man," the other whined playfully, smiling warmly when the other finally moved to lay next to him, Reno took a moment before moving to pressing himself against the man's side. And he simply stayed like that, against his side and reaching out to hold the other's hand in his own. "You'd be surprised, I can heal fast from time to time. Though, I'm sure it's due to sheer spite and willpower, at this point." He said with a small shrug. He doubted it was ever because he was fully recovered, but still, he always managed to get back to work far sooner then what had ever been expected by his fellow co-workers. Though, as he laid there, the man started to worry slightly... Cloud was working with Avalanche, and ShinRa was dead set on doing anything to stop them. Reno had seen his partner go through a relationship with a former Avalanche member, and it didn't end well. Would he end up like that? No, no of course not, Cloud wouldn't do that. But that didn't mean Cloud wasn't at risk for being with him, both from ShinRa and Avalanche.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud couldn't help but chuckle at Reno's playful whine, finding the other cute. He was surprised how it felt, Reno pressed against his side, and how much he loved the feeling. He gladly took Reno's hand in his own, even going so far as to intertwine their fingers. "You know, as smart as you are, you can be a real dumbass, sometimes." He teased playfully, but smiled at the other fondly. It was clear that he meant 'dumbass' in the most affectionate way possible. Fucker probably just went back to work whenever he was recovered 'enough'. Still, though- Cloud hoped to help him with that nasty habit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was completely unaware of Reno's worries, as well as Rude's past relationship with an Avalanche member. However, he could tell something was bugging his boyfriend. "Something on your mind?" He asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Its cuz I can afford to act like a dumbass." He always seemed to have something to say in response to such teasing comments, the redhead was like that, always willing to jump into playful banter, it seemed. A nice change from his more... sadistic and cynical side that he put up in front of so many people. He hummed when the blond seemed to catch on to the fact that something was indeed on his mind. But he worried that if he expressed his worry, the blond would grow angry and perhaps leave. He frowned slightly, looking down at their hands. "Kinda, just...I'm a Turk, and well...you're working with Avalanche. I'm just worried. It's a huge risk for both of us. And I can't help but..." he trailed off, not sure if to tell him about what happened with Rude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he want to risk telling him? They had a good thing going right now, even if it was new and just starting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud could tell this really bothered Reno, and if he were being honest, it bothered him, as well. He gave Reno's hand a reassuring squeeze, looking into those beautiful grey eyes he had come to adore. "We went into this knowing it wasn't gonna be easy- I won't be mad at you if you think it's too much of a risk, I understand. But to me? You're worth the risk." There was an absolute sincerity in his voice that was unquestionable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno felt a spike of unease shot through him at the mere suggestion that Reno would wanna back out. He would have scrambled to cling to the man, but the pain of his ribs kept him from doing so. So the man looked up to meet Cloud's mako-eyes and found himself staring in shock at how sincere, how honest he sounded when he was told that he was worth the risk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'You're worth the risk.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those four words alone were powerful to Reno. Especially considering his line of work and the life he had. "I...you can't just-" the man stuttered, the blush on his face dark. "You're worth the risk too, Cloud. I just... I'm a bit worried, I guess, because of something that happened a while ago. Not to me personally, but the situation is oddly, frighteningly similar." He admitted, pressing his face to Cloud's shoulder again. "I just overthink a lot, its not personal or that I don't trust you. Because I do trust you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing how much of an effect his words had on his partner, he was rather flattered. He had Reno <em>stuttering!</em> He cherished that, trying to memorize how he looked and sounded in that moment. He gently cupped the others face with his free hand, thumb brushing across Reno's cheek as he smiled at him. He wondered what had happened that was familiar, another Shinra employee in a relationship with someone associated with Avalanche? It definitely wasn't impossible, but he wasn't gonna press Reno for information. He had promised himself he'd never press Reno for information regarding the conflict between Shinra and Avalanche, he wanted to keep their relationship separate from that conflict for as long as he could. He knew it was gonna catch up to them, eventually- but, for now, they could just enjoy what they had. He smiled at the other lovingly, a look he had never given anyone else. "I'm glad you think I'm worth the risk, too. I understand why you're worried, though- but sometimes, you just have to be in the moment." With that, he brought Reno's hand to his chest, laying it over his heart. His heartbeat was steady and soothing, "Right now, we're here, we're together, and I'm not gonna be leaving your side anytime soon. We're going to be able to spend lots of time together while you recover, and you're going to get the rest you need." He tried to bring Reno back to the present, help him escape his anxiety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno slowly but surely found himself relaxing the more Cloud spoke, his gray colored eyes sliding closed when the blond cupped and gently caressed his cheek. He leaned into the large, much warmer hand happily, his eyes only opening again when he felt his hand being placed over the other's steady heartbeat. But yeah, Cloud definitely had a point about simply living in the moment, the right-now. There was no sense in worrying over the future or past. At this moment, Reno was content. He was happy, probably the happiest he's ever truly been in years. And as sad as that thought was, it was also beautiful and amazing how all it took was the arrival of another human being. Someone else who just seemed to 'click' with him in a way no one else really could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Since when did you get so good at this?" He asked teasingly, but his tone was soft, low, as if not wanting to ruin the gentleness of this moment, of the air around them. "Thank you, Cloud." He whispered, relaxing completely against the other's hold and closing his eyes again. "Get some sleep, tonight's been a bit eventful."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud was definitely flattered by the teasing question, "I dunno, somewhere between our first date and now." He teased right back, voice soft as well, looking at Reno with a loving yet slightly sleepy expression. "So long as you get some sleep, too. Goodnight, Reno." He said sweetly before finally closing his eyes. It was different, falling asleep beside someone else- but it was nice, because it was Reno. It also helped that Reno's bed was much more comfortable than the one he had back in the sector 7 slums. Soon, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Waking Up in Your Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After spending the night together, Cloud and Reno have a very nice morning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Falling asleep was easy, and at first, Reno had believed that falling asleep with another person so close to him in his bed would he difficult, but that wasn't the case. It came so easy, as if this was normal, as if this wasnt something new- and this was the first time in a long while that he had actually managed to sleep in. Even well into the morning, the man had yet to wake up, perfectly content resting against Cloud's side, his long hair a cascading mess behind him, some long locks having somehow ended up over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only reason he even stirred- but not quite woke- was because of the gentle meows from Loki and Duchess, who where sitting at the foot of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud hadn't slept that well in a long time, that was for sure. How long? He didn't know. Falling asleep with Reno felt so right, he wasn't sure he could go back to sleeping alone. He even slept in, but was woken up by the cats, as he wasn't used to having cats around. He opened his eyes to see Reno still at his side, cuddled up to him. He looked so beautiful like this, so at peace... He absolutely hated to disturb him, but the cats needed to be fed. "Reno." He called the other's name in a whisper, "Reno, wake up." He made sure not to jostle the other, since not only did he not want to aggravate his ribs, but also he knew Reno had good reflexes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment the redhead hummed, pressing his face against Cloud's shoulder before groaning in pain when he inhaled a bit too deeply. "S-Shit... I'm up," he mumbled sleepily, body tense as he tried to ignore or fight down the pain he was feeling. He could faintly hear Loki and Duchess meowing, and one of them pawing at his feet. He assumed Loki, who was the more demanding of the two. At least he wasn't trying to sit on his face, this time around. After a few minutes, he blinked sleepily and looked up at Cloud, a loving, warm, content smile gracing his features. "Good morning... sleep well?" He hoped so, because he definitely had an amazing sleep. The blond felt like a human space heater, and it wasn't helping too much considering he was fighting to keep his eyes open. He laughed softly when he heard a dramatic meow from Loki. "Shush you, it's not even time for your breakfast." He told him, only earning himself another whine like meow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud's heart melted- how the hell was Reno so cute waking up? He smiled back at Reno just as lovingly, "Better than I have in years, actually." He admitted a little sheepishly, chuckling at Reno's response to his cat. "What about you? Hopefully you slept alright." He moved to gently brush some of Reno's hair out of his face, just admiring how he looked when just waking up. Cloud had a nasty bedhead, though- completely flat on one side, and sticking up how it always did everywhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, I'm happy to hear it... was the best sleep I've had in a long, long time. You're like a human heater," he practically purred, nuzzling the man's shoulder happily, relaxing for a moment and humming in content when the other brushed his hair out of his face. Looking up, he couldn't help but snort and laugh at the man's bed head. "H-here, help me up," the man said. Reno swore Cloud looked like a chocobo chick that escaped its mother so it wouldn't be groomed by her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was so glad to hear that Reno slept well, too. "Well, we just might have to make a habit of this, then." Cloud proposed, desperately hoping that Reno would take him up on the offer. He knew he always had a nasty bedhead when first waking up, so it was easy to guess what Reno found funny. As much as he wanted to stay like this, he needed to feed the cats and get them both breakfast. "Alright." With that, he gently helped Reno up, being as careful as he could. After all, the less agitated his ribs were, the better. He brought one of Reno's arms around his shoulders to help support him, just in case he needed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the cats noticed that their human was up, they immediately jumped off the bed, meowing loudly and frantically as they moved between the bed and the room door. Though, once on his feet, Reno reached up carefully and ran his fingers through Cloud's hair, spiking up the flat part of his hair and more or less making it look less of a disaster. "I'd love nothing more then to have you stay over more often." It was a response that came so easily and so naturally to him, he didn't even think twice about saying it. He leaning up, kissing his cheek when he more or less got the other's hair in control. "Want breakfast? Or at least some coffee?" That was something he could make without causing much fuss to his ribs. He looked down when he noticed Loki meowing up at the pair, rubbing his head on his leg, but what shocked him was seeing Duchess doing the same thing- but to Cloud. "Huh, would you look at that," he said, clearly impressed and shocked. "Thought you said cats didn't like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud found he enjoyed Reno's fingers running through his hair and fixing his bedhead, smiling lovingly at the other when he responded to his suggestion. The kiss to his cheek made him blush a little, and he returned it with his own kiss to Reno's cheek. Though he was reluctant to let Reno do anything in the state he was in, but he supposed making coffee wouldn't be too bothersome. "Coffee sounds good, but I'm taking care of breakfast." However, he looked down when he felt something rub against his leg. He was surprised to see Duchess headbutting his leg affectionately, "I thought they didn't... Apparently Duchess might be an exception." He wondered why that was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno wondered what came over her, but she always did seem like Cloud in a way. Preferred to keep to herself, often times would stare at Loki as if he was the biggest idiot in the world, while also simply being fondly exasperated with him. Still, the fact that one of his fur babies liked Cloud pleased him. Loki might like Cloud, as well, if he wasn't so focused on food. Reno smiled when his kiss was returned and easily slipped his hand into Cloud's, leading them to the kitchen with the cats trotting ahead of them. "Sounds fair," he said, looking up to where he had a home phone connected when it started ringing. He sighed as he slowly made his way over, pressing the answer button and placing the phone on speaker as he moved to start the coffee pot. "Sinclair speaking," he greeted nonchalantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Told Tseng you'd be taking at most two weeks long, but to expect an extension." Was Rude's greeting. "Do even think about getting ready and getting on that train."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno pouted at the man's tone. "Yes, <em>mother.</em>" He huffed out. "Don't let him send you out on missions without me there," his tone left no room for argument by the sounds of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude merely grunted at that. "Take it easy, Aibou. See you later." He said before curtly hanging up. Reno chuckled, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud made sure to stay quiet when the phone was put on speaker, but hearing it was Rude, he smiled and tried to fight back his laughter at the banter between the two, not wanting to disrupt. "He cares a lot about you." He made the observation, and he was glad that Reno had someone else looking out for him, too. With that, though, it was time to feed the cats. "So... How much do cats eat?" He asked curiously, since he was going to try to handle them for Reno while he recovered. "Just tell me what to do, I'll handle it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno looked to the man, smiling when Cloud pointed out that Rude cared a lot about him. Rude had grown to become a brother to him, so they looked out for one another. "What's funny is that there was one point where he and I didn't get along at all." He explained, turning so he was facing Cloud and leaning back against the counter. He pointed to a top cabinet next to him. "Each one of em gets one can of wet cat food. Their bowls are right over there." He said, pointing to two ceramic bowls on the floor, each one having the name of one of the cats. "And don't worry, they know which bowl belongs to which." He assured with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud nodded, going and grabbing the cat food, getting the cats their food as he talked. "It's funny, because we didn't exactly get along when we first met, either." He chuckled a bit at that. "But that just goes to show, you never know what's gonna happen." With that, he finished giving the cats their food, and rinsed out the containers before finding the recycling and tossing them in there. He went over to the fridge to open it up, "Let's see what we have here... You feeling anything specific for breakfast?" He looked at what was in the fridge, considering their options.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was definitely true. The only reason he and Rude started getting along was because Reno had taken a rather serious hit for Rude, because even if they didn't get along back then, a Turk's partner always came first. No one else would have their back but the other Turk. And from then on, the two started getting along so much better, Rude focusing more on being a shield and keeping Reno safe whenever he could. "Maybe the Planet finally saw it fit that some people find happiness," he said, blinking when he realized that was something very similar to what Aerith would say. God she was rubbing off on him. He shook his head and looked to the blonde. "Hmmm nothing really comes to mind. I'll eat just about anything. I got a little of everything when it comes to breakfast in there." Well, eggs, bacon and things of that nature, he had pancake and waffle mix up on top of the fridge. He only turned away to grab coffee mugs from the cupboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was surprised when Reno said that the planet might have gifted them with this happiness, it sounded more like something Aerith would say. He smiled, "Well, if so, I have to thank the planet for that." He played along as he considered what to make. He wanted to impress Reno as best he could, even though he didn't need to. "How do you like your omelets?" He asked curiously, taking out ingredients that he likes in his own omelets. Cheese, bacon, and eggs- a rather delicious combo that formed a hearty breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a moment to respond as he was pouring the coffee into the mugs and setting them at the table before moving to grab the sugar and the coffee creamer. He contemplated the question for a few seconds before replying. "Little of everything. Thank you," he said, pressing another kiss to Cloud's cheek before he moved to sit down at the table, wincing as he did so and leaning back on the chair. Gods, he hated having bruised <em>anything</em>. Not only did he bruise like a summer peach, it usually was horrible brushing that happened. It came with being Turk, sure, but that didn't make it any less annoying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud couldn't help blushing when Reno kissed his cheek again, and gods, it felt so domestic. Cloud had never felt this way before, and definitely never imagined being in a situation like this before. Here he was, cooking breakfast for his new boyfriend. He never thought romance was in the cards for him, but here he was. He focused on making breakfast for the both of them, and soon he plated two delicious omelets, and went over to the table, placing Reno's in front of him. "Be careful, it's hot." He warned before also taking a seat at the table, putting a little bit of creamer into his coffee before sipping at it. He just took a moment to really appreciate this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno had imagined himself in a number or situations, most- if not all- deadly and quite violent ones. It came with his job as a Turk. However, he never once really imagined himself being domestic like this with <em>anyone-</em> especially with Cloud, of all people. Turks typically never got into relationships, because no one trusted the Turks. Who would? They were a shady bunch, working directly for the President and VP of ShinRa. They did all the extra dirty work no one else wanted to do, and if someone needed to disappear... Well, they were good at making it happen- so Reno never saw himself settling down in a relationship with anyone- much less waking up to making coffee for them and himself and eating breakfast with them. And yet, here he was, doing just that with his newly acquired boyfriend. And honestly... it felt nice. It felt so good, and natural. He wondered if this is what it felt like to simply be human. Not some attack dog constantly on a leash, being tugged back if he stepped too far forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe this is why Rude had been affected the way he was with his first girlfriend. The Redhead added some sugar and creamer to his coffee while he waited for the omelette to cool down enough for him to take a bite, and when he did, the man hummed in content. "A gentleman and a good cook. I really did hit the jackpot with you, didn't I?" He asked teasingly, chuckling a small bit. "But seriously, this is good. Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud couldn't help but blush a little, still getting used to compliments like that, but smiled softly. "I'm glad you like it." After all, he had been trying to impress Reno. He was glad that he succeeded. "Though, I'd hardly consider myself a gentleman... I'm not exactly good with people, you're the exception." He cut off a piece of his omelet and blew on it lightly before taking a bite. The cheese was at that perfect consistency, and the bacon was nice and crunchy. He was definitely glad that he'd nailed it, not that he had any doubt. He looked to see where Duchess went, "Duchess is the exception, too. Guess it's fitting for an exceptional guy to have an exceptional cat." He complimented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno whined, blushing and ducking his head, letting his hair- which he had failed to remember to tie up- fall over his shoulders in an attempt go hide his face. He had never been called exceptional- not by anyone he knows. While he worked hard to be one of the best Turks, the fastest Turk, it didn't mean many saw him as that. "You're apparently a smooth talker, too," he said with a laugh, looking up at him again, a smile on his face. "Its okay to not be good with people, not everyone can be. But that's why you got me around. Rude isn't good with talking to others, either. I'll be your voice, just like I'm his." He said and meaning every word of it as he took another bite of his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, how could Reno be so adorable? Cloud couldn't stop staring at his blushing face, even as he tried to hide it. He laughed along with Reno, because boy was he not a smooth talker normally, but for some reason, around Reno, it was a lot easier. He could really loosen up around him, not have to worry about what he says so much. Reno's offer meant so much to Cloud, and he smiled at the other. "Thanks, I'd really appreciate that." Part of him wondered, thinking back to how this all started- with a date he was basically blackmailed into. "You know, I never thought I'd ever be grateful for being blackmailed." He chuckled a bit at that. "But, if you hadn't blackmailed me at first, I probably wouldn't have gone on a date with you- and then we wouldn't be here now. It's funny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god, let's not tell anyone that's how our dates started. It sounds like I'm a shitty person." He said with a chuckle. Though, again, he wasn't actually gonna tell anyone about Cloud being there- but he <em>was</em> happy that he got a date out of the man, that then lead to so many others, and now this. This relationship between them, that Reno didn't realize that he even needed and/or wanted until now. "As mean as this sounds... I'm glad that I went on that first date with ya. I'm glad it led to this. Because I'm happy with what we have going, right now." Realistically, he knew there would be days where there would be bumps in the road, and where they would have their arguments. No relationship was without them, he was sure. He just hoped he didn't overstep one day, and accidentally push him away forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud nodded, chuckling as well. "Yeah, we should probably make something up, if someone asks about how we got together." He listened to Reno, and smiled at him softly, reaching to hold the other's hand in his. "I'm glad, too. I'm glad things turned out the way they did, and I'm happy to be with you." It wasn't gonna be easy, but Reno was worth it. He was ready and willing to put in the work to make things work. He'd spent a lot of time thinking about it, weighing the risks, and had made his decision. He was gonna stick to it. Right now, he could just enjoy the calm morning with Reno, and spend time together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reno loved this, loved the feeling of Cloud holding his hand in his own, especially when he wasn't wearing those leather gloves. He took a moment to set his fork down and hold Cloud's hand in his own two hands, running his thumbs over the palm of his hand. They were a lot softer then he expected- while they still had a rough feel to them, it wasn't like the hands of anyone else who worked with swords or any sort of weapon without something to protect their palms. While Reno's own hands were on the softer side, his fingers were a bit rough, considering he had fingerless gloves, instead of ones that covered his hands entirely. "And maybe, just maybe, one day, we can tell the actual story. But, not right off the bat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud felt Reno's hands around his, and gods did he love the feeling. Every touch Reno gave him always sent sparks through his skin in the best of ways, and he felt like he couldn't get enough. Despite the roughness of his hands, he was always gentle with Reno, very aware and in control of his strength. He noticed the little details of Reno's hands, just appreciating it. However, at the mention of potentially telling the real story, he was a bit nervous. "Maybe to Aerith and Tifa, since they already knew about the whole situation with the dress, but I wouldn't want anyone else to find out that hasn't already. It's more than a little embarrassing..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Completely understandable," he said quickly. That wasn't something one would admit to doing to just anyone. Though, he frowned at the mention of Tifa. He knew Aerith- had known her for a while, now- so he knew she would be happy with this relationship of theirs. But Tifa... that other woman he had seen, he wasn't too sure about. She didn't exactly scream someone who would trust anyone who had something to do with ShinRa. "I never asked, but does Tifa know who I am? Or better yet, who I work for?" He would imagine that maybe Aerith told her who he was, and if that was the case, he was sure she would punch him if he crossed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently squeezed Reno's hand in reassurance, "She knows you're a Turk, yeah... We talked a bit about it after you left, after you got us out of Corneo's place. Aerith told us a little about how she knew you, but was pretty vague... I hadn't told either of them that I've been seeing you, yet. I... I typically keep my private life, well, private." He admitted, "Tifa, she's a good person. I think it'd take her a bit of time, but she'd understand eventually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno relaxed at that. Even though Aerith wasn't too fond of him- she could definitely tolerate Rude hell of a lot more- she still made sure to keep who he was vague, and didn't give more information then what was necessary, even though there had been many times where she and he had rather nice, long and meaningful conversations. "I just wanna make sure that she didn't say too much. Aerith knows a crap load about Rude and I on a personal level, and while I know she wouldn't spill anything, its still something I gotta ask and make sure." He admitted softly with a sheepish grin. "I also don't wanna risk ya getting into trouble with her. She looks like she can pack a punch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud nodded at that, "Yeah, don't worry. Aerith's only talked about you in really vague terms. She hasn't even told me why she's got Turks after her, kept avoiding the question- but, so long as she's okay, I guess it doesn't matter too much." He sighed a little bit, "As for Tifa... She'll be a little mad at me, but she'll understand. Helps that you saved us from Corneo, I'd think." Cloud frowned a bit, still- Tifa was part of Avalanche, and against Shinra. Would she take his relationship with Reno as a betrayal? And he couldn't let Reno know that she was with Avalanche, because that would be betraying her trust and putting her in danger. He didn't know what to do, and hated that he was stuck in the middle of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno nodded, blinking before seeming to sense that Cloud was conflicted, worried. He slowly brought the former SOLDIER's hand up to his lips and kissed his palm then his knuckles. "Don't worry, don't think about anything else like the past or future. Just think about right now. This moment. Everything else will fall into place as time goes. We can cross those bridges when we get to 'em." That had been something he was told a lot by his mother, when growing up in Wall Market. They advice was helpful, taught him a lot from time to time, and he was happy that he even remembered it. "Do you got work to do today? If so, just let me know so I can give ya the key to the apartment. Don't wanna leave you locked out or anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud couldn't help but be distracted from his worries when Reno kissed his palm and knuckles, a soft blush creeping onto his cheeks, instead. He couldn't help but focus on how Reno's lips felt against his skin, and he wondered what their first kiss would be like, which only caused him to blush harder. "Thanks, think I needed that. Are you sure you'll be alright on your own for a bit?" He wanted to make sure that Reno would be alright on his own, he didn't want the other to strain himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno nodded, holding Cloud's hand to his cheek, his gray colored eyes closed in content. "Yeah, I'll be okay. I'll be in bed typing up a few reports I have to do anyway on my laptop. So, I wont be doing much, other then waiting for ya." While technically he was resting, those reports had to get done, after all. And it was easy home work, too- something he could do while he was resting in bed and relaxing. When he opened his eyes, he took note of the blush on Cloud's face, and gave him a knowing grin before kissing his knuckles again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud supposed that would be fine- even though it was work, it wouldn't be stressful at all to his injuries, and he'd be staying in bed and resting. He was just about to respond, Reno kissed his knuckles with a knowing grin, causing Cloud to literally lose his words. He was left there, blushing, with his mouth open as if he were about to speak. He wasn't used to touch in general, much less kisses. It really had an effect on him, and that look he'd given him caused him to short-circuit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno snorted at the reaction, laughing as he let his head fall to the table. "O-oh gods, Cloud. Are you okay? Was that too much? I'm sorry-" he said between his small fits of laughing. The man gasped, though- even if it hurt to laugh, he couldn't help it- the man was just so freaking cute and that reaction was to die for. He could definitely count the pain right now as worth it. He managed to stop the laughing, though, because he didn't want to be so sore later that he would find himself unable to move and without his boyfriend here to lend him a hand. Though, he knew he could call Rude to help, he didn't want to bother the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud felt bad that he caused Reno to hurt by making him laugh, but quickly regained his ability to speak. "No, no, it's fine- I'm just not used to it, is all." He admitted embarrassedly, "I like it, i-it's just that it's a bit overwhelming." After all, that 'hand massage' from Madam M had caused him to cream his pants- oh god, now he was imagining Reno giving him a hand massage. Abort, abort! His face was now a much deeper red at the thought, and he shook his head, trying to think of something else. "Uh... jobs! That's what you were saying, r-right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno tilted his head, wondering what the man was even thinking about- but he giggled, nonetheless. He nodded as he sat up again, moving his hand so he could lace their fingers together simply and innocently. "Yup, if you have any to do, finish eating and drinking your coffee. No sense in going to work on a empty stomach. And while your out, please be safe, okay?" The last thing Reno wanted was for Cloud to just never come back because something happened while he was out on a job. Though, with how strong he was, he doubted anything could take him down so easily. Still, he worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was able to calm himself down, focusing on the feeling of their intertwined fingers. "I could probably look around for some work, so long as you stay in bed while I'm gone. I'll be safe, I promise." He gave Reno's hand a reassuring squeeze, giving him a loving smile. With that, he returned to eating with his free hand, finishing his breakfast up without letting go of Reno's. Was it silly? Yes, but he loved it. "Since I'm gonna be staying with you a little bit, I'll probably pick up some of my stuff from my place, too." He definitely needed more clothes if he was gonna be staying over here. "Promise to call me if you need me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno felt stupid happy that Cloud hadn't let go of his hand to keep eating. The man went back to his own breakfast, enjoying the blonde's cooking. The gray eyed man found himself feeling giddy that Cloud was actually going to go out of his way to go get some of his stuff and bring it back here. It probably would seem silly to anyone else to be excited over this, but he was. "I promise, I'll give you a call if anything happens." He assured the former SOLDIER, finishing up his cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was definitely reassured at that, glad that Reno would call him if he needed him. "Good." Only then did he release Reno's hand, instead moving to help the other up when he was ready. "I'll get you situated, then I'll get ready to go. Anything you need before I leave?" He wanted to make sure Reno was all set, so hopefully he would be alright for the time he was gone. Reno definitely needed an ice pack, that was for sure. It was best to hold an ice pack to bruised ribs for short periods of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno smiled gratefully when he was helped up to his feet. He took the dishes to the dishwasher he had, and put them in before starting it. He looked to the blonde as he thought about it- as far as he knew, no, he didn't really need anything at the moment. He was sure the blonde would be home before dinner, so there wasn't much that he needed. "No, can't think of anything. I think I'll be okay while you're away." He said, moving to the front door and grabbing his apartment key, holding it out to Cloud. "Here, so you can get in, just in case my ass is still in bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud took Reno's apartment key, "Thanks. Now, off to bed with you." He said playfully, escorting Reno back to the bedroom. He made sure that there were plenty of pillows to help prop the other up and make him comfortable while he was working, and he grabbed Reno's laptop for him and brought it to the bedroom, just because he could. He also went and got an icepack from the freezer for the other, "Make sure to keep this on your ribs for half-hour periods. Got it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno would never get used to being looked after like this. Whenever he got hurt, he would come home to lick and nurse his wounds on his own. And even then, he only did so until he was well enough to go right back into work. But to be looked after until he was properly healed... it was nice. He looked up at the blonde, smiling gratefully. "You really are just the sweetest, ya know? Relax, I'll be okay." He assured the man, trying to calm him down, so he wasn't distracted during work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud took a deep breath and sighed, "I know you will." He smiled at the other lovingly, sitting by his side as he considered something. His gaze briefly flickered to Reno's lips before quickly going back to the other's beautiful eyes. He spent a good moment thinking, before looking a bit shy and hesitant, before finally speaking. "... Can I have a kiss for good luck?" He asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno tilted his head, waiting for the other to voice the other thing he knew and could tell he wanted to say. He had thought it was going to be a statement, but instead he was shocked by the shy question. And, gods, the look on his face made him look so, so cute. Reno smiled softly, reaching up with a hand to cup his cheek and gently caress his cheek with his thumb. "Of course," he mumbled softly, a slight blush on his face as he leaned up, carefully and gently pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. It was gentle, and soft, simply them pressing their lips together. An innocent type of kiss, for now. But even so, it felt so, so, so good. Reno has had his fair share of kisses, all of them rough and usually left him more annoyed than anything. But this? This was not one of those kisses. This was heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was so grateful that Reno was so patient with him, waiting for him to work up the courage to say things like that. Seeing that beautiful, soft smile and feeling the other's hand on his face, he couldn't help but blush. He closed his eyes as Reno kissed him softly, and it felt amazing. Reno's lips had no right to be that soft, and he kissed the other back just as gently, but let Reno take the lead. One of his hands moved to run through Reno's hair as they kissed, showing his appreciation. After a good, long moment, Cloud finally broke the kiss, opening his eyes again to look at Reno. His cheeks were dusted pink with a blush, and he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face if he tried. If this was what kisses were like, he'd be wanting a lot more of them. "I'll be back soon." He promised the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno hummed, pressing their foreheads together and simply enjoying the feeling of the other's breath on his lips and loving the pink tint on his face. There was just something about this man that captivated Reno so much. He was glad to see that Cloud seemed to like the kiss. The redhead leaned into the hand that ran through his hair. "I'll be waiting, be safe and good luck." He mumbled against the others lips, his tone soft and gentle, but he was happy, oh so happy and content if the look on his face was anything to go by. Reno in that moment knew that every danger he was putting himself in by being with Cloud was going to be more then worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud just enjoyed the sweet, beautiful intimacy that they shared, leaning his forehead against Reno's and looking at the other with love he couldn't yet express completely. He wanted to spend forever in this moment, to say 'screw work' and spend the rest of the day with Reno, but he should at least get something done for the day. "Will do." He said sweetly. Pulling himself away from Reno in that moment was so incredibly hard, but he had work to do. He separated himself for the other and got up, going to head out to hopefully find some work. "Remember, just give me a call and I'll come running." He reminded the other as he moved to leave, "I'll see you soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you soon," the redhead said, waving as he left and opening up his laptop. When he heard the door click closed, he couldn't help but smiles stupidly. The man looked to Loki, who had jumped up onto the bed and sat next to him. Reno laughed softly, picking him up and hugging the large cat. He felt so giddy, so happy, so light. The feeling was frightening, but it was oh so nice, too. That beautiful, slow and loving moment was something he didn't want to end. He wanted to ask Cloud to forget work and stay here with him all day, so they could talk about nothing and everything. So they could simply lay in bed together, cuddling, in and out of sleep. Watching mindless tv when they were paying more attention to one another verses what was on the screen. How was it even possible for him to feel this good?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he deserve to feel this good? Part of his mind screamed no, that he didn't. He was a Turk, a naturally shady person. But another part of his mind whispered yes, that even he deserved happiness, that it was okay to feel it. The redhead pushed those thoughts aside, gently setting Loki down and getting to work on his reports, texting Rude throughout the day to check in on him or simply joke around with him. He did as Cloud told him to do with the icepacks, and got up every now and then to grab a snack for himself before going right back to bed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tifa Troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tifa finds out that Cloud has a boyfriend, and things don't go as well as Cloud had hoped.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tifa smiled as she set a bowl down in front of Marlene. She would be watching her until Jessie or Wedge got here, then she would head out with Cloud to take on a few jobs. She noticed, however, that the said blond hadn't returned the night before. Worry bubbled up in her chest, but she knew that he was more than capable of caring for himself. There <em>was</em>, though, one thing she had started to notice with Cloud: he seemed... just a bit happier, as of late. She never really asked him what was up- she knew he wouldn't say why, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bit of a trip from Sector 5 to the Sector 7 slums, but Cloud found himself smiling the whole time. Occasionally, he'd even catch himself touching his lips, just reminiscing on the feeling of Reno kissing him. That had been his first kiss, and gods had it been amazing. He felt so light, so happy- happier than he could ever remember being. He couldn't wait to get back to Reno, that evening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked from the train station over to Seventh Heaven, wearing the clothes he'd worn yesterday. He still hadn't stopped smiling, even with the long trip. Seeing Tifa with Marlene, he went over to them. "Hey." He greeted the both of them, taking a seat at the counter, since it seemed Tifa was stuck with babysitting duty for a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cloud, good morning." Tifa greeted, smiling when Marlene happily greeted him in return a chipper good morning of her own. And again, much like the past few days or so, there was an air about her old childhood friend. He just seemed happier, more relaxed. "You must have had a good rest. I don't think I've ever seen you so... content, and happy. It's nice to see." And truly it was. Compared to how serious and awkward he could be, this was a nice and welcome change. "Dare I ask what happened to put you in such a good mood?" She asked with a happy chuckle. She hoped he would give her a small insight as to what was the cause of his joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit, that's right. He had been so caught up with Reno that he completely forgot that Tifa would have noticed he didn't come home last night, because she lived in the apartment next door. "Uh, yeah, I did, actually..." He commented when Tifa assumed he rested well, looking away, not able to maintain eye contact with her. He needed to think about how to go about this. "Well... I guess you should know. I've been... seeing someone." He said, awkward and hesitant as he tried to figure out his approach. After all, he didn't want Tifa to be mad at him from the start. He'd warm her up to the idea of him having a boyfriend before he actually told her it was Reno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well that was good, at least he had rested well, however it was his next set of words that shocked the red eyed woman. She quickly turned to look at him, eyes wide with shock at this new piece of information. "Wait. What? Really? Who? What's their name? Who are they? Do I know them?" She asked, suddenly excited and seeming happy for the blonde. "Wait! Is it Aerith?" She asked with a giggle, Cloud and her <em>did</em> seem to get along rather well. She wouldn't be shocked if that is the person hes been seeing lately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud was more than a little overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of questions, "Tifa, slow down!" He tried to get Tifa to calm down a bit, because he was already having trouble figuring out what to say. "No, it's not Aerith. And... You've met him, once." He was definitely nervous, knowing Tifa wasn't gonna like the fact that he was dating a Turk. Maybe he could just tell her who he actually is later? That seemed like the better option</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tifa pouted when he said it wasn't Aerith, but want really caught her attention was the fact that he said she had met him, once. Gods, that could be any number of people- she did know a lot of people, and often times was hard to keep track of all the people she would meet at once. Still, she could tell that he wasn't tyring to give her too much information. Not surprising, seeing as he was typically a private person. "That really doesn't narrow it down, but..." she trailed off, looking at the blonde and finally smiling. "You seem happy. And, in a way, that's all that matters." Though, it would be a lie if she said that she wasn't curious as to who it could possibly be. "Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you... I know Aerith said not to worry, but...that Turk that saved us, I can't help but wonder if maybe he had another motive. It's no secret that ShinRa has the Don under their thumb, but...for a Turk to lie about us being under their protection? It's weird, and I can't help but worry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud felt a little bad, making Tifa pout like that, but it was for the best. She was relieved that she left him to his secrecy, "Yeah, he does make me happy." He couldn't help but smile at that, but then Tifa expressed her worry about said boyfriend rescuing them, and the smile fell a little. "I'm sure things are fine, but if you want, I could look into it." He could always just ask Reno about it, since it didn't hurt anything. That would count as looking into it. He was somewhat curious, himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alone? No, I don't want you risking yourself like that. I'm sure your new boyfriend wouldn't want you to, either." She said. Taking Marlene's now empty plate and smiling to Jessie and Wedge who came walking in. "Okay, looks like we can get going now. There are a few people who need a few things taken care of. Monsters and such." She explained walking around the bar. "Does he know? About Avalanche I mean." She asked as she lead them out of the bar and into the town of sector 7 slums.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How ironic, really. "He knows I can take care of myself, and being a merc isn't exactly the safest job in the first place." He got up from his seat at the counter, following Tifa outside. "He knows a bit, but not too much, if that's what you're asking." At least, that's what he thought. He didn't know how much Reno actually knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that wasn't too much of a shock. Most people knew about Avalanche, and more or less had basic details: that they were a terrorist group that simply wanted to make ShinRa's life hell. But, she wondered if his boyfriend was dating him and knew of Avalanche, then he must be okay with it. Unless he had other motives for dating the blond. She hated to think that way, but people were iffy, these days. "And... you're sure you can trust him? I just don't want to see you get hurt, Cloud." Especially by someone else who could simply be using him for their own personal gain. That wasn't right, and she wouldn't stand for anyone doing that to her friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud nodded at that, "Yeah, I'm sure. I don't exactly trust easily, but he's a good guy. I know I can count on him. I wouldn't have asked him out, otherwise." As complicated as things were, it was the truth. He trusted Reno, enough to fall asleep with him, enough to entrust him with his first kiss. "I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. If he ends up using me to try to get information on Avalanche, I'll just kick his ass." He'd beat Reno up before, so he knew he could take him- but gods, he hoped it never came to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tifa nodded, feeling more assured. If Cloud trusted him, and believed that he wasn't being used for information, then that's all that mattered. But, she also knew that Cloud wouldn't just go talking about Avalanche to just anyone. She dropped the subject for now, happily leading him to the different jobs and such throughout sector 7, even suggesting of they should maybe go check on Aerith in sector 5 to see if anyone there would need help. She tried to get him jobs that paid well- while he didn't pay rent, she still figured having money on hand would be a good idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud went through the odd jobs, managing to focus on those for a bit, and when Tifa suggested that they visit Aerith, Cloud thought it was a good idea. Aerith would find out about him and Reno sooner or later, but he texted Reno just in case. "Hey, just checking in. Visiting Aerith, was wondering if you wanted me to say anything, or if you wanted to tell her some other time." He had gotten much more used to texting since getting together with Reno, not having texted often before. He made it quick, not wanting Tifa to try to read the message or something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno had been working most of the day working on reports. Even now, he was sitting up in bed, typing away on his laptop, and blinked when his phone went off. He assumed perhaps it was Rude, telling him to probably take a nap. But instead it was Cloud, informing him he would be visiting Aerith, and if there was anything he wanted him to tell her for him. The redhead sat there, thinking before responding. "Glad to hear from ya. As for telling her....maybe tell her, she wont tell anyone but I rather have her know verses just assuming." With that, Reno hit send, and maybe that way, she would trust him a little bit more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tifa took notice of Cloud texting someone, unusual for sure, but she figured that he was talking with his boyfriend. The thought alone made her smile and giggle a small bit. She wondered what Cloud's boyfriend was like, if he captivated Cloud enough to end up dating him, then he must be a rather interesting boyfriend. "Can I ask what he's like?" She asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud looked up to Tifa when she giggled, wondering what she found that was so funny, and blushed a little when he realized she immediately assumed he was texting his boyfriend, which was true. "Well... He's really smart, and pretty sassy, too. But... He's different, around me." Cloud began talking about Reno, just vaguely enough so that she didn't know who he was. "When we went on our first date, I was nervous- I'd never been on a date, before. But... He helped me relax, and was really patient with me. When we talk, it's just... Natural. That's the best way I can describe it." He started off with, and just thinking about Reno brought a smile to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, the man seemed very different from Cloud. She wondered how in the world they even managed to meet, and then keep wanting to meet. Either way, the blond seemed happy just talking about him, if the smile on his face was anything to go by. She laughed softly, wondering if she would ever meet him, or, well meet him again. "He must be something really special, if he can get you to smile like that just by talking about him. I hope I can meet him again, then. He sounds like a good person." And the more allies they had for Avalanche, the better. She was happy for her friend, that he met someone who could understand him in a way maybe she and others just couldn't. "Changing the topic... I'm still worried about why the Don had his men asking about Avalanche and Barret... and we were so close to figuring out why."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud blushed a bit at Tifa's teasing, "Yeah, he is. I hope you can eventually meet him again, too." Without punching him, at least. He left that last part out, though. When the topic changed, his smile disappeared, "Yeah, that's something I was worried about, too... but, I don't think we would have gotten answers that way. We were at too big a disadvantage, and didn't have any leverage." He wondered how they were gonna find answers about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll think of a way to find out. I'm sure." Tifa said. While she said it, she hoped that would be the case- after all, she needed to know why they were asking about them and Barret. What were they hoping to find out? Who knew, but they would find a way to find out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the apartment, Reno had found himself dozing off with Loki on his lap. However the sleep was startled his phone started ringing. When he saw Tseng's number on the screen he wondered what the man could want. "What's up boss?" He found himself asking, after a few moments of silence the man's eyes widened. He wanted them to do what? <em>Was he out of his mind?</em> Did he even realize that innocent people lived both up on and under the plate? Dropping it wasn't like dropping a goddamn gil or something. "I...but that's-" Reno flinched at the tone, sighing in defeat as he felt his hands start to shake. "Understood," he hung up quickly, running a hand through his hair. But then, a realization hit him- Cloud worked and lived in sector 7. "Oh no, oh hell no-" he mumbled, quickly calling the blonde. He needed to get him to stay here away from sector 7, he couldn't lose him to that shit. Not when he just got him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud nodded in response to Tifa, but was surprised when his phone rang. He knew that only Reno would be calling him, so he immediately answered. "What's up? You need anything?" He carefully avoided saying Reno's name, since Tifa was right there. He had told Reno to call him if he needed anything, so he figured the other wanted him to come back home to do something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh... well, not <em>need</em> anything in particular, no." He managed to get out, despite the panic was feeling. The man soon found himself unable to even sit still and relax. He moved out of bed, ignoring how the careless movements agitated his bruised ribs. "I just wanted you to- maybe, if you don't really mind- stay for a few days here at my place? I got more then enough room for ya and your things." Which he doubted was much. But, he also knew that telling Cloud to stay for a few days- hell, longer than that- was odd. <em>Especially</em> since this was coming out of nowhere. Reno just needed to get him out of Sector 7 before tomorrow evening. The last thing he wanted to do was live with the fact he killed his boyfriend by dropping the goddamn plate. Reno shuddered at the thought, his anxiety only seeming to rise as he found himself pacing around his apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud could tell Reno was nervous about something, even over the phone. Something wasn't right, and he didn't know what. Why call him instead of just text him? This wasn't adding up. "Sure, but why?" He stepped away from Tifa a bit, not wanting her to overhear. "Is there something wrong?" His eyebrows furrowed in worry. Was Reno's condition a lot worse than just bruised ribs? Part of him became rather paranoid at the thought. "Do you need to go to the hospital? Just say the word and I'll rush over."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno blinked, shaking his head even though he knew Cloud couldn't see it. "What? No, no, no. I'm-I'm fine. Totally fine! I just, I mean, I just thought it would be more comfortable for you to stay over for like... two days, or however long you'd like. Preferably maybe a week." <em>'Or longer.'</em>  went unsaid. Even Duchess and Loki seemed to pick up on Reno's panicked state, and began meowing up at him, pawing at his legs. "There isn't a need to rush, but if you need help moving your things to my place, I figured I could give Aibou- uh, Rude I mean- a call so he can lend ya a hand."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As happy as he was to hear that Reno was fine, two days was an oddly specific number. Reno was acting suspicious, as if he were hiding something from him. He hated that he doubted Reno, but this seemed too fishy, as if he wanted Cloud to be in a certain place at a certain time. "Look, something's wrong. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." He called the other out, hoping to get answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gods damn it, why couldn't he just agree with it and just stop with all this chatter? Reno wanted to pull his hair out. "What? No, no. Nothing's wrong. What's could be wrong with me wanting to spend time with you while I'm getting better? I-I mean, you said so yourself, that it would take like, what? Four weeks for my ribs to heal. I say two because well, I'm a confident little shit that I'll be okay by then, but still-" he found himself rambling before shaking his head again. "B-but anyway, nothing is wrong!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud was only growing even more concerned, now that Reno was rambling in worry. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Gods damn it, Reno... I know you like keeping your secrets, but I need to know why this is so important all of a sudden, and why it couldn't wait until I came back." He hadn't realized that he'd slipped up and said Reno's name in front of Tifa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tifa had stopped walking when Cloud got phone call, and at first she didn't think much of it- after all, it seemed like it was his boyfriend who called. Though, the more they waited, the more she grew worried. <em>Especially</em> when she noticed that Cloud seemed to grow worried and annoyed. But when she heard the name Reno, she immediately remembered that redheaded Turk that had saved them from the Don. What was Cloud doing talking to him, a man who worked for ShinRa?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reno flinched, he could tell that the blond was growing annoyed and upset. "I...I just- something is-" he couldn't really bring himself to say this over the phone. "You're right, your right. It can wait for when you come back- sorry for bugging ya. Stay safe-" he said quickly, hanging up and nearly dropping his phone from how much his hands where shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something was definitely up, and Reno was about to tell him, but then he suddenly backtracked. "Reno, wait- damn it..." The other had hung up, and Cloud pocketed his phone... looking up to see Tifa's face. "Shit..." He hadn't meant for Tifa to find out this way- he wanted it to be a slow and steady thing, so it wouldn't be as hard on her. "I can explain." Though, could he? Could he really? He wasn't exactly good with words in the first place, he was guaranteed to mess this up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you? Since when and how long have you been talking to someone who works for ShinRa? And a Turk, no less!" While she wasn't happy with this, she knew he might have his reasons. But it was so dangerous for him to even be associated with someone from ShinRa- hell, and a Turk! There were no good things to say about the Turks. Anyone who knew about them, knew they were the ones that did everything and anything to make sure their jobs were completed. They didn't care at all for anyone who could be or would be affected by their actions. Then, something dawned on her. "Cloud... are you... is he your boyfriend? Are you dating someone from ShinRa?" Now it was clear she was far from happy with this possibility. What good reason could he have to get tangled in with one of these people?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud couldn't meet Tifa's eyes, "... Yes, he's my boyfriend." He admitted, and gods, he wished this could have went better. "I've only been talking with him since he rescued us from Don Corneo's place. He... Well, he basically blackmailed me into a date at first. I didn't want anyone else finding out about me wearing a dress, so I agreed... but, it was actually... nice." He mustered up the courage to look at Tifa, wanting to convey his seriousness. "But I haven't told him anything about Avalanche, I swear." He tried to convey his utmost sincerity to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He blackmailed you!?" She asked, of course that sounded like a very shit thing to do, and it made her blood boil- she didn't understand how a date could even be nice, considering he had to basically force her friend into the date. "That doesn't mean he won't try anything to get information, Cloud! You can't trust them. Look at everything they've done, the things they are doing." She argued. She trusted Cloud, she knew that he wouldn't say anything about Avalanche to ShinRa. But, that didn't mean they wouldn't do anything to get the information out of him. And she didn't trust that Turk, either. When he came in to save them, she saw how the Don reacted to his appearance, and even she got a chill when he seemed to be threatening him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud looked down at his boots, "I know... But even though Shinra is evil, not everyone that works for them is. I-" Suddenly, he had yet another splitting headache. He'd only been getting those more and more, lately. He gripped at his head with a hand, wincing in pain. Part of him knew he'd had friends there, but the more he tried to recall, the more pain he felt. "I... had..." He grunted out in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tifa's anger died down when she noticed her friend seeming to be in pain. She walked up to him, deciding they can talk about this whole thing later, and when she wasn't feeling lied to. "Cloud? Cloud are you alright?" She asked, she didn't reach out to touch him, not quite, she knew he was adverse to touch so she remembered to keep her touches with him limited. "Maybe it's better if we call it day. We did a good amount of work today..." and she needed time to digest all of this, to really let this information sink in and process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud didn't like when people worried about him, that was for sure. He shook it off, taking a moment to stabilize himself. Soon enough, when he stopped trying to remember, the pain faded away. "I'm fine." Though, was he, really..? He doubted it. He looked to his childhood best friend, "Tifa... I'm sorry. I know this isn't easy for you." He wished things would have gone better, but at least it wasn't the worst case scenario.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman sighed, crossing her arms as she looked down at her feet. "Its just... I don't want them to take you away from me, too, again." She admitted sadly. He had wanted to become SOLDIER as a kid, and had gotten his dream. That took him away from their home, then their home, family and old friends had all died in a single night- their homes burned to the ground. ShinRa had taken so much from her, and from Cloud, too. The fact he was now with a Turk, one of the most dangerous employees of ShinRa, she worried for him. "I know you know what you're doing. I trust you, I just don't trust him. Who's to say he isn't using you, Cloud? I don't want you hurt by him, I don't want what's supposed to be a beautiful experience be turned into something horrible because of him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He came a bit closer to her, wanting to comfort her, but not really knowing how. He gently put a hand on her shoulder, "Tifa, I'm not going anywhere. I know why you don't trust him, and I don't blame you. I was extremely wary of him at first, but I've gotten to know him a bit, and he's a good person. Just... think about it." He hoped that Tifa would eventually give Reno a chance to prove himself, that she could one day see what he saw in Reno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman sighed, nodding a small bit as she relaxed. "I'll try... its going to take a while- ShinRa hasn't exactly been kind to people, or the planet." She said, she looked around, they might as well try to focused Aerith. "Is... is he okay? You sounded worried when you talked to him?" While she didn't trust him, she also didn't want anything horrible to happen to him. He was a human, at the end of the day- a living, breathing man. She valued human life, even the lives of people of ShinRa. Because there were some innocent people working for a hellish company.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud supposed that was all he could ask for, and that was okay. "He's gonna be fine- he had just gotten injured the other day, so I'm gonna be taking care of him until he gets better. That's why I didn't go back to my apartment, last night." He figured Tifa would have been wondering. He frowned, though, and his brows furrowed in worry. "But that phone call... it was... odd. He seemed nervous, and wouldn't tell me why." He sighed, "Hopefully he'll be able to tell me in person."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you want to go check on him, anyway?" She asked. If that phone call was odd for the Turk- and even Cloud- then maybe it was something he would need to leave and go check on. Though, they were already close to Sector 5, where Aerith would be. She couldn't help but smile a bit when Cloud mentioned that he would be taking care of the said injured Turk. She nodded at his words, as they continued walking. "Well... I hope things are okay, then. I may not trust him, but I don't want anything to happen to him either."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud hummed in thought, "... After we go see Aerith, I'll go check on him. I figured she should know that we're dating, now. It shouldn't take too long, and the train station isn't too far from her place, anyway." With that, he started walking again- though, he made sure to wait for Tifa. However, his mind remained on Reno, and he couldn't stop wondering why he said what he did. Clearly wanting to spend time with him wasn't the only reason, they had already agreed to spend a lot more time together. Cloud would have agreed immediately, had it not just seemed so suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait...Aerith knows him, doesn't she? More then what she lead on, huh?" She found it odd, that Aerith knew that Turk by name, and a few things. But, she had been vague about what he had told her as they made their way back to Sector 5 then sector 7. She wondered why Aerith even knew as much as she did about that man. "Why does Aerith even know a Turk? Does he keep an eye on her or something or has he known her before then?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud nodded, "Yeah, when I met her that second time in the church, she had Reno going after her. That's the first time I met him. Aerith hired me as her bodyguard, and I beat his ass." Cloud couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that in fond memory. "I don't know what their deal is, but they definitely know each other more than just casually. Maybe she'll tell us a bit more." He talked with Tifa as he walked, heading toward Aerith's house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He was after her?" She wasn't sure how to feel about that. She didn't like the idea of the Turks chasing after poor Aerith. Though, Aerith seemed to be able to handle them rather easily. Still, she felt happy knowing that Cloud defended her. But, how weird that he beat up his now current boyfriend. "We can only hope." She said as they made their way to her home. Tifa could never get over how beautiful her house was, surrounded by a sea flowers and a beautiful pond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud thought more about it, and he shook his head. "Not in the typical Turk way, no. It was strange, he said that he was her bodyguard? It seemed like all the Turks wanted was for Aerith to stay home. Even said he didn't want a scratch on her." Now that he thought about it, it was extremely strange. He wasn't one to go digging into other people's business, but now it had to do with one of his friends and his boyfriend, and whatever weird kind of relationship they had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tifa hummed in thought, she was only pulled out of them at the sound of footsteps approaching them. The red eyed woman looked up and smiled when she spotted Aerith. "Are you sure he's going to be okay with her telling us anything about him? Like why he's apparently her bodyguard and what hes guarding her from?" That didn't seem like things that he would want anyone else to know, and the fact that Aerith had never mentioned them before was also a sign that maybe they just weren't meant to know. Well, for now, that was for another time to talk about. When Tifa had time to digest all of this new information.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Problem With the Plate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reno tells Cloud about his orders, and Cloud comes up with a plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cloud spent the rest of the afternoon talking with Aerith and Tifa, though Aerith kept avoiding his questions and teasing him instead. Though, once that was done, and Tifa headed home, he went back to Reno's apartment. He made sure to send Reno a text before hand, "On my way back.", just to let him know he'd be home soon. He managed to make it back to Reno's place by dinnertime, unlocking the door and entering the apartment. "I'm back." He called, looking around for Reno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time night fell, Reno hadn't gone back to bed. He spent the day on and off the phone with Tseng and Rude, trying to see if there was any change in orders. Dropping the plate seemed rash and hasty- not to mention just... just downright <em>wrong</em>. The idea of doing that, alone, sickened him- and Rude, as well. Gods, the redhead couldn't help but wonder and fear what Cloud would think. <em>'Hes going to hate your guts and realize your scum of the earth! That's what's gonna happen!'</em> the Turk ran both his hands through his now-messy and tangled hair in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno hadnt seen the text, had left his phone on the coffee table- and he, himself, had wandered off to his bathroom. Currently, he was leaning over the tub, letting cold water cascade over the back of his head and neck. Not the best way to calm his panic, but he had felt overheated and needed to cool down, fast. So, this was the best way he figured he could do. On the sink, Loki sat, watching his owner intently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing and seeing Cloud walking in, Duchess wasted no time in trotting up to him and meowing frantically. Her gaze kept shifting from Cloud to down the hallway, as if trying to tell him to follow her. Loki was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was very confused when not only did Reno not answer him, but Duchess was meowing frantically and trying to get his attention, as if something was wrong. He had a bad feeling, and let Duchess lead him to the bathroom, where he saw Reno dousing himself in water. <em>'Smart kitty.'</em>  Cloud internally thought for a moment, but immediately rushed to Reno's side, turning the water off so the other could hear him. "Reno! What's wrong?!?" He was so worried- and he regretted not coming back earlier to check on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno yelped, definitely not expecting the blonde to be back. He put his hand to his chest, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. His hair was soaking wet, and the upper half of his shirt was also wet. "When did you get back?" The man asked, he had almost forgotten he had given Cloud a key to his apartment. "Can you hand me that towel behind you?" He asked, pointing to the black one hanging one metal rod that was screwed into the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud handed Reno the towel, "Just now, but I guess I should have come back sooner. Are you alright?" His eyebrows were furrowed with worry, unable to hide his concern. He didn't know why Reno had his head under the running water, and things weren't adding up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man carefully took the towel from Cloud's hands and started to dry his hair. There was a worried expression on the gray-eyed male's face, as he seemed to sit there and think about how he even was going to tackle this entire topic. He didn't want this new, nice, beautiful thing between him and Cloud to end because of orders he was given. Now he couldn't even wait for the proper amount of weeks to recover. "I... no. Well, yes? No. No, I'm..." he groaned in frustration, keeping his head hung low so his hair and the towel hid his face. "I don't know how to tell you this..." <em>'I'm scared- nay- <strong>terrified</strong> to tell you.'</em>  Honestly, how was going to tell him? He knew stalling wasn't going to help. "Tseng called me today, while you were gone. Had orders for me and Rude... ShinRa wants... ugh, they want us to drop the Plate above Sector 7. Tomorrow night." He finally admitted, tensing up and seeming to wait for some sort of punch or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud saw the worried expression on Reno's face, and that only made him worry more. Hearing that he wasn't okay, as well, was bad news- but nothing could have prepared him for what Reno was about to say. His eyes went wide in horror, "What?" He tried to process it, but it was such an impossible concept. There were people- so many people- that would die, because of that. "... I hope you know that I can't just sit by and let that happen." All of the people he had met in sector 7, and so many he hadn't, they'd all be gone. He couldn't let that happen. He had to warn them, to get Avalanche involved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno whined. "Cloud, if you get involved, you can get hurt- or even worse, killed. That's why I had to tell you, you need to know so you can get out of there." He explained, looking at the blonde with worry, he then looked away, finding himself feeling restless again. "I... we don't want to do that, either. I mean- all those people above and under the plate..." Gods all those poor kids. Reno knew what it was like being one of those slum kids, just living life as if nothing was wrong. Not to mention, the adults who had done nothing wrong. "I don't... I don't know what to do. I can't <em>not</em> listen to orders, Cloud." <em>'They'd put a bullet between your eyes for not listening, not to mention what they would do to your Aibou.'</em>  but what was he supposed to do? Cloud was strong, yeah, but he wasn't a one-man army. He couldn't take on all of ShinRa on his own! He would end up <em>killed</em> if he tried to stop them. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." He mumbled, hoping the other man didn't think of him as some sort of heartless person. He didn't take joy in killing so many people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Reno so broken up about this, there was no way that Cloud could possibly be mad at him. Both of them knew how Shinra worked, and Cloud understood him completely. Reno couldn't disobey orders, or he'd die- or worse. He knew he had to do something, but he also didn't want Reno to get hurt. Then, suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He took one of Reno's hands between his, "You don't have to disobey orders, you can do exactly what they want you to." He started, "But... Say Avalanche caught wind of this, and prepared for it. We can stage a fight, make it look real, and have you lose and escape. That way, you followed orders, and nobody has to die." He proposed the plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno felt his panic subside a bit when Cloud held his hand in own. He looked at the mako-eyed man, listening to his words, and allowing that information to sink in. That was... a <em>really good</em> idea, that can work. Reno had access to the information they would need of when exactly this whole thing was going to happen, and who they would be sending in. Reno could easily stage a fight, as well- though he wasn't sure he trusted anyone but Cloud for that fight. "We'd have to tell Rude. He's gotta be in on this. And we would need to tell those in Avalanche, or you. I doubt they would trust me much if at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud nodded, "If you trust him, then so do I. Besides, I would rather not let him beat my ass over a staged fight. You handle Rude and get the information we need, I'll handle Avalanche." He leaned in to gently kiss Reno's forehead, "I won't let them hurt you, no matter what." He swore, making that oath to his partner. "It's gonna be okay. We can do this. But... Shinra's going to look for whoever leaked the information. Try to get it spread as widely as possible, so they can't narrow it down to anyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno nodded, Rude would have definitely fought to hurt Cloud- or any of them- if he didn't inform him of this plan. The Turk let out a shuddering breath, finally allowing himself to relax when a kiss was placed on his forehead. Reno found himself leaning against Cloud's chest, and now he could feel how sore his ribs were- and he knew for a fact they would only feel worse, come tomorrow evening. "Don't worry, as Second in command of the Turks, I'm literally the last person they would ever suspect. But, there are more then a few people I can easily frame within ShinRa. So, leave that up to me. Don't be surprised if I send Rude your way with Aerith. I... I just need to make sure you're gonna be okay. And I still need to technically keep an eye on Aerith, as well." She tended to like Rude more, anyway, so she wouldn't make things as hard for him. He knew this was going to be only one of many things that they would need to face, now that they were together. While Cloud was working with Avalanche, Reno was with the Turks. He just didn't think they would have to handle such a dangerous situation so soon. "The members of Avalanche... They wont hurt you for being with me, will they? I don't want them thinking you're with ShinRa just because of me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud shook his head, "No, I'm too valuable to them. Even if they wanted to hurt me, they wouldn't be able to. They know how strong I am. And... Some of them are friends of mine. That's how I even got involved in the first place. They know how against Shinra I am." He hesitantly admitted, though not specifying who. Even though they were working together on this, he knew they were still gonna be on opposing sides, at the end of the day. He didn't want Tifa, or anyone else, to get hurt. As much as he trusted Reno, it was better safe than sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, come now, dont worry about that." Reno told him when he came back and apologized for not coming back sooner. That wasn't something Reno blamed him for, and would never do so. He had brought out what looked like some steaks, and was going to cook them. "There isnt a need to say sorry, I'm a big boy." He teased, motioning for Cloud to come closer. "I'm just sorry that all of this is happening. And I'm sorry for trying to hide it from ya." This was a new low, even for ShinRa. He didn't recall a time when they did something like this. He also wasn't happy that he and Rude were the ones ordered to drop the plate, either. While they worked for a heartless company, they didn't always agree with what they did, and/or had them do. "I promise, I will do everything in my power to get you all the information you need."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud put a gentle, ungloved hand on Reno's shoulder. "Don't be. It's not your fault, and you're doing what you can to stop it. That's what's important." He kissed Reno's cheek sweetly, "Thank you for telling me about this." He knew that this was extremely classified information, and he knew the consequences Reno was risking. It wasn't an easy thing, but it was the right thing to do. He hoped, one day- when this was all over- that Reno's efforts would be appreciated. After all, if it weren't for him, sector 7 would be destroyed with no warning. If not by Reno and Rude, by some other Shinra goons. He needed to call Tifa as soon as possible, though, and let her know, so Avalanche could prepare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, he was <em>trying</em> to do something good, for once. And Cloud could see that- appreciated that, as well. It felt nice, knowing that he had the support of more then just one person during this entire ordeal. He smiled when the kiss was placed on his cheek. "Go call your friends, give them a heads up. I'll worry about dinner." He said, pressing a quick peck to the former SOLDIER's lips before turning his attention back to their dinner. He would also need to call Rude, but he could do that when Cloud was done with his own phone call. Though, the redhead had to wonder what friends he knew where in Avalanche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud blushed a little at the kiss, then nodded. "Alright, but don't push yourself." As much as he wanted Reno to stay resting, they had to fight tomorrow, and that would likely aggravate his injury. Gods, he hated it- but it was necessary. Better to fake a fight than have a real one, though. With that, Cloud stepped away to call Tifa. He dialed Tifa's number, hoping and praying that she'd pick up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa sighed as she walked into her apartment. Today had definitely been a day, from finding out Cloud was dating someone, to finding out that the person he was dating was a member of the Turks. When she asked Aerith about it, the woman only giggled and said she couldn't say without making sure it would be okay to do so. She woman jumped a bit when she heard her phone ring, and seeing Cloud's name on the screen, she couldn't help but feel shocked. She quickly answered, bringing the phone up to her ear. "Hey, Cloud. Something wrong?" It was odd for him to be calling her so soon. But, maybe something had happened, or came up that he felt it was important for her to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was relieved that Tifa picked up, "Yeah, very wrong. My... informant... just gave me some troubling news. Shinra is going to drop the sector seven plate tomorrow night, and we need to stop it." Reno didn't seem to trust saying things over the phone, so he wanted to be careful, in case anyone was listening. "I have a plan, and more information is on the way, but I'd like to talk about this in person, tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ShinRa was going to what!? The woman felt her heart drop to the floor at that information. She understood that ShinRa hated them, and hated what they were doing- but to drop an entire plate and kill innocents while trying to kill them!? That was horrible. "W-what?  How could they? Would they really do that?" She asked, her tone full of horror and worry. But, true to Cloud's words, this was something that would need to be talked about tomorrow, in person. It seems like she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. "Cloud... whoever your informant is, we have to send them flowers for this. Gods, I never thought ShinRa would sink so low..." she mumbled, shocked, horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud sighed heavily, "These people don't care about life or the planet, they definitely don't care about human lives... Tell the others, and organize an evacuation of civilians for first thing tomorrow, just in case we don't succeed. I'll be there with more information as soon as I can. Stay safe." He hoped desperately that their plan would work. It was a smart plan, and not much could go wrong with both sides organizing together, but no plan is foolproof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got it. I'll talk to Barret, Biggs, Wedge and Jessie." Thank goodness they got this information as soon as they did, because if they had gotten it any later, there wouldn't have been any way they could have stopped them from dropping the plate. This was just a small insight to it all- of course ShinRa wouldn't give a shit about people. They didn't even care about the planet. "I will. You stay safe, too, Cloud." Considering what they just learned, she doubted that his boyfriend didn't know about this. She found herself hanging up and calling the others to give them a heads up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the kitchen, Reno was still cooking, but with the house phone he had found himself calling Rude. When the man answered, he could hear in his voice that he was just as bothered by what they would have to do. "Aibou, straight to the point. We aren't dropping the plate." He said simply. "Don't be mad, but I told Cloud, and we got a plan. But, I need you to not kick his ass when he kicks my ass when we're up on the plate." He explained, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder. Reno flinched when the man sounded angry. "Trust me, Aibou. We wont have anymore blood on our hands then we already do. I'll send you the details tonight. Get some sleep." He didn't give the other much time to respond before hanging up. He finished cooking and plating it before placing it on the table. He sighed heavily- tonight was going to be a long night, maybe a sleepless one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud came back from the other room once he was done with his call, going over to sit at the table. "I passed on the information. Just in case something goes wrong, I also told them to evacuate people. That way, even if the plate does end up dropping, casualties will be minimal. Figured it best to have a backup." He informed Reno, giving him a summary of the call. "Oh. Also, they want to send you flowers after this." He couldn't help a small quirk of his lips at that. He'd tell Tifa who his 'informant' was, that'd likely get her to give Reno a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno blinked, seeming shocked they would want to even send flowers to him. "Ah... uh I don't need that. It's the least I can do. I am only human, after all." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, sitting down as well. "I might be up for a while getting all the information we need for this, but I don't want to leave anything unknown." The gray eyed man reached out to take Cloud's hand into his own for a moment. "I dont want you to get hurt, or worse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was happy to hold Reno's hand, and he gently interlaced their fingers. It helped that Reno was left-handed, because this way, they could both still eat and not have to let go of each other. "You're risking your skin, the same as us- and without you, we wouldn't have known anything beforehand. You're saving lives, I think a couple flowers is the least we can do." He smiled at the other, "I'll be fine, I promise. I'm just worried about you... You're already hurt, and this won't be easy, but I'll be taking care of you after. Hell, you can blame your failure on Shinra not giving you enough time to recover from your injury." It was a good idea, that was for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno smiled, he felt comforted when Cloud held his hand and intertwined their fingers together. "We have to make that fight look real, you know. I'm not as delicate as I look, and I've given Rude a heads up as well." Though, he was looking forward to being taken care of by his blond-haired boyfriend. "Rude is gonna have to take me back to ShinRa HQ when I throw the fight. So, it will be a few hours before I can come back home. But I think it's best you stay in sector 7 tomorrow night. Security will be high, here. So, Rude and I can get to sector 7 without anyone really caring. So... can I meet you there?" Security would be so tight, even his building would be checking IDs and such before anyone could enter, so Cloud wouldn't be able to come here without someone becoming suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud listened, and moved his thumb to gently rub circles in the back of Reno's hand as he spoke, wanting to help soothe him. It would be a long night, that's for sure. He nodded at Reno's question, "Yeah. There's a bar called Seventh Heaven, I'll meet you there. It has a big sign, you can't miss it. Just... try to come in something other than the Turk uniform. Tensions will be running high, I'm sure of that- and no one will know that you helped prevent the plate from dropping." He didn't want Reno being attacked by some angry people, that was for sure, even though he knew he could hold his own. Cloud sighed heavily, "As much as I don't like it... I know you're right, we've gotta make this look as realistic as possible, because Shinra will be watching. I know you're tough, but that doesn't mean I have to like hurting you..." He softly squeezed the other's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno gave him a playful grin. "Want me to come in my honeyboy outfit?" He asked with a flirtatious wink. "Or would you prefer the honey honeygirl one? I have both." Which was a very true thing,- he had both outfits, and rocked both of them extremely well. Though, no one else needed to know that. Except for Cloud. That and he figured teasing would be a good way to lighten the mood between them. Something to just ease the tension that was in the air right now. He had plenty of other clothes that weren't the typical suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud suddenly blushed deeply, his cheeks turning a dark pink at the thought of seeing Reno in a honeygirl outfit. "N-No, something normal and plain would be better." He stuttered cutely, but hadn't let go of Reno's hand or looked away from him. Slowly, he was learning to get better with the teasing. "Besides, didn't you want the fact you work there to be a secret? Won't exactly be a secret if you stroll into sector seven wearing that..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno laughed, nodding as he brought his hand up and kissed his knuckles for a moment. "I'm only teasing. I got some normal clothes I can wear that don't stand out as much, so don't worry. Uh... when I get there should I just... ask for you?" He asked him. He wasn't sure how they would welcome him, and he didn't want to cause a scene or anything. He was rather... impulsive, when he was angry, and if someone tried to start a fight with him, it was like flipping an old instinctual switch. The man took a few moments to eat some of his food, using his foot to gently push Loki away, who kept meowing up at him. "Keep meowing and Duchess is gonna kick your ass, Loki." He told the large cat who simply mowed louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud smiled softly when Reno kissed his hand, and he gave a small shrug. "Tifa runs the place, and she already knows I'm dating you. If I'm not already there and waiting for you, just tell her I told you to meet me there. I'll make sure to let her know beforehand, though." With that, he ate some of the steak, and he was pleasantly surprised at Reno's cooking. "This is good, thanks." He complimented, though he looked to Loki curiously. "What's he meowing about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nodded in understanding, smiling and happy to know that the blonde was pleased with his cooking. "I'm glad you like it, living on my own for as long as I have, I sort of needed to learn how to cook." He explained, looking down at his fluff child. "He wants some steak, but I don't ever give them table food. Duchess knows the rules, so she never asks, but she gets annoyed when he begs too much. So she'll sort of... rough him up to get him to stop." She wouldn't actually ever hurt him, but it was always was more of a warning and her shoving him around, despite being smaller than he is. As the gray eyed man ate, he couldn't help but mull over Tseng's words- <em>'Your orders are to drop the sector 7 plate. No ifs, and or buts about it. And no, there will not be an evacuation order, either.'</em>  Reno couldn't help but shudder at the memory, his voice was so cold and distant. He knew Tseng also had to make the choice to go through with these orders, but still... it was like he didn't even <em>care</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud chuckled a bit at that, "Trying to beg for food, huh? Little shit." He said to Loki, "You'll be getting no pity from me." He then continued to eat his food, trying to focus on the now, instead of what tomorrow will bring. It was hard to, though, considering everything. He could see that Reno was distressed, and saw his shudder. "Hey, it'll be okay." He reassured the other, "We've got this." He said with certainty, hoping his confidence would rub off on Reno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno took a deep breath, nodding. "Yeah... yeah, it's gonna be fine. We got this." He said back, he just needed to relax and stay calm. He had done a lot of stressful things in his life. While this was by far the worst, he could handle it, so long as he remembered to keep a level head. "Thank you, Cloud." He said simply, a soft smile on his face. From there he finished eating his dinner, the redhead only letting go of Cloud's hand to go grab his laptop and home phone. He found himself sitting at the kitchen table again, emailing different people and calling others. It was a slap to the face when he realized this was just about an all-hands-on-deck operation. "I was wondering why they would drop the plate and ruin their image, but they want to drop it and blame it on Avalanche." The redhead said, looking at Cloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud smiled at Reno lovingly, "No problem." He finished up eating his dinner as well, trying his best to give Reno comfort through holding his hand. He was a bit sad when the other let go, but instead moved to do the dishes, since Reno had cooked. He tried his best to not listen in, trusting Reno to tell him what was important. When he finished up washing everything, and Reno told him that they planned to blame the plate dropping on Avalanche, he sighed heavily. "Of course, their perfect piece of propaganda... Avalanche was only going to disable the reactors, Shinra was the reason it became a catastrophe. They used us for their propaganda, and they're gonna do it again." He went to sit at the table with Reno. "And they falsely claimed Avalanche was working for Wutai, too- I saw it on the news in the sector five slums..." He trailed off, thinking hard and putting the pieces together. "Are they trying to find a reason to break the ceasefire and restart the war..?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish I could say, but that's just above my pay grade." He said sympathetically, taking a moment to read over a document he was just sent. "Gods, they are going all-hands-in on this operation," this was going to be a whole mess, even if they <em>did</em> stop the plate from dropping, that didn't mean that people wouldn't still die during the process. Though, compared to the all the ones above and under the plate... it was a sad consequence of all of this. ShinRa was good at taking things and turning it to look like they were the victims, when it was far, <em>far</em> from the truth. "I think I got about everything I can get, I've routed some of this stuff to other people in ShinRa to keep em off my tail. I've also sent Rude an explanation of our stated fight and such. So that way when I leave to come meet you, he wont be worried. And he wont try to kill you either." He added with a chuckle before closing his laptop and sighing tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud wasn't surprised that this was supposed to be a big operation, and he just hoped that Avalanche would be able to handle it. There were gonna be casualties, that's for sure- but nowhere near as many casualties as if they failed. Cloud nodded, "Thanks, I'd definitely prefer Rude not trying to kill me. I <em>did</em> promise to let him kick my ass if I ever got you hurt..." He hoped that Rude didn't try to get him to pay up on that because of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno laughed, shaking his head a bit at that- of course they would come to that sort of agreement. "Shouldn't have done that. Rude isn't above kicking your ass, especially since you kicked my ass and his. Yeah, I know about that." He teased with a wink. He slowly stood up, looking to the blond. "Wanna head to bed? We have a huge day ahead of us tomorrow. We're gonna need as much sleep as we can get. I'll have to be up early to head to work, too." He hated that he would have to go into work early to help set shit up. But, at least for tonight, he could happily and gladly snuggle up with his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud nodded, "Oh, I know. I was completely serious about it." Hell, he'd <em>want</em> to get his ass kicked if he ever hurt Reno. Didn't need to tell him that, though. "But yeah... I doubt I'll actually get much sleep, but we should still try to get as much rest as we can." With that, he got up, going and getting ready for bed. He changed into what were now becoming his pajamas, giving Reno yet another glimpse at his athletic body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno again shook his head fondly before moving to get changed into his pajamas, pausing to watch Cloud and blushing when he realized that he was staring shamelessly. He couldn't help it, though! The man was attractive, handsome. The redhead moved to grab one of his long sleeve, baggy shirts along with a pair of sleeping shorts. He only moved to wrap his arms around Cloud's waist from behind, pressing his face between his shoulder blades. It was really unfair, how pretty Cloud was. "Even if we don't sleep, laying down and simply existing is resting. Let's ya relax. Or should I take ya to Madam M for a massage?" He asked sincerely, unaware of his encounter with the black haired woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud tensed at first when he felt Reno hug him from behind, but soon relaxed a bit, since he knew it was Reno. Reno was the only one allowed to do this. It felt nice, having Reno pressed against him, arms around his waist- but when Madam M was mentioned, he suddenly blushed deeply, recalling creaming his pants when she had given him a massage. "N-No, I'm fine..." He was extremely embarrassed, but also, with Reno pressed against him like that, and mentioning getting a massage, he started to have <em>thoughts</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a hum from the redhead, an acknowledgement that he had heard the blond. He nuzzled the man's bare skin, placing kiss there before pulling away to let the other pull his shirt on. "Okay. But if you change your mind, let me know and we can make the trip there. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." He knew for a fact that she wouldn't. After all, she liked it when people went in the intention of getting a massage. He, himself, has gotten one or two from her in the past- but that had been a while ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud's blush was intense, his face radiating heat, and Reno kissing his back didn't help. He was kind of sad that the other released him, but he stayed facing away, putting his shirt on. "I uh... I did get a massage from her, once... but, uh... it was <em>too</em> good." He said shyly, rather embarrassed that he was admitting to this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno turned to look at him, tilting his head a bit and giving him a confused look. For a moment, Reno was having trouble trying to figure out what Cloud meant by that it had been 'too good'- But it only took a few moments for him to put two and two together. The man smiled, chuckling softly as he walked over, moving to stand in front of him. "Aww, come on, now. Don't be embarrassed." He assured the other, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and playing with the hair on the back of his neck. "You aren't used to physical touch, it's sort of obvious. Touch-starved, is what its usually known as. So, its expected something like that would happen. Maybe a massage from Madam M of all people <em>wasn't</em> exactly the best choice for your first massage ever. The woman is good at what she does." He could easily see why Cloud would be embarrassed, but the man wasn't used to touching in the first place, so the fact he got massage from Madam M and enjoyed it a little <em>too</em> much was to be expected. Reno didn't fault him for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud wouldn't have blamed Reno if he laughed at him, but instead only a soft chuckle reached his ears, one that was more of fondness than amusement. When Reno moved to be in front of him, he could see Cloud's deep blush, and the other looked away from him, clearly very embarrassed. However, the other's touch, with his arms around his neck like that, felt heavenly. "I dunno, seems pretty embarrassing to me..." He definitely wasn't used to touch, and was actually very sensitive to it. Reno knew him so well, it made Cloud feel a little better about it. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Reno's waist in turn, so that they were embracing each other. This was... nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno shook his head, humming in content as he pulled the other closer, hugging him in turn and pressing their foreheads together, he could still feel the heat from the blush on Cloud's face, but wasn't at all bothered by it. "I can understand why, but don't worry about it, okay? It's fine, and I'm not gonna make fun of ya for it." It would be cruel to do that, and he wanted to show Cloud that he could trust him with these sorts of things. He wasn't one to tease him for these kinds of things- everyone had different life experiences, and shouldn't be made fun of or made to feel bad for them. "Anyone ever tell ya that you got perfect arms for hugging?" He asked- though it sounded cheesy, it was true. This was so, <em>so</em> nice, as if Cloud's arms were specifically made for embracing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile formed on Cloud's face as Reno spoke, enjoying the closeness. "... Thanks." He really appreciated that Reno didn't make fun of him for it. However, he was surprised when Reno said he had perfect arms for hugging. "No, I don't exactly go around giving hugs. You're the exception. I'm glad you like it, though." He thought for a moment before rubbing their noses together affectionately, giving Reno a sweet little bunny kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Lucky me then~" he said with a fond laugh, enjoying the feeling of his well toned arms around his waist. However, when he felt the other rub their noses together in a innocent, sweet bunny kiss, his knees practically turned to jelly. He had to tighten his arms around Cloud's neck and lean his weight against Cloud's front. He couldn't tell anyone why he loved bunny kisses so much- but all he knew was that to him, it was one of the best feelings in the world, and he would admit to being weak to them. The way his knees buckled was proof, but he looked so damn content and happy, considering he was returning the bunny kiss, his gray colored eyes closed in bliss. "You've nothing to thank me for. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I made fun of ya for that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was a little surprised when Reno suddenly went limp against him, but happily supported the other, holding him up and letting him lean against him. "I suppose not a very good one. I dunno, I'm just... I guess I'm not really used to being treated with such kindness and care, the way you do." He'd always been a bit of a loner and a weirdo, ever since he was little. Tifa was the only one of the other kids who treated him well, growing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno didn't like the implications of that, it meant that Cloud hadn't been treated all that well, in his younger years. But then again, he wasn't too shocked by that either. People are weird, people are cruel, and would prey on anyone who seemed different. "Truth be told, I wasn't treated much better. It wasn't till I met Rude that I realized that I didn't need to be treated like shit." He admitted, resting his head on the other's chest, his ear resting right over his heartbeat. "I hope I can show you that you don't have to be treated like that. I wanna be able to show you that you deserve better, like what Rude did for me. And I'll go to hell and back to prove it." He mumbled, his eyes still closed as he relaxed against the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud smiled down at Reno, who looked to be completely melted against him. The redhead was normally taller than him, so for the other to have his head against his chest, he was in a seemingly uncomfortable position. Reno's words caused Cloud's heart to flutter, which the other could probably hear, with his head to his chest like that. Cloud just felt so much love for Reno in that moment, but he didn't know how to express it, and he was a bit afraid to. "I... I don't know what to say... I just know that I'm lucky to have you in my life. But... isn't that uncomfortable..?" It sure looked like it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And sure enough, he seemed to notice, because he grinned knowingly, but it was definitely a lazy grin compared to how his grins usually came across. However, he glanced up at the other man- though he was taller, he knew Cloud could easily support his weight, considering that huge sword he carried around with him. He was happy to know and hear that Cloud saw himself as lucky to have someone like himself in his life. Reno never quite saw his own being in someone's life as a lucky thing. He was loud, annoying. He came off as sadistic and cynical, and over all, he just seemed like an asshole no one could stand. Typical of a slum rat who grew up in Wall Market. But, Cloud didn't see it that way. He was able to look past those defenses, and see a softer side of himself that he kept tucked away, for his own sake and protection. He chuckled at his question and shook his head. "Nah, it's pretty comfortable. Standing up straight is what hurts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that, "You, sir, need to see a chiropractor." He teased playfully, clearly no malice behind it. He could hold Reno like this all day, but it probably wouldn't be good for the other's back. "I don't know how massages work, but maybe I could give a crack at it..." He wondered, mumbling to himself. Maybe it'd help his back? Massages help backs, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno blinked, looking up at him. "Whenever you wanna give it go, just let me know. I wouldn't mind being the guinea pig." He purred out, huffing as he moved to stand up right again. "Come on. In bed. No use in standing up all night. My ribs are starting to kill me, and I haven't bothered buying painkillers this month." That, and most painkillers didn't help him much, sadly. He tugged the other man to the bed, moving to lay down and ignoring how his ribs protested at his every move. Then again, he never bought anything he didn't feel like he needed- this included medications, as he didn't get sick often enough to need them. But, when he did get hurt, he often wished he would buy painkillers more often. Oh well, he supposed there was no sense in regretting it, now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was a little worried, when Reno said his ribs were killing him, and was even more worried when the other didn't have painkillers. "Gods damn it, Reno... With a profession like yours, I would have thought you'd keep painkillers around.” However, he obeyed the other, heading to bed, laying down next to Reno. He doubted he'd get much sleep, but it would be best to try. He gave a soft peck to the other's lips before settling down, "Goodnight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't like taking 'em unless absolutely necessary." The man hummed softly, smiling when he was given a soft peck to his lips. "But I'll buy some on my way to work, tomorrow... Goodnight, Cloud." He mumbled sleepily, pressing himself to Cloud's side, and oddly enough falling asleep rather quickly. Considering he had to be up early the next day, this was actually a good thing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Plan in Motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone prepares for battle, and the fight for the plate is on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cloud had been surprised when Reno fell asleep so quickly, but was also grateful- he definitely needed the sleep. Cloud, however, had a much harder time getting to sleep. He tried to be brave for Reno, but in the darkness of the night, his anxieties crept up on him. However, having Reno cuddled up to his side was a great comfort. It took him quite a while to get to sleep, but he finally managed to, after a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was far too early by the time Reno's alarm went off. Though, by instinct, the redhead blindly reached for the clock, and pressed the button to silence it. He sighed heavily before opening his eyes. For a moment, he wanted to say fuck it and go in late, but with what was going to happen tonight, he couldn't afford to do that. He sat up carefully, looking down at his sleeping boyfriend, smiling softly before feeling a pang of guilt in his chest. He leaned down, pressing soft kiss to the top of the blonde's head. He made quick work of getting dressed and making himself a cup of coffee to take with him in his way to work. Reno made sure to write a quick note for the former SOLDIER, explaining he was off to work and that to not worry about the cats, his neighbor would be keeping them at her place until further notice. As well as explaining that he would be leaving his apartment key to Cloud, for now. With that, he was off, meeting up with Rude at the station and off to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous or on edge. Rude was, as well, considering the plan he had told him about the other night, and explained more in detail as they walked to the station. He just hoped things would turn out alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud stirred slightly at the sound of the alarm, but Reno managed to turn it off before it could wake the sleeping blonde. He settled back down into sleep, though he found himself unconsciously missing Reno's touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he did finally wake, Reno was gone. He found himself sad that he didn't get to wish him goodbye and good luck, but there was no sense dwelling on that. He found Reno's note, reading it and taking the keys the other left him. He got dressed and ready for the day, knowing it would be a long and hard one. Once he was sure he was ready, he headed out of the apartment, locking up behind him and heading to Sector 7.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once there, he headed straight to Seventh Heaven, since he figured the others would already be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, listening to Barret go on an angry rant about Shinra's latest plan to drop the plate. While she agreed with him, she knew that right now, ranting about it wouldn't help. She startled when the man then demanded to know who the hell was Cloud's informant was. "Barret, I dont know, he said he would be giving all the information he could get us when he comes by today, just try to slow down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Slow down!? What the hell you mean, slow down!? These bastards are planning on killing thousands upon thousands of innocent lives! And our little SOLDIER boy suddenly has an informant on the inside!? If you as me, that seems more then just a little suspicious." The large man practically yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wedge spoke up, "Give him a break, Barret! He's trying to help us!" He defended Cloud, "We could have had absolutely no warning about this, so I'm grateful for his help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Cloud entered the bar. Seeing everyone there, he got straight down to business. "My informant looked into the details of the operation, and I've got pretty much all of them. This way, we can prepare an effective defense against what's coming. It's an all-hands-on-deck operation, so there are going to be casualties, but we can minimize them. Even then, it'd be way better than if they succeed." He began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And, pray tell, who exactly is this informant of yours? And how do we know we can trust them? Though, I don't put it past those ShinRa bastard to pull something like this. They don't give a shit about anyone or anything other then their precious mako energy." The man said, though he doubted he would actually get Cloud to admit to who his informant was. "Wedge, Biggs, Jessie I need you three to start rounding up as many of the watch as you can and start getting ready to evacuate as many people as we can. If this shit is really gonna go down, we need to be prepared." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa sighed as she looked to her childhood friend. "I hope we can stop it, the dropping of the plate. While I know there is a chance that we might not he able to, even if we are prepared... its still terrifying." Then something clicked with her as she walked up to the former SOLDIER, keeping her voice low. "Cloud, is Reno in on all of this? Does he know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud wondered how to break the news that he was dating a Turk, but Barret would likely take it waaaaaay worse than Tifa. "We can trust him, I'm sure about that. He doesn't want this to happen just as much as we do, but he doesn't have any choice. If he doesn't follow orders, they'll kill him, or worse." He explained, then looked to Tifa. "Reno is the informant. I just wasn't comfortable telling you over the phone, too risky. You never know when Shinra might be listening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa sighed- of course it was Reno, of course it would he his boyfriend. But, she felt better knowing it was him helping and getting them all that information. Anyone else wouldn't be trustworthy. Though, she was still hesitant on trusting Reno, of all people. But she wondered what would they do to Reno if they found out he got them all this information? What would be worse then them killing him? She shuddered at the thought. "I guess we owe him flowers, then." she joked, hoping to lighten the mood. "We need to get Marlene to Aerith's. She said they can keep her there, for now. I can take her unless you wanted to tag along." She paused for a moment and looked to Barret. "Why dont you go with them? Wedge, Biggs and Jessie I mean. I can take Marlene to Aerith's and Cloud can tell the watch all the information they need." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man sighed- while he did want to know who this informant was, there were bigger and more pressing things to worry about. His daughter, for one- he would need to thank Aerith and her mother for taking his little angel in, later. "Okay, watch your back out there, Tifa. Come on, let's go get the others in the loop." He said to the blonde, motioning for him to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud nodded and followed Barret, going over his plan in his mind, double-checking things. Once they met up with the watch, and had every person willing to fight rounded up, he went over the plan with everyone, down to the last detail. "... My informant, Reno, is the one who's been ordered to actually drop the plate. He doesn't want to, so I'm going to stage a fight with him. No one is going to engage him but me, got it? He gets away after he 'fails' the mission. He's a redheaded Turk, you'll recognize him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barret stared for a moment. "Did you just say a Turk? Oh shit, are you really going to tell us that you got a goddamn Turk of all people wrapped around your finger so much that he gave you all this shit without anything in return?" Holy hell, it was one thing if the informant was a infantry man or someone random employee, but a goddamn Turk? The ones that worked directly for the President and Vice President? That was unheard of. Those people were often so loyal they would rather die then give up any info on anything regarding ShinRa. Something didn't seem right ,here, for a Turk to risk their neck like that? No, there had to be more to this, or even a lie- but this didn't seem like a lie worth not paying attention to. "Fine, the Turk is all yours, but that shit needs to be believable. Because if it ain't, ShinRa is gonna put a bullet between his eyes without so much as a second thought." From there, the man gave his orders to the watch and talked of how they would handle things. He, Tifa and Cloud would make their way up to the plate to 'stop' them from dropping the plate, and even planned out an escape route for them just in case if things went wrong. "Just so we're clear. If the plate does drop, the death of the people above the plate will be on that Turks' hands. And if anyone below the plate dies because of that plate dropping, I'll be putting a bullet in his head, myself. I don't know why you trust this guy so damn much, I sure as hell won't until he proves he ain't a lapdog for those ShinRa punks. Go get yourself ready for tonight. Its gonna be a long one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was surprised at Barret's reaction, and he looked a bit awkward at that. "... Something like that. As I said, he doesn't want this happening, either. His partner, Rude, is also in on it. He'll be helping out, so try not to hurt him, either. Bald guy, wears glasses." When Barret said that the fight needs to be believable, Cloud nodded, "I know. Trust me, I don't want that, so we're gonna try to make it as believable as possible." He listened as Barret gave the orders, furthering the details, and he was glad that things seemed to be going well. "You, too, Barret. Good luck." With that, they disbanded, everyone going to get ready for the upcoming battle. Cloud was a little on edge, but he kept a clear head. Things were going according to plan, Sector 7 was being evacuated, and all of the fighters are preparing for battle. With luck, there would be minimal casualties, and the plate would stay up. He looked up at the support pillar, where the battle would take place, and found himself thankful. Without Reno's help, things would be catastrophic. He just hoped that all went according to plan, and wondered how Reno was doing.</span>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span>Reno groaned as he stood by the helicopter they would be taking off in. He had been in and out of briefings with other departments, and with the Turks themselves. All the while, he kept thinking back on Cloud- he wondered and hoped those in Avalanche believed him, and would take what he was doing seriously. When Reno found himself alone with Rude, he leaned against the helicopter, pulling out his cell and calling the blonde. This would be the only time in the coming hours where he would get to talk to him as boyfriend. Because once this whole thing started, he would need to act as an an enemy. Reno looked to his partner, who was checking everything on the said helicopter, making sure things were ready and take off would go off without a hitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was still staring up at the pillar when his phone rang. He was surprised by it, but looked at the contact and he was happy to see that it was Reno. He eagerly answered, a smile on his face. "Hey, you doing alright?" He hoped there weren't any last-minute changes that needed to be made. He figured that Shinra had probably caught wind of the evacuation, so that was a possibility. Still, he was glad that he'd be able to hear Reno's voice before everything started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno smiled softly at the sound of Cloud's voice. "Hey, I'm doing as alright as I'm gonna do, all things considered. You doing alright? Sorry I didn't get to really get to wake up with ya this morning." He apologized, he would have loved to wake up slowly in the other's arms, but duty called, and he couldn't risk trying to drag his feet with this. "Everything going as planned on your end?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm, everything's been going smoothly. It's a relief. I'm doing as well as I could be, all things considered. I did miss you, this morning, but it's understandable that you had to get to work. It's... it's just good to hear your voice." Even just hearing Reno helped soothe Cloud, and he couldn't help the smile he had on his face. "All goes well, we should have plenty of mornings waking up together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno chuckled, "I'm looking forward to it. The operation starts in a little while. Rude and I will be following you guys as you make your way up to the plate via Helicopter. Please try not to actually get shot." He pleaded, looking to Rude, who tapped his arm and motioned for him to get into the said helicopter. Reno felt that anxiety kick back up as he got in, leaning back in his seat as Rude started the engine. "Here's to hoping our plan works... I'll see ya up there, Babe." With that he hung up, pocketing his phone. He sighed heavily, running hand down his face. He wasn't looking forward to any of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing Reno plead like that, it made Cloud's heart ache a little. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll see you there." He sighed when Reno hung up, putting his phone away, and headed on his way to the pillar. It was almost time, Shinra forces were on their way. Meeting up with the rest of Avalanche and the town watch at the base of the pillar, Cloud led the ascent. His heart pounded in his chest as he gripped his buster sword, ready for what was coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaos ensued as soon as Avalanche was spotted, While Rude hung back in their helicopter, that didn't mean they were completely out of the fray. When the bald man spotted Cloud, he made sure to point it out to Reno. He hated giving them the warning to give up or lethal force would be used, he also hated pulling the trigger and shooting the hundreds upon hundreds of bullets on his boyfriend. Though, at one point, he wasn't expecting his partner to suddenly swerve the helicopter, causing him to hit his head on the window. He wanted to snap that man, because not only did that hurt, but it was out of nowhere. The lame excuse he gave that his hand slipped didn't help too much. Reno simply shook his head and watched as Rude followed the blonde and his small group if friends to the top of the plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was in the zone, focusing on nothing but the battle, downing Shinra troopers as he made his way to the top. The buster sword made for a good shield, protecting him from the bullets that Reno shot at him. He saw the helicopter jerk, and for a second he was scared something went wrong- but no, it was fine. He continued his ascent, making his way to the very top of the pillar, where the controls for the support mechanism were. This is where he'd fight Reno. He hoped and prayed to the planet that this would work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the trio at the top of the Plate, Reno moved out of his seat, half hanging out of the helicopter, his mag rod held over his shoulder. He glared down at the group, though with a heavy heart he knew he had to keep up the act. "It's nothing personal... bitch!" The man yelled out before leaping out of the helicopter his baton aimed to bring it down on the blond he called his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that's a nice touch. Cloud fought to keep face, it was just another battle- although, a staged one. He needed to keep his cool, but this was Reno he was fighting. He'd never fought someone he loved, before- this was different. This would be a challenge, and he couldn't even immediately comfort Reno after all was said and done. He didn't have time to think, though- he blocked Reno's attack with his buster sword, his SOLDIER strength bearing the weight of both his sword and Reno with one hand. He flung the other off of it, and the battle commenced. He tried to keep his expression from faltering, keeping a mask up as he fought the man he loved, swinging his large and dangerous buster sword around much more carefully than usual. He needed to make it look real, but he didn't want to hurt Reno for real. He pulled all of his hits last-second, making the impact much less than what would be normally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno wouldn't lie if he said he didn't find it impressive, that even with him on the buster sword, Cloud easily held up his weight. Reno was by no means all that heavy, but damn, he was still a grown-ass man. Cloud flung him off with ease, and it was a bit of a turn-on. Though, those thoughts were quickly pushed away as they dove right into the fight. It wasn't easy, Reno held back, though to anyone else it didn't seem that way. Cloud was skilled, powerful, yet still managing to keep his hits from causing any serious damage. But, with his already bruised ribs, hits that managed to meet their mark hurt like hell. There had been a moment of panic when the helicopter Rude had been in crashed onto the plate, the redhead feelings sense of dread wash over him, but felt relief when he emerged from the flames practically unharmed. From there, they showcased their abilities as they fought side by side. But that didn't make fighting Cloud, someone he loved, any easier.  However, Reno could feel himself slowing down- he knew for a fact that ShinRa was having trouble trying to drop the plate. They wouldn't be able to, so after being tossed across the hard metal the gray eyed male found himself unable to push himself back up to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was Rude's Cue, the man pulled back from the fight, pulling out his phone. "Falling back. Reno's down, and isn't looking well." He said into the phone before hearing the words that they operation was going to be called off. Rude nodded in response, looking at the Avalanche trio. "Understood," he paused as he hung up, kneeling down to carefully lift his semi-unconscious partner into his arms. "ShinRa will start to pull out, the plate wont be dropping." Rude said simply, a red and white colored Helicopter descending behind him and hovering close to the edge, he turned on his heel, boarding on the chopper and watching as they were taken away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud kept his focus on both making the fight as realistic as possible and hurting Reno as little as possible. Their fight almost felt like a dance, carefully choreographed and orchestrated. Every time he landed a hit on Reno, his heart hurt, and he tried not to think about the amount of pain his boyfriend was likely in. He was scared when Rude's helicopter came crashing down, but was relieved that the man was alright. He knew how much Reno cared about his partner, and that it would've wrecked him if anything happened to him. Cloud fought both of them, admiring their teamwork and synchronization, but gods, he had to fight himself from rushing to Reno's side when he couldn't get back up. Instead, he kept his fighting stance, wanting to make this look realistic to the very end. He was relieved- they did it. The plate wasn't gonna drop. There were victory cheers from all of the Avalanche fighters as Shinra's troops retreated, and Cloud finally allowed himself to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud made his way back to Seventh Heaven, since he was going to be waiting for Reno, there. In retrospect, the bar probably wasn't the best meeting place, because a ton of people were there to celebrate. Cloud decided to hang out front, and that way Reno would have a better chance of spotting him, so that way he could take him to his place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a little while before Reno was done being patched up and allowed to leave. Rude had to fight off the utter displeasure he felt at having to let his partner leave after just getting out of medical. "Take it easy you, hear?" Rude asked, helping the redhead pull a navy blue hoodie over a red long sleeve shirt. "Don't go picking fights. Take it slow." Rude said seriously as he checked the bandage on Reno's cheek to make sure it wouldn't fall off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno rolled his eyes fondly but nodded, he gave his partner a wink before taking his leave. It took him a little while to head from the plate down to the Sector 7 Slums, but he easily navigated his way through the rundown town. He did, however, have to stop and ask directions to the bar. People were more then happy to give him directions, and soon found himself slightly limping up to the bar. He couldn't help the smile on his face when he spotted an all-too-familiar head of blond hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud knew it would take Reno a while to get there, so he was patient, just listening to the celebrations going on inside. As glad as he was that the plan worked, he wasn't in a celebrating mood. After all, he just beat up his boyfriend. He left the others to it, instead thinking about Reno. Had he pulled his hits enough? What if he was hurt more than he thought? He couldn't help but worry. However, most of that worry washed away when he finally saw Reno, a smile forming on his previously-worried face. He went up to the other, moving to gently take one of his hands, since a hug might accidentally hurt him more. "Took you long enough. You okay?" His worry accidentally shone through, but he couldn't help it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno chuckled, squeezing the other's hand. "What kind of hello is there? Where is my hug?" He teased, though he knew why the other man wasn't hugging him. He couldn't blame him- he was sore all over, after all. "I'm okay. Well, medical says I'll be fine after actually resting. I've never seen a nurse snap at Tseng, before. Funniest shit ever." He explained, giggling at the memory. He felt sorry for his boss, sure, but the look on his face was priceless. He looked so uncomfortable while she scolded him like a unhappy mother. "What about you? Everything okay? Nothing hurt or broken?" He finally asked, looking the blonde over for any injuries he or his Aibou might have caused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud couldn't help but chuckle at the tease, "You'll get plenty of hugs once I'm sure I won't hurt you just by hugging you, promise." He was glad that Reno got at least a little humor out if the situation. He was surprised that Reno was worried about him, since he wasn't the one that got beat up. "I'm fine, nothing serious." He reassured his boyfriend, "You, on the other hand, need rest. My apartment isn't far from here. Up you go." With that, he lifted Reno into his arms yet again with utmost care, heading towards his apartment. "It's not much, but it'll do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno whined playfully at that, but again, he understood why right now a hug would do him no good. Hell, even just walking slowly hurt like hell, so he couldn't imagine what a hug would make him feel like. The redhead was going to tell the blonde to lead the way, but once again found himself being lifted up into his arms. Though, much unlike the first time it happened, he didn't let out a surprise yelp. Instead, he smiled, laying his head on Cloud's shoulder. "Again, you're just the sweetest thing. But don't worry about it not being much. Remember, I grew up down here on the ground floor, so I know what it's like. I'm used to it." He assured the other, looking rather smug as some people had to take a second take on the sight of the blond merc carrying some seemingly random redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud smiled lovingly at Reno, "Yeah, alright." However, he soon realized they had an audience. He blushed a little, and realized this would probably affect his reputation, but screw it. He carried Reno all the way back to his apartment and up the stairs, only setting the other down to open the door. It was definitely an extremely modest place, barely anything was in it. "Well... This is it." He realized that the bed was a bit small for the both of them, but it wasn't like they didn't like getting close. "You need your rest, come on." With that, he led the other over to the bed, guiding him to lay down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Its like the place my Ma and I lived in. We didn't have much, but she raised me best she could. It helped that the people around us were nice, too." Really though, this was exactly like his childhood home- it brought back a sense of nostalgia he hadn't felt in quite sometime. The man found himself smiling fondly when he was lowered to the bed, but he took a moment to remove the dark colored hoodie he had on. "You gonna join me? I don't think I'd sleep well without ya." And that was the truth- after tonight's events, he wanted to spend time cuddled up to his boyfriend. He didn't want to spend the night thinking about what could have happened, about their staged fight. "Oh uh... sorry for what I said when I jumped out of the helicopter. You know I didn't mean that right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was happy to learn more about Reno's past, but he couldn't help but wish that the other had had an easier life. After all, a small place like this wasn't exactly the best for a kid. At the invitation, Cloud was more than happy to join him. "Sure, I'd love to." With that, he laid down next to Reno, just looking at him with a mixture of love and guilt. After all, he was the one that hurt Reno, even if they didn't have much other choice. He blinked in surprise at the mention of what happened back there, and he gently caressed the other's face. "It's alright, I know it was part of the act. Made it extra convincing." He gave a gentle kiss to the other, just a soft peck, but he wanted to be affectionate with him, especially after what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno smiled, happy to finally have the other close to him again in a far more gentle and loving manner, versus having to fight on the plate. The redhead felt the stress of tonight slowly ease away, "Hey... don't look at me like that, I'm okay. I don't hold it against you." He mumbled softly when he took notice of the guilt in those mako-colored eyes he had grown to love so much. He didn't want Cloud beating himself up over this- Reno could take a beating, that much was certain. It was hard to take him down, and make sure he stayed down. But, he didn't need his boyfriend to feel guilty. There was moment where Reno hummed in content at the gentle touch to his face and melted at the soft peck to his lips. "The other two that were with ya up on the plate, they okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud gave a gentle nod, "Yeah, they're okay. Everything went according to plan. And I know you don't hold it against me, and that we didn't have much other choice, but I don't have to be happy about the fact I hurt you. Did I not pull my hits enough?" He gently ran a hand through Reno's hair soothingly, wanting to comfort the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That chick hits hard man, remind me to never cross her." He said half-jokingly. Reno understood that whole notion that he didn't have to be happy with the fact that they had to hurt each other. Reno wasn't too happy with it, either. But with their jobs... Reno had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time they would have to stage fights. He just hoped it wouldn't happen anytime soon. Preferably, never again. "You did, anymore and they would have caught on, I think. Do remember I went into that fight with bruised ribs." He gently reminded the other. It was a lot of the reason why he was so sore. Reno found his eyes closing at the hand that ran through his hair, humming happily. "Look on the bright side... we get to spend time together. I got time off work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud hoped that they'd never have to fight each other again, but he knew how unlikely that was. "Yeah, hopefully they'll actually give you the time you need to recover, now. And hopefully nothing else like that will ever happen. We've got our tech expert working on the pillar to disable the mechanism that would drop it in the first place, so they won't get another chance to try. Should probably do that for the rest of the pillars, too..." He trailed off, "But, we don't need to worry about that, other people have it handled. What you need to focus on is recovering. Now, try to get some sleep." With that, Cloud settled down, getting all relaxed and ready for sleep. It would be much easier than last night, with everything out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, Avalanche had all sorts of people, didn't it? He wasn't shocked, ShinRa had wronged and pissed off a whole mess of people over time, so it wasn't a shock that Avalanche had all sorts of characters with all kinds of backgrounds working towards the same goal. Reno wondered what he would do if they ever succeeded. Well, he did still have his job as a honeyboy at the Honeybee Inn, so there was that. The same couldn't be said for poor Rude, though. But the man was tough, he could make it as a bouncer or for-hire bodyguard. The redhead pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, for now. He hummed and nodded, allowing himself to relax fully against the former SOLDIER. Sleep had never come to him so quickly as it did in that moment. A clear sign that his mind and body where simply exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Reno fall asleep so quickly was both relieving and worrying to Cloud, but it was good, because he needed all of the rest he could get. Cloud soon drifted off, as well, soothed by the other's company. He was also the first to wake, his glowing mako eyes cracking open to see Reno still asleep beside him. He smiled softly at that, just watching the other as he rested, finding him so incredibly beautiful in that moment. He couldn't get up without risking waking the other, anyway, so he waited.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cloud takes care of Reno.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took a little while for Reno to start waking up. When he did, he wasn't completely aware of his surroundings yet, so it took a minute or two for him to stretch and rub the sleepiness from his eyes. When he was a little more awake, he turned to look at the blond-haired man next to him, and he found himself smiling softly, if not stupidly. "Is it corny if I said I thought everything that happened yesterday was a dream?" He asked jokingly, turning to lay on his side and throw his arm over Cloud's waist, gently tracing random patterns on his lower and middle back. "Good morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud couldn't help but find Reno so adorable, seeing him wake up like that. He smiled lovingly at the redheaded man beside him, and he moved to caress the other's face gently. "Good morning. And I don't think it's <em>too</em> corny- but yeah, it's a little bit corny." He chuckled softly, giving Reno a soft peck to the lips. "You sleep alright?" He asked sweetly, wanting to know how the other was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno hummed in content, closing his eyes at the feeling of the man's hand gently touching his face. The Turk happily returned the soft peck, taking a moment to simply relax before sighing softly. "I did, I honestly didn't think I'd fall asleep so fast. What about you? Sleep well?" He asked, hoping his boyfriend had slept well, it would be rather disappointing if the man didn't get any sort of rest after last night's fiasco. He would also need to get up and check in with Rude, to make sure the man was doing alright, as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud loved it when Reno kissed him back, and god, he had never felt like this with anyone else. His mako-eyes glowed gently in the low light as he gazed affectionately at the redhead, "I actually slept pretty well- surprising, considering we're a bit cramped. Not like I mind getting close with you, though." As much as he wanted to stay in bed with Reno, he figured that they could both use some breakfast, and Reno likely needed pain meds. He sighed as he reluctantly removed himself from his boyfriend's side, getting up and getting ready for the day. "I'm gonna grab us some food, I'll be right back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't go with you?" Reno asked. While he knew that he needed to stay in bed and rest, he was never quite good at laying in bed and doing nothing. He was a man of action, after all, and he liked to keep himself busy. Maybe that's why he didn't like days off like most people did. He wouldn't have known what to do with himself. The redhead sat up slowly, groaning in pain as he did so- holy crap, he was just now realizing how sore he was. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to actually get up and move around. Not yet, and not without some pain medication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Reno tried to sit up, Cloud gently guided him to lay back down. "You're not going anywhere. Don't even think about getting up unless it's to go to the bathroom, got it? Otherwise, I'm gonna tie you down to make you rest." He threatened, but it all came from a good place. He was just trying to take care of Reno, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno whined playfully, but allowed himself to be guided back down to the bed. He grinned playfully up at the man. "Awe, okay, okay fine. I'll be good. But ya can't keep me in here forever, cuz I do wanna get some fresh air." He pointed out and wanted to see how much damage was done to the support pillar, he wanted to be able to see how the sector was safe, how people still had families and homes to come back to. Kids still had parents, and happily could play in the streets with their friends and pets. "I also would love to see how Sector 7 is holding up, as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud chuckled at the playful whine, smiling down at Reno. "Oh, don't worry. You definitely won't be stuck in here forever. But don't push it, alright? I don't want you aggravating your injures." He leaned down to kiss Reno's forehead gently, running a hand through his hair before finally heading to leave. "I'll be right back with breakfast, promise." With that, he left the apartment, heading over to Seventh Heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was relieved to see that things had returned to normal, for the most part. Everyone was able to return to their homes last night, and if one didn't know better, they might think nothing had ever happened. However, groups of adults talked in hushed whispers about Shinra, and Avalanche support seemed to be at an all-time high. After all, many had witnesses themselves what had happened. Avalanche had been the ones evacuating and defending, and Shinra had been the ones trying to drop the pillar. He wondered what kind of bullshit cover-story they were going to try. He entered the bar, sniffing the air to try to guess what Tifa had made for breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look who finally decided to wake up! Partied too hard last night?" Barret asked with a smug look, Tifa rolling her eyes and shaking her head fondly at the them as she platted the already cooked food. "On a serious note, where the hell did ya go last night anyway?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Breakfast, not interrogation." Tifa said, placing the plate of food in front of the man before smiling to Cloud. "Coffee? It's not a fancy breakfast- eggs and bacon with some toast, but it's something. How are you feeling? You sort of disappeared last night, I was worried." She had expected the man to celebrate with them, or at least stay at the bar for for a little while, while many of the others celebrated by drinking, dancing and singing over their victory over ShinRa and saving their homes. Then again, she never suspected that he would stuck around with such a large crowd, like what they had last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud wasn't exactly the kind of person that enjoyed sharing his personal life, but it was likely important for Barret and Tifa to know. Still, it wasn't fun to be interrogated by Barret so early in the morning. "I'm doing fine, was just... waiting for my boyfriend..." He said quietly, a tinge of a blush on his cheeks, kind of hoping Barret didn't notice. "Speaking of, you got enough for another person? He's gonna be staying with me for a bit. I can pay for it, don't worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barrey stared at the man for a long moment. "Oh <em>ha ha</em>. Funny. Seriously, blondie, where did ya go? You could just say you went to sleep. Ain't no one gonna blame ya for it." Last night had been one hell of a fight- even if that fight with those two Turks on the plate had been staged, they were tough. That wiry redhead was quick and nimble, blinking with him nearby was a hazard. And that bald guy with him? Threw a punch like no one else's business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa chuckled at Barret's words, finding it funny that he didn't believe Cloud, but could understand why he didn't. It just seemed unlikely for Cloud to have a boyfriend, considering he didn't seem to be good with people. She looked to Cloud and nodded as she prepared another plate for the redhead she knew Cloud was housing for the time being. "He doing alright? When are we gonna officially meet him?" She asked while she had her back turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud huffed a bit when Barret didn't believe him, "I was being serious..." Was it really <em>that</em> hard to believe he had a boyfriend? "As for meeting him officially, that'll have to wait for a little while. He's on bed-rest, and I'm not gonna be letting him get up until he's ready. Though, knowing him, that's gonna be a challenge." Reno wasn't exactly a model patient, but Cloud had an edge that other caretakers didn't: Reno loved him, and would actually listen to him. At least, compared to most people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barret gave the man a clearly shocked expression. "When the fuck did you have time to fuck?" The man asked, flinching when Tifa swatted his shoulder and giving him a scolding look. "What? It's a honest question."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa rolled her eyes and looked to Cloud as she handed him two plates with a foil cover over them. She frowned a bit when he said the redhead was on bed-rest, meaning he was hurt, and pretty seriously if he needed to stay in bed. "Well, with you watching over him, I'm sure hes going to make a speedy recovery. And we still have to give him flowers for getting us that information, so I'll be going to Aerith's today to get some, and go get Marlene as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud's face turned completely red, eyes going wide at Barret's question. "Uh... we haven't..." He tried to hide his face, since he knew he was blushing hard. Instead, he paid attention to Tifa. "I only hope so..." He trailed off, worried about Reno's health. He was grateful to Tifa, for both the breakfast and the flowers. He hoped Reno would like them. "Thanks, Tifa. I owe you. Tell Aerith I said hi." With that, he took the plates back to his place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa gave her friend a wave, going back to making her own breakfast and to scold their much larger friend about what he said. But at least he didn't question who Cloud's boyfriend was. He probably would have a hard time believing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud re-entered his apartment, food in tow, closing the door behind him with his foot. He hoped Reno had stayed in bed, since he hadn't been gone that long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno had dozed off while Cloud was away, though he was half sitting up, his hair had been pulled out of the small band holding the long red colored strands of hair, which seemed to cascade over his shoulder like a crimson waterfall. In his sleep, the man looked at peace and relaxed. Though, at the sound of the door opening, the man woke up rather quickly and blinked slowly. "Welcome back, how's everyone doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud couldn't help the smile on his face when he saw Reno, approaching the other and sitting on the side of the bed. "Thankfully, it seems like people are doing good. There's obviously anxiety about what happened, but things have mostly returned to normal. Tifa's gonna go over to Aerith's place to get you some flowers today." He handed Reno his plate. "Though... with everyone knowing Shinra tried to drop the plate, things won't really be the same. It's probably too big to cover up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno looked away sheepishly at that. Happily accepting the plate of food and happy to see that it wasn't really a heavy breakfast, he doubted he could really stomach much right now. Mainly because he just drank coffee in the morning.  "She... she doesn't need to do that, least of all for me." He said. Reno didn't see much point in her giving him flowers- he didn't need a thank you, what he did was the least he could do. Something any normal person should want to prevent. "ShinRa has their ways, blaming Wutai is their go-to, so that's probably what they're gonna do." Reno groaned at the thought as he took a moment to eat some of the food. "And with that comes bullshit reports I gotta come up with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud sighed softly in a combination of love and gentle exasperation. "Reno, you saved thousands of lives- a couple flowers is the least we can do." He insisted, smiling down at his boyfriend. He started to eat as Reno talked about how Shinra was gonna be blaming Wutai, "Good thing we prepared for that. Tipped off some reporters, had some more people with cameras, just what we could do last-minute." After all, it was important for the truth to be known and recorded. As he thought, though, he wondered what Reno was feeling. "... Are you okay?" He asked, looking at the other worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man hummed, looking up at the other for a moment, confused by the question of he was okay. "I mean. I'm sore, which is to be expected. But I'm okay, why?" He asked, head tilted a small bit. Unless that's not what he meant, which then he paused in eating to really think. Was he okay? Mentally and emotionally? "Huh... guess I never really took the time to think- I typically dont have the time or luxury to." He admitted looking at the other before taking another bite of his food. "I'm just... this job isn't always easy. We sometimes gotta do shit we don't wanna do, but at the end of the day... you're still guilty, even if you didn't wanna do something bad. Turks... aren't known for having a conscience. We aren't expected to have one, and if we do, we lose it during the training before we pass."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud waited patiently as Reno sorted out his thoughts, listening to him talk, eating his food in the meanwhile. He swallowed before speaking, "Could've fooled me." He gave a little shrug, "If you don't have a conscience, why even help stop the plate from dropping? Why agree to my risky plan? But you did. You helped me, and you saved the lives of everyone in the sector. That has to count for something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno shrugged a small bit- he would like to think that was true, but he wasn't as... optimistic? Or, hopeful? As that. "Compared to a lot of shit I've done, it's a small thing," he said, and he knew that it was a pretty glum way to think, but he couldn't help it. It was a type of thinking that had been drilled into his head during his days before he had made it to Turk. "But... I'm glad that I managed to help stop it. Feels good, and it's less blood on my hands. And that's thanks to you." If he hadn't gotten with Cloud... he would have dropped the plate, and that thought alone made him feel sick. Why would he have followed orders? What would have caused him to still do it even if he didn't want to? <em>'Because you're a coward, and fear that they will put a bullet not only in your head, but that of your partner.' </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno shook his head, smiling at the mako-eyed man as he reached out to brush his fingers against Cloud's. "It's thanks to you that I had the guts to even do something, so thank you..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was surprised that Reno thought it was because of him. Cloud shook his head, "No, all I did was come up with the plan. You were the key- and without you, we couldn't have done it. Don't sell yourself short." He held Reno's hand in his, entwining their fingers and giving it a soft squeeze. Their bare hands together felt so nice, and fit together like they were meant for each other. He'd never get sick of holding Reno's hand, he was sure. He thought for a moment with a hum, "How about we agree we both did a good thing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>'But if you hadn't stepped into my life, I would have dropped that plate.'</em>  Reno smiled, loving the feeling of their unloved hands touching. Cloud's were a lot softer then what he had expected them to be, and he liked that- loved it, even. With all that strength he had, he still was able to remain gentle and careful with him. "Yeah," he said bringing Cloud's hand up to his mouth again and kissing his knuckles. "What do you got planned for today, babe? More work? Or are ya gonna be allowed to take today off?" He hoped so, he would like to spend it just cuddling with the man and maybe, just maybe convincing him to go out for a short walk around the sector. Though, he doubted he would have much luck in that department, all things considered. He still needed to check in not only on Rude, but his fur babies, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud smiled, absolutely loving the feeling of Reno kissing his knuckles. The other's lips were so soft on his skin, and he was grateful that they could be together, like this. He found himself cherishing all of the little things. "Nope. You've got me all to yourself, today." He said sweetly. He didn't need to work, today- Reno needed him, so he'd be there for him. "We can do whatever you'd like, so long as it doesn't aggravate your injuries."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Reno perked up, so what if he looked excited that he would get to have Cloud all to himself today? Considering what happened the night before, he didn't care, he wanted to be greedy, he wanted to be selfish and hog the former SOLDIER all to himself. "So... does that mean I get to go outside? Walk around just a little bit? I can't stand staying in bed all day. Please? I swear to let you know when I get tired or start to get too sore." He pleaded with the other man, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together. "I wanna see how this sector is," and he saw so many cats when he first arrived, too- okay, so maybe that was his main motivation, but come on! Could anyone blame him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud felt his heart ache at Reno's pleading, but he steeled himself. This was for the best. "No, Reno. You need to stay in bed. You can see how the sector is once you're well enough to be up and about again. No amount of begging will change my mind, this is for your own good." He didn't understand why Reno couldn't be a bit patient, especially with him there to entertain him. It wasn't like he'd get bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno whined, but still had a soft smile on his face. The man leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Okay, okay fair... I'm just not used to staying in bed for so long. I mean, it's not like Rude doesn't try- but work is demanding sometimes, and I can't say no. I am second in command, after all." He said with a shrug. His job, a lot of the times, kept him from getting proper rest. While Tseng would ask him to take days off, Reno would deny it. He was dedicated to working, he was a active person. "At least I'll have you, so that's definitely a plus~" he basically purred, pressing their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud swore he would never get over Reno kissing him, it might just always fluster him like this. He listened as the other spoke, and at the mention of work, Cloud frowned. "You really shouldn't be pushing yourself like that. You need time to recover, and I'm gonna make sure that happens, whether you like it or not." He leaned his forehead against the other's, as well. "But yeah, I'll do my best to keep you busy, so it's not like you'll be bored out of your mind. We just gotta do things that aren't physically strenuous." The question is, what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, yeah- Reno knew that. He knew that it wasn't healthy to do such a thing, but what else was he supposed to do? He had a title to upkeep, and took his job seriously. It's what got him out of the Slums, and helped him take better care of his Ma. That, and he did steal a Turk ID card, and it was either join or get shot between the eyes. "Did I ever tell ya how I ended up joining the Turks?" He asked, he couldn't recall and he blamed that on the fact of how many times he hit his head whenever he took a particularly bad hit and was sent flying across the metal plate or when Rude swerved the helicopter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was curious as to what brought that up, but indulged him. "No, you haven't- we've been avoiding topics like that for a while. just know that you don't need to tell me anything you're not comfortable with." He reassured the other, running a hand through those fluffy red locks he so adored. The glow of his mako-eyes was particularly noticeable up close, like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno, for a moment, closed his eyes and leaned up into the touch, much like the cats he owned. When he opened them again, he found himself captivated by the glow of Cloud's mako-colored eyes. It took him a bit to snap out of it and recall he had been talking. "Its fine, don't worry about me, babe." He didn't find his life overly tragic or anything like that. In fact, it was seen as a normal slum kid childhood. "I grew up in Wall Market, so naturally, we didn't have much. So I took to pick pocketing. And one night, a drunk idiot in a suit stumbled past me, and well, I decided to be a good kid and help him up after he had fallen on his face," honestly, judging by the mischievous look on his face, he hadn't been a nice kid. At least, not on that night. "And when he walked away, he hadn't noticed that I snatched his wallet. But well, the next day a few guys in the same suits came to my house, barging like they owned the place- and, well, told me that I was in deep shit for stealing from a Turk." He said sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been frightening for him and his Ma. "So they offered me a deal, either I joined the Turks and started training with em, or they put a bullet in my head. Naturally, I didn't wanna die, so I opted to join the Turks." He sighed at the memory. "Ma wasn't happy, said ShinRa was going to take another loved one from her. I don't get what she meant by that, but that's how I ended up with them. Albeit by force, at first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud listened to Reno explain the story behind him joining the Turks, and it caused him to frown. He hated Shinra already, but hearing that they did that to Reno only made him angrier. He softly caressed the other's face, "I'm sorry that happened that way, must've been scary." He paused for a moment, thinking about what he was going to say next. "... I joined SOLDIER because I wanted to help people. I wanted to be a hero, like Sephiroth was. I had this fantasy of what Shinra was like, I believed all of their bullshit propaganda. But, in the end, I realized the truth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno hummed softly, still heavily leaning into Cloud's hand and listening to how he ended up with ShinRa. He wasnt too surprised= so many people wanted to join because of the former General. The guy had a reputation- and for a while, he lived up to it. "At the time it was, the last thing I wanted was for my Ma to see these guys kill her only son... I'm sorry that ShinRa is such a shit place, it wronged and continues to wrong a shit tone of people." He explained. He knew SOLDIERs went through Mako treatments so that they could become stronger, powerful. He had heard the treatments were painful at first, so he could only imagine how Cloud had felt when he realized how shit the company was. "But you got out, alive and well. So that's all that matters, right?" Reno from time to time entertained the thought, but he didn't see a reason to leave ShinRa, not one that would be worth the risk he would put himself in. After all, being second in command also meant he knew so much sensitive information that leaving wasn't much of an option. That, and he couldn't leave his partner alone- no one understood Rude the way he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was comforted by the other, soothed in a way that no one else could. However, when Reno said that it was all that mattered, he couldn't help but doubt that. There were other things that mattered, and one of them was right in front of him. "You don't exactly sound fond of Shinra... why stay?" He looked into the other's beautiful grey eyes, curious as to how Reno would answer his question, if at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now <em>that</em> was a question he wasn't excepting. He took a moment to think about it; it's all he really knew- dancing at the Honeybee inn was more of a hobby and way to relax. "Don't know how to do anything else," he admitted. He had been taken in young, trained and taught how to be a Turk. "I cant imagine I'd be good at anything else, other then what they trained me to be. And I can't bring myself to leave Aibou on his own. He's family, after all." He hoped that maybe what he said made sense or seemed logical. "That and, well... I can't exactly up and leave- given my track record, and being second in command, I know a lot of things that ShinRa doesnt want to risk getting out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made sense, why Reno chose (or didn't have the choice) to stay. He sighed at that, and he wished it would be easier for Reno to leave. He found that he wanted Reno to leave Shinra- was that selfish of him? He didn't know. "Yeah, I don't think they'd just let you leave, with what you know... But... if you ever wanted to, know that I'll always be there for you. I don't care who I have to fight, I'll protect you." He promised sweetly. He grinned a bit, though. "Though, I know you're plenty capable of protecting yourself, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno laughed a small bit, pressing another soft kiss to the other's lips. He really had to wonder what he did to deserve the man. What good had he done in this life or in any other past life that the planet felt the need to reward him with a man who oh so clearly cared for him? "You're too sweet, too kind for little old me. But remember, the last thing I want is for you to get hurt trying to keep my dumb ass out of trouble." He grinned when the other said he was capable of protecting himself, which was true, but there was just something nice about hearing the former SOLDIER say that he would protect him if he ever needed the help. "Trust me, its tempting to wanna leave. Rude and I have talked about it a lot, but shit ain't ever simple."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud enjoyed the soft kiss, the feeling of Reno's lips against his own, and he smiled into it. He'd never get tired of Reno kissing him, he was sure of it. "It takes a lot to get me hurt, don't worry." He reassured the other, "But... it might be easier to leave, now. I'll admit, I was hesitant- but I'm sure, now: I want you to meet the members of Avalanche. We can help you- and Rude, too. You're not alone in this." He reassured the other, looking at him lovingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno looked unsure; he wasn't sure if he could just up and leave ShinRa- they wouldn't let him. They'd use what they could, anything and everything against the redhead to keep him leashed up. "I... I don't know. I can't just... leave. They'd go crazy hunting me down, and the last thing I want is to put innocent lives at risk like that. And Rude... ugh, he's always been too good for ShinRa. But we just- I feel..." he trailed off shrugging. Truth be told... he felt trapped, stuck between a rock and a hard place. It was hard for him to admit that, even now- he felt like he didn't necessarily have a right to feel that way, when he had put himself in that position. He stole from a Turk, and worked hard to end up second in command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing how stressed Reno was getting over this, he felt bad for bringing it up. "It's alright, it's not something you need to decide right now. Just... think about it." He brought the other's hands into his own, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Either way, I'll be there for you." He looked into the other's grey eyes lovingly. As hard is it was, if they had to be on opposite sides, he'd make due somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno sighed, squeezing Cloud's hands in return, leaning forward and resting his head on the man's shoulder. "I feel trapped, I guess you can say... if I can think of a way, without putting people at risk, trust me- you'll be the first to know." He promised, keeping his head there for a moment before sitting up. "So, what's this about you wanting me to meet the members of Avalanche?" He asked with a teasing and mischievous grin. "Wanna show me off to the others?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud could understand why Reno felt trapped, and he gave a soft kiss to the side of the other's head when he leaned against his shoulder. However, he blushed at Reno's comment and mischievous grin, becoming a bit flustered at the prospect of showing Reno off. It wasn't like he was ashamed, but he was a private guy that kept his walls up with almost everyone, except Reno. "Well... They were wanting to meet you. Or be 'officially introduced', more like. Though, that's definitely gonna wait until you're better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now at that, Reno's eyes went wide in surprise and disbelief. The other members of Avalanche wanted to officially meet him? Now that was odd, and a bit... intimidating. "Oh. I, uh... didn't think they would actually want to. Ya know, all things considered- and rightfully so." He said, head tilted slightly, reaching up to gently trace his fingers under Cloud's eyes. For years, he had thought he didn't necessarily have a favorite color. But upon meeting the man, and having the time to get to know him, he slowly came to realize that he grew to love the color of the man's eyes, the brilliant blue-colored hues now turned to a mix of mako-green.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud chuckled a bit at that, but then Reno gently traced under his eyes, and he found himself loving the soft touch. He looked into the other's eyes, seeing him admiring his own. He liked Reno's eyes, there was something about them that drew him in. Maybe it was just because it was Reno. "Well... I don't think they put together that my boyfriend is the same person as the Turk who helped us, just yet." He admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno chuckled softly, "Yet being the key word, Cloud. But, I would like to meet them, too, eventually." he wasn't too shocked to hear that. It's not like anyone could imagine a Turk loving anyone. Their jobs are dangerous, and often times, they never lived long enough to even marry, or have kids of their own. Relationships rarely lasted, as the enemies they made would take their loved ones and murder them in cold blood in retaliation. Reno, for a moment, felt his blood run cold at that idea- he moved to press his body against the blond's, wrapping his arms around his neck and squeezing tightly. While Reno knew well enough that Cloud is a force to be reckoned with, that didn't mean he wanted any one of many enemies hes made to come after him. Cloud didn't need that sort of harassment aimed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud noticed Reno's sudden change of mood, and how the other clung to him almost desperately, and began to worry. "Reno, be careful. I don't want you hurting yourself." He said gently, wrapping his arms around the other softly as he returned the hug. "Is something wrong? I don't have to introduce you if you don't want that." He hadn't known what Reno had been thinking, but he wanted to make sure the other was comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay," Reno assured him, even if it hurt to cling to the other man like this, he didn't really care or mind much at all. It felt good to hold the other and to be held by him. "I want to meet them, it's something else that I'm little worried about." He admitted softly, his nimble fingers playing with the spiked, blond-colored locks of hair at the base of Cloud's neck. "Turks... we often don't get into relationships. And it's not because we don't feel love, like people assume. Its just the fact that us being with someone puts them at such high risks. Many Turks have watched their loved ones get killed, because of someone we made an enemy out of wanted revenge." There was a pause from him, allowing himself to simply hold the other before continuing. "I just don't want you in danger. Though, I know you're strong, and haven't yet been bested... I don't want to see some idiot I pissed off coming after you. Though, it would only end in them getting their ass kicked by ya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud felt Reno play with his hair, listening to him as he spoke. He frowned a bit, hearing that many Turks lost their loved ones, and he understood what Reno was so worried about. He softly kissed the side of the other's head, "Hey, I'm gonna be alright. I'm not going anywhere- and, as you said, I haven't been bested, yet. I appreciate the concern, but just know I'll be alright. I know the risks that come with dating you, and I've accepted that. No matter what crazy bastard comes after us, we'll be able to handle them." He reassured the other, wanting to ease his worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>'We'll be able to handle them.'</em>  those words stuck out to the man. Cloud showed that he himself knew that Reno would try his best to protect him, that he would fight along side the former SOLDIER. It felt nice to have someone else, someone like Cloud who he cared so, <em>so</em> deeply about, have that much faith in him. Reno pulled back, pressing their foreheads together again, a tender expression in his eyes and a tender smile to match. "How did I get so lucky?" He asked, though he didn't expect a response. Didn't need one. Who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Double Agent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reno is introduced to the rest of Avalanche, and Barret gives Reno a proposition.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took a few days of bed rest for Reno to actually be told by his lovely boyfriend that he would be allowed to finally get up and meet the rest of Avalanche. Reno would be lying if he said that he hadn't loved the days he spent in bed with the blonde, talking about anything that came to mind, really. He had checked in on his fur babies and Rude during those days, as well. Reno found himself feeling excited, giddy, and maybe even nervous about meeting the other members of Avalanche. How would they react to him being a Turk? And not to mention, Cloud's boyfriend? Sure, at the end of the day, if they didn't like it, they could kiss his pale ass and call him daddy- because, well, Cloud liked him, and he liked Cloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud made sure to keep Reno confined to bed for a few days, wanting him to actually get a chance to properly recover. He found that he really enjoyed it, keeping Reno company. He didn't really have much for entertainment in his little apartment, but that was okay. It was just them, and for now, that's all they needed. However, after a couple of days, Reno was finally well enough to go out. Cloud had figured Reno had done enough waiting, and he knew the other was getting really antsy, so he agreed to finally let him out. And he had promised Tifa that once Reno was well enough, he'd formally introduce them. Cloud found himself nervous about Reno meeting the Avalanche members, even though he was sure things wouldn't go <em>too</em> bad. He had tried hinting that his boyfriend was a Turk, but he wasn't sure if that had been understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was the day, and he figured that Reno could come with him to Seventh Heaven for breakfast. He woke up in the morning, having gotten used to cuddling close with Reno in his bed. He cracked open his eyes to see Reno still asleep, deciding to stay cuddled up to the other until he woke up. He enjoyed this, their peaceful mornings. He'd definitely be sad when Reno eventually moved back to his apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waking up before Cloud during his recovery was not a thing that happened. Reno hadn't slept in this much since he was kid, and soon found himself missing it. He knew, once he had to leave back to his apartment and back to work, he wouldn't wake up every day with Cloud at his side, and back to waking up at ungodly hours of the morning to feed his cats and make himself coffee before rushing to Rude's and from there to work. For now, though, he was happy to wake up to Cloud watching him sleep. Reno gave him a soft, sleepy smile. "Good morning," he greeted as he stretched, his back arching off the bed until he heard a satisfying pop in his back. A groan escaped him as he fell back against the mattress. Even if they were cramped in this bed, Reno loved the close proximity- there was never a moment where they were touching, during the night, and it was a comfort to Reno. The redhead sat up, leaning over the blonde, his hair falling over his shoulder and leaning down to press a kiss to Cloud's soft lips. "Did ya sleep well?" He never grew tired of kissing this man, and he knew for a fact that he never would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching Reno slowly wake up was always wonderful. He didn't know how Reno could look so beautiful, even from the moment he woke up. Just the sleepy smile, the way he stretched- everything about it was precious to Cloud, and he'd cherish every moment of it. "Good morning." He greeted back with a soft smile and loving gaze. He couldn't help but be grateful for this, and he wanted every morning to be just like this. Having Reno lean over him and press a kiss to his lips was the best thing, and he gently brushed the other's hair back when they parted. "I always sleep well when you're with me." He said sweetly, "I hope you did, too." Reno needed the rest, but he seemed to be doing a lot better. If he could stretch like that without pain, Cloud was pretty sure he was ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You spoil me, Cloud. Of course I slept well. You're a human heater, love it." He purred, he also loved feeling Cloud touch his hair- typically, he hated it when anyone would try. He didn't trust people to touch his hair, but with Cloud, the trust came easy- he knew the man wouldn't harm him. The redhead took a moment to drape himself across the man's chest and stomach, enjoying the raise and fall of Cloud's chest, and soaking up more of that warmth he provided, as well. "So, what's on the schedule today? Do I get to go with you to the bar this time around? I promise I feel fine. Please?" He asked, the man was desperate to get out of bed and walk, though he was more tempted to run. He was antsy, man, and enjoyed staying busy. But, that didn't seem to be issue when he was here with the former SOLDIER, truth be told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was more than happy to be Reno's human heater- and more than happy to spoil him, too. He couldn't help but chuckle when Reno laid on top of him, causing the other to bounce slightly. "Alright, you've earned it. But we're gonna take things slow, alright? Let me know if anything hurts, and don't be afraid to lean on me if you need." He agreed, running a hand through the other's hair as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno sat up, practically beaming and looking so excited and happy that he would finally get to go outside and walk around. "Yes! 'Promise I'll be good and take it easy. If anything feels off, I'll tell you." The redhead peppered the other's face in small, quick pecks before moving and getting up so Cloud could actually get up as well. Reno, as excited as he was, made sure to still take it easy and slow as he got dressed, making sure to brush his hair and tie it back as he usually did. "We going to the bar? Seventh Heaven is the name, right?" He wondered what those people that fought along side Cloud were like when not put in a situation against ShinRa, part of him hoping they would trust him, or at least not shoot or punch him on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing that bright smile on Reno's face was so wonderful, and he adored it when Reno peppered his face in kisses, laughing a bit in joy at that. He got up after Reno got off of him, getting dressed and ready for the day. "Yeah, you're right. Oh, one thing- don't talk to Marlene. She's a little girl, Barret's daughter, and he's really protective of her. He nearly fought me because I accidentally scared her, so I don't want that to happen to you." He warned Reno. Barret was a great guy, and a great dad, but he was definitely extremely protective of his daughter. He doubt Barret would trust Reno at first, so it'd be best to keep things good between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno made a small face at the mention of a kid. "Oh... okay. I can live with that." Kids were such... fickle little things and so unpredictable, like dogs. He shuddered at the thought. Which reminded him- "Hey, uh none of them own a dog, right?" He hoped the blonde said no, he wasn't sure he could handle being inside a bar with a dog in there off a leash. He seriously doubted he could even walk up the steps into the bar if there was one in there. Dogs hated him, and he was very, very nervous around them as well. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of people he wanted to impress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud shrugged, "Weirdly enough, kids like me, for some reason. Don't know why. The kids in the sector 5 slums even deemed me cool enough to be in their little hideout." He smiled a little in fondness, remembering how they just thought he was the coolest. He had a soft spot for kids, secretly. Though, he wondered why Reno brought up dogs. "No, they don't. Why do you ask? You allergic?" He was curious, wondering what brought that up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno could see why kids liked him. He was, in fact rather cool- with a sword like his, it made sense kids would look up to him, and see him as someone awesome. He smiled at the thought of Cloud being crowded by the sector 5 kids, asking him all sorts of questions. However, at the question about the dogs, Reno looked away for a moment- he wondered if Cloud would find it stupid or odd. "N-no. Not allergic... dogs... make me nervous." He admitted softly, apprehensively even. And nervous was a understatement, he was scared of dogs. He had gotten a rather nasty bite as a child from one that left his arm bandaged and stitched up for a good while, and on shitty antibiotics as well. Since then, hes just been scared of them. Some people found it silly, he just hoped Cloud wouldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud frowned, recalling the nasty bite scar on Reno's arm, and put two and two together. He came closer to the other, gently taking his hand. "I think it's a bit more than just nervousness. It's alright, Reno. If you don't want to tell me, I understand- but if you do, I won't make fun of you." He wanted Reno to know that he took his fears seriously, and it was definitely a serious thing. He could guess what happened, but he wanted to hear the full story from Reno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead felt himself able to release a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. Honestly, it wasn't even a very exciting story- many saw it as simple 'you were in the wrong place at the wrong time' sort of deal. But, that didn't really help him. The gray-eyed Turk squeezed Cloud's hand, "Dogs terrify me. I was what, six? Eight? Gods if I remember, but I was pretty young when I was on my way to run an errand for my Ma, and I didn't even realize a dog was running around until next thing I know the thing was chewing on my arm." He shuddered at the memory- he only recalled the feeling of heavy weight crashing into him, and his first instinct had been to throw his arms up over his head and face. Which, he guessed is what saved him. But gods, he could have sworn that dog had nearly bitten right through the bone in his arm. He remembered the snarling and the sounds of the dog, clear as day. He couldn't remember if he had been screaming or not, but he was happy that one of the shop owners had noticed and rushed to help him and take him home, after that. "And since then, I can't really get near one or have one near me without freaking out." He hated seeing people up on the plate walking their dogs off of leashes, while some did remain on leash, they still put him on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud gently squeezed Reno's hand back, trying his best to be supportive as he told his story. "It's completely understandable that you're scared. Anyone would be, with a traumatic experience like that, so young." He wanted to validate the other, show him that he respected him, and that it wasn't something to be ashamed of. "I can't imagine how hard it must be, working for Shinra, with their guard dogs..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno shuddered at the mention of them. "I don't ever go near them, if they are going to be used for a mission Rude and I aren't ever sent out." He explained, Tseng had tried, once, and saw how he had froze in the middle of a fight, and that nearly got him killed. Rude had been pissed, after that mission. Not at him, but at Tseng, for sending them out. Reno sighed as he looked at the other man, a small grateful smile gracing his features. It was touching that Cloud felt for him and really did take this fear of his seriously. "Thanks, for not laughing." The gray eyed male placed a kiss on the other's cheek. "Should we get going? No sense in keeping your companions waiting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud smiled back at Reno caringly, loving the kiss that Reno placed on his cheek. He nodded, "Yeah, don't want breakfast to get cold." With that, he led the way to Seventh Heaven, still not letting go of Reno's hand. He helped the other down and up the stairs that they came across, refusing to let Reno do it without help. Soon enough, though, they entered the bar. He gave Reno's hand a reassuring squeeze, wanting to let him know it would be alright. He was nervous, but it would be alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno looked around as they made their way to the bar, this sector was in his own opinion a little more spacious then that of Wall Market and Sector 5. Much like in any other part of slums, the people seemed to know one another well. Reno felt his heart skip a beat every time Cloud helped him down and up any sort of steps they came across. While he felt fine, he knew if he wasn't careful, he would simply end up sore, again. Upon arriving at the bar, Reno squeezed Cloud's hand in return, moving to stand a little closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the Bar, Tifa found herself smiling at the arrangement of flowers Aerith had made to give to the redhead who had provided them with information they needed to keep the plate above them. She wondered how Barret would react to seeing that the Turk who give them the tip was also Cloud's boyfriend. "Be sure to be nice, Barret."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The said man scoffed. "I'll be nice if he deserves it." He said, looking to Marlene who was at another table, sitting next to Aerith. Both chatting away happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was grateful that Reno didn't refuse his help- after all, he was still recovering, and stairs were more difficult than walking. It was time. He took a deep breath before going to the bar, "Tifa, Barret, I'd like to formally introduce you to my boyfriend, Reno. Reno, this is Tifa and Barret." He introduced everyone to each other, though he was clearly a little awkward about it, and standing a bit stiffly. He was nervous, because he wanted this to go well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith gave the both of them a smile, "Good morning, Cloud, Reno." It was clear she was already familiar with said boyfriend, "I hope he's been a decent guest." There was something else behind her smile, though. Mischievousness, perhaps?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno gave a smile, waving to the group. He looked to Aerith for a moment and pouted, eyeing her suspiciously. He knew that look, oh he knew that look well. "Rude, I'm <em>always</em> a decent guest." He told her before turning to Tifa and Barret. "Uh, hi. Its nice to meet ya, now that we aren't exactly staging a fight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa smiled, finding the awkwardness Cloud gave off cute- it also didn't go unnoticed how Aerith and Reno seemed very familiar with one another. She giggled at the redhead's words, still unsure about him. But, he <em>had</em> done something very risky and dangerous for them. She took the small bouquet of flowers and walked up to him, handing them over. "For you- not the best thank you, but a thank you nonetheless. You helped us save a lot of lives, down here." She said, smiling when she saw him blush a small bit and a sheepish look over taking his features as he carefully took the flowers from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Its the least he can do," Barret said, not on board with thanking a Turk, of all people. He eyed the gangly redhead suspiciously, trying to find some sort of deceit in him. "Considering who his masters are, that is. You gonna tell me that the same Turk whose ass we kicked, is also your boyfriend, <em>and</em> the informant?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith stuck her tongue out at Reno playfully when he called her rude, "I think you should know that I'm not your partner." She teased, making a pun off of Rude's name before going back to keeping Marlene company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was relieved that Tifa and Reno seemed to get along okay, but wasn't surprised when Barret reacted the way he did. "Yeah..." Cloud confirmed, "All one and the same." With that, he finally let go of Reno's hand, sitting down at the bar. "I know how much you hate Shinra, Barret, but not everyone is as fortunate as me when it comes to escaping their grasp. I wouldn't have brought him here and introduced you if I didn't trust him." He wanted to make sure that Barret knew that Reno wasn't the enemy, even though he worked for Shinra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fortunate, or does he like that he lives in luxury up on the plate? Things paid for by those he works for?" He asked, while he believed Cloud was lucky and escaped, he wasn't so sure about the Turk. And while Aerith seemed to know him- another thing he was suspicious about- that didn't mean Reno wanted to escape from ShinRa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno glared at the larger man, He wanted to snap at him, counter his words, but he also knew that fighting a man as big as him on his own- and in front of his, kid no less- wasn't a good idea. Instead, he found himself being lead to the bar by Tifa. "I... you're welcome for the information. It wasn't hard to get, so much as there was just a lot to gather. You didn't need to get me anything." Especially flowers, he doubted he was worth the beauty they gave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa, after leading the redhead to sit next to the blonde, walked by Barret and smacked his arm again. She slipped behind the bar, and like second nature, got to work on getting breakfast ready. "Ignore him, Reno. He's just protective, and wants to make sure Cloud is gonna be fine." She said teasingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that Barret turned to look at her. "What you talking about Tifa? Spreading shit like that..." he grumbled, but not that he outwardly denied it either. "So, Aerith, dare I ask how you know him?" He asked, referring to the redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno grinned, a certain level of playfulness in his eyes. "I'm her bodyguard. So is my partner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith nodded, agreeing with Reno. "Yep! But you're also my pain in the ass!" It was clear that they had a... <em>strange</em> relationship. She looked to Cloud with a sigh, "I'll admit, you could've done better, Cloud." She teased the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud found that, when Barret didn't deny Tifa's accusation, he was kind of touched. He wasn't used to having anyone looking out for him, that was for sure. He found himself smiling softly, but then Aerith said he could've done better, and he looked to her. "There <em>is</em> no <em>'better'</em>." He insisted confidently. Reno was a total catch- you'd have to be blind, to not see that. He then looked to Barret, "Do you believe that I have a boyfriend, now?" He couldn't help but subtly jab at him, for thinking he was lying about having a boyfriend the other day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno blushed at that, ducking his head and smiling at Cloud's words. He definitely could agree, however, that Cloud could do better than him. While he could, that didn't mean that he wanted Cloud to leave him and pick someone better. He cared for the blond, cared for him a lot. Hearing Cloud's jab at Barret, though, led to him snorting before laughing. "You didn't believe him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barret glared at the redhead from behind his sunglasses. "Shut your mouth, Turk. How am I supposed to believe him, when he doesn't exactly come off as the type of guy to go around trying to touch <em>anyone</em>, much less <em>date</em> anyone?" He asked , still glaring at Reno, who laughed again. "Its you I feel sorry for, Turk. Can't say you'll have a very active love life." He paused for a moment before becoming serious. "Well, even if you are his boyfriend- watch yourself. Because, if you ever screw him- or any of us- over, it's me you'll have to worry about. I held back up on the plate because Cloud asked us to, but I wont if you ever pull a fast one on us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Barret!" Tifa scolded, shaking her head and placing plates of pancakes and eggs in front of Cloud and Reno before moving to put plates in front of Marlene and Aerith. "Again, sorry about him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno for his part only shrugged, not at all bothered by Barret's threat by the looks of it. "Ah it's fine. But trust me, I'm not gonna do anything that's gonna put Cloud in danger. Not willingly, never intentionally."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud found Reno's cute little snort absolutely adorable, and he couldn't help but smile at the other lovingly, temporarily forgetting that others were watching. However, he blushed deeply when Barret talked about his love-life, hiding his face by looking away. "That's none of your business." He was extremely embarrassed about it, and didn't get how Barret could talk about things like that so openly. Then Barret threatened Reno, and he sighed heavily. Barret was a good guy, and it came from a good place, but he was <em>still</em> threatening his boyfriend. "Well, I'll admit- at least you took it better than I thought you would." When Tifa served the food, he spoke to her. "Thanks, Tifa." With that, he got to eating, wanting to enjoy his breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno only gave Barret a wink in response to his words. "Thank you, Tifa." Reno said, his gaze looking to Marlene who was sitting next to Aerith. It was hard to believe that precious little girl was <em>that</em> man's daughter. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind and focused on eating. He only paused when his phone rang, pulling it out he raised a brow. Confused as to why Rude was calling him. "Uh... sorry just, give me a moment-" he said, standing up and making his way outside to talk to his partner. While it wasn't odd to have him call around this time, he figured Tseng would have him busy with paperwork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa nodded to the redhead, and watched him go. She could tell that while he recovered well, he was still moving tensely and stiff.  "I think a trip to Madam M would do him some good. He looks stiff." She pointed out worriedly to Cloud, smiling when Jessie walked in, announcing she was here to take Marlene for the day, Tifa smiling as she watched the woman scoop up the small girl and leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aerith, he really your bodyguard? You don't seem like the type of person who would make their jobs easy." Barret pointed out. She didn't seem like a woman who liked to be doted on so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was a little confused as to why someone was calling Reno right now, but didn't think much of it. Reno would tell him, if it was important. He continued to eat his breakfast, just enjoying it, relieved to know that the hard part had passed. He thought he might have to stop Barret from beating up Reno, but thankfully, things went somewhat well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith waved goodbye to Marlene when Jessie picked her up, and she nodded at Barret's question. "Yep! Though he's waaaay too controlling, most of the time. He keeps telling me to stay home, but where's the fun in that?" She pouted a bit at that, "I'm not made of glass, you know." She continued to eat her food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why the hell would the Turks tell you to stay at home for?" The man asked, but really want and answer. He watched as Reno stepped our of the bar and wondered what the man could possibly be talking about. "Well, either way, even if you aren't made of glass, he and that partner of his pack one hell of a punch. For him to go toe to toe with blondie, here? It's damn impressive." So, at least if anything ever did come up, and they actually needed to protect Aerith, at least those two were capable of keeping her safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno sighed as he walked back into the bar, a little frazzled looking as he quickly closed the bar doors. He flinched realizing how odd that must look. Gods why did people have to let their dogs run around without a leash!? The redhead shuddered a bit as he ran his hand through his hair and turned to the group. "Sorry about that." He apologized, moving to go sit back down next to his blond-haired boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud nodded, "Reno's strong, and so is Rude. I've never seen anyone fight with such synchronization before, either." He couldn't help but compliment them. When Reno came back in, looking frazzled as he closed the bar doors, Cloud's brows furrowed in worry. When the other rejoined him, he gently took the redhead's hand in his own. "Hey, you okay?" He said softly, a look of gentle concern in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno immediately squeezed Cloud's hand. Nodding slowly, taking a moment to calm his nerves. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Just... dog." he mumbled, keeping his tone low as to not alert the others of his fear of dogs. He wasn't ready for them to know much about him, he took a moment to lean his head on his shoulder. "Rude called, reminding me I have to go back in for a check over this week. Can't stand those ShinRa doctors." The man whined softly, he never liked to go, they always poked and prodded too much for his liking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud nodded, rubbing the back of Reno's hand with his thumb soothingly in order to comfort him. He wondered how he could help Reno with his fear of dogs, so he wasn't so afraid and scared whenever he saw one. He hated seeing Reno freaked out, he wanted the other to feel safe. However, when Reno brought up that he had to be seen by a doctor, and he sighed. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to be there with you, for that." After all, he was a wanted man. As much as he wanted to stay by Reno's side through this, it would be stupid to walk into Shinra HQ with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, no, I don't want ya anywhere neat those bastards." Reno stated- the last thing he wanted was for Cloud to be caught by the hell-company he worked for. He knew all too well what ShinRa is capable of, and hated that he even knew all of that. He smiled at the feeling of Cloud's thumb rubbing his hand, he appreciated the comfort that the former SOLDIER provided with such a simple touch. "He also told me that right now ShinRa is investigating to see who slipped you guys the information. So, I might be gone for a few days, in meetings and such with Tseng." He was not looking forward to those meetings. He hated sitting in those meetings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was glad that they agreed on that. If he was caught by them, it'd be a fate worse than death, he was sure. Seeing Reno smile at him, it made him feel better. Though, that changed when Reno told him that they were looking for the person who leaked the information of the plan. "Alright... Be careful. No matter what, stay safe." There was a bit of desperation behind his words, looking at Reno with worry. He didn't want anything to happen to Reno. If Reno was caught, he risked a fate worse than death, and both of them knew that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno nodded, pressing their foreheads together for only a moment before pulling away and kissing his knuckles. "Dont worry, I'll be okay. I'll keep to myself until this blows over. With how I spread the information out, they're never gonna know it was me." He assured. He didn't want Cloud to worry too much, he didn't want him to be distracted during work, while he was off dealing with all of this shit. "You gotta stay safe too, please? I know you all still have so many plans and such, and aren't gonna stop. So just be safe." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa paused for a moment, looking at the two men and smiling softly at the sight. In that moment, she could tell by just how tender and sweet they were being with one another, that they really did care for one another. As much as she wanted to say they loved each other, she had a feeling that maybe it was too early to say that was what they felt for one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud blushed hard, unused to being so intimate in front of anyone else. He wondered if the others would say anything, but he didn't pull his hand away from Reno as the other kissed his knuckles. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding upon hearing Reno sound so sure that they wouldn't catch him, relieved. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Promise." He smiled at the other lovingly. This small interaction gave Tifa a glance into their private life, to how they were with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith smirked when she saw the two being all lovey-dovey, "I'd say get a room, but since you live right next door to Tifa, I wouldn't want her to have to deal with that." She teased the two of them playfully, causing Cloud to blush darker and turn his head away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno blushed at Aerith's words, but turned to look at her anyway and stuck his tongue out at her. "Sounds like jealousy~" he teased back, but turned away to focus on his breakfast. After all, it would be rude for him to not finish it seeing as Tifa had gone to the trouble of cooking for them all. He didn't, however once let go of Cloud's hand- it was during these moments he was happy that he was left-handed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa and Barret laughed at the woman's words. "Well, it sure as hell isn't everyday that you see blondie here being so kissy-faced with anyone." Barret pointed out, watching as Reno squeezed Cloud's hand and leaned against the former SOLDIER.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith giggled, "Maybe a little, Cloud's a real catch. Do you know how many people have flirted with him, and he said he wasn't interested? Makes me wonder how you did it." She was a curious woman, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud wouldn't stop blushing anytime soon, he was pretty sure. He didn't really think of himself as a catch, but he did recall all of those people flirting with him. Still, he only had eyes for Reno. He was so happy that they could hold hands while eating breakfast, the benefits of Reno being left-handed. He finished up his breakfast, as well, trying to ignore the comment from Barret. "It's not like I'm heartless. It just takes a special person, that's all." He smiled lovingly at Reno, squeezing his hand back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno at that blushed, finding himself unable to look at anyone so, he ducked his head, attempting to hide the pinkish red tint to his cheeks. The smile on his face, though, was undeniable. And with how he squeezed Cloud's hand, it was clear that he appreciated his words deeply. "I'd hardly call myself special." He mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barret was definitely taken aback by Cloud's words. It was clear, by the look he gave the Turk, that he really did care for, or even <em>love</em> the man. And judging by the Turk's reaction, he felt the same. Still, he couldn't help but really wonder if all of this was a ploy or not. He had to wonder if that relationship between them was a good idea. Because, eventually, that Turk was going to piss off someone too much and end up dead. Or Cloud would end up caught by ShinRa, and gods only knew what they would do to him. "When's the wedding?" He asked with a grin, laughing when Reno let put a choked sound and pressed his face to the table, hiding his face. "What's the matter, tough guy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was a stubborn guy, and when it came to Reno not having enough faith in himself and underestimating his value, he wouldn't tolerate it. "You <em>are</em> special. There's not another person like you, that's for sure." He didn't leave room for argument. However, then Barret asked when they were gonna get married, and Cloud's eyes went wide. "What? No, we just got together! It's too soon to think about that..." He said, rather embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith giggled at that, "I call being in charge of the flowers! I think I have the perfect ones for you two!" She teased more, playing off of Barret's comment. "After all, two of my bodyguards getting married? It's the cutest thing!" Aerith lived for making people flustered and embarrassed, and now that she had a chance to do that to both Reno <em>and</em> Cloud? It was an opportunity she couldn't pass up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno, for the time being, ignored Barret's teasing question. He lifted his head from the table and stared at the blonde, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to take those words. The fighter sounded so sure of what he said, and clearly didn't want him to try and say otherwise. Reno was immensely touched by those words, and the tender, sheepish smile gave that away. He reached over with his free hand, brushing his knuckles down Cloud's cheek. Though, at Aerith's words he blushed darkly again and glared at her, before leaning forward and pressing his face against Cloud's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa raised a brow, watching Barret and Aerith team up to tease the pair. The woman laughed though, finding it rather cute how the two men found themselves embarrassed by the other woman's words. "You two are going to kill them via embarrassment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barret shrugged. "Gotta let Marlene be the flower girl. Knowing how Biggs and Wedge are, they'd wanna help plan, too, or invite everyone they know. And Jessie? You both will never hear the end of her wanting to help plan it all like it's a play. Then there's the matter of who is walking who down the aisle-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your all having too much fun planning something that we haven't even thought about." Reno said, voice muffled as he refused to lift his head up. But when he did he looked to Cloud. "Your friends are weird. Well, Rude and I already knew how weird Aerith is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Reno smile at him like that, Cloud couldn't help but smile back, loving the feeling of Reno's knuckles brushing against his cheek in such a fond gesture. He groaned, though, when Barret and Aerith continued teasing them about getting married. "Haven't you two had enough fun?" Though, now that they were talking about it in such detail, Cloud couldn't help but imagine, just a little, about what it might be like. He knew Aerith would pick beautiful flowers with the perfect meanings, and Marlene being the flower girl was a cute idea, and he'd already seen Reno in a suit. He was brought back to reality when Reno spoke, chuckling a little. "Yeah, they're really weird, that's for sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith protested, a pout on her face, when both Reno and Cloud called her weird. "Hey! I'm not as weird as you two! Cloud didn't even know what a high five was!" She teased more, causing Cloud to get embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aerith. Literally you had me sit at your kitchen table with your Ma glaring daggers at me while you braided flowers into my hair. And you had Rude help her cook dinner." Reno pointed out to her, not commenting on the whole high five thing. With Cloud's aversion to touch, of course he wouldn't really know what to do when offered a high five. "If anything, you might be the weirdest person in this room. The shit shes had me and Rude do for her, Cloud. You'd think we're her butlers or something." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that Tifa laughed, looking Barret who now seemed pleased with the redhead who was willing to play along with them. "What do you think? Keeper?" She asked the large man in a whisper. She heard the man hum thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, hell. Yeah, he's a keeper." He finally settled with. He could feel Tifa beaming at his words. "Would be good for us to have a man on the inside, who works for our little group, versus the main cell of Avalanche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud couldn't help but chuckle a little at that, imagining Rude and Reno in that situation. "How'd she manage to get you two to do that?" He was definitely curious about that, and wondered what Reno'd look like with flowers in his hair. He was unaware of Tifa and Barret's hushed conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith giggled and winked, "I have my ways~ Isn't that right, Reno?" She teased playfully, looking to the redhead. "You look so good with flowers in your hair... You should let me do that again, sometime!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno groaned. "I dont even know. One minute we're escorting her home, the next we're stuck there for the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening, before Tseng called us to come back." The redhead explained, he really wasn't even sure how she managed. He pouted a small bit at just how proud the woman sounded that she managed to do that. Eventually, he sighed, over-dramatic and theatrical. "Fine, but it will have to be when I'm off work." He told her, knowing she would get her way even if he told her no. That, and he would be lying if he said he didn't like the fact she styled his hair. "Shes the devil, Cloud. Watch out for her." He teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I hate to interrupt your conversation," Barret stated as he moved to stand on Reno's left side. "I've got a proposition for ya, Turk." He said, a hand on his hip, he could tell that the smaller man tensed up, his attention on him. "Not just for you, but your partner, too. Now, I ain't gonna pretend I know how you and your partner feel about ShinRa. But, I'm guessing it's not all that good, if you were willing to somewhat bite the hand that feeds ya."  He noticed how Reno's eyes narrowed, become suspicious and a little hostile, but there was a curious edge to them. "So how about we do this, you two become our men on the inside. Continue to work for ShinRa-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As a front, and in reality work for Avalanche?" He asked, letting the idea run around his head for a moment. He wasn't too sure about that. He easily routed what he did to other people in the company they could do without, and while he wasnt a huge fan of ShinRa, he also knew the risks of betraying them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dont gotta give us an answer today, just think about it. Talk it over with your partner and your boy toy, here. But trust me, you wont regret it. Because you won't be working for Avalanche, you'd be working for the planet." He clarified. "Better to work helping save it, versus killing it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud couldn't help but chuckle at Reno and Aerith's teasing interactions, a little more at ease, now that they were talking about something else. "Oh, I think I have an idea." Aerith somehow always managed to get her way, gods know how. How'd she manage to even talk him into being her bodyguard, anyway? He didn't even get paid for taking on a Turk. His smile fell when he remembered: he had almost killed Reno. God, things could have turned out so differently, and that scared him. He gave Reno's hand a squeeze, just to reassure himself that he was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barret's offer didn't come as much of a surprise to Cloud- it was an amazing opportunity for Avalanche, to have someone on the inside that's so high-ranking. However, it would be putting Reno in an extreme amount of danger. Though, to be fair, he was already in danger with his decision to help stop the plate from dropping. The consequences for that would already be extreme, if he was caught. There was no taking that back. Though, he was a little insulted at being called 'boy toy', he didn't say anything about it, more concerned about Reno than his pride. "We can talk about it later, if you want." He wanted to voice his concerns, but he didn't want to do that in front of Barret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith seemed to be a bit somber, much more than usual. "The planet is dying, slowly but surely. You know how important it is." She looked to Reno, communicating with the look in her eyes. She was pleading to him to help- and he knew she was an Ancient, a Cetra. She couldn't say those things aloud around the others, though. Not yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno looked to Aerith, and he felt a pang of guilty in his chest at the look she gave him, the tone. He knew why this was something important to her. He's known since the day he became a Turk. While many in ShinRa didn't see Aerith as a person, he knew her on a more personal level, as did Rude. So, they typically were a lot more lenient with her. His gray eyes then looked to Cloud, before looking down at their joined hands. Eventually, the man sighed, squeezing the merc's hand in return before kissing his knuckles again. "Ah hell..." he mumbled, but he didn't seem upset. "Fine, I'm in- but I'll have to bring Rude, so he can be in on this, too. He and I are a package deal, and I'm not doing this for you," he said, looking to Barret- while he took orders from Tseng, he wasn't going to be so obedient with Barret. "I'm doing it for Cloud and her," Reno explained, pointing to the blond and then Aerith. He knew, to Aerith, the planet was important. And as for Cloud, he wanted to do what he could to keep him safe. "Mainly Cloud, but still."  Barret didn't even seem angry at his words, only laughed and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever works. Don't care who your doing it for, so long as you're doing it. Welcome to Avalanche, 'Turk'. You're going to be one hell of a big help." He said, looking to Tifa. "Why don't we let the others know, so later we can celebrate with our newest friends?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa rolled her eyes fondly, but didn't deny the idea. She was a bit shocked that Reno said he was doing it, in part, for Aerith. While she could tell they knew one another well, maybe they were even friends. "Sure thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was both happy and worried that Reno accepted Barret's offer, but mostly happy. He knew Reno could take care of himself, but that didn't stop him from worrying. His heart skipped a beat when Reno said he was doing this for him, and he was touched. He didn't know what to say, that Reno was willing to put his life on the line like that for him, it meant a lot. He felt a sudden surge of love for his boyfriend, and screw being self-conscious, he kissed Reno on the cheek. He looked lovingly at Reno, his eyes trying to say what words couldn't. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith smiled at that, happy that Reno was not only going to help protect the planet, but also happy that he seemed to be finally breaking free from Shinra's restrictive grasp. "You won't regret it, I promise." She said sincerely, and she meant it- she knew things others didn't, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno blinked, shocked by the kiss, seeing as the man he called his boyfriend was shy, and Reno- being respectful of him- tried his best to keep the kisses to his knuckles only. But, he couldn't help but smile, pressing their foreheads together. He looked to Aeirth, giving her a curt nod. "I believe you," he knew better than to doubt her- she knew things, being an ancient, and all. "Gods, Rude is not gonna let us hear the end of it," he pointed out to her, but it was clear he was more focused on the blond. "You don't need to thank me," he informed the Merc. "I mean, it's the least I can do, right?" After for years having worked for the company of death without really questioning it, this was the least he could do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's your partner right?" Tifa asked, looking to the Turk. She took notice of the bald man, because even during their fight, the man seemed dead set on not putting his hands on her. Which, she wasn't sure as to why. But he had no issue with easily fighting Barret and Cloud. "That means you know him, too- right, Aerith?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud smiled right back at Reno, gladly leaning their foreheads together for a moment. Cloud shook his head when Reno downplayed the importance of his decision. "No, it isn't. It's a big thing, and a dangerous one." He just desperately hoped that Reno wouldn't get hurt. He couldn't bear losing Reno, he wouldn't let that happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith was happy, and perhaps Reno could be more of a friend, now that his goals weren't Shinra's. Aerith hummed in affirmative of Tifa's question, "Yeah, I know him. He's nice." Though, she didn't go any further into detail than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno chuckled softly, "Anything for you, babe." He whispered, keeping his words low so that it was only heard by the blond. And well, Reno meant those words, he found himself realizing that he would indeed do anything for this man.... It scared him a small bit, honestly. This type of dedication, he rarely felt for anyone to such an extent in such a short amount of time. While he would do the same for Rude, this was different. Cloud wasn't just someone he saw as important, this man is his boyfriend. It made those words seem just so important, and if not a little shocking. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to simply enjoy the closeness. He heard the question Tifa posed, and appreciated that Aerith didn't go into much detail. But he didn't feel like adding to that response. They could see for themselves what kind of person he was, when he wasn't fighting them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Cloud really felt the sincerity behind Reno's comment, and he was absolutely honored. He felt the same way for Reno, he'd do almost anything for him. There were only a few things he wouldn't, and all of them were just extreme, so extreme that they would never happen. He whispered back, "I'd do anything for you, too." He closed his eyes as well, enjoying the closeness, and the sheer amount of trust between the two of them. He wasn't able to trust anyone else like this, not completely. Even Tifa- he hid things from her, and she was like a sister to him. Being able to trust someone so completely was new to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark haired woman nodded, not pressing any further and looking to the pair. She felt happy for her friend, he seemed happy with the redhead. And though they didn't seem like people who would get along well, much less date, they seemed to just... work. "It's good to see him so happy- Cloud, I mean. I figured that he wouldn't ever find anyone to really connect with. But, it looks like I was worried for nothing. It helped that he met you, too- otherwise, he wouldn't have met Reno when he did, I think." She said, sitting next to the other woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith nodded, "Yeah... I've never seen Reno like this, either- and I've known him for a while." She was smiling at the two lovebirds, who were too caught up in each other at the moment to notice. "I'm glad they met- and I'm glad we met, too." Her bright smile turned to Tifa, "After all, I wouldn't have met you, if I didn't meet Cloud."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno smiled softly- if it had been possible, the man would have purred in content. For the time being, he settled for humming in content, squeezing Cloud's hand. And he would have stayed like this for a little while longer, had his phone not started ringing again. Reno groaned in clear annoyance, not at all happy to have had his lovely moment of rare peace ruined. He pulled away with a displeased look and answered his phone. "Yeah?" He asked, waiting for a response before the man sat up straight, wincing a bit when he felt a pain from his ribs. Though recovering nicely, they still would protest at sudden movements. But, behind the pained expression was one of confusion and shock. "When? Now?" The redhead groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No, I got it. I'll be there. Just give me sometime." He said, hanging up and looking to his boyfriend apologetically. "Looks like I gotta go for a few hours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa looked to the green eyed woman, blushing small bit at her words and smiling just as happily in return. She definitely was happy to have met Aerith. So kind, sweet, and simply adorable. She didn't show much fear, either, and always seemed to know what to say to cheer her up. Not to mention, Marlene loves her. "Yeah, I'm glad we meet too." She said in response, only looking over when Reno gave off sounds of displeasure and annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was happy to just sit in this moment with Reno- or at least, he was- until Reno's phone went off. He couldn't help huffing a bit at that, wondering what could possibly be so important that Reno needed to be called when on leave. However, his irritation turned to concern when Reno suddenly shot up and looked shocked. Cloud frowned when Reno spoke to him, "You're supposed to be on leave. You're still not completely recovered." He was definitely not pleased with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith thought Tifa's blush was rather adorable, and she loved her smile. However, she looked back to Reno when he seemed upset. "What's wrong?" She asked with gentle concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno sighed. "I know, but the VP wants to talk with Tseng and I over what happened, and the people I threw under the bus." He explained, sounding exasperated and looking exhausted as well. He knew that it was going to be a long and hard process, but with how he managed to distribute the information, there wasn't much, or any way, for them to turn it back on him. But, that didn't mean that dealing with not only Tseng- but Rufus, as well? Gods, that was going to be a nightmare. Especially considering Rude couldn't be there. He looked to Cloud apologetically. "I'm sorry, I dont wanna leave. But when the VP wants to see me and Tseng, we have to go see him. At least it would be a meeting, and not him going out to put the fear of ShinRa and the Turks into anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Tifa seemed worried about Reno's sudden change in mood. Though, she felt nervous when he mentioned that he needed to go if the VP of ShinRa called for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud's eyebrows furrowed in worry, but he nodded, giving Reno's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Alright... Just take care of yourself, and stay safe. Don't strain yourself, either. If you're in trouble, call me. I don't care how many people I have to fight, I won't let you get hurt." He just wanted Reno to be safe, but gods forbid, if anything happened, Cloud would get him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno nodded, smiling a small bit, but his expression was one filled with guilt. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek and squeezing his hand after standing up. He turned to look at Aerith. "Rude's gonna stop by your place to check on ya. Don't worry, he isn't going tell you to go home. Might escort ya around, though." He informed her then looked to Tifa. "Thank you for breakfast, it was delicious." He said waving to the group before ducking out of the bar. A heavy sigh left his lips as he walked away quickly, making his way to the station and back topside. As he made his way to HQ, he found himself messaging Rude, telling him to remain under the plate with Aerith, and if anyone tried to call him back, to simply ignore the orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa smiled at the Turk. "Its no problem at all, be safe." She watched the man leave, and only once he was gone, she turned to Cloud and Barret. "Do you guys think he'll be okay? I mean, he didn't even think about joining, he just went along with it. Like it was something he's always wanted to do. What if they find out it was him who gave us the information?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Simple, if they find out, we go and get him out of there. He's one of us, now, and we don't leave our own behind." Barret assured her. He knew that she would agree easily, but also knew that she worried about them sneaking into such a highly guarded place, like ShinRa HQ. It would be far from easy, and there was a good chance they would just kill him where he stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud appreciated the kiss goodbye, and he hoped that he'd see Reno again soon. He felt like he should say something, but he didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything as Reno left. This was the first time in a little while that they'd been separated, and Cloud noticed how the lack of Reno at his side felt. He felt stupid for already missing Reno, but he didn't feel stupid for worrying about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tifa voiced her concern, the worry Cloud felt only grew. "He's smart, and I trust him. He said he's confident that they won't be able to trace it back to him, and I believe him. Though, that doesn't help too much with the worry..." He trailed off. He looked to Barret, and he couldn't help a small smile forming on his face. "Glad I can count on you if things go wrong." He was glad that he had backup to help him, should the worst happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On all of us, Cloud. We look out for each other, because we're friends. And you care about both." Tifa clarified, she felt a little better, knowing that Reno was confident in his work, and felt as if he was going to be just fine. Though, she frowned when he had explained that Rude was going to be coming to escort Aerith around. Which meant Reno would be going to meet with his boss on his own. While she doubted he would be caught, that didn't mean the risk wasn't there. "Do you guys think maybe asking Rude for any details on what ShinRa might he planning next is a good idea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barret hummed. "Well, for now, ShinRa is going to deal with the fall out of trying to drop the plate. I doubt they're gonna be worrying about much else, at the moment. Though, that doesn't mean his partner wont know other things." The man had no issue with seeing what this 'Rude' guy knew, and what he could tell them. "Though, I doubt he even knows that his partner is working for Avalanche, now. Think he's gonna rat him out?" The question, however, was aimed at Aerith, who would know best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud wasn't sure when it had happened, or even how, but Tifa was right. They were friends, and they would help each other. He had a whole team to back him up, if Reno ever got caught. It wasn't like he wasn't confident in his own skills, but he knew Shinra. It wouldn't be easy, that's for sure- but with their help, he knew they'd be able to bring Reno back home safe and sound. That is, if Reno ever gets caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith shook her head at the question, "Rude and Reno, they're like family. Sure, they both work for Shinra- but their real priority is each other. Rude won't rat him out." She said, completely sure of her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud smiled a bit, nodding. "Yeah... He hasn't ratted Reno out for dating me, after all." He hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should tell them, but deciding to tell them in the end. "Rude found out we were dating the day we officially got together, and it was a complete accident. Reno was stupid and still came out to see me when he was hurt, so I helped him back to his apartment. That's when Rude dropped by, since Reno hadn't responded to his messages. He didn't know Reno had been seeing me, so he thought I was trying to hurt him, since we were enemies and all. That took a lot of explaining... but after that, we talked, and I could tell how much Rude cares about Reno." He explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that was news to Barret, he had seen how angry and upset Reno had been when they managed to shoot down the helicopter Rude had been in on the Plate. He figured that one wouldn't get that visibly upset unless their relationship went past that of just mere work partners. He looked to Cloud, listening to how the redhead's partner had believed Cloud was going to hurt the said Turk. "Well that's one less thing we gotta worry about, then- but that also means he wont exactly believe us if we told him about Reno being our double agent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa sighed in relief, that was a huge comfort. At least Rude would do what he could to make sure that Reno was safe. Though, she wondered if Rude would believe them about Reno now working with them, versus against them. "Well, if hes supposed to come to keep an eye on Aerith, maybe she and I can go meet him and bring him here. Wanna come with, Cloud?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud hummed in thought when Barret brought up a good point, "We could always wait for Reno to talk with him about it, but sure. I think he'd know by now that I wouldn't lie when it comes to Reno, not about something like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith clapped, getting up. "I think it's settled, then! Us three can go find Rude, and we can explain things to him! And hey, if he doesn't believe us- which I think he will- he can always check in with Reno, himself, later. Seems like a good plan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa nodded, jumping to her feet. "Okay, let's go then! Now that we know how he looks like, and that hes going to be looking for you, we can just head back to your house and meet him there." The red-eyed woman explained, as she lead the green eyed woman out of the bar. "Come on Cloud. Don't worry too much about Reno. Hes a smart cookie, and he'll be fine. If not a little lonely." She teased with a giggle, walking ahead of the blonde.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Headaches and Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cloud has a headache for the first time in front of Reno.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Making their way to sector 5 seemed like a short walk, now, considering they've now made the trip a few times. Along the way, Tifa chatted happily with Aerith over whatever came to mind. Even now, every time she laid eyes on Aerith's home, she couldn't help but be in awe. Though, this time around, she felt a tad bit nervous, seeing a familiar man exiting Aerith's home. "Found him." Tifa said, looking to Cloud and Aeirth. </p><p>It was...odd for him to be around here without Reno in the general area. While they didn't spend every waking moment together, this felt different. When he informed his partner and technically superior about the VP needing him, he could tell Reno wasn't too happy about it. He knew that if Reno didn't play his cards right, he would he caught, and Rude would rather shoot himself in the leg then let the younger man take the fall for them both. So, it was understandable that Rude was a little on edge, right now.</p><p>Aerith happily followed along at Tifa's side, Cloud trailing just behind the two of them. At Tifa's reassurance, it made him feel a little better- but then she teased him. "How long am I gonna have to deal with this?" He muttered to himself. It would definitely take some getting used to. </p><p>The walk was peaceful, and soon enough, they reached Aerith's house. Aerith came trotting up to Rude, "Heard you were looking for me!" She said with a mischievous grin. "Boy do I have some news for you!"</p><p>Rude had to hold back a groan at the sight of her mischievous grin, that grin usually meant he would have to keep an extra eye on her. She, at this point, seemed to be a master of escape and evade with him and Reno. Though, at her words about her having news for him, it caused him to raise a brow in questioning. Looking over her, the man glared slightly at Cloud, but remained relaxed. Though he was still rather iffy on his partner's relationship with the Avalanche member, he couldn't say he had been any better, years and years ago. "Dare I ask what the news is?" He tensed up immediately when Tifa came to a stop next to the Ancient. He nodded silently to her in greeting.</p><p>Tifa jogged after Aerith, coming to a stop next to her. She could tell that the man had gone tense, but his tension didn't seem to be from aggression, as it seemed to be more out of just being nervousness or shyness.</p><p>Aerith couldn't help but giggle, seeing Rude's reaction to Tifa coming along with them. "Well, Reno made little bit of a hasty decision this morning, when we were all having breakfast. He said he wanted you in on it, I believe the words he used were 'package deal'?" She looked to Cloud and Tifa for confirmation.</p><p>Cloud ended up being the one to say it, "Reno decided to become a double agent for Avalanche. The leader gave him an offer, and he accepted it. He wanted you in on it." He stated simply. "If you don't believe us, you can ask him yourself, once he gets off that meeting."</p><p>Rude stared- This time, he found himself unable to hold back his groan of disdain as he pinched the bridge of his nose. <em>'Gods damn it.'</em>  That little punk he called his partner was always making rash decisions, like this. And often times, it didn't help that he, himself, went along with it- because who in the world had the power to change Reno's mind? No one, that's who. "Well, he's right about that. We're a package deal," he assured, he and Reno were indeed that. One did not get sent out on missions if the other couldn't go with him. He looked to Cloud and sighed heavily. "Well, if he's in, then I'm in."</p><p>Tifa perked up at that, smiling before looking to Cloud and Aerith. "This is great, it seems and feels like we're finally going to be able to make a difference and hopefully... in a less dangerous manner." She added, but then as she thought of that, something occurred to her. "Wait, why does Reno specifically need to see the VP of ShinRa?" She asked, looking to Rude who tensed up at the question, and didn't seem keen on answering it.</p><p>Cloud couldn't help the small smile that settled on his face, "Thanks, I'm sure he'll be glad to hear it." Sure, he and Rude were far from close, but Rude cared about Reno a lot, and Cloud respected him for that greatly. However, at Tifa's question, he responded. "He's second in command of the Turks, so it isn't out of the ordinary." He filled Tifa in. Then, he proceeded to introduce her formally. "Rude, this is Tifa. She's an Avalanche member, and a childhood friend of mine."</p><p>Aerith was all smiles, and she moved to tug at Rude's arm. "Come on! We can introduce you to the others! They're all really nice, good people." She seemed very excited about this.</p><p>Rude nodded, he figured they would have figured it out later, but he himself wasn't too comfortable with giving that information out to anyone unless Reno was okay with it, and he felt like it was even safe to do. </p><p>"Its nice to meet you, Rude. I guess that explains how he was able to get all that information. We're lucky to have him- and you, as well- in on this. It's a major advantage for us." She said, smiling when Cloud introduced her to him. She could already tell that this man wasn't much for words- much like Cloud, if not a little more silent. Tifa smiled, laughing as Aerith tugged on the large man's arm who simply allowed himself to be pulled along with her. She fell into step with Cloud for now. </p><p>Rude nodded at her words for a moment. "The pleasure is mine." The bald man then turned his attention to Aerith as she tugged on his arm, insisting that he needed to meet the other Avalanche members. "Reno should be back in a few hours, so he wont be gone for long." He informed, looking at the others. He adjusted his arm so that Aerith was simply holding on to it, he made sure to place his hand over hers whenever they had to step over or down a few steps. "As second in command, Reno has access to a lot of classified information, and at times be sent on classified missions- ones even I'm not allowed to go on. The plate drop plan was one of those missions that technically I wasn't supposed to know about, but as Reno's partner, I was allowed to be in on it."</p><p>Cloud was happy to hear he'd be back soon, at least. "You'd think they'd cut him a break when he's on medical leave... Then again, Shinra doesn't really care about their workers." Cloud voiced his displeasure. He had tried keeping him in bed and resting as long as possible, but it seemed he might have to return to work, soon.</p><p>Aerith nodded, "Shinra doesn't care about the people or the planet... But that doesn't mean everyone there does. Right, Rude?" She smiled at him, "Oh! Now that you're officially a double-agent, does that mean you'll be less harsh on me~?" She was pushing it, she knew- but she couldn't help it.</p><p>"It doesnt help Reno feels like he has to prove to people that he was picked for second in command for a reason." Rude told him. Many had doubted Reno's skills and ability- his laid-back nature and unpredictability didn't help, and his nature to often snap and push back against authority. "Reno always feels like he has to show people that there is more to him than what he shows. Which leads to him refusing to take days off... though, since meeting you, he's been resting properly. So, thank you, for that." He said sincerely, looking to Cloud. "I've seen him work himself to the bone, so to see him willingly resting because of you, it makes me feel better."</p><p>Tifa stared as they spoke, smiling softly at how genuine his thanks was. It showed that the man cared deeply for his partner, and he was grateful that Cloud had come into Reno's life. </p><p>Rude then turned his attention to Aerith and raised a brow. "Maybe. Depends on my mood." He teased right back, unexpectedly.</p><p>Cloud nodded, "Yeah, he's told me as much." He hated that Reno felt the need to prove himself, even when he was one of the best there is. Cloud admired his dedication, but also knew that it went much too far. He was surprised to hear Rude thank him, and he couldn't help but smile. "It's the least I can do. After all, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take care of him?" To Cloud, what others would see as him going above and beyond for Reno, he just viewed it as logical. It's what Reno deserved, so that's what he gave him. "You're welcome, though."</p><p>Aerith listened, and she was happy that Reno had actually rested, and that Rude was seemingly warming up to Cloud. She was surprised when Rude teased her right back, and she couldn't help but laugh. "I didn't know you could joke! Oh, that's great! You go, Rude!" She was also just very happy that Rude would go easier on her, it seemed. Having Turks constantly trying to keep her out of trouble was annoying.</p><p>The corner of Rude's lips turned up in a slight smile, turning his attention back to turn road as they made their way to sector 7. "There is a lot about me that you don't know." He informed her. But what helped, he supposed, was that both Reno and Aerith loved to tease and joke. The walk back was spent in casual talks and joking. Arriving at the bar, Rude felt a bit bitter that Barret had been the one who shot down the helicopter, but otherwise, the man didnt seem bad. But, he would be lying if he said that he wasn't annoyed by how he threatened to put a bullet in Reno's head or in his own if they betrayed them. It was understandable, though, he supposed. It was well into the afternoon when he got word that Reno was on his way back.</p><p>When the said redhead finally walked into the bar, the man looked annoyed. "I demand cuddles and hugs. First come, first serve." He said half teasingly. The meeting had been a pain in the ass- filled with arguments, snark, and the usual thing that came with these sorts of issues. At some point, Rufus saw it best to end the meeting after having seen Reno's hand twitch to go for his Mag Rod when one comment seemed to rub him the wrong way.</p><p>Aerith was more than happy to tease and joke with Rude, and definitely teased Cloud more along the way, who got very flustered and embarrassed. Cloud wasn't surprised when Barret threatened Rude, but that's just because he was protective. Everyone in Avalanche was like family to him, after all.</p><p>When Reno finally got back, demanding cuddles and hugs, Aerith giggled. "I think your boyfriend should have first dibs on that~" She teased the both of them.</p><p>Cloud blushed, but nonetheless went up to Reno and hugged him. "Hey, how'd things go?" He hoped things went smoothly, but seeing how annoyed Reno looked, he doubted it.</p><p>Reno practically melted against the shorter male, humming in content as he wrapped his arms around the former SOLDIER. He waited a moment, enjoying the feeling of the other man holding him, before he looked to the others. "It went. Swear, when it's just us and the VP, it feels like a never-ending argument." He huffed out, nuzzling his face against the blond-colored locks of hair. "Looks like I wont be on leave anymore and for a while. We're on clean-up, and making sure our ShinRa employees remember that they work for ShinRa." The gray eyed male then looked to Aerith, a frown on his face. "Which means Tseng will be coming by, Cloud you'll need to keep a close eye on Aerith. I don't know what exactly they're planning, but they're gonna be cracking down on coming for Aerith."</p><p>Rude sighed. "So we're acting as the silencing crew?" The bald man shook his head- they had other people to do that, he wasn't sure why they wanted him and Reno to do it this time around. Maybe it was because Reno was still recovering, and they wanted to keep him away from the field. But, they never cared for such things before. So maybe there was more to this than what they were telling them. But, at the mention of Tseng coming by for Aerith, he frowned.  If he was going to be coming by while he and Reno were busy with other things, it meant the labs weren't joking around anymore, and wouldn't be accepting the Turks 'slacking' on bringing her to HQ any longer.</p><p>Cloud could physically feel Reno relax against him, and he was happy he could bring the other that comfort. He gently rubbed the other's back, but what he heard next made him mad. "They're seriously putting you back on duty?!? You haven't even recovered completely!" He swore, one day he'd find whoever was responsible for that decision, and he'd make them regret it. He was also worried for Aerith, that was for sure.</p><p>Aerith frowned, because Tseng was much less lenient and much less forgiving than Reno or Rude. He'd make things a lot harder for her, that was for sure- but she was stubborn, and Tseng couldn't actually do much to her. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I've handled him before." She insisted.</p><p>Cloud looked to Aerith, and back to Reno and Rude, "Why are the Turks interested in Aerith, anyway?" He asked the question to the three of them. He knew there was something they weren't telling him about that.</p><p>Reno smiled a small bit, touched that the former SOLDIER was upset on his behalf. "At least it's not field work, it could be worse." Though, truth be told, if a person decided to not take his and Rude's warnings seriously, they would have to get physical- and that's when things might get a little messy for him. He frowned though, when, said fighter asked about why they were after Aerith. He bit his lip, not sure if she would want them to know. "That's a question Rude and I can't answer. Not without her permission, anyway." He looked to the said woman. Silently asking if she would be okay with them sharing that information with the group.</p><p>Rude seemed to be on the fence about sharing any information about the green-eyed woman, as well. Though, he had to agree with Cloud about not liking that Reno was back on duty, considering he wasn't healed up fully yet. "Aerith?" He asked, looking to her, as well, for permission.</p><p>Cloud looked to Aerith, and she sighed, looking around at the rest of them and coming to a decision. She gave a nod, "I'm an Ancient. The last of the Ancients, actually..." She wrung her hands nervously. "President Shinra believes that I can take him to a place called the Promised Land, but I can't. Even if I could, I wouldn't." She shook her head, looking down at her lap.</p><p>Cloud looked at her with sympathy, and put a gentle hand on her shoulder in support. "Well, I'm not gonna let him, or anyone take you." He promised her. He didn't know anything about Ancients, but he knew Shinra. He knew they would stop at nothing, but he wondered why they hadn't succeeded yet.</p><p>"Hojo has a sickening obsession with the Ancients, and anything that can provide promise for his sick experiments." Reno shuddered, remembering the one time he had to go down to the labs on his own, to remind Hojo that the Turk devision was not a department he could demand test subjects from. Just the memory of that place made the redhead feel sick. "I wouldn't be surprised if its because of him and the President that Tseng is getting involved again." For a while, the man had stepped back, allowing himself and Rude to keep an eye on the green-eyed woman. They were strict with her like Tseng could be, but with this new development, it seemed those days would be over for her. Reno hummed in thought, a hand on his hip and his left going up to run through his hair. "Wont be able to focus on you if we try recruiting other people in ShinRa from other departments..."</p><p>Tifa walked over to Aerith, taking her hands into her own and giving her a comforting smile. "We wont let anyone touch you, okay? We'll keep you safe, no matter what happens. We'll always come for you. I promise." She told her, squeezing her hands before looking over to Reno, who started mumbling something. </p><p>"Reno." Rude said warningly- he knew what his partner was thinking, and knew how dangerous that alone could be. While they both knew there were people in ShinRa who weren't happy, that didn't mean they could trust whoever they wanted. To start recruiting more people would require a lot more caution, and if caught, they would certainly end up dead, or as one of Hojo's test subjects.</p><p>Aerith looked up to Cloud and Tifa, and hearing them promise to keep her away from Shinra, it made her tear up with emotion. "Thank you, all of you." She said gratefully, "I know this isn't going to be an easy thing to do, but it means the world to me."</p><p>Cloud, however, had a distant look in his eye. His hand had gone from Aerith's shoulder to gripping at his head, eyes screwed tight in pain as he thought about what Reno had said. Snippets came back to him: Hojo, experiments... He stumbled back in pain, gripping at his head, trying to make it go away. It hurt, it hurt so bad.</p><p>Aerith noticed this, and became worried. She'd seen Cloud like this before, but never this intense. "Cloud, are you okay?" She said with concern, but he couldn't hear her.</p><p>Reno immediately was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the blonde stumble back. And looking at him, he saw him gripping his head and seeming in pain. The redhead rushed to Cloud's side, his hands hovering over him. "Cloud? Babe, what's wrong? You okay?" He asked, looking to Rude who was standing up, but hadn't gotten any closer. What was wrong? Cloud seemed fine, before- just fine- and now he was in pain, and Reno had no idea how to help. He wasn't good at healing magic if it was even something that healing magic could fix.</p><p>Tifa stood up, going to him as well. This wasn't the first time she had seen her friend suffer from these random headaches. "Cloud? You need to sit down." She informed him, unlike Reno, she gently took hold of his arm and tried to lead him to a chair to sit down.</p><p>Cloud didn't object to Tifa moving him, feeling himself being guided into sitting down, but he still wasn't really there. He was just making small noises of pain as vague memories and phantom sensations flashed by in his mind. "Hojo... he..." He was barely able to get out before grunting in pain. He gripped at his head, eyebrows furrowed, having the most intense of these headaches that he's had so far. He felt close, but he didn't know what to.</p><p>Aerith went to stand by Cloud, trying to get him to snap out of it. "Cloud! Cloud, it's okay! You're here, you're safe." She looked to Reno pleadingly, "Keep talking to him, it'll help." She thought, and hoped, that he would respond better to Reno.</p><p>Reno nodded, moving to kneel in front of him once he was sitting down. He could hear Rude moving closer. He knew the man was worried about how Cloud would react. But for now the Turk ignored him and moved to place his hands over Clouds. "Cloud. Babe hey... relax, okay? Just focus on me. Focus on my words. Don't worry or think about anything else but me." He pleaded, squeezing the fighters hands. "Hey, ya know who misses ya? Duchess, shes been sniffing around for you." He said, hoping his mindless talking would help some. He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together as best he could from his position kneeling on the floor. </p><p>Tifa watched with worry, she looked to Rude and noticed how tense he was, but had yet to make any sort of move to get closer. She watched as Reno spoke to her childhood friend in a low but gentle tone.</p><p>Slowly, but surely, Cloud began to come back to reality as Reno spoke to him. He did just as he was told, focusing on Reno's voice, letting his words soothe him and chase away the pain. His hands were squeezed by Reno's, and his mako-colored eyes opened to see the other looking at him with concern. "Reno..?" He spoke softly, the last of the pain fading away. He realized he had made a scene, and was extremely embarrassed, wondering what happened.</p><p>Aerith sighed in relief, "Oh, thank goodness. Welcome back, Cloud." She couldn't help but recall the first time she met him, he was having a similar headache. How long had these been going on..?</p><p>Reno nodded happily, smiling and feeling a wave of relief wash over him. "Hey. Welcome back, darling." He mumbled, moving to wrap his arms around the blonde, his fingers going to gently scratch at his scalp. "Gave us a scare, there. You okay, now?" He hoped so, though he had a feeling Cloud would feel a little embarrassed by this whole thing. This was the first time, however, he's ever seen Cloud suffer from what Reno could only assume was a headache of some sort. </p><p>"Maybe you should head home and get some rest. You and Reno both." Rude suggested, having a feeling that what they just saw happen wasn't exactly normal.</p><p>Seeing the relief on Reno's face, he knew he definitely made the other worry, and felt a bit bad about that. He embraced Reno, relaxing against the other, "Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry about that." He apologized, softly leaning into the touch of Reno's hand as he scratched his scalp soothingly. At Rude's suggestion, he sighed. He was glad that no one was pressing him about it, at least. "Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea."</p><p>Aerith, though, had seen how Reno was surprised at this happening, and how he'd panicked. "Cloud... did you not tell Reno about your headaches?" She asked worriedly. After all, if they were living together, Reno would need to know what to do when Cloud got like that, and that he'd be okay.</p><p>So this wasnt new? Reno had believed this was something new. The man felt a bit... hurt, that he hadn't told him about these headaches, sooner. But, then again, Reno didn't share all of his issues, either. For now, he simply tightened his grip around the blond when he felt him relax against him, and when he agreed to head home to rest with him. He glanced at Rude and gave him a thankful smile. "Okay, my place or yours?" He wouldn't worry about these headaches until they got home, and there, they could talk about it in private. He didn't want to have this talk in front of so many people. </p><p>Rude nodded, looking to Aerith for a moment. "If Tseng is going to be coming more often, it's best you stay here, perhaps in sector 7 verses in 5. I'll let Elmyra know, so she wont worry." He informed the Ancient, if they were going to be working with Avalanche, he might as well start by doing this.</p><p>Cloud hummed as he thought, "Your place." He eventually decided, "Aerith, you can stay at my place, for the time being." He offered. Since she needed to hide from Tseng, and he wouldn't be there, might as well.</p><p>Aerith smiled at him, "Thanks, Cloud. Now, go get some rest." She said sweetly, "Both of you." She wanted Reno to recover, too, after all.</p><p>"Be safe, Aibou. Take the back streets." Rude reminded his partner as he watched the redhead help his boyfriend to his feet. </p><p>Reno nodded, looking to Cloud, his tone still soft and gentle. "Okay, my place it is. Come on, lean on me if ya have to." He would help the man, just as much as he had helped him all this time. He looked to Aerith and Rude, nodding to them both.  "Stay safe." He said, leading himself and Cloud out of the bar and to the train station. The trip there and topside felt longer then usual, and Reno had to wonder if it was due to him being worried over the former SOLDIER. Even the trip to his apartment felt long. But, upon entering his modest home, he felt relief wash over him. "Let's get ya to bed. I'll bring you some water." He informed the mako-eyed male, taking him to his room and help him sit on the bed. He took a moment to kneel again in front of him and press his hand to Cloud's forehead. No fever, it seemed. Thank goodness for that, at least. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>Cloud got up with Reno's help, but then tried to stand on his own. "I'm fine, really." He insisted, though part of him wondered if that was the truth or not. He was perfectly fine the rest of the trip back, if not a bit quiet. When Reno insisted he head to bed, he sighed and did as told. "Reno, I'm fine, I swear." He wondered if this was the way Reno had felt when Cloud had coddled him- but the difference was, he was actually fine, as far as he knew. "It just happens sometimes, but never for long. I'm... I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." He apologized.</p><p>Reno smiled softly at the blonde. He figured he was being a little much, at the moment, with his worrying. "Sorry, I know I'm being a little much." He apologized as he moved to sit next to his blond-haired boyfriend. "Hey now, there isn't anything to apologize over. You didn't find it necessary to tell me, so it's fine." He told him. After all, he had his own issues that Cloud didn't know about, yet. Still, the redhead looked worried about the fighter. "How long have you been getting these headaches for? They seem pretty serious, and that sort of... came out of nowhere." But then again, it had happened when he started talking about Hojo. Cloud did say he was a former 1st Class. Did that mean he had a shit experience with the scientist? PTSD was a very real and common thing among the SOLDIERs.</p><p>Cloud frowned, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to recall when exactly he started getting these headaches. "I... I don't know, it's been a while." He admitted, looking down at his hands. "But they go away on their own after a little bit." He wasn't sure how much he wanted to tell Reno, about the weird things he was seeing during his little episodes. The other would probably think he was crazy, and that worried him. He was clearly troubled, not able to hide it very well.</p><p>Reno frowned- now he <em>definitely</em> was worried about that. While it wasn't unusual for anyone to be unable to recall when such things started happening, the man had a feeling there was more to these headaches then what Cloud was telling him. But he wouldn't push him, not unless he felt ready to tell him. The Turk reached over, gently taking Cloud's hand into both of his own. "Okay. If there is anything else you ever wanna tell me, don't be worried or scared to, okay? I'll be here to lend an ear, no matter what."</p><p>Cloud looked up at Reno when the other took his hand, and the reassurance helped ease him greatly. He sighed heavily, "... You're gonna think I'm crazy." He stated his fear as if it were fact. He was worried, and it showed. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he looked extremely uncertain.</p><p>Reno tilted his head, brow raised in confusion. "Now why would I think that? Cloud, people think I'm stupid for being terrified of dogs, of all things. Sometimes I cant even walk out of my building, 'cuz people are walking their dogs. I'm not going to ever think that of you, Cloud." Especially if it was over his health. The man leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Babe, if you aren't ready to tell me, then don't push yourself. You take your time, and don't ever feel like there is a rush to tell me anything you aren't ready to tell me."</p><p>The way Reno reassured him, and how he wasn't going to press him for answers, it touched Cloud deeply. He knew he could trust Reno- he <em>wanted</em> to tell him- but not yet. He wasn't ready. "Thanks... You have no idea how much that means to me, Reno." He moved to gently lean their foreheads together, "I... I want to tell you, but I'm not ready, yet. I haven't told anyone, not even Tifa..." He explained, just taking comfort in Reno's presence.</p><p>"Its okay, I understand. Some things are just hard to explain and tell anyone, no matter how long you've known em, And that's okay." He replied, reaching up to cup Cloud's cheek gently, caressing the man's cheek with his thumb. He knew that it must be something serious, and something that bothered the blond a lot, if he hadn't even told Tifa about whatever these headaches did or what caused them. But he was willing to wait, these things weren't to be taken lightly. Reno wanted to make sure that Cloud felt safe. "Don't thank me, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't let ya know that I can wait as long as ya need and want?" He asked with a chuckle.</p><p>Cloud closed his eyes when Reno caressed his cheek, enjoying the touch, and he wondered if this is how cats felt when they were pet. He let out a breath, relaxing. He smiled softly, chuckling along with Reno. "Well, you wouldn't be as amazing as you are, that's for sure." He said sweetly, moving to wrap his arms around Reno's neck, getting closer. He leaned in for a kiss, but stopped just an inch away from the other's lips, letting Reno decide if he wanted a kiss or not.</p><p>Again, Reno would have argued about being amazing but he knew that they would simply have the same conversation as before. So he merely smiled, he found himself blinking in curiosity when the other wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. the Turk whine when the blonde stopped just short of their lips pressing together. He pouted a small bit, leaning the rest of the way and pressing their lips together. "Tease," the redhead said,  having pulled away only for a moment before pressing their lips back together.</p><p>Cloud couldn't help but find that whine and pout super cute, and he chuckled a bit when he was called a tease. However, he was brought into another kiss, which he gladly returned. Feeling Reno's plush lips against his own was always a wonderful sensation, and he melted into the kiss. He wondered for a moment if he was ready to take things a little bit further before deciding that he'd kept Reno waiting long enough, so he parted his lips, tongue darting out to ask for permission to deepen the kiss.</p><p>Reno swore he could purr in utter content. He had believed that Cloud would pull away, again but was surprised at the feeling of Cloud's tongue against his lips. There was a moment where he was shocked into stillness, but a soft noise escaped him. Reno released Cloud's hand, now both of his hands gently cupping his face. He was definitely shocked and happy to have Cloud be the one to want to deepen their kisses. He had figured it might take longer with how shy the blonde could be.</p><p>Cloud briefly wondered if he had did something wrong when Reno froze up, but then that soft noise left the other, and Reno's lips parted. Cloud was hesitant, and a little nervous, but he deepened the kiss. His tongue shyly moved to caress the other's, trying to figure out what to do in his first-ever french kiss. He'd had a lot of firsts with Reno, and he looked forward to many more. His hands moved to run through Reno's hair as he kissed him, lacing his fingers in those red locks.</p><p>Reno would have chuckled in fondness at how hesitant the other man. He took the lead on this one, making sure to take it slow, taking a moment to gently suck on the other's tongue. However at the feeling of Cloud's hand running through his hair, he felt himself shudder and a noise of pleasure escaping his throat. The redhead swore he could do this for hours, though he knew he would have to eventually pull away to breathe.</p><p>Cloud was relieved when Reno took the lead, since he had no idea what he was doing. It was all so new and strange to him, but it was Reno, so he loved every second of it. Hearing that pleasured hum escape the other, Cloud couldn't help but play with his hair more as they kissed, seeing as he liked it. He lost himself in the passionate kiss, Reno the only thing on his mind, other worries forgotten.</p><p>Reno was absolutely loving the feel of the fighter's fingers running through his hair, playing with the long strands of hair. The man even went as far as to gently nip at Cloud's bottom lip, making sure to run his tongue over it afterwards. Sadly, though, the man could feel his chest begin to burn with the need for air, so he pulled away, panting slightly, eyes closed but kept his forehead pressed against Cloud's. Holy hell- while that wasn't Reno's first kiss, it definitely was the first time it had felt so good, so mesmerizing as this one. The Turk felt himself chuckle softly, again nipping at Cloud's lip. "Was that good?" He asked teasingly but still so clearly out of breath and in bliss</p><p>Each of Reno's actions took Cloud by surprise, but he found he enjoyed every last one of them. He liked the way the other gently nipped at his bottom lip, and he wondered what would happen if he tried that on Reno... However, both of them were in need of air, first. Reno was the first to break the kiss, but Cloud was still panting ever so slightly, cheeks flushed red. "Y-Yeah..." He answered with a cute little stutter. "I never thought kissing could be that good." Frankly, he had thought it was over-hyped, but he didn't know what he was missing out on. Kissing Reno was something else, something wonderful, and sweet, and precious.</p><p>Reno chuckled, nodding a small bit. "Yeah...it's not that good when it's not with the right person, truth be told." He explained, the man opened his eyes, half lidded and looking utterly happy, relaxed. "Glad you enjoyed it..." he mumbled, pressing another kiss to Cloud's lips. And in that moment, Reno felt a surge of warmth in his chest, something he hadn't felt before. He was equal parts happy and excited, but this feeling of peace, and feeling of belonging scared him. The man pulled away, staring into those mako-green eyes he had fallen for and swore to everything he could get lost in. "I..." he trailed off, not sure if to speak the words right now, so soon would be a good idea. The last thing he wanted to do was scare the man off.</p><p>Seeing Reno like that, just so happy and relaxed, Cloud couldn't help but be the same way. Looking into those beautiful gray eyes, Cloud knew that this was the man he wanted to spend his life with, however short it may be. His smile was so bright and genuine, so much so that it shined in his eyes and the way he looked at Reno. "Well, I'm glad I found the right person." He said sweetly. He didn't know when he'd become such a sap, but he didn't care- he loved it. He loved Reno. Watching Reno as he pulled away and tried to say something, Cloud was patient, looking at the other curiously. He didn't try to rush him, he just waited.</p><p>Those words made the redhead whine happily. Reno took a moment to gather himself, to gather his bearings. He was happy that Cloud simply waited, didn't push, didn't pressure. Reno huffed, kissing the other man again, eyes closing once again biting at his lips and letting his tongue run over them as well. He pulled away slightly, keeping his eyes closed, pink tint dusting over his cheeks. "I-I love you." He finally managed to get out, sounding nervous as he said it but the words were sincere, he meant those three words. "I love you," he whispered, hoping the man didn't feel as though this phrase was brought up and said far too soon.</p><p>Cloud was more than happy to receive another kiss, kissing back sweetly. Though, when Reno parted from him, his mako-eyes watched the other's beautiful face. The way Reno's cheeks dusted pink as he stuttered the words, it caused Cloud's heart to skip a beat. Cloud moved to take Reno's hands in his own, gently squeezing them. "I love you, too." He said sincerely, with so much emotion packed behind those four little words. He'd never felt this way for anyone before, and he was sure he'd never feel this way for anyone else. He truly was willing to put almost everything on the line for Reno. He wanted to wake up with the other beside him every morning, to cook for him, and make sure he was taken care of.</p><p>Perhaps Barret had a point when he asked when the wedding was...</p><p>Reno smiled, so wide, so happy and just oh so real. The smile allowed for his teeth to show and for his eyes to crinkle at the corners. He was just happy to hear the words said back to him by the former SOLDIER. Reno laughed, reaching over, his arms wrapped around Cloud's neck and he allowed himself to fall back on the mattress, pulling Cloud over him- but did nothing more other then keep his arms wrapped around the smaller man, hugging him. It really did seem like Barret had hit the nail on the head with that wedding comment. Was it normal to feel this happy? Was it normal to feel oh so content to hear his boyfriend say he, too, loved him, and felt the same? Reno wasn't sure, but gods did it feel so, <em>so</em> good. In this moment Reno knew he wanted no one else. All he needed was Cloud.</p><p>Seeing Reno's reaction to him saying those four words, Cloud felt his heart soar. They loved each other, and it was wonderful. Cloud let out a cute little yelp as he was suddenly yanked on top of Reno, but didn't object or pull away, instead laughing along with him happily. He hugged Reno back, heart warm with the love that filled him to the very brim. "Careful, don't want you hurting yourself again." He warned teasingly, moving to nuzzle against Reno's neck. Though Reno seemed fine right now, he still wanted to be careful, as the other hadn't completely recovered yet.</p><p>"Blah." Was all the man said playfully, a laugh following it, not caring for that, in the moment. Instead, he happily titled his head up, allowing the man more access to his neck, so he could happily nuzzle his neck as much as he would like, for as long as he would like. "Look what you've done to me, blondie, all soft and shit. And I cant even be mad." Nope, he couldn't feel angry at all. He felt so, <em>so</em> happy in that moment, enjoying the feeling of the other man holding him and nuzzling at his skin. "I love you. I love you, so much." He said, his nimble fingers tangling in blond-colored locks of hair and gently massaging at Cloud's scalp.</p><p>Cloud couldn't help but laugh with him, "I'm not normally like this, either- I guess you bring out the best in me." He smiled against the other's skin, so much that he could feel it. He sighed in content when Reno began massaging his head, liking the feeling. He closed his eyes, just laying on top of the other and enjoying it. "I love you, too, Reno. I meant it, when I said I'd do anything for you." It was true, and he wanted Reno to know just how he felt. "Living with you, it just feels right. It's like all my life, I was missing something, and I didn't even know it."</p><p>"It really does feel like that, doesn't it?" It was odd, how they started out hating one another, as enemies who never once thought they would see eye-to-eye... but then, all it took was one date. One fateful encounter in Wall Market for this to happen. "I'm happy I met you that day in Wall Market. I met you when I was just... me. Reno. Not Reno the Turk, just plain-old Reno." He admitted, moving to hug the man and squeeze him carefully. While Reno wouldn't say that he ever felt the need to be accepted by people around him, he would be lying if he said that sometimes he felt lonely in this apartment. "I really like living with you. Here, or even in the apartment you have in the slums. As long as you're there, I'm happy." He whispered softly.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud nodded, hugging Reno back. "I'm glad, too. If that hadn't happened, we wouldn't be here, now." He smiled fondly in memory, and he remembered how terrified he was when he thought his cover was blown, but he was instead asked on a date that changed his life for the better. "I like living with you, too. Though, your apartment is definitely more comfortable than mine- and I'll admit, I've warmed up to cats, because of you."</p><p>Reno chuckled, "ShinRa tries to make sure we're at least comfortable. Even in this small-ass apartment." He said, loving the weight of the other man over him. He also felt happy to know that Cloud seemed to be warming up to cats slowly, and he had Duchess to thank for that, as well. The redhead hummed, gently lifting the other's head and smiling warmly at him. "I'm glad, Duchess really likes you. So does Loki." As if summoned, said felines trotted into the room, Loki jumping onto the bed, and Duchess meowing softly at the former SOLDIER. "Speak of the fur devils and they shall appear, shoo. Hes mine for today." He told the cats, clinging to the smaller man, wrapping his legs around Cloud's waist. "I'll have to go in tomorrow early. But I'll get to come home early, hopefully." He informed his boyfriend.</p><p>Cloud couldn't help but laugh at Reno's possessiveness, finding it adorable. "Yeah, I'm all yours." He agreed, kissing the other's cheek. He was a bit disappointed that Reno had to go in early tomorrow, sighing. "Alright, but make sure to take it slow, don't strain yourself. Promise?" He wanted to hear the other promise, because he knew Reno wouldn't break a promise to him without a damn good reason.</p><p>"I promise. Rude's gonna he doing most of the work when it comes to scaring people back in line. Hes good at that." The redhead explained, as if he hadn't scared the daylights out of the Don back in Wall Market. While Rude wasn't a talker, his size and near muteness gave people the impression that he wasn't very friendly. Reno couldn't help but chuckle a tiny bit at the memory when he first met the man. He, like many others, had thought he was intimidating, but he had refused to let anyone else know that. Reno pushed that thought aside, for now, his attention back on the blond. "Hey...I know that technically, you're a Merc, not really Avalanche. Does that mean you'll eventually leave Midgar?" He asked, a bit worried. If he left... what would become of this relationship between them?</p><p>Cloud was relieved, relaxing when Reno promised him he'd take it easy. "Good." He said simply in response, laying his head against Reno's chest, just cuddling up to the other. When Reno started talking again, tough, he looked to the other and paid attention. He could tell that Reno was worried about his answer, and he reassuringly caressed the other's cheek. "I didn't really have any plans for what comes later, but even if I did, being with you would have changed that." He said sweetly, smiling at the other.</p><p>The Turk smiled, touched that it seemed like Cloud would have changed his plans due to their relationship, eyes falling closed, and leaning into Cloud's touch. "Can you imagine how people would react to knowing that you kicked my ass before we got together? That's gonna be a funny story later, down the road." He said with a laugh- funny to them, maybe. Strange- and, perhaps, a tad bit worrying- to anyone else. A hum escaped the redhead. "Do me a favor? On the nightstand there, see the yellow bottle? Hand me one of the pills in it? Pain killers the medics at ShinRa HQ told me to take." He said with a pout, he hated taking these sorts of medications from HQ. Often times left him drowsy and a bit sluggish. But they were seen as some of the best medication anyone could get. He could feel the soreness and such coming back from his still-recovering injuries. The last thing he wanted to think about right now was pain, when he was enjoying the weight of his boyfriend over him. It lessened the near-constant antsy feeling he felt, and calmed his senses in a way that left him shocked but happy.</p><p>Cloud chuckled at the idea, "Yeah, it really is..." But then he trailed off, recalling the situation, his smile falling. He hadn't just beaten Reno, no- he had been about to kill him. Just the thought made his blood run cold. If the whispers hadn't intervened- "Huh? Oh, sure." Reno's voice had snapped him out of his thoughts briefly, and he shifted to grab the pill bottle. He took one of the pills out, handing it over to his boyfriend before re-sealing the bottle and putting it back in its rightful place. It would be easy for the other to tell that something had upset him, though- his face was always so expressive.</p><p>Reno frowned as he sat up, he reached up, grabbing the man's shirt and yanking him down. He pressed their lips together again, tongue lapping at Cloud's lips. He hated seeing that look on his face, he felt guilty for making the man feel bad in any sort of way. It wasn't his intention to do that- no, he simply was making conversation. While he kissed the other, he reached down with his free hand to take the pain killer from his boyfriend, waiting to take it until he knew for a fact that he was okay. That he wasn't beating himself up for something.</p><p>Cloud was surprised when Reno pulled him into a kiss all of a sudden, lips parted in a gasp, his eyes going wide for a moment before he absolutely <em>melted</em> into it. His eyes closed, and he was successfully distracted from his thoughts by the feeling of Reno's tongue against his lips. He parted his lips more, inviting the other to deepen the kiss. Cloud shifted to get more comfortable, unaware that he was now in quite the precarious position, straddled over Reno's lap.</p><p>A pleased sound escaped the redhead, his hands going to rest on the Blonde's hips, allowing their tongues to dance together, the taller man nipping at Cloud's lip and sucking on his tongue when he could. He only pulled away slightly. "Hey...I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean it like that. Don't feel bad, okay? I was a asshole who was asking for a beating." He assured the other, pressing kisses to his lips as he spoke.</p><p>Cloud felt like Reno was electrifying him in the best of ways, sending sparks through him as they kissed. He let out a soft moan into the kiss when the other sucked his tongue, really enjoying that. When Reno pulled away only slightly from the kiss, his eyes opened again. "No, that wasn't it." He reassured the other, not wanting Reno to think it was his fault. "It's just that I... I didn't just beat you up. If those things hadn't intervened in the church, I... I would have killed you." He started to tear up a little bit at that.</p><p>"You wouldn't have been the first to try," Reno told him, squeezing his hips and biting at his lip again, kissing his jaw for a moment. "Cloud, I'm okay. It didn't happen. Sometimes, you gotta focus on what you <em>didn't</em> do. Okay? I love you, I'm over it, I'm here with you now." He told him, practically pleaded with him. Many had tried to kill the redhead throughout his career as a Turk, all had failed. He knew for a fact that his job could get him killed, and he had accepted that fact years ago. Though, now that wasn't the case= not now that he had someone to come back to. "I love you, Cloud. Please don't be upset." He begged, pulling him back into a deep kiss.</p><p>Cloud logically knew that he wouldn't have been the first to try, but this was different. Reno would have died if those things hadn't pushed him and Aerith back, he knew that for sure. How close he'd come to killing the love of his life... He listened to Reno's reassurances, felt his touch, and held the other close. "I love you, too." He managed to say before the other pulled him into yet another passionate kiss. His eyes closed yet again, banishing the thoughts and fears in favor of just pouring his love for Reno into the kiss. His hands moved to lace his fingers in Reno's beautiful hair as their tongues danced, and he tried nipping gently at Reno's plush bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>[NSFW WARNING!]</p><p>(Cloud and Reno are going to be having a sexual encounter. If that is not your cup of tea, go to the next chapter.)</p><p> </p><p>Reno out right moaned this time around feeling the man's hands tangle in his hair, he only reached up to yank the hair tie out, letting his hair fall free from the small band that held it together. He loved the feeling of the other man biting his lip, he was happy to hear him speak the words in return. He just needed Cloud to know that it was okay, that he wasn't angry with him. The Turk's hands kept a tight grip on the man's hips; the longer they kissed, the more the man felt his mind become hazy. Reno pulled away, keeping their foreheads and noses pressed together as he breathed heavily. "Kissing you gets better and better I swear it." He said breathlessly, but clearly happily.</p><p>Hearing and feeling Reno moan into the kiss surprised him, and gods, it was hot. Only then did Cloud realize the position he was in, straddled on Reno's lap, making out with him passionately. He felt his body grow hot, all too aware of the other man's hands on his hips, and his cock had started to harden in his pants. He gladly ran his hands through Reno's hair, since that was what the other seemingly wanted, and he enjoyed the silky strands running between his fingers. Kissing Reno like this was heaven to him, and when they finally parted, he was panting, cheeks red with a blush. "Y-Yeah..." He agreed with the other, mako-eyes looking into gray ones. He was flustered and turned on, and he didn't know what to do in this situation. He wondered if Reno noticed the bulge in his pants that was pressing against his stomach, and only became embarrassed at the thought. They were only kissing, and he'd gotten this riled up.</p><p>Reno smiled in return, taking a moment to pull the other back into a kiss, and it was only then did he notice the other's aroused state. He supposed he could only blame himself for this whole situation. Cloud was still new to touch, and even if they had only been kissing, Reno found himself getting aroused by this, as well. The fact that Cloud was running his fingers through his hair felt like bliss to the Turk. "You okay?" He asked after pulling away for only a moment from their heated kiss. "I-is this okay?" He asked with a shuddering breath, he needed to make sure that his boyfriend was okay, that he was fine and comfortable.</p><p>Cloud was more than happy to be pulled back into yet another kiss, and he could swear that he was addicted. He felt something beneath him, a hardness growing against his ass, and realized that he wasn't the only one getting aroused by this. However, he was a bit nervous- they had only just made out for the first time, he didn't think he was ready for full-blown sex. But at the same time, the prospect was tempting... If kissing Reno felt this good, he had no idea what sex with him would be like. When the other broke the kiss, he was panting yet again, and his eyes were glowing with more than just mako. "Y-Yeah, it is. Gods, I love kissing you..." His hands ran through the other's long hair.</p><p>Reno moaned softly, head leaning back into Cloud's hands. He breathed a little heavily, and while this felt so good, he didn't want to push the other man into something he wasn't ready for. When he opened his eyes, the title found himself lost in Cloud's glowing eyes. "Gods your eyes are beautiful." He whispered softly, his hands gently running up and down the former SOLDIER's sides and hips. "<em>You're</em> beautiful." He settled on, nipping at Cloud's lip gently. "I love kissing you, too- so, so much." Damn it, the redhead was hard as a rock, and he wanted to whimper. He loved this man sitting on his hips. "Kiss me again, please?" He asked softly, fighting back the urge to roll his hips up.</p><p>Reno's moan made his cock twitch, and he couldn't help but want to hear more of his moans. He looked so sinfully beautiful, Cloud didn't know how to handle it. Cloud felt the warmth in his gut grow when Reno complimented his eyes and called him beautiful, and shivered in delight when the others' hands ran up and down his sensitive sides and hips. When Reno asked him to kiss him again, he gladly obliged, closing his eyes yet again and connecting their lips. He shifted a bit in Reno's lap, causing a bit of friction against the other man's clothed length. Feeling his own length press against the other's stomach, he moaned into the kiss.</p><p>Gray eyes fell closed when Cloud pressed their lips together again in a kiss, the man tilting his head and leaning up to deepen the kiss. His tongue running along Cloud's teeth, tongue and roof of his mouth. Sucking on the wet organ, Reno's breath hitched, a moan escaping him when he felt the fighter shift on his lap. Gods, the friction felt so good, the man couldn't help but roll his hips up slightly with a muffled whine. He could die happy like this, kissing the daylight out of his boyfriend. Reno pulled away slightly to catch a breath before his own hand reached up to tangle itself into Cloud's hair. "I-I love you. More then anything in this world," he breathed out, pulling Cloud flush against himself and diving right back into the passionate kiss.</p><p>Cloud wasn't sure if Reno knew what he did to him- everything he did sending sparks through him, fueling a fire within him that now burned brightly. Cloud moaned into the kiss, as well- and when Reno rolled his hips, he allowed himself to grind down against the other's length, wanting to give him that pleasure and satisfaction. He felt Reno's hand go into his hair, and gods, that did it. He didn't even get a chance to tell Reno he loved him, too, before he was pulled back into yet another passionate kiss. Being pulled flush against the other, Reno could feel Cloud's erratic heartbeat, and his hardened length sandwiched between their stomachs, still covered by his clothes. He moaned again into the kiss, beginning to really lose himself in the pleasure. Just a bit more, and he'd tip over the edge.</p><p>Reno let out a low growl at the feeling of Cloud moving down against him in response to his own hips rolling up. Reno hadn't intended for this to get as intense and hot as it had gotten, but damn if he wasn't enjoying it- and it clearly seemed like Cloud was, if his erection pressed between their clothed bodies was any indication. The redhead pulled away, kissing along the fighter's jaw before moving to kiss at his neck. He could feel that all too familiar tight pressure at the put of his stomach. He shuddered a bit, knowing full well he was close and only because of the grinding of their hips and the intensity of their kissing. The Turk huffed, gently nipping and licking at the former SOLDIER's neck. Or, at least, the parts he could get to without the man's shirt getting in the way. His hands moved to Cloud's hips again, holding them tightly as he held him in place, continuously grinding his hips upward.</p><p>Cloud let out the cutest little whine when Reno kissed at his sensitive neck, and his hands gripped at the other's hair, his toes curling. He tilted his head, giving Reno more access to his neck, gasps and moans leaving his lips. Feeling the other's hot tongue against his neck, he felt heat coil up inside of him. He could feel Reno's cock against his ass through their clothes, and part of him wanted to just dive in, let Reno take him. "Fuck~! Reno~!" He cried out as he came, clinging to the other and ruining his underwear. This whole time, his cock hadn't even been touched- only given a bit of pressure being between their bodies. His cheeks were flushed, and he made the most beautiful noises as he came.</p><p>Reno held the other tightly when those beautiful sounds started to escape the former SOLDIER. The growl that left the Turk when Cloud gripped his hair was low, but clearly one of pleasure. What did Reno in, however, was the cry of his name coming from Cloud's lips when he reached his limit and came between them. That alone had sent the redhead over the edge. "F-fuck- Cloud-" he managed to grasp out against the man's neck. Reno couldn't even bring himself to even care that both he and his boyfriend had just climaxed simply due to their combined rolling of their hips and the kissing. Reno kept the other in his arms, his face pressed against Cloud's neck as he panted, coming down from that blissful high slowly. Well, he definitely would need a change of clothes, now. Both of them.</p><p>Being pressed against Reno as he came was one of the best feelings he'd ever had- but he was surprised when Reno came, as well. Hearing the other say his name like that was wonderful, and it would have gotten him hard if he hadn't literally just came. He was panting as he slowly came down from his climax, leaning against the other. "Holy shit..." He whispered breathily, enveloped in bliss. He didn't feel as bad for cumming, since Reno came so soon after him, but both of them definitely needed to change out of their clothes before going to sleep. Still, he felt amazing, and didn't want to move.</p><p>Reno chuckled slightly, definitely still out of breath, and not really in any sort of mood to actually lift his face from Cloud's neck. "Holy shit ain't even half of it," he huffed out, going silent for a moment. Slowly he lifted his head, looking at the blond. Reno reached up, gently caressing the other's cheek, simply admiring the appearance of his boyfriend. "You okay?" He asked, wondering if Cloud was feeling alright and if he was... okay with had just happened. He didn't want Cloud thinking what just happened was some sort of mistake, he didn't want him to feel embarrassed by what happened.</p><p>He could definitely agree with that sentiment. It was so amazing, he didn't really have the words to describe what he was feeling, right now. The only other time he'd orgasmed with someone was when Madam M was giving him that hand massage, but this was so different- different in the best of ways. He loved Reno, and that made a world of a difference. He couldn't help but smile at Reno, leaning into the touch of his hand, looking at him lovingly. "Yeah, more than okay." It was quite clear he enjoyed what happened, and didn't regret it one bit. "Though... We should probably get changed, huh?" As much as he didn't want to leave the embrace, he did not want to get all sticky and uncomfortable.</p><p>A sigh of relief escaped the Turk, happy to hear that Cloud was okay, that he had enjoyed what happened. He soon chuckled at his question, nodding. It would definitely be wise to get changed, maybe get a shower in. Reno however didnt wanna move, he was enjoying this closeness. "You can get cleaned up first. Feel free to shower if you want." He explained to the other as he loosened his hold around the fighter. "I'll be here, looking for that painkiller that has probably rolled away to the floor." He said with a laugh.</p><p>Cloud had completely forgotten that Reno hadn't taken his painkiller, and he laughed at that. "Well, I guess that's your fault for distracting me." He teased playfully, "But... I mean... If we showered together, it would save water." He proposed the idea, blushing at that. Sure, he'd just literally came with him, but he was still a bit shy. He hid behind the excuse of saving water, hoping Reno wouldn't push him to admit the real reason when it was so painfully obvious.</p><p>"I take full responsibility of that." He said with a laugh. Reno blinked, smiling fondly, and touched that he wanted to shower with him, and finding it absolutely cute he had the excuse to hide behind. "You know what? That's a great idea." He said giving the other a quick kiss to his lips. Truth be told, he was feeling a bit shy about showering with the other. Reno never saw himself as unattractive- on the contrary, he knew exactly how attractive he was. But this was different, Cloud wasn't most people. Cloud was someone so much more special and Reno, at the end of day, though in-shape, he was a bit on the more gangly side.</p><p>Cloud smiled at the quick kiss he received, glad that Reno wanted to shower with him, too. Despite his shyness, this was something he wanted to do with the other. Maybe he could even wash Reno's hair for him... He got off of the other's lap and off if the bed, offering a hand to him with a loving smile in order to help him up, even though he didn't need to.</p><p>"I hit the jackpot with a gentleman like you." Reno felt disappointment when Cloud got off of his lap, but happily took his hand when it was offered to him. Pulling himself up to his feet, Reno then gently tugged the man to his bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Domesticity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reno and Cloud enjoy a night together, but then Reno gets a phone call.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reno turned the shower on. Despite this being the first time they would shower together, Reno didn't even think twice about peeling off the shirt he wore. He did, however, pause for a moment to brush his hair- the last thing he wanted was to even try to wash his hair with knots in it. "If it's too cold or hot, you can adjust it," he said as he brushed his hair, and then moved to remove the rest of his clothes.</p><p>Cloud couldn't help but smile at that, and let Reno lead him to the bathroom. Seeing Reno so eagerly discard his shirt, Cloud couldn't help but stare a bit. He was a bit hesitant in taking off his own clothes, but soon enough, he was completely naked in front of the other. He moved his hand to test the water, adjusting it just a bit to be a nice, slightly warm temperature. Reno could get a good look at his physique, now. He had surprisingly feminine legs and a really nice ass, but he was overall rather toned. He had never considered himself attractive, but he definitely was. He stepped into the spray of the shower, and his fluffy hair drooped with the weight of the water. He made sure to make room for Reno, "Care to join me?" He invited the other in. Though, he was having a hard time not staring at Reno. Reno was devilishly handsome, and oh so beautiful. He had no idea that Reno was self-conscious about being gangly. When he looked at him, he loved every inch.</p><p>Reno blushed at the sight of his boyfriend completely naked- while he knew he had a nice ass, seeing him without clothes really was a sight. The Turk swore the gods took personal time and care into making this man. Reno nodded wordlessly as he settled into the shower, letting the water do very much the same to flatten his hair against his head and the longer locks of hair flat against his back. Reno turned to his boyfriend, smiling softly. "Want me to wash your hair for ya?" He asked, stepping closer and pressing their foreheads together.</p><p>Seeing Reno blush at the sight of him naked made it all worth it, and it caused him to blush as well. He smiled at the other just as softly, caressing the other's cheek with a hand. "Sure, so long as I get to wash yours." He knew how much Reno liked it when he was running his hands through his hair, he wanted to treat the other.</p><p>Reno took a moment to lean into Cloud's hand. He loved this man's hands- he knew exactly how strong he was, and yet he was still so gentle. There was controlled power in his hands, strength that only came from being a SOLDIER. "I'm warning you now, it's long and a pain in the ass. But, before you ask or suggest it, no I will not cut it short ever again." He said with a chuckle. He didn't look that good with short hair, he would admit that openly and shamelessly. So he only pulled away to grab the shampoo and conditioner he had, first gathering some of the shampoo in his hand and carefully massaging it into the blond-colored hair. "Close your eyes, don't wanna get shampoo in em."</p><p>Cloud chuckled at that, "I like your hair, so that's good with me. And hey, a little effort is worth it, when it comes to you." He said sweetly, closing his eyes when told. He hummed in content when Reno started washing his hair, absolutely loving how the other massaged his scalp. He let himself just enjoy the sensation of the warm water and Reno's hands. Though part of him wanted to do something for Reno at the same time, he couldn't do anything with his eyes closed.</p><p>Reno smiled, simply focusing on washing the others hair. He was gentle the entire time he washed out the shampoo, and the conditioner, as well. After he was done, the redhead took a moment to lean down and rest his head on the fighter's shoulder. He loved the feeling of skin on skin contact, he enjoyed just simply being close to his boyfriend. If the Turk could, he would spend all day simply cuddling with the other man. "I should invest in a bigger apartment, one with a bathroom that has a bathtub." He said with a chuckle. One a bit bigger, so that it was more comfortable to live in with another person. That other person specifically being Cloud.</p><p>Cloud looked so relaxed like that, much more so than he ever was around anyone other than Reno. He let his worries wash away with the water, letting himself be treated by Reno's hands, enjoying the feeling of them in his hair. When Reno was done, Cloud opened his eyes, smiling lovingly at the other as he rested his head on his shoulder. Cloud wrapped his arms around the other, just holding him like that for a little, enjoying the closeness just as much as his partner. Skin on skin felt so different than cuddling with clothes, but it was a good-different. He chuckled along with Reno, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I can help with that." After all, if he was gonna be living with Reno, he wanted to pull his own weight. He couldn't help but like the idea of taking a bath with Reno, just cuddling while washing each other.</p><p>Reno wrapped his arms around the other, squeezing him when he caught the implication of the man actually living with him. Gods, he would love that. As much as he loved being on his own with his cats, with Cloud, he felt right at home. He felt like he was supposed to belong here. He would be happy to have Cloud living with him, but that also came with the risk of ShinRa finding him and trying to hurt him. If they found out he was living with him, they would definitely try to use him as some sort of bait for Cloud to come running. That thought alone scared him, and caused him to tighten his grip around the former SOLDIER. "You can help me look, its gotta be a place we both like."</p><p>Cloud was so happy at the prospect of living with Reno. He'd gotten so used to it over the time Reno'd been recovering, he wasn't sure he could go back to living alone. He could feel the worry in the way Reno's arms tightened around him, which caused him to worry a bit about the other. "I'd love to. I'm not picky- so long as it's clean, and got enough room." He wondered how to bring up his concern, though. He gently rubbed Reno's back soothingly, "You okay?"</p><p>Reno hummed, nodding in understanding. He still wanted to look around with Cloud. He was sure that Rude could suggest a few places, and even tell them what buildings were the best ones to go look at. Rude knew his tastes well, and was pretty good at picking out nice places. The Turk sighed in content at the feeling of Cloud rubbing his back. "Just... worried about ShinRa, if they ever find ya living with me. Not an excuse to not live with you, because I can't sleep well without ya there anymore. I'm just..." he sighed, nuzzling his face against the man's bear skin. "They wont hesitate to use me as bait to draw you in, if they ever find out we're together and living together. I don't want to be the reason you get hurt-" he explained, cutting himself off and going silent. "I wanna live with you. But I also wanna keep you safe." <em>'And I'm not sure I'm even strong enough to do so.'</em>  was the thought that went unsaid.</p><p>Cloud's eyebrows furrowed, "You have a point, there... but I'm not gonna live in fear of Shinra, and I'm definitely not gonna let them take away what we have." He held Reno close, protectively. "I know it's a risk, but if that ever does happen, I'll have all of Avalanche behind me. I'm not alone, and neither are you." He tried his best to reassure the other. He couldn't promise that he'd stay out of danger, because he would do anything to save Reno, if he was in trouble. "Even then, it wouldn't be your fault if I got hurt. Don't blame yourself for Shinra's actions, I know you'd never hurt me."</p><p>A small, unsure chuckle escaped the man. Funny, how a man who fought against Shinra as much and as hard as he did, didn't fear them. But then there was Reno- one of Shinra's own people- had a fear of them that would seem odd to others. Still, he felt touched by Cloud's words, and allowed himself to push those thoughts away, for now. "I love you," he whispered, kissing the others shoulder for a moment. "Sorry, the thought came out of nowhere, and I hadn't meant to bring it up." Especially considering they just had a very intimate, orgasm-inducing make out session. Then again, Reno's mind was always racing with scenarios of what could happen, based off of his own actions. "Can you wash my hair?" He asked shyly, hoping doing something else would take his mind away from the darker parts of his mind.</p><p>Cloud smiled lovingly at the other, "I love you, too." He whispered right back, trying to somehow express the amount of love he felt for the other in that one, sweet whisper. "It's alright, don't worry about it." He didn't want Reno to feel bad about voicing his concerns, especially when Cloud was just glad they could be open with each other like this. He gave a nod at the other's request, "Of course." And with that, he got to washing Reno's hair. He did a lot more massaging and soothing scratching than necessary, but he wanted to treat Reno, and help him feel better. He was quiet as he worked through the other's crimson locks, making sure to get them nice and clean, not missing a spot. Though, he had a bit of trouble with the longer part of Reno's hair, since he had never had long hair himself. Still, he did his best, and eventually got a hang of it.</p><p>Reno hummed in content, his eyes falling closed, enjoying the feeling of the other man's fingers through his hair. He chuckled when Cloud seemed to struggle with the longer part of his hair, but he got it down pretty quickly. When he was finally done, the man opened his eyes again, turning his head to look at the blond. Reno wore a soft expression, blinking slowly. He couldn't help but feel like there was no one else in the world but Cloud. Everything felt right- there was no war between ShinRa  and Wutai, no war between ShinRa and Avalanche. In this moment, Reno felt at peace, and that peace came from the blond. He wondered if this is what his Ma had meant by when he fell in love, he would feel a clam that he's never felt before. At first he didn't think that was ever a thing, he didn't believe that she knew that kind of love. His old man had never been in their lives. She never spoke of him. So how could she be so sure of that feeling?</p><p>It was clear that she knew, because Reno was feeling that calm, that peace right now. "One day... one day, we should run away from all of this." He said without thinking. "Just... one day- not say a word- pack our shit, get the cats and leave. Just you and me. No Shinra, no Avalanche." </p><p>Just us, and this peace</p><p>For now, he wouldn't feel guilty about just up and leaving Rude behind. That's his brother, after all. But this utter feeling of peaceful bliss, was something else.</p><p>Seeing Reno look at him so softly, he'd never get sick of it. He was so beautiful and sweet, and Cloud wondered how he got so lucky. Cloud couldn't stop a similar expression forming on his face, looking at Reno lovingly, with a gentle glow from his mako eyes. Domestic moments like this, they felt so amazing. Cloud had never known such peace, as far as he could remember. He loved Reno with all of his heart, and he was loved back. It was a beautiful feeling, and one he was sure he'd never get sick of. However, Reno's words surprised him. Gods, was it tempting. It was so tempting to just take Reno and the cats and leave, go beyond Shinra's reach. "I would love that more than anything..." He said softly, caressing Reno's face oh so gently, brushing some of his wet hair away. "I don't think it's realistic, but we can dream."</p><p>Right, of course. Reno knew better than to think that it was a reality they could have. Shinra was far reaching- a power he was owned by, masters he couldn't escape so easily. In a way, he felt like a fighting dog- one that was far too good at what he was trained to do. The man closed his eyes, leaning into the touch again, disappointment and the harsh reality of their situation settling in his chest. He hated it, knowing that they couldn't just do that, they couldn't just leave like how he was tempted to do on so many occasions. He oh so desperately wanted to take those he loved and just leave with them. But he couldn't, and he highly doubted there would be a day anytime soon or ever where he could have that. "Come on. Let's get out and dressed." That way they could have dinner, head to bed and simply rest. Reno would have another long day, tomorrow, starting early.</p><p>Cloud could see the disappointment of reality setting in, and he wished so desperately that he could make that dream of Reno's come true. He would move heaven and earth for this man, and he meant it. Perhaps, one day, they'd both be free of Shinra- but for now, Cloud was in hiding, and Reno worked for them. "Alright... Hey." He gently tilted Reno's chin up to look at him, giving him a reassuring smile. “We might not be able to, now, but who knows what the future holds? Chance can be funny, like that." He tried to cheer him up, turning off the water and grabbing a towel to dry off.</p><p><em>'But chance can be extremely cruel, too.'</em>  At least, that's what Reno thought. he had seen how chance and certain events that seemed to promise a happy ending would end in tragedy. A good example of that was how the other Turks had died, how the platform they had been standing on collapsed, with all of them on it. He and Rude had been the only ones from that mission who managed to survive, and watched with horror as that platform fell, how they fell. And there had been nothing they could do about it. But still, Reno smiled at Cloud's reassurance and took the towel from his hands, drying the normally-spiky blond hair. He spent some time gently drying the other man off, pressing small kisses to his face. "Yeah...yeah I guess that's true." He finally settled on.</p><p>Something seemed to be eating at Reno, but he didn't know what. He didn't know what else to say, how to try and cheer the other up, and he wished he was better at things like this. However, with the way Reno toweled of his hair and kissed him, he smiled. The previously-wet hair soon became all dry and fluffy- even fluffier than normal- and it looked like he had a chocobo chick on his head. He helped dry Reno off in turn, his red hair becoming fluffy. He pressed a couple sweet kisses of his own to Reno's face, "What do you want for dinner?" He wondered what he should make, and wanted Reno's input.</p><p>Reno seemed to really like Cloud messing with his hair, he didn't mind that it got a bit fluffy and unruly. He grabbed his brush to at least brush out the knots, deciding to leave it untied. Reno soon, however, found himself blinking at Cloud's question. He hummed, not entirely sure of what he wanted. "Surpise me. I'm not picky." He admitted, leading them back to the room to get dressed. He threw on sweat pants that just barely hugged his hips and a baggy long sleeve. He seemed to like clothes that were too big for him, a style he chose to keep for when he was relaxing at home. As he walked into the living room he scrambled to catch one of maybe four framed photos he had in his apartment that Loki had just pushed off the table. "Loki! You little shit-" he said, watching as the cat jump off the table and walk off to harass a sleeping Duchess.</p><p>Cloud nodded, "Alright, I guess I'll take a look and see what we have." He got dressed, throwing on a tank top and sweat pants, then made his way to the kitchen. He looked to Loki, "Naughty kitty." He scolded gently. He was glad that Reno was able to catch it in time, he didn't wanna clean up glass. He sighed, going and checking what they had. "Spaghetti sound good?" He looked to Reno for his reaction.</p><p>Reno sighed as he looked at the photo, he found himself staring at it for a moment. Funny, how he had been thinking about the Turks who where no longer around, and it happened to be the photo Loki was trying to knock over. He hadn't realized that Cloud had asked him a question, but instead his eyes were trained on the picture. In this picture, Reno had short hair and lacked the ponytail, while he stood between Rude and Tseng, around him where other Turks in suits, men and women of different ages smiling at the camera. The picture had about 16 members in it, with Reno included in that number. While they were all wearing the same black and white suits, they all had their own style in wearing the suits. Even in the picture Reno had the goggles and that signature grin, even his shirt was unbuttoned. While in the picture they all looked happy, the current Reno stared at the picture with a look of guilt. </p><p>He carefully ran his fingers over the photo. How had they failed them all so much? How could they lose all but one of them in one instant?</p><p>Cloud got worried when Reno hadn't responded, and even more worried when he saw the look on Reno's face. Dinner forgotten, he instead went to comfort his boyfriend. "Reno, what's wrong?" He gently put a hand on the other's shoulder, trying to break Reno out of whatever it was he was going through. He looked to the picture he was holding, seeing two familiar faces among a crowd of Turks. A picture of his coworkers, perhaps? But with the way Reno looked at it, he figured some of them had died.</p><p>Reno blinked, looking at the other. He soon found himself feeling a bit bad that he had spaced out. "Huh? Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to ignore ya." He said sheepishly. It wasn't often he found himself looking at his photo, and it wasn't often he thought back on that incident. After all, what happened, happened, and there was nothing they could do. But, that didn't mean he didn't miss them. "There used to be sixteen of us, ya know," he said to the blonde, showing him the picture. "Gods, what was I thinking back then with my hair?" He tried to lighten the mood, chuckling a small bit. "Not anymore though. There is a very small handful of us now."</p><p>"It's alright." Cloud reassured Reno. He wasn't upset about being ignored, not in the slightest- he was just worried. He looked at the picture when Reno showed him, looking at the sixteen faces, most of which were gone. "I'll admit, I like your hair the way it is now a lot more." He played along, hoping it would cheer Reno up. "But... If you need to talk, I'm here for you." He moved his hand to rub the other's back soothingly.</p><p>Reno grinned, leaning back into the man's hands. He was glad that Cloud seemed to like his hair so much more as it was now, versus back when the picture was taken. He thought for a moment, did he want to talk about it? Did he need to pour all of this shit on Cloud? He bit his lip and sighed. "There is an reason why dropping the plate bugged Rude and I so much. All of the Turks you see in this picture, all but Rude, myself and Tseng... they died all at once when sector 6 fell. They were all on the plate when it collapsed, thanks to a summon we had been ordered to deal with. Rude and I were the last ones to arrive at the rendezvous point, and just before we reached the platform..." he trailed off, wincing as he remembered the loud screeching of the metal giving way. He remembered how horrified he and Rude had been, he remembered the look on their faces as they fell. "All gone... in a single instant. In a single moment. Rude and I watched, and couldn't do a damn thing about it." He mumbled softly, holding onto the picture tightly while his knuckles turned white. "That's where the statement 'Your partner comes first before any mission.' came from..."</p><p>Cloud was saddened, hearing that all of the people in the picture but them three had died. These people were likely close with Reno, and they were now in the lifestream. He listened to Reno as he told the story, and he gently took the other into his arms, trying to comfort him. "I'm so sorry that happened..." He didn't know what else to say, so he just held Reno close in his arms. A tragedy like that must have left scars, he figured. "I know what it's like, to go through something like that." His mind briefly flashed back to Nibelheim going up in flames, giving him a bit of a headache, but he tried to push it away so he could be there for Reno.</p><p>Reno hummed, leaning into the embrace, he only moved to set the picture back down before he pressed his forehead against Cloud's cheek, nuzzling him gently. "It happened a while ago. It's just weird to think about em. I'm just sorry you know what that feels like, it's not something I wish for anyone else to experience." He said, wrapping his arms around the blonde. He huffed that the topic was a depressing one, so he took a moment to glance around before his eyes landed on a photo by the kitchen. The redhead smiled a small bit. "Come," he said, tugging the man into the kitchen as he grabbed the photo as they walked in. "Let me help with dinner, I'll get everything out, here." He said handing a picture to him. He quickly turned away from the man once he did.</p><p>In the picture was a woman with similar red hair like his own. In the picture, she was smiling happily, and next to her, a small boy- maybe no older then five or four- had his cheek pressed against her. He had a small band-aid across his nose and one on his cheek, his own wild-red hair matching her own, his smile just as happy and joyful.</p><p>Cloud liked when Reno nuzzled his cheek, but sighed softly. "Yeah... It's not pleasant, that's for sure." Their lives were so fucked up, but that was part of the reason they could find solace in each other, he supposed. He let Reno lead him to the kitchen, taking the picture when Reno handed it to him. He looked to see what looked like Reno and his mom back when he was a kid, and he smiled. "You were a cute kid. This your mom?" He asked curiously. He wished he could show Reno pictures of him as a kid, but those were all lost in the fire, he was pretty sure.</p><p>Reno blushed a small bit, he never showed that picture openly to anyone. If anyone was coming over, he made sure to hide all the pictures he had. Part of his training as a Turk, to prevent anyone learning anything super personal about who he is. "Yup. No one was better then my Ma in my eyes. She raised me on her own, and worked in Wall Market. Life wasn't easy, being on her own with a little shit like me. I was always getting into trouble, starting fights or ending them." he owed a lot to her- she raised him all alone, and never once complained. Other then when he would come home bruised and all scraped up. Many would call her a saint- after all, to be able to handle her wild child, who attracted all sorts of trouble- any other woman would have left the kid on the street to fend for himself. "But she did a good job with me. All things considered, even gave me the goggles I wear." He explained as he dug through cabinets to pull out ingredients for their dinner. </p><p>Though they weren't hers, and she hadn't bought them new. They apparently belonged to his father, who he had never met, and she never spoke of him either. Still, whoever he was, Reno felt closer to him with the goggles.</p><p>Cloud couldn't help but try to picture a little mischievous kid version of Reno, smiling fondly at the idea. "So you were always a troublemaker." He teased playfully, gently setting the picture back in its proper place before going and helping Reno with dinner. "I always wondered why you never seemed to actually wear your goggles... Not that I'm complaining- they'd cover up your eyes, and... I like your eyes." He blushed a little bit at that, trying to focus on dinner.</p><p>A laugh escaped the man, gently nudging the other when he came close. "Life would be so boring if I wasn't," he teased with a wink. However, at the fact that Cloud said he liked his eyes, he found himself blushing darkly and looking away sheepishly. "Ah, compared to yours, mine are dull- but I'm glad you like 'em so much." He said, nuzzling the top of Cloud's head for a moment. "Besides, I look stupid with them over my eyes. Cant pull the look off with them like that."</p><p>Cloud was glad that he could make Reno laugh, it seemed like he needed that. That teasing wink always did things to him, and seeing the other blush, he couldn't help but think it was adorable. "Sure, mako eyes are special, but your eyes... they're <em>you</em>, if that makes sense. I just... I love everything about you." He admitted, smiling shyly at the other, cheeks rosy with a cute blush.</p><p>"Everything?" He asked, sounding unsure for a moment. He was taken aback by that statement, considering his job as a Turk, and just- his overall personality could be a bit much for people, and they wouldn't want to really deal with him, otherwise. But Cloud handled him so easily. Not that he had tamed the redhead, or anything like that, but he knew how to work with his personality to bring out the best in him- not the ugly, tattered, sadistic or cynical parts of him that the world saw. Seeing that faint blush on Cloud's cheeks, Reno just thought him to be so, <em>so</em> cute. He couldn't help but reach out and cup his cheek before pressing their lips together in a kiss. It was nothing more then that, sweet and innocent, a silent thank you. A thank you for simply loving him. When he pulled away he spoke again. "I love everything about you too, ya know. Mako-eyes and all."</p><p>Hearing Reno sound so unsure, part of him wondered where that doubt had come from. No matter, he'd make sure Reno knew that there was no need to doubt. "Everything." He said, completely sure about himself. Everything about Reno, he loved. The more he had gotten to know the other, the more in love he became, and that was never gonna change. He knew about the dark side of him, too- but that didn't mean he loved him any less. He had a feeling that others just didn't treat Reno right, causing him to form that hard, outer wall to protect himself. Cloud knew that, inside, Reno was an amazing person, with a kind heart. He smiled into the sweet little thank-you kiss that Reno gave him, his heart singing when Reno said he loved everything about him, too. The best part was that he could believe it. "You know, if anyone else were to say that, I wouldn't believe them. Even Tifa has some things about me she doesn't like, as close as we are. But... you accept me the way I am. It's a good feeling." He spoke as he worked on dinner.</p><p>Reno huffed at the mention of Tifa, and would he lying if he said that it didn't annoy him that she would admit that to him. One would think a friend of so many years would be more accepting of the darker and more jaded parts of their friends. He wanted to say who needed her anyway, but she was Cloud's friend. Maybe they just needed someone who could better understand what the other went through, better understand the damage done to them by the same entity. "I'm glad I can make you feel good, then. Come on, let's make dinner, then we can rest and head to bed. I want snuggles." He said, giving him a quick peck before moving to get started on their dinner. "Loki if I hear anything hit the floor, I'm gonna assume it's you, and you'll be sleeping in the living room!" The man warned, glancing at said cat, who was sitting by the kitchen entrance watching, them. "Little shit. I don't care how cute you are, don't knock my shit over."</p><p>Cloud couldn't help but chuckle a bit when Reno mentioned he wanted snuggles, "Don't worry, once we get in bed, you'll get all of the snuggles you want." He helped Reno with dinner, still making sure the other wasn't taking on too much, even though it wasn't exactly going to aggravate is injuries. He found it funny when Reno talked to Loki like that, "You know, it's funny, how you talk to him as if he can understand you." Cloud, not having been around animals much, didn't really get that they could understand you.</p><p>"Oh, he definitely can understand me, the little monster." He said, still eyeing the kitten before turning away from him and focusing on getting dinner done. The redhead fell into a comfortable silence, the said silence only being broken by the gentle humming coming from the Turk. This was domestic, this was nice. This is what a normal life would be like for him, and Reno often found himself wishing he could have this life whenever he wanted. But he knew better, he knew that it wasn't a possibility. </p><p>Reno startled when his phone rang. A heavy sigh escaping him as he picked up the cell and put it between his ear and shoulder. "Sinclair." He answered, pausing and blinking slowly. "Oookay. When are we gonna be deployed for that mission?" He asked, nodding at the response. "Okay, got it. Night, boss." With that, he hung up quickly, and tossed his phone to the side of the counter.</p><p>Cloud didn't really believe Reno, thinking he was joking, and chuckled when he called Loki a little monster. He was happy, just letting himself enjoy the domestic moment with Reno, and he listened to the other hum a tune with a smile on his face. However, the moment was ruined by yet another phonecall, and Cloud frowned at the word 'deployed'. That made it sound like the mission was far, and that it'd be for a little while. He wanted to ask, but didn't quite know how to go about it. "Another mission? They really aren't giving you a break, are they?" He sighed heavily.</p><p>Reno sighed, nodding as he looked to his boyfriend. "Comes with the job. Its just an away mission. Information gathering. Nothing serious, if everything goes according to plan." He told the other. Reconnaissance missions were always simple, in his mind, if not just goddamn boring. "I'm sorry," he apologized, he would love nothing more then to just sit in bed all day with Cloud, to snuggle up with him and simply lay on him or even under him, enjoying the man's weight that brought him a sense of grounding like nothing else. He wasn't sure why he loved the feeling of his weight on him, but the one time he had told Rude he liked it, the man said it could be anxiety. </p><p>He pushed that thought away for now though as he checked on the pasta. "I have to leave first thing tomorrow morning."</p><p>Cloud's expression didn't change, still frowning when Reno said it was an away mission. However, he didn't want Reno to apologize for that. "Hey, it's not your fault. There's no need to apologize." He reminded the other, "I'm just-... I'm gonna miss you, is all." He definitely wasn't looking forward to Reno leaving for who-knows-how-long. "Do you know how long it's gonna be for?" He'd likely be counting down the days until Reno's return.</p><p>The man took a moment to think about it, considering it was a mission in Wutai, he had a feeling it would be for at least a week or so. "A week, maybe, if things are slow. Three days, if things go well." He told the other, smiling when Cloud said he would miss him. He moved to lean against the other carefully. "I'll miss you too, Cloud. But on those missions, we can at least call each other or text, from time to time." He wanted Cloud to feel reassured that things were gonna be just fine. He placed a kiss to his forehead before finishing up on the pasta and moving to make the sauce for it.</p><p>Cloud was reassured when Reno said they could call or text, and Cloud's frown gave way to a small smile. "Alright. You should probably be the one to call me, though- so I don't accidentally blow your cover or anything." Cloud would never forgive himself if he did that, that was for sure. At least they could still talk, that was a relief. "I can take care of the cats for you while you're gone, if you'd like." That was something Cloud could do, at least, in order to help out.</p><p>"Yeah? You sure? My neighbor likes 'em, and if they can't, Tseng can." He didn't want to trouble the man, and he knew that he was still a bit iffy around cats, but he was lucky that Duchess and Loki liked the blond as much as they did. They both liked him very much, and Duchess seemed to have claimed Cloud as her second human, which warmed Reno's heart, because they are his fur babies, and it was nice to see that they liked his boyfriend. "Just wanna make sure you'll be okay with it. And if ya want, you can stay here while I'm gone." He offered, he could easily make another copy of his key, or leave the one he had with Cloud and crash at Rude's place the day they came back. After all, he was sure it would be in the dead of night, and just crashing at Rude's place after away missions was a habit, at this point. "Be ready for me to call and text you, then, 'cuz I'mma be lonely. And be ready for me to try and get Tifa on the phone to talk to Rude." He teased with a mischievous grin.</p><p>Cloud nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure. They're easy enough to handle, unlike some other cats I've met. Thanks, though. I figure keeping them company would be best, anyway, right? I know I won't be the only one missing you." He said playfully, though he looked a little confused when Reno mentioned Tifa. "Rude would want to talk to Tifa?" He was unaware of Rude's crush on his childhood friend.</p><p>Reno snorted- oh, that's right, Cloud didn't know. "Rude's got a crush on her. Has had it for a while, but he's too nervous to ever talk to her. And he already hardly talks to begin with. Fucking adorable as hell." He said, laughing a bit. He swore that his partner was just a giant teddy bear. So mean and intimidating in appearance, but he was a good person- he had a good heart, and flustered easily. He wasn't a talker, prefers to let his actions talk for him, or let Reno. But still, it was cute, knowing he had this crush on her- and unlike most men, he didn't flirt with her. He simply admired her from a distance, and kept his head down low when around her. "During our fight on the plate he refused to fight her."</p><p>Cloud couldn't help but laugh at that, "Oh, wow. So that's why he was acting weird around her the other day... I'll admit, that's kind of cute." He'd never expect a guy like Rude to be like that, but people are weird when it comes to love, he supposed. "I'll see what I can do to get them talking to each other. Who knows?" He knew Rude was a good man, so he wasn't worried. Sure, they hadn't talked much personally, but the way he was with Reno said it all. "Tifa noticed, though- that he didn't fight her."</p><p>"Oh, I'm not gonna let him <em>not</em> know that she noticed." He said, a trouble-making grin on his face as he relished in the idea of teasing his friend endlessly. He knew that it would lead to him getting punched in the leg or arm, but he could live with it, he could definitely live with it. "He's a good guy. Even with how he looks, all big and mean? Far from it." He assured, he loved Rude to bits and pieces, and he knew for a fact that he and Aerith would have a field day teasing the bald man over it. "Dinner is about ready, set the table while I get all this put together?" He asked, hearing a soft meow and he turned to look down at Duchess and Loki. Reno smiled at two. "Yes, yes. I'll feed you two once I finish with this."</p><p>Cloud chuckled at the idea of Reno teasing Rude about his crush, "Even from what little I've talked with him, I could tell. Even when he was threatening me, it was just because he cares so much about you. I can respect that." With that, he got to setting the table, and smiled at the two cats. "Don't worry, I got em." With that, he set about feeding the cats, since Reno was busy with finishing up their dinner.</p><p>"Thanks, Babe." He said, moving their dinner to the table, and watching the blond feed the two demons he called his fur babies. Despite living life always doing anything but domestic things, he found himself loving this lifestyle. He smiled fondly at the sight, and took a moment appreciate it. He wondered if this was the life he would have preferred, if he hadn't gotten so used to being a Turk. Then, a thought hit him- if he had grown up and stayed working only at Honeybee inn, would he have ever met Cloud? "Hey, Cloud... do ya think we would have met, if I hadn't become a Turk?"</p><p>Cloud hadn't noticed Reno watching him like that, focused on feeding the cats. Once they were fed, he moved to sit at the table with Reno. He was surprised by the other's question, "Who knows? Maybe, maybe not- depends on where life would've brought you. There are a lot of possibilities, but I don't usually think about the what-ifs. Even then, if we <em>did</em> meet, and you <em>weren't</em> a Turk, things would be different." Cloud wondered what it might have been like, if Reno was a civilian- but he couldn't imagine the deep understanding they had for each other if Reno were just 'normal'. Or maybe... what if he had never joined SOLDIER? What if they had met as two ordinary people, and still fallen in love?</p><p>A hum escaped him, his eyes following the former SOLDIER's movements. "I think I wouldn't have minded a domestic life, but I don't know what I would do, now." He said with a chuckle before serving the food on the set plates on the table. "Enough of that, though- lets enjoy dinner." After all, he was still looking forward to those snuggles that he was promised. He could worry about what-ifs later.</p><p>Cloud nodded, eating dinner with a hum of content. He thought on the future, what they should do. "Well, one way or another, I'd want to get you away from Shinra. It doesn't exactly seem like you're happy there, and I'm pretty sure you know my feelings towards 'em." He hated Shinra, that was for sure. It wasn't exactly a secret, either. "I know that would be far from easy, but... I want you to be happy. You deserve to be."</p><p>He wasn't happy, Shinra isn't a company that bred happy employees. His job as a Turk didn't, either. For years, until recently, he had always confidently said that he liked his job. That he wouldn't give it up for anything in the world, and the only thing that would make him stop being a Turk would be when he was dead or when Rude was dead. Maybe if he got lucky enough to get hitched and settle down. But otherwise? No, he wouldn't stop being a Turk. That... wasn't the case, anymore. With Cloud, he had learned a lot about how he actually felt, about how felt like he was as many stated, a dog on a leash, waiting ever so patiently for his Master's next order. </p><p>As trapped as he felt, he wanted to get away from Shinra, too. He wanted that for Rude, as well- he was too good of a man to work for a company of death. He couldn't say the same for himself, but still. "... Maybe one day, I'll be strong enough to get away." He said simply as he ate his dinner.</p><p>Cloud could tell Reno was deep in thought, and was curious to hear what the other had to say about that. However, when Reno finally spoke, hearing him doubt his strength made Cloud's heart ache. He took Reno's free hand in his own, squeezing it reassuringly while looking determinedly into the other's eyes. "You <em>are</em> strong enough, Reno. I know you weren't just handed your position as second in command, and I've fought you, myself- I know how strong you are. After all, not many can go toe to toe with a SOLDIER." Just the look in his eyes showed how sincere he was, that he believed every word he said and knew it to be truth.</p><p>Reno was a bit confused a startled when Cloud took his right hand into his own. And when he looked up into his eyes, he found himself shocked by the look in those mako-green hues he fell so deeply for. He felt deeply touched by his words, and just by how sincere he sounded. His tone left no room for argument, it was like what he was stating was a fact of life, similar to that of things such as the sky being blue and the grass green. The redhead smiled softly in return, squeezing the fighter's hand. "I... thank you, Cloud. For thinking so, for having that much faith in my dumb ass." Shinra was a force of nature, some kind of force that he didn't think he could win against. It was like a fly trying to stop a earthquake or hurricane. But when Cloud looked at him like that, spoke to him the way he did... he felt like it was possible.</p><p>Seeing that smile almost made Cloud smile, but then Reno called himself a dumbass, causing Cloud to frown. "You aren't a dumbass, Reno. In fact, you're far from it." He said with certainty. "You're smart, don't call yourself that." He wondered who in the world had instilled that self-doubt in Reno, and he wanted to fight whoever was responsible. "You're strong, you're smart, and you're more than capable. Even if we <em>weren't</em> dating, I could still see that. If I had to pick just one person to take on Shinra with, it would always be you."</p><p>Reno found himself feeling a little overwhelmed at that. He wasn't used to someone having that much faith in him, considering he worked for Shinra. Rude didn't count, because they had years to learn about each other. But with Cloud? This was different, this man was someone he loved more then anything. This man was someone who still didn't know everything about him, and yet, he had this much confidence in him. He saw him as someone capable of so much. And, for a moment, he found himself wondering why. Why did Cloud have this much faith in him? Why did Cloud love him so much, to speak those words with so much confidence? Why did Cloud love someone like him? He's a <em>Turk</em>, for God's sake. He's done some of the most horrible things anyone could imagine. Hands stained red with the blood of innocents and not innocents. </p><p>Reno had even realized that tears had made their way to his eyes. How did he get so damn lucky? What had he done ever in his life to deserve this man before him? he couldn't imagine what he did.</p><p>Cloud was hoping to make Reno feel better, so when the other started crying, he thought he did something wrong. His eyebrows furrowed in worry and his heart ached, seeing Reno like that. Cloud gently moved to wipe the tears away from his eyes, "Hey, please don't cry. Was it something I said?" He knew he could be insensitive at times, but he tried so hard to help Reno feel better...</p><p>Reno instantly leaning into the other's touch when he reached up to wipe away the tears that he was just now realizing where in his eyes. He laughed a small bit, looking up at the other so lovingly, so tender and oddly vulnerable for Reno. "I just-" he took a moment to take a breath, to calm down and relax. "I'm not used to... I don't understand how I got so lucky. All my life, I've done nothing good for people, and yet- and yet I have you. Someone so good, so kind, that I don't understand why I'm so lucky, why am I the one blessed?" He asked, sniffling and his breath hitching a small bit. "You're too good for someone like me."</p><p>Seeing that look on Reno's face stunned Cloud for a moment, seeing Reno so vulnerable like that. He listened as Reno spoke, frowning more when Reno said he'd done nothing good in his life, and he got downright mad when Reno said he wasn't good enough for him. Cloud didn't know who the hell instilled such self-doubt in Reno, but he wanted to fight them. He got up from his seat, moving to Reno's side and taking his hands in his own, dinner forgotten for the moment. "Reno, that's not true." He stated firmly, trying to get him to understand. "I know you're not perfect, and you've done some bad things, but so have I- and you <em>have</em> done good for people. You saved everyone in Sector 7, remember?" He tried to remind the other of the good he'd done. "We're equals. I'm not 'too good' for you. I love you, Reno."</p><p>Reno moved to press his face against Cloud's shoulder, pulling his hands away from Cloud's grip and wrapping his arms around the fighter. For a moment, he found himself unable to form words- Reno wasn't one to cry, he wasn't a fan of crying. He had done enough of it as a child, before he learned that he needed to be tough for himself. He couldn't imagine what bad things Cloud had done, considering everything he's done so far since he's met him has been for the sake of the planet and for the sake of other people- but he knew better than to question it. He knew there were so many other things of his past that he simply didn't know about. "I love you, I love you so much-" he managed to get out, hugging the other tightly. Goodness, how did the night get so emotional like this? "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the night."</p><p>Cloud held Reno close, rubbing the other's back soothingly, just letting him cry it out. As sad as it was to see Reno so upset, he was also glad that Reno felt safe enough with him to be this vulnerable. He knew it wasn't easy, that was for sure. "I love you, too, Reno. Never forget that." He said sweetly, still rubbing the other's back. "It's alright, don't worry about it." Cloud wasn't upset at him or anything, he was just concerned, wanting to help the other feel better.</p><p>Reno clung to the man, allowing himself to cry, to appreciate the fact he had Cloud in his life. It took a little bit, but when he finally managed to calm down, the redhead pulled away, rubbing at his eyes. "Sorry, guess tonight was just a night." He supposed having been as intimate as they had been made the redhead feel more open and vulnerable than usual. "Dinner is probably cold, should I rewarm it for us?"</p><p>Cloud gently kissed one of the markings beneath Reno's eyes, "It's alright." He reminded the other, wanting Reno to know for sure that it was okay. At the mention of dinner, he turned to look at their now-cold plates. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea... But first, are you feeling better?" Reno was his priority, dinner could wait.</p><p>A small laugh escaped him when he felt the other's soft lips against the tattoos under his eyes. The skin there was sensitive, but then again, getting tattoos there had been painful. The man nodded a small bit. "Yeah, yeah I'm better. Thank you, Cloud." He said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips. He pulled away and moved to grab their plates to warm them up in the microwave. Though, he paused and looked to Loki, who was sitting on the coffee table, eyeing some papers there. "Loki," he warned, eye narrowing. "Cloud, your son is being a troublemaker."</p><p>Cloud was glad that Reno was feeling better, and he enjoyed the sweet peck to his lips. He smiled at Reno, but then got extremely confused when Reno referred to Loki as his son. "Reno, he's a cat. He's <em>your</em> cat." Cloud was still figuring out how to work with cats, and he wasn't married to Reno yet, so for now they were just Reno's cats. He didn't get why Reno would refer to Loki as his son, either.</p><p>Reno stared at his boyfriend and laughed. "Gods, you're too cute." He said, putting their food in the microwave, and only looked over when he heard a thud of limbs or bodies hit the floor. When he looked over, he wasn't shocked to see Duchess growling at Loki, who was now on the floor, under the coffee table. "Okay, Duchess, he gets it. Come here," he called, the said cat easily jumping off the table and trotting over to Cloud. Reno smiled at the sight of her rubbing her body against his legs. He waited a minute or two as the food was re-heated, and once that was done, he grabbed the plates and them back on the table.</p><p>Cloud blushed a little at that, but smiled, still a bit confused. With anyone else, he'd fight the accusation of being cute- only Reno was allowed to call him cute. He looked to Duchess and Loki when he heard the thud, and when Duchess came over to rub against his legs, Cloud pet her. He made sure to be extra gentle, since cats seemed oh so fragile to him, and he had to be conscious of his strength. When the food was reheated and set on the table, Cloud said "Thanks." before he started eating again. He ate pretty quickly, wanting to get to bed so he could cuddle Reno. Reno may seem to be doing better now, but he figured he could still really use the affection.</p><p>Reno, much like Cloud, ate his dinner quickly but silently. He figured he had done enough to make tonight emotional and weird. He was happy to see that Cloud was getting better and better at handling cats, and it helped that Duchess was a patient cat, as well as on the older end. When Reno finished eating, he took the dishes to the sink, placing them there for him to wash later tomorrow. Right now, he just wanted to brush his teeth and get into bed so he could snuggle with his boyfriend.</p><p>Cloud was also eager to get to bed after the long day they've had, and went about his nightly routine with Reno. With the two of them living together for a little while now, it came almost completely naturally to him. Soon enough, he was all ready for bed, and waiting for Reno to join him. He lifted up the blankets for the other, inviting him in. "I promised you'd get snuggles, so snuggles you shall get." He said playfully.</p><p>Reno perked up, after having changed into his sleeping clothes the redhead was quick to slide under the covers and immediately press himself to Cloud's front, humming in utter content and holding the other close. It wasn't until now he realized how much he needed this contact, this affection. The simple thing of being held did wonders, he supposed, if it was done by the right person. And Cloud had perfect arms for snuggling. "Don't tell anyone though, I got a reputation to keep." He said teasingly, knowing he had openly asked for them back at the bar.</p><p>Cloud let the blanket fall around the two of them once Reno was under it, wrapping his arms around the redhead he loved. He couldn't help but find Reno absolutely adorable, so eager to be pressed against him, which Cloud loved. His chest bounced the other when he chuckled at Reno's teasing remark, "I thought that was my line?" He teased right back. After all, he had a reputation as a badass ex-SOLDIER mercenary. It wouldn't be the same if people found out he was so sweet with his boyfriend. He nuzzled the top of Reno's head sweetly, letting himself enjoy the fluffiness of the other's hair.</p><p>"It works for us both. You're gonna tell me my gangly ass looks snuggleable?" He asked with a laugh, the man hardly ever looked like someone anyone wanted to even try to talk to. Simply because he gave off the whole 'You're not the boy someone would bring home to their mother' type of energy. "You, though? You look like someone who gives the best hugs, and you do! Best part of it is that you're all mine. And I am yours." He said, nuzzling his face against the other man's collarbone, placing kiss there. "I'm gonna miss you, ya know. But I'll try to stay in contact as often as I can. Okay?"</p><p>He couldn't help but laugh along with Reno, "I dunno, your chest looks like it could make for a good pillow- you don't exactly hide it." He teased the other, "But I'm glad you like my hugs. And yes, I'm all yours." He said sweetly, placing a kiss on the top of Reno's head. "Yeah, I'm gonna miss you, too. I'll always love hearing from you. I just want you to be safe..." He held the other close, giving him a little bit of a squeeze, but not too hard.</p><p>Reno winked. "It distracts people. That, and I hate having a suit buttoned up all the way, blah." He huffed out, nuzzling his nose along Cloud's neck and jaw. "Feel free to lay on me, if you want. I like the weight." He loved the weight of his boyfriend around him and on him. While others might feel trapped, he felt safe and grounded, like he was being kept safe. It was such a nice feeling, he glanced up at the man, kissing his throat for a moment. "I will be, I'll try my best. Rude's gonna be with me, so don't worry. If anything goes wrong, he'll have my back."</p><p>Cloud hummed in approval when Reno nuzzled along his neck and jaw, "Well, I can say it definitely distracted me for a moment, when we met the first time. Not every day you see someone so handsome." He was sincere about the flattery. Thankfully, though, Cloud was good at keeping his head in the game. "I'm definitely gonna take advantage of that universal permission you just gave me, though.” Cloud blushed a bit when Reno kissed his throat, "Yeah, I'm glad. I know he's not someone to mess around with. I know you're more than capable of handling yourself, though." He just wished the worry would go away.</p><p>Reno hummed, settling down and simply resting against his lover, his arms moving to wrap around Cloud's middle and simply hold him. "I'm a tough cookie," he mumbled, his hands rubbing the other's back slowly, a lazy massage. "I'll be safe, promise... when I come back, it will probably be late as hell. So I'll stay at Rude's until the next morning..." a yawn escaped the Turk, feeling tiredness creep up on him. His words slurred slightly as he kept speaking. "I'll be back as soon as I can."</p><p>Cloud relaxed, just enjoying holding Reno like this. He also loved that the other's arms went around his waist, and hummed in content when the other lazily massaged his back. He listened, smiling as the other's words began to slur. "Alright. For now, let's just get some rest." He closed his eyes, kissing the top of the other's head. "Goodnight, Reno." He said sweetly, settling down to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Together Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reno leaves for his mission, which doesn't go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reno hadn't realized when he had fallen asleep, he only became aware of it was because the soft buzzing of his phone alarm that brought him back to the waking world. He sighed softly, still tucked up against Cloud's chest. The redhead could feel his eyes begin to droop closed again, but the buzzing kept him from falling asleep. Slowly, and very carefully, Reno pulled away from his boyfriend, staring down at him for a long moment, a sleepy smile on his face.</p><p>Eventually, the man stood up, silently gathering his things and getting dressed. The man, once dressed in his suit, walked back into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Cloud's head. He looked to Duchess who was now at the foot of the bed. "Keep an eye on him for me, okay?" He asked in a whisper, petting her gently. "I gotta go, now."</p><p>Cloud, thankfully, stayed asleep. However, when Reno left his arms, he made a displeased noise at the loss of his boyfriend's warmth, and his hands unconsciously searched the bed for him. Even when he was asleep, he missed his boyfriend. It was cute. However, he soon settled back down, still asleep, and not ready to wake up, yet.</p><p>Reno waited a moment longer to watch his lover settle down again before getting up and silently leaving the apartment. Meeting up with Rude, both men made their way to the Shinra building. Leaving for their mission was about the only easy thing about the mission. Upon arriving at their destination, the weather was shit, forcing them to land a good ways away from where they were supposed to land. The cold weather froze the Helicopter engine, so Reno and Rude couldn't even move it if they wanted to. At least their Inn room was decent, and during their first two days there, texting and calling Cloud had been easy and possible. However, a small incident occurred that lead to the two being dragged into a fight they didn't even start. While he and Rude came out of it easily, Reno's phone did not. So, he found himself unable to get back into contact with his boyfriend, which definitely wasn't something he was happy with. It didn't help that this mission ended up a lot more difficult and time-consuming than what they had believed.</p><p>When it finally came time for the Turks to come home, much like Reno had said, it was late into the night when they arrived in Midgar, and he stayed at Rude's apartment. Though, he wasn't too comfortable considering the man had a neighbor with a large dog, who had a habit of getting out of the apartment to scratch at Rude's door. Come morning, the man threw on a plain white shirt and a baggy sweater before heading to the mission debriefing. That alone took about two hours to go through all the information they managed to gather. When both were finally able to go home, Rude and Reno found themselves walking through Sector 7 and heading to Seventh Haven.</p><p>-</p><p>Waking up without Reno there made Cloud's heart ache, and he hoped to whatever higher power that might be out there that Reno stayed safe on his mission. He'd done alright the first two days, reassured by Reno's calls and texts- but when they stopped, Cloud began to worry. At first, he reassured himself that it was fine- that it was just too risky for Reno to call him at the time. But, as the days went by, his worry only grew. He took care of Duchess and Loki, and distracted himself with odd jobs. However, it was clearly noticeable that something was bothering him, especially to the people that were close to him. They tried reassuring him, but it didn't help much. Still, though, being with them was much better than being alone, at the moment. He'd been counting the days, keeping an eye on his phone almost desperately, waiting for some sign that Reno was okay. If something did happen to Reno, he didn't even know how or even <em>if</em> he would find out, and that terrified him.</p><p>He was at the bar, usually hanging out there nowadays, when he wasn't throwing himself into his work. Aerith was with him, trying to cheer him up and keep him thinking positive, but even <em>her</em> optimism was running low. She was worried about Reno, too, but she knew it wouldn't help Cloud to let him know that.</p><p>Tifa could tell while during the week that Cloud had grown more and more worried as the days dragged on. She and Aerith tried to cheer him up, assured him that this was probably normal for Turks, and that Reno was just fine. But, it was becoming hard to keep assuring him when doubt started to grow in them, too. The red-eyed woman moved to sit next to her friend, a hand on his back as she gently rubbed there. "I'm sure it's gonna be fine. He's tough, it's going to take a lot to take someone like Reno down, especially with Rude as his partner." She hoped so, anyway, but even she was worried about the two. </p><p>At the sight of the bar, Reno perked up as he trotted up the steps, Rude trailing behind him before he pushed the doors open and stepped inside. "Hey everybody," Reno greeted with a soft smile, Rude standing next to him silently.</p><p>Cloud sighed heavily, "You're right about that, but even a guy like Reno isn't invincible..." As strong as Reno was, luck was also a big part of it. You only had to be unlucky once. However, upon hearing Reno's voice, Cloud's head snapped up to find him at the bar's entrance, and he looked so goddamn relieved. Screw reputation, Cloud hopped out of his seat and ran over to Reno, embracing the other. He clung to Reno, burying his head in the other's chest.</p><p>Aerith smiled upon seeing Reno, and even more upon seeing Cloud's reaction to Reno finally being back. "Awwwww~ See, Cloud? I told you he was fine." Internally, though, she was also relieved that Reno was back and okay. Since everything was fine now, she felt it alright to tease. She spoke to Reno, "I think he's got separation anxiety."</p><p>Tifa looked up and watched as Cloud slammed into the taller man. She couldn't help but find it cute, and simply so sweet. She felt relief at the sight of the two Turks home, safe and sound. "Welcome home, you two." She said, looking to Rude.</p><p>Reno grunted, stumbling back a bit, not expecting the other to crash into him. But he was happy to feel Rude steady him. The redhead wrapped his arms around the other tightly. He felt the stress from the mission melt away instantly. "That makes two of us." He said simply in return, nuzzling his face against the blonde colored locks. </p><p>"He was antsy the entire time. He has to get a new phone." Rude said as he moved past the two, though not before ruffling his partner's hair and sitting at the bar. "Got into a fight and it broke." He found himself shocked that Tifa was welcoming them home. "I... uh... thanks."</p><p>Cloud hadn't meant to crash into Reno that hard, he was just so happy that he was back that he forgot to control his strength for a moment. Feeling Reno's arms around him, hearing his voice, Cloud felt so much better. Reno was home, Reno was safe. "Gods damn it, Reno. You had me worried..." He said softly, only for the other to hear. If this was gonna be a normal thing, Cloud had a lot of adjusting to do, that was for sure.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didnt mean to worry you, my phone ended up getting ruined while on the mission." He explained in a whisper, squeezing the other tightly. "But I'm home now, and you've got me all to yourself."</p><p>"Good." Cloud responded, suddenly feeling a little bit possessive. He did want Reno all to himself, even if it was just for a little while. He didn't even care that they were still standing at the bar entrance, and that people could see them- though, he'd probably be embarrassed about it later. He was very hesitant to release the other, almost as if he were afraid of Reno disappearing if he let go, so he didn't. "I missed you so much. Loki and Duchess did, too." He finally looked up to the other, smiling at Reno lovingly.</p><p>Reno returned that smile, he cupped the other's face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together, his expression tender and loving. "I missed you too, so much. It was hard to sleep without ya." He had gotten used to sharing a bed with Cloud, he was used to the feeling of the man pressed up against him or he himself pressed up against the blonde haired man. "How where things here while I was gone?"</p><p>Seeing Reno smile at him, so tender and loving, it made Cloud's heart sing. He'd missed the other more than he'd ever missed anyone in his life. "I couldn't sleep that well, either. Though, things have been alright. I've mainly thrown myself into my mercenary work while you were gone, completely wiped out all of the monsters in Sector 7, as far as I'm aware." He explained what he'd been up to while Reno was gone.</p><p>"Why am I not surprised you handled the monsters?" He asked with a raised brow and teasing tone. Still, Reno was happy to know the man kept busy and seemed to be helping out those here in Sector 7 as much as he could. The man took a moment to rest his head on top of Cloud's, humming in content. At this moment, the man only wanted to spend his time with the blond, simply laying in bed with him and existing, enjoying the contact and the peace he felt whenever he was with the Merc.</p><p>Cloud chuckled at the teasing, "What's that supposed to mean~?" He played along, nuzzling under the other's chin sweetly when Reno rested his head on top of his. Having gotten his fix of Reno, he was feeling a lot better, and able to focus. It was only then that he realized that he had done all of this in the middle of the bar, where everyone can see. His cheeks suddenly flushed in embarrassment.</p><p>Reno could feel the heat that raised to Cloud's cheeks. The man instantly laughed softly, hugging the man tightly. "It's okay, don't worry." He assured the man, he knew this was embarrassing to the blonde, he wasnt used to doing this in front of so many people. Reno was happy that he missed him that much, it was a sign that Cloud loved him so much. "Wanna head home? Stay here? It's up to you."</p><p>Reno's reassurance helped ease his nerves, but he sighed. "So much for a reputation..." He muttered. Word would spread fast about how the big, tough merc practically tackled what looked to be his boyfriend and clung to him. He shook his head, "It's fine, I'm good." As eager as he was to head back home with Reno, they had never had much of a chance to hang out as a group before, and figured it was a good idea. "Wanna head over to the others?"</p><p>Reno looked up to the girls and where his partner was. While others couldn't tell, he could tell Rude was deep in thought. A worried expression over took his features. "Yeah, sure. I wanna make sure Rude isn't thinking too hard." He pointed out with a smile to his boyfriend. He easily slipped his hand into Cloud's, and tugged him over to the group.</p><p>-</p><p>Aerith decided to leave the two lovebirds alone for now, let them have a bit of privacy. Instead, she approached the two <em>potential</em> lovebirds with a mischievous smirk, sitting beside Rude at the bar. Now that she was away from Cloud, though, she was able to admit how she was really feeling. "Even I was getting a bit worried about the two of you! But what matters is that you're back, safe and sound." She said cheerily.</p><p>Rude nodded, he was definitely glad to be back home. Their mission had been a success- while it took a week to actually finish, it was at the end of the day, a success. He had seen how Reno was struggling to sleep, had even at one point sat on his bed during the night simply to relax even the smallest bit. While he and Reno were practically family, and for Reno to sleep in the same bed with him wasn't odd, it was clear it wasn't enough this time around. "I'm just glad he can finally relax and sleep. He and Cloud are classic cases of separation anxiety." </p><p>Tifa nodded as she grabbed a few glasses and filled them with water and ice. She carefully set one in front of Rude and where Cloud had been sitting she set two down. "Its sweet, how you worry so much about Reno. But you should worry about yourself, too, Rude. We all thought for a while that maybe something bad happened."</p><p>Aerith was surprised to hear that Reno had had trouble sleeping without Cloud, and Gods, that was so sweet! Aerith grinned and oh so subtly nudged Rude under the bar, "Yeah, Tifa was really worried about you! I tried to keep everyone in good spirits, though."</p><p>Tifa blushed, looking flustered. "I- of course I was worried! We didn't know what happened. Y-you and Reno are part of Avalanche now! We look out for one another, after all." She said, pouting at Aerith, but unable to meet the bald man's gaze. </p><p>Rude, needless to say, felt himself feeling flustered as he awkwardly cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Then I apologize for worrying you all so much. Our jobs can be...unpredictable."</p><p>Aerith smirked mischievously at Tifa's reaction, and Rude's response was just as good. She made sure to give Tifa a big ol grin when the other pouted at her cutely, but then turned to focus on Rude. "Aw, you don't need to apologize! It's not like you could help it. We only worry because we care, and caring is a good thing!" She then looked to Cloud and Reno, who were still off in their own little world together. "Wouldn't it be nice, caring about someone that much?"</p><p>Tifa huffed, but turned to look at the couple. She had never seen Cloud look so happy and content with someone. She had never seen him so willingly touch anyone, or be touched, either. There was a gentleness to his eye when he looked at Reno, and a softer tone as well. He was careful when holding or touching the other man, too. "Yeah... looking at them, you'd think they wouldn't work so well. Right?" she asked, looking to Aerith and Rude. </p><p>Rude sighed- well, Tifa was definitely right on that. Reno was not easy to deal with, if people didn't understand how his mind worked, like he did. Reno is loud, cocky, cynical and sadistic when he was on the job as a Turk. His deadly speed and lack of mercy for anyone who dared crossed him made him a perfect right hand man. His past back in the Slums didn't help, either. Reno had walls built up so high, in so many layers, no one could say they ever got to know the real Reno. The one ridden with PTSD and anxiety, the one who, in reality, cared so much about humanity that it hurt. The one who feared dogs, to the point he often found himself trapped his in own apartment building, because people walking their dogs were too much to handle. </p><p>And yet, Cloud understood him so easily, handled him so easily and gently. He and Reno understood one another in a way that Rude hadn't seen since he and his old first love, Chelsea. "Yeah... I suppose it would be nice." <em>'to have that love again.'</em>  went unsaid.</p><p>Aerith smiled, "Yeah, I would have never guessed! Looking at them now, you'd never guess they'd fought each other the first time they'd met. But, here they are! And they're just so good together." Aerith looked back over to Tifa and Rude, "I think everyone has someone for them out there, even if they might not expect it. Sometimes, the right person could be hiding right under your nose~" With that, she reached over to boop Tifa and Rude's noses with a giggle.</p><p>Tifa blinked when Aerith poked her nose gently, she couldn't help but smile at her antics and roll her eyes fondly. "You're being silly." She said simply. She looked to Rude, though- the man seemed to be thinking about something else as he watched his partner. She wasn't going to lie, the man was attractive. He was respectful- silent, but kind. Though he didn't speak much, it showed that he was a lot like Barret- they hid their kind eyes behind sunglasses. </p><p>Rude hardly flinched when Aerith booped his nose, he was used to all sorts of random touches thanks to Reno being his partner. He took Aerith's words into consideration, but he had his doubts. He hadn't actively tried for another relationship since Chelsea. Call it a fear.</p><p>Aerith thought Tifa's reaction was adorable, and sure, she may not be being subtle, but that wasn't too important. What mattered was that the idea was planted into their heads, so they would think about it on their own time. "Oh, I know I am. Life is more fun that way." She said with a smile, "That doesn't mean what I said isn't true, though~" She gave a wink to Tifa.</p><p>Reno came over to the group, letting go of Cloud's hand for a moment to rest his chin on Aerith's head and slowly lean his weight on her. "Oi, what trouble are you trying to stir up? Gods, we leave for a week, and as soon as we come back you wanna cause havoc." He said teasingly. </p><p>"Aerith-" the woman said, blushing darkly as he looked away from her and Rude. She only seemed to calm down when Reno came over and started to mess with the green eyed woman. She couldn't help but giggle. "Well hello there, you two."</p><p>Rude was pulled from his thoughts when Reno came over. He raised a brow at his antics and shook his head. Leave it to the wiry redhead to mess with the Ancient like she was his sister. They did share the same chaotic energy, though, if he had to be honest.</p><p>Cloud couldn't help but chuckle when Reno began leaning all of his weight on Aerith, "Careful, don't want anything broken." He took his seat back at the bar, watching the others and waiting for Reno to come join him, once he was done bugging Aerith.</p><p>Aerith was very satisfied at getting Tifa to blush, but then was surprised herself when Reno suddenly started leaning on her. "Renoooooo, get off!" She tried pushing the redhead off her, "But don't worry, I was causing trouble while you were gone, too!" She said mischievously. She was a sweet woman, but she was also stubborn and mischievous, and that would never change.</p><p>Reno laughed, moving off of her and going right back to the fighter, he smiled at him, and easily and casually slipped onto Cloud's lap, winking and him and kissing his forehead. "You're always causing trouble, I'm never shocked by you, anymore. <em>So</em>, Rude, my Rudie-Rude," he cackled when the man glared at him and gave him a warning grunt. "Okay, okay I wont call ya that."</p><p>Tifa giggled, moving to fix Aerith's bow and then moved to sit next to the bald man. "How did your guy's mission go? Anything we should know?" She asked, looking between the two and raising a brow when Reno happily sat himself on Cloud's lap. </p><p>"Well, for now no. This was a more... <em>personal</em> mission. From something that happened a few years ago." Rude said carefully; it was a score to settle between the Turks and some people who had crossed them one too many times.</p><p>Cloud laughed along with Reno, smiling at his boyfriend- but then his expression turned to one of surprise when Reno sat in his lap in front of everyone. His cheeks flushed red, but he didn't complain about it. In fact, he secretly really liked it- he just wished he could stop blushing in front of everyone. He wasn't sure if he could talk without squeaking embarrassingly, so he just didn't talk.</p><p>Aerith was sure her hair was a mess, but felt Tifa fixing her hair, and smiled at her when she was done. "Thanks, Tifa!" She smiled happily at her, then looked to the others, giggling when Reno set himself on Cloud's lap and Cloud looked so flustered. She listened to Rude, "Ooooh, a revenge mission! How fun! Did it go well? Other than Reno's phone breaking, that is."</p><p>Reno smiled, hugging the man's head to his chest and happily nuzzling the top of his head. Reno, at the moment, felt rather needy- quite desperate for the man's attention. He had missed him greatly, had felt his absence a whole lot. Truth be told, he would love to simply have the former SOLDIER laying on top of him while they simply laid in bed. Reno spent a moment placing kisses on the man's head, fingers massaging the other's scalp and neck. </p><p>Rude grunted. "Well enough. We went in mainly for information gathering. Any action taken is put off until we know it's a good choice." He explained, as much as he and Reno wanted to get their revenge right there and then, it wouldn't be a good idea.</p><p>Aerith nodded at Rude, "Ah, okay, so the boring kind. But hey, things should be a lot less boring now that you're back!" She thought, trying to come up with some way she could perhaps set Tifa and Rude up on a date, but the both of them were just so shy it would be hard. Maybe... "We should do something, the three of us! Since it seems like Cloud and Reno are gonna be... <em>'occupied</em>' with each other for a little while~" She teased the two.</p><p>Rude looked up and sighed in exasperation at the sight of his partner trying to basically smother his boyfriend with his chest. He shook his head and decieded to leave him be, for now- after all, he was happy- and so long as he remained happy, he would have no complaints. He turned his attention to Aerith and raised a brow. Since when did she wanna go anywhere with him? "If you two feel like going out, then I have no issue going with you."</p><p>"Oh that would be fun! We can go shopping, like we said we wanted to." Tifa said excitedly as she looked to Aerith. They had talked about it in passing before, but hadn't actually had the time to do so until now.</p><p>Aerith perked up at that, loving Tifa's idea. "Perfect! You said you wanted stuff for the bar, right? I think that's a great idea! And I'm sure Rude could help, too!" With that, she bounced out of her seat excitedly. "I guess the question is, where should we look?"</p><p>The red eyed woman nodded. "Yes! I want to buy decorations for this place. Coasters, and things of the like. I'm not sure, though, where we would even get these things. Do you have any idea, Rude?" She asked, looking at the large man who hummed. </p><p>"I know a good handful of places. Whenever you two want, we can go topside, and I can take you to the shops." He explained, Rude found himself finding it easier and easier to talk to Tifa and Aerith in general.</p><p>Aerith was glad that her idea was working, that was for sure. "That sounds wonderful! Rude has great taste." She made sure to point out. After all, it was true! Rude was a classy guy with great taste. She was sure Tifa would appreciate that. "Whenever you guys are ready to go, I'm ready!" And, if things went really well, Aerith might just be able to make an excuse to leave the two of them alone. Yes, this would work out nicely.</p><p>Rude nodded, he stood up carefully, holding his hand out to Tifa and helped the woman to her feet. "Then we can go now, I believe." He said simply, and honestly he didn't want to see this younger brother get railed on the bar top, either. He didn't need to turn fully to look at the couple to see that they both were very well in their own world. </p><p>Tifa smiled as she accepted Rude's offered hand and got up to his feet. "Okay, then let's go! This is going to be so much fun!" The woman couldn't help but feel excited about this little trip.</p><p>Aerith couldn't help but smirk slyly when Rude offered Tifa his hand and she took it, that was even more than she was hoping for! Things were off to a great start, that was for sure. She looked to see Cloud and Reno had at least stopped what they were doing, "Hey, we're gonna be heading out. Have fun, you two~" She gave them a teasing wink. She wondered if she could get details out of either of them later, but probably not. Still, that didn't mean she wasn't gonna attempt to pry. She led the way out of Seventh Heaven.</p><p>Reno slowly climbed off of Cloud's lap, his legs a little shaky, but not too much. He looked over to the other three, and instantly blushed at Aerith's coy and teasing words. He huffed at her but gave Rude an encouraging smile. "Hsve fun you three. Be safe." He told them, holding Cloud's hand as he tugged him to his feet.</p><p>Cloud blushed at Aerith's teasing, looking away from her. "... You, too." He let Reno tug him to his feet, letting the other lead the way.</p><p>Rude shook his head at Reno but nodded at his words as he and Tifa followed after Aerith, wishing the couple well and a safe trip back home. "Hopefully Reno stays out of trouble while we're gone." He mumbled out, Tifa giggling at his words.</p><p>Aerith couldn't help but giggle, "Oh, I think he'll stay out of trouble, alright. Cloud would keep him too occupied to get in any in the first place~" She was definitely looking forward to figuring out the details, when it came to that. "But they'll be fine, we don't need to worry about them, at least for a little while. Let's go enjoy ourselves!"</p><p>"I could have gone my whole life without that image in my head and been perfectly happy." Tifa said, a small blush on her face at the mere idea of her best friend fucking. she wondered how Rude felt about the whole thing. </p><p>Rude sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Like Aerith said. Let's just... focus on enjoying ourselves." He knew a lot about Reno's personal life, and right now, he didn't need to know about the more sexual part of it.</p><p>Aerith gasped in mock-offense, putting a hand to her chest. "Tifa! I didn't know you had such a dirty mind!" However, her facade cracked, and she giggled. "I just thought he'd be excited to spend time with his boyfriend after being gone for a week! I didn't say anything about that." She totally did, but that wasn't as fun as teasing her.</p><p>Tifa immediately blushed darkly, stuttering and finding herself unable to come up with any sort of rebuttal. Instead, she whined, and kept her head down, and was unable to meet Aerith's or Rude's gaze. </p><p>Rude, for his part, coughed to mask a chuckle. He cleared his throat, and shook his head at Aerith- leave it to her to tease anyone she could get her mitts on. The woman was chaotic energy incarnate.</p><p>Aerith was having too much fun, but at Rude's disapproval, she pouted playfully before going back to Tifa. "Aw, it's alright, I was just teasing." She tried to reassure her. "I don't actually think you have a dirty mind or anything- and even if you did, that isn't necessarily a bad thing. Either way, I'll make it up to you."</p><p>-</p><p>Cloud's blushing didn't go down, and his face being shoved into Reno's tits was not helping in the slightest. He was only getting more and more flustered, and it didn't help that he missed Reno so much. He wrapped his arms around the other's waist, nuzzling Reno's chest, and with the way the other shifted on his lap ever so slightly, he started to get a bit aroused. He could feel Reno's every movement against him, and it was almost too much for him to handle. When the other kissed his head and massaged his neck and scalp, he was in heaven, he was pretty sure. He let out a hum of content against Reno's chest, trying to keep in control of himself.</p><p>"You okay?" Reno asked in a whisper, his fingers still massaging his neck, he could feel the tension bleed out of the man which was a good thing and judging by the hum he let out, he was enjoying this contact. Reno couldn't complain, either, and wouldn't even dream of complaining. </p><p>Cloud absolutely melted under Reno's ministrations, relaxing against the other. He nodded into Reno's chest at the question, pulling away just enough so he could speak. "Yeah... More than okay, now that you're here." He whispered back sweetly. He felt a little daring, and so he started leaving soft kisses on Reno's chest.</p><p>Reno blushed at the feeling of the man kissing at his chest. He pressed his face against Cloud's hair, one hand gripping the man's shirt tightly. Truth be told, he was a bit shocked by Cloud's bravery, and shocked that his chest seemed to be this sensitive. "Ain't ya just the sweetest thing? Love you..." he whispered, his breath hitching a small bit as he fought to keep himself in check. </p><p>Cloud could feel Reno's heart beat faster, and his lips curled into a bit if a smirk against Reno's sensitive skin. That gentle hitch of his breath was oh so beautiful, and Cloud adored the effect he had on his gorgeous boyfriend. "Love you, too. Though, perhaps we should head back home, after all..." If Reno did any more to him, Cloud was absolutely sure he'd have a boner. He wanted to handle that in private. Though, to tease and encourage Reno, he continued kissing the other's chest.</p><p>The man had to bite his lip, a full body shudder pulled from him when Cloud continued to kiss at his chest. The man let out a quiet noise of pleasure, clinging to the man tightly. He didn't know what got into Cloud to get this brave, but he definitely wasn't complaining. "Y-yeah....yeah I think-" he took a shuddering breath to try and calm himself down, though it wasn't really working. "I think that's a good i-idea." <em>'just please, don't stop.'</em>  was the unsaid plea from the redhead. </p><p>Cloud was surprised when he got a full-body shudder out of Reno- did he really have that much of an effect on him? Perhaps he found a particularly sensitive area... he made sure to take note of that, for later. He pulled away from the other's chest, no longer kissing it, giving Reno a little reprieve until they were in the safety and privacy of their shared apartment. "Come on, we can continue this once we get home." He waited for Reno to get out of his lap, as he couldn't exactly get up without knocking the other over.</p><p>Reno whined softly, but he nodded anyway. As much as he would have loved to keep going, he wasn't trying to put on a show for anyone. The man slowly climbed off of Cloud's lap, his legs a little shaky, but not too much. He looked over to the other three and instantly blushed at Aerith's coy and teasing words. He huffed at her but gave Rude an encouraging smile. "Have fun, you three. Be safe." He told them, holding Cloud's hand as he tugged him to his feet. He wondered for a moment, just how strong was the man? He knew he was strong, but just <em>how</em> strong?</p><p>Cloud knew that if he hadn't stopped there, they wouldn't have made it home. He was confident that, with how needy the both of them were right now, they could pick up right where they left off, once they got home. He blushed at Aerith's teasing, looking away from her. "... You, too." He let Reno tug him to his feet, letting the other lead the way. He was eager to get back home so he could have Reno all to himself. After all, with what happened before he left, Cloud has had a lot to think about while he was gone.</p><p>"Topside or here?" Reno asked, once they had stepped out of the bar. Reno didn't care where they went, so long as they got there. The man still held onto Cloud's hand, but wouldn't start walking until he knew where Cloud wanted to go. Part of him wanted to go topside and to his place, simply to see how his fur babies were doing, and that way at least they had access to a larger area to be comfortable in. Plus, Cloud had been staying there as of recently, and he was sure the place smelled like him- something Reno definitely didn't mind.</p><p>"Topside. You haven't seen Loki and Duchess yet, right?" Cloud answered. Sure, it was farther, but Reno hadn't seen his cats yet. "I took good care of them, but that didn't stop them from missing you." With that, he started walking with the other, holding his hand and intertwining their fingers. "I had trouble sleeping, without you there, you know..."</p><p>Reno smiled, nodding as he allowed the blond to lead them to the train station to head up to the plate. He had utter confidence in the blond that he took care of his babies, but he also missed the blond, too. "That makes two of us. I swear, I couldn't get comfortable without you. I'm just glad to finally be home with you," he admitted, pulling the man onto the train once the arrived at the station. He happily pressed their foreheads together, ignoring the people around them. "Can't wait to get home with you. I'll finally be able to rest, with you at my side." </p><p>Cloud was oh so happy to be with Reno, gladly leaning his forehead against the other's. "As much as I wanted to continue, you probably need the rest..." Reno's health came first, that was for sure. That was always Cloud's top priority. They could always continue later. He gently caressed Reno's jaw, just looking at him adoringly. "Whatever you want to do, I'm up for it."</p><p>Reno whined softly, nuzzling their noses together as he thought about the feeling of the man's lips on his chest again. "I'm okay, I slept okay enough at Rude's. I wanna spend time with you," he said, leaning into the fighters hand. He thanked whatever gods existed when the train finally arrived at their stop. "Besides, I got tomorrow off, too. Told Tseng not to bother calling me in, cuz I wasn't gonna go in. Same with Rude." He said gleefully as he lead them to his apartment. Suddenly, he found himself excited to see his fur babies that he hadn't seen in a week. "Oh, uh. You have my keys right? I did leave them with you." He knew Cloud had them, but he wanted to make sure that he did.  Reno had lost his keys once and never again did he want that to happen.</p><p>Cloud nuzzled right back, "Alright, only if you're sure." He didn't want Reno to push himself for his sake. He was oh so happy to hear that Reno had tomorrow off. He nodded at Reno's question, pulling out the keys and handing them back to their rightful owner. "Yeah. Kept the place clean and everything." He wanted to make sure Reno didn't have to deal with anything when he came home.</p><p>"Honestly, don't know what I would do without ya," he said, eyes closing for a moment, enjoying the loving nuzzle that was returned. He took the keys and made their way into his apartment building and up to his floor. As soon as they entered the apartment, the man kicked his shoes off, and smiled so brightly at the sight of his cats trotting up to him, meowing loudly. "Daddy's home!" He said happily, kneeling down and scooping both of them up, hugging the cats carefully and laughing at the loving head rubs the two where giving him, loud purring from the duo could be heard. "Did you two behave for Cloud while I was away? I hope so." He didn't even care if it seemed silly, how he was baby-talking to his cats- but they were, in a way, his kids. He had taken them both in during dark times in his life, and they provided a support he didn't get from anyone else at that time.</p><p>Cloud followed Reno back to his apartment, and he couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of the other saying that to his cats. "You're cute." He complimented sweetly, closing the door behind them. "But yeah, they behaved, for the most part." He smiled, looking at the cats showering Reno in affection- that was something he could relate to. Speaking of affection, he was needing some. He came up behind Reno, since the cats were on his front, and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. He nuzzled right between the other's shoulder blades.</p><p>Good, he was glad to hear that they behaved. He continued to coo softly at his small four-legged children, until he felt Cloud wrap his arms around his waist and nuzzle his shoulder blades. He carefully set the cats down, before turning around in Cloud's arms and wrapping his arms around him. A hum of content escaped him, now that he recalled why they came all the way back here. "I'm so glad to finally be home." He mumbled, face against the golden-colored locks of hair.</p><p> </p><p>[NSFW WARNING]</p><p>(Cloud and Reno are gonna have more sexy times! Skip to "[END NSFW]" if you din't want to read it.)</p><p> </p><p>Cloud let Reno set the cats down and turn around in his arms, smiling as he softly nuzzled the other's chest. "I'm glad, too. Welcome home, Reno." He said sweetly. Cloud's hands went to feel up the other's back, mapping out the dips and rises of his muscles. Now that he had Reno all to himself, he knew what he wanted to do. "I've been thinking, while you were gone..." He started.</p><p>"A dangerous pastime," Reno teased, leaning back into the other's hands. The Turk found himself enjoying, <em>loving</em> the feeling of Cloud's hands slowly moving up and down his back. He wanted to lean his weight forward, keeping his face against the soft hair that belonged to his boyfriend, but he also wanted to lean all the way back, into those hands that hid a strength that Reno was still oh so curious about. A soft hum escaped him, his eyes drooping closed. "But seriously, what have you been thinking about? Everything okay?"</p><p>Cloud couldn't help but chuckle when Reno said thinking was a dangerous pastime, finding the other oh so silly and cute. There was no one else for him- Reno was his, and he was Reno's. That's why he had made his decision. "That last night we spent together, before you left... I really liked it." He hadn't been able to get it out of his mind- it had felt so good, and he'd loved every second. He began kissing the other's chest more sensually, mako-eyes looking up at his boyfriend. "I don't really know what I'm doing, but I'm yours. I want my first time to be with you."</p><p>Okay, so it wasn't anything that Reno needed to worry about. However, when he spoke about that heated make-out session they had before Reno had to leave the next day for his mission, the man found himself blushing. Soon that feeling of embarrassed joy turned into something a little more... <em>sensual</em> when Cloud started kissing at his chest again. Reno shivered, tightening his hold on the blonde, a small noise escaping him when Cloud said he wanted his first time to be with with him. </p><p>God that was just... that was both hot and oh so sweet. The fact that Cloud wanted to spend his first time with him meant so much, it showed how much the former SOLDIER trusted him. Reno smiled down at the blonde, he leaned down to press their lips together for a moment. "Gods, I love you, I love you so much." He said. "I'm yours, too, Cloud... and thank you, for trusting me so much."</p><p>Seeing Reno blush like that, he adored it. It was always so difficult to fluster Reno- usually he'd be the one getting flustered, but it was nice when the tables were turned. He loved the feeling of Reno holding him tightly, loving the way his arms felt around him, and he wanted more. He was glad to see Reno's smile, and loved the soft little kiss the other gave him. He brought one of his arms back around front to caress Reno's jaw, "I love you, too, and I trust you more than anything." He said sweetly, his thumb moving to run along the other's cheek in a gentle caress. "As cheesy as it is, I know you're the one." He smiled lovingly at Reno, and he meant every word. He couldn't see himself being with anyone else, he couldn't imagine a future without Reno by his side.</p><p>Reno let his eyes fall closed, happily leaning into his hands that caressed his jaw and cheeks. He felt like a cat in this moment, and a soft noise of joy escaped him when Cloud said he trusted him, that he was indeed the one. Reno felt like crying at the words. This man was everything he could ask for, and everything he wanted. Reno moved to press his face against the other's hair again, holding onto the man tightly and fighting down the lump in his throat. He was sure that, in this moment, Cloud was the man he wanted to be with for the rest of his days. Fuck ShinRa, fuck everything- this man was the person he loved, and he would take on all of Shinra on his own to keep him safe, to keep him at his side.</p><p>Cloud embraced the other in turn, holding onto him tightly, as well. He loved Reno so much- so much that it was overwhelming, so much that it was dangerous. He would do anything for this man, and do anything to keep him safe. He wanted to spend his life with Reno, to give the other his dream of domesticity, to help make a world that would let Reno be happy and free. Hopefully, one day, he'd be strong enough to do that- but for now? He was here, in Reno's arms, and nothing else mattered.</p><p>"Just so you know, all things considered, I'mma be taking it slow." He informed the blond as he pulled away, but moved to keep their foreheads and noses pressed together. "Your first time is a pretty serious thing, and it's not something to just jump right into. So, going all the way on the first try? Not yet. But I promise, whatever you do like, just tell me. And what you don't like, please tell me. The last thing I wanna do is make ya uncomfortable or hurt you." That was truly the last thing Reno ever wanted to do. Cloud had been through a lot, already- he didn't want him to go through something bad during what's supposed to be a beautiful experience. He needed and wanted Cloud to feel safe with him, no matter what.</p><p>Cloud looked into Reno's eyes as they touched foreheads and noses, listening to him as he spoke, a loving and gentle expression on his face. He was glad that Reno wanted to take it slow, and with how he was wanting to make sure Cloud was okay with it all. "I promise, I'll let you know." He said with certainty. He trusted Reno, and the other's concern was touching. He knew Reno would take good care of him, and help him learn. "Slow sounds good. But hey, I might just surprise you. I'm a fast learner." He said playfully.</p><p>Reno laughed softly, nodding as he held Cloud's hands tightly, bringing them up to his lips and kissing his knuckles, still very curious to what amount of strength he had. "Good. I want you to enjoy it, I want you to feel safe and happy. I don't doubt your a fast learner- what you did at the bar was definitely a pleasant surprise." He admitted with a chuckle and faint blush on his cheeks. He hadn't realized just how sensitive his chest could be, just from simple kisses. Or was it just because it was Cloud? Well, who knew. It didn't matter, because Cloud was his only, from now on.</p><p>Cloud blushed as Reno kissed his knuckles, absolutely adoring whenever Reno did that. It was just so romantic- something he still wasn't quite used to, but he loved it all the same. He couldn't help a smirk at Reno's blush, though. "Hey, you can't blame me. You're the one that sat on my lap, and shoved my head into those tits of yours~" He said teasingly, "It's like you were <em>trying</em> to rile me up." And it worked, that was for sure.</p><p>Reno grinned, shrugging innocently as he tugged the blond to the couch, gently pushing him down so he was sitting before happily sitting on his lap again. "<em>Me?</em> Poor innocent, little old me, trying to rile you up? Why I <em>never</em>-" he said dramatically, playfully, as he gave the blond a seductive look, and reached up to play with the man's hair at the base of his neck, his free hand gently caressing his collarbone and jaw. "I'm <em>far</em> too innocent to do such a thing, babe. <em>Far</em> too innocent."</p><p>Cloud let Reno guide him into sitting down on the couch, and laughed when Reno claimed he was innocent. "An innocent Turk, you must be one of a kind." He played along, biting his lower lip a little at the seductive look Reno gave him. The way the other played with his hair felt so good, and he was acutely aware of every touch, Reno's fingers sending sparks through his skin. "If you're really so innocent..." Cloud's hands moved to Reno's chest, grabbing his tits. "Why do you dress like that~?"</p><p>Reno's breath hitched a small bit, but he managed to keep up the expression and the soft touches. He did, however, lean up into the touch slightly. "It gets hot topside and under the plate, babe. I can't handle the heat well~" he said in response. "Now, if it entices stares, I cant help that~" truly, he actually could just button up his shirt, but he knew he was good looking- he knew for a fact that he got looks everywhere he went. <em>Especially</em> in Wall Market.</p><p>Cloud could hear that small hitch in Reno's breath, which he was very satisfied with. "<em>Yeah</em>, I'm sure that's the only reason." He clearly didn't believe that. Reno had previously admitted it worked as a distraction, after all. "I think it entices a little more than just stares~" With that, he leaned in, kissing Reno's chest the way he did before, keeping careful watch over his reactions with his mako-eyes. "Some people might get a little tempted, especially when you sit on their lap~" He purred salaciously.</p><p>Reno gasped a small bit, the movement of his hand in Cloud's hair halting once he felt the other kissing at his chest again. A breathy chuckle escaped him, eyes half lidded as he down at his lover. "G-good thing that I only sit on your lap, then, huh?" Really, it was a good thing he was only trying to tempt his boyfriend, versus anyone else. He would throttle anyone else who tried anything with him without his okay. "I also don't see you complaining, either~" he all but purred out.</p><p>Cloud absolutely loved that little gasp Reno made, and he wanted to hear more. The stutter was adorable, and he smirked against the other's chest. "How could I complain when I have the most handsome man on Gaia sitting in my lap~?" He continued kissing at Reno's chest, moving up to the other's collarbone before gently nipping it, looking to see if Reno liked it or not. "Anyone who'd complain would be out of their mind."</p><p>At that, Reno moaned softly, titling his head up, exposing more of his neck to the fighter. The man couldn't help but pull the other man closer, even if they couldn't quite get any closer then what they were right now. He kept his hand tangled in Cloud's hair, he could feel a blush forming on his cheeks and a familiar, slow-building pleasurable feeling in his stomach. "I-it helps that I'm sitting on the most handsome man on Gaia..." he mumbled out past another small moan that managed to escape past his lips.</p><p>Cloud couldn't help but drink in Reno's beautiful moans, and blush when the other called him the most handsome man on Gaia, too. Did Reno really think he was that handsome? It made his heart flutter in his chest. The hand tangled in his fluffy hair was a welcome feeling, chuckling a little as Reno pulled him close. "Well then, I guess both of us are lucky." His kisses moved up to Reno's neck, and he kissed that beautiful Adam's apple of his before going to the side and finding a good spot to gently nibble at his skin. He wanted to mark Reno, give him a hickey, claim him as his.</p><p>Feeling the other man's teeth definitely got a breathy moan from him, the redhead practically held Cloud's head there on that spot, his free hand trailing up and down the man's chest- though, part of the redhead wished Cloud was shirtless, so he could feel his smooth skin under the palm of his hand. Reno found himself slowly growing aroused. It really did seem like Cloud was a fast learner, the Turk found himself wanting to be covered in bites and bruises that the mako-eyed man left behind. Reno whined, moving off of Cloud's lap and laying back on the couch, tugging the fighter over him. At least this way, even if they didn't go all the way, Reno could rest against the cushions.</p><p>Reno's moans only served to excite Cloud, and feeling the other hold him there, he knew he was doing something the other really liked. He was surprised when Reno got off his lap, but let the other tug Cloud over him, so Reno was beneath him. Cloud looked down at Reno's flushed face, "You're beautiful." The words left his lips in such an awe-filled whisper, so sweet in its sincerity, as Cloud caressed the other's face so gently. He lowered himself to kiss the other, his eyes closing to enjoy the feeling of the kiss.</p><p>Reno gave a dazed smile, wrapping his arms around the other's neck, but not before untying his hair. "You're one to talk," he mumbled, his own eyes falling closed when their lips finally met in a kiss. Reno hummed softly, deepening the kiss by licking at Cloud's bottom lip, and nipping there gently. He pulled away slowly, just enough so that he could speak. "You're mine, and I'm yours. Why don't you make sure people know that I'm taken?" He asked with a grin. Gods, what he wouldn't give for the other to leave finger-shaped bruises and dark hickeys that- quite frankly- couldn't be hidden, and Reno very much had zero desire to hide.</p><p>Cloud adored the sweet little retort, and let out a pleasured hum into the kiss as Reno deepened it. If he didn't need to breathe, he swore he could kiss Reno forever. The kiss ended far too soon for his liking, but he had other plans. Those plans involved giving Reno a nice, dark hickey. "I plan on it." His lips pressed gentle kisses down the other's neck before returning to the soft spot he had nipped at before, and he kissed and sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin. While he was doing that, he rolled his hips against Reno's, grinding against him in a movement that gave the both of them pleasurable friction. He hummed out a moan into Reno's neck as he continued lavishing that chosen spot in attention, even using his tongue, now.</p><p>Reno chuckled, shuddering at the man's words that he planned on marking him up. He loved the idea of that. And, gods, feeling the his teeth and tongue against his skin was a whole new feeling he loved and thrived off of in this moment. He was breathing heavily at this point, head tilted back, his hands running up and down Cloud's sides. A loud moan escaped the Turk when he felt Cloud roll his hips against his own. In response, Reno rolled his own upward, in return. His slender fingers worked to pull at Cloud's shirt, until he managed to get his hands under the dark fabric.</p><p>Feeling Reno shudder beneath him was absolutely delightful, and a shudder of his own ran through Cloud when Reno ran his hands up and down Cloud's sensitive sides. He moaned into Reno's neck when he rolled his hips up into him, and gods, he wanted <em>more</em>. When he felt Reno tug at his shirt and get his hands under it, a new wave of sparks rushed through him, his erection growing as he felt Reno's hands on his bare skin. "Please, more~" He moaned into the other's ear, wanting more of that amazing touch, to feel Reno's hands all over him. He got more daring, no longer being as gentle with his nips, but instead downright sucking on the patch of skin that he brought between his teeth.</p><p>"Fuck~" Reno growled at the now not-so-gentle sucking of his neck. Moans and gasps where coming from the Turk. At Cloud's plea for more, the man chuckled, running his fingers up the man's toned front. The man gently raked his nails up and down the smooth skin. Every now and then, he could feel a scar from a old battle Reno assumed he had been in. "Fuck, please mark me up- I ain't made of glass, you can be rougher." Reno explained, his nails still gently running up and down his chest and his sides. Gods, he needed to get this man shirtless- and himself, next time they decided to do something like this. Skin on skin while taking an innocent shower was different from what they were doing, now. The feeling of Cloud's hard on against his own was electrifying, he wasn't sure how he was gonna handle it when there wasn't fabric between them.</p><p>Reno's growl went straight to Cloud's cock, causing it to twitch and harden noticeably. Cloud moaned against the other's skin as hands raked up and down his chest, pulling off with a wet pop to respond. "Okay, but let me know if it hurts too much." He pulled away from the other to sit up briefly, straddling Reno while he stripped himself of his shirt, tossing it to the floor. He shuddered a little bit against the cold air meeting his skin, nipples nice and erect, before returning to lavishing Reno's neck in attention. Although he was hesitant, he didn't just nip this time- he bit the other experimentally, wondering if that is what Reno wanted.</p><p>Reno grinned excitedly at the sight of Cloud stripping himself of his shirt, his hands immediately going back to trace and map out every dip and bulge of muscle, his nails gently flicking the other's hardened nipples. "Oh gods, yes~ Please, more-" he huffed out when he felt the Merc's teeth bite down on his neck. He couldn't stop his hips from grinding up against Cloud's, seeking out more of that friction. "W-wait, my shirt-" he panted out, he wanted- nay, he <em>needed</em> to get his own shirt off. It was hot, and he wanted to feel their skin touching.</p><p>Cloud was oh so flattered, with how excited Reno was that he was taking off his shirt. He gasped softly when the other's hands ran along his bare skin, and let out a moan when Reno flicked his nipples. With Reno's begging, Cloud bit him harder, leaving a nice bite-mark on the other's neck. A particularly lustful moan escaped him when the other ground against him. He was just as eager to get Reno's shirt off as Reno was, and thus parted from him for a second, helping the other take his shirt off before going and lavishing his chest in kisses and bites.</p><p>Gods, he loved the noises Cloud was making, he loved the fact he was the cause of those sounds. The man cried out at the bite into his skin, though it was far from a cry or sound of pain. A whine managed to sneak past Reno's lips when Cloud pulled away, but his disappointment didn't last long when he helped him pull the offending white shirt over his head, leaving him bare to the chilly air of the apartment. He couldn't help the shiver that ran through him, hips bucking up a small bit, his own nipples having hardened since the start of all of this. The chill Reno had felt, though, didn't last long- especially when Cloud went right back to attacking his chest. If he wasn't so lost in the pleasure of all of this, Reno probably would be embarrassed by just how sensitive his chest was to what Cloud was doing to him. "Cloud, fuck, you're beautiful-" the Turk gasped out, because holy shit, Cloud was gorgeous.</p><p>Cloud was absolutely loving this, and he was so happy to bring Reno pleasure, adoring every moment of their sweet foreplay. He looked up at Reno with a seductive gaze as he flicked his tongue over one of the other's nipples, watching for his reaction. Meanwhile, he had kicked off his shoes, and started to undo his pants. His clothes had never felt so restricting in his life, and he needed to be rid of them. He wanted to feel Reno's naked body flush against his, to frot with him until they came and coated Reno's stomach in cum.</p><p>Now that- the feeling of Cloud's tongue against the harden nub- had the man let out an embarrassingly loud sound of pleasure. A dark blush made it's way to his cheeks as he turned his head to look away from the blond, biting his lip to keep from making anymore of those noises. However, he found himself arching up into that mouth that belonged to his lover. The sound of Cloud undoing his pants had him shuddering. The redhead, himself, reached down with shaking hands to undo his own pants- though with how much his hands where shaking, he found it a lot more difficult than usual. A desperate sound escaped him, he needed to feel Cloud's hardened cock on his own.</p><p>Seeing Reno's reaction to the teasing of his nipple, Cloud knew he hit the jackpot. He kicked his pants off, discarding them to the floor, as well as his underwear. He was completely bare above the other, now, and Reno got the most perfect view. Cloud's cock was nice and erect, and he was surprisingly big for his size- around 7 inches, with a decent girth. His eyes quite literally glowed with lust as he gazed down at Reno. His hand moved to grab the other's chin, forcing Reno to look at him. "I want you to watch me, and I want to see your beautiful face, and hear every sound you make." He purred seductively. Releasing the other's chin, he moved to help Reno escape the confines of his clothes, until he was naked, as well.</p><p>Reno whined when Cloud forced him to look up at him, but the man found himself completely relaxed and captivated at the sight of his boyfriend naked. This was different from them taking a shower together- seeing him erect, and that look in his glowing mako-eyes, did something to the Turk. He didn't submit to anyone easily, if ever. The man was one to refuse to be dominated, he didn't trust anyone enough for that. But with Cloud? Seeing him gazing down at him like that, using that tone, Reno had to fight down the urge to climax right then and there. It made him <em>want</em> to submit to him, in this moment.  Reno nodded at Cloud's words, the man sighing in content when the former SOLDIER helped him out of his pants and underwear- though, while maybe he wasn't considered large for his size, he was above average. With shaking hands, he reached up to bring the man down, pushing their lips together for a moment. "Dont stop-" he breathed out against Cloud's lips, a seductive grin on his face. He wanted to be covered in bites and hickeys from the man, to wear them like badges of honor.</p><p>Cloud happily let Reno bring him down into a sweet kiss, feeling the other's lips brush against his as he spoke. "Alright, I won't." He gave Reno one more sweet kiss before returning to the other's chest. He swirled his tongue around one of Reno's nipples before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it gently. He brought their hips together, frotting against the other, a hand wrapping around both of their cocks and stroking them together. He moaned at that, sending pleasing vibrations through the other's nipple.</p><p>Reno immediately found himself overwhelmed by the dual sensations of Cloud sucking on his nipple and the stroking of their cocks together. His toes curled as he wrapped his legs around Cloud's waist, hips bucking up into the touch, and back arching into his mouth. Reno withered under the man, nails digging into his shoulders and sides as he moaned and whimpered. He wasn't sure what sensation to focus on- he felt lost, overwhelmed, but in a blissful heaven. "Cloud- oh fuck, yes-" he could feel himself being pushed closer and closer to the edge. He didn't want this to end, but gods, it was so much, he doubted he would last very long. With his left hand, he reached up to place his hand on the back of Cloud's head, fingers tangling into his hair encouragingly.</p><p>Cloud loved the feeling of Reno's legs being wrapped around his waist, and gods, he wanted to fuck the other so bad, but he didn't know how. For now, he settled for frotting, enjoying the feeling of their cocks being stroked together, his own length pressed against Reno's. He was getting close, as well- as his muffled moans would suggest. He took the hand in his hair as encouragement, sucking on Reno's sensitive nipple more and stroking their cocks faster. He only released the nipple with a wet pop to cry out, "R-Reno~!" His hips bucked against the other's as he came- thick, sticky ropes of cum spurting onto Reno's stomach.</p><p>Upon feeling the other stroking their members together, and the near-constant sucking of his nipple, the man could only writhe under him, gasping our his name, switching from bucking his hips to arching his back. There were tears of pleasure in his eyes, and when Cloud cried out his name and came, Rneo tensed up, wrapping his arms around the other, squeezing him tightly. "Fuck, Fuck- Cloud~!" His voice high, moaning out the other's name as he reached his limit, his own cum joining Cloud's, painting his stomach. For a moment, Reno remained tense before seeming to go boneless, flopping down onto the couch, breath hitching, tears still in his eyes as he panted, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>Cloud absolutely loved that Reno came so soon after him, and he stroked the both of their cocks through their climaxes until they were spent. Seeing Reno go limp beneath him was a beautiful sight, and he leaned down to press a kiss to the other's forehead. "I love you". He said through his pants, trying to catch his breath after a mind-blowing orgasm like that.</p><p>Reno smiled up at his lover, eyes closing only for the moment as he felt Cloud's lips on his forehead. He reached up, gently caressing Cloud's cheek. There was a slight tremor in his hands. "I love you, too." he breathed out, pressing their foreheads together, tugging the man down over him completely. He breathy laugh escaped him. "That's... that's one way to say welcome home." He said, but gods, he looked so happy- his hair sprawled out under him, a red tint to his cheeks, and looking well spent, and oh so content.</p><p>Cloud leaned into the gentle caress of Reno's hand, loving the sweet touch. He let the other tug him down, getting his own stomach messy with cum in the process. He chuckled breathily when Reno spoke again, "Yeah... Welcome home, Reno." He said sweetly, nuzzling their noses together. "You doing alright?" He wanted to know if he had bit too hard or not, wanting to make sure Reno was okay.</p><p>Reno practically purred when their noses were rubbed together. "Oh, I'm more than okay, babe. Thank you, you were amazing. So good, the best~" the man praised, happy with how things turned out, and happy with the pleasant soreness he felt from the bite. He hardly noticed the mess that was between them. He hummed softly, reaching down to gather their mixed cum on his fingers. A mischievous glint in his eyes before he slowly licked the sticky, thick mess of off his fingers, his eyes never leaving the blonde that was on top of him.</p><p>Cloud was surprised to hear Reno call him the best- because <em>holy shit</em>, this was only his second time being sexual with <em>anyone</em>, and his first time was that steamy make-out session before he left. He was about to say they should probably clean up when Reno licked their cum off of his finger, causing Cloud to blush, eyes wide. He didn't know why, but gods, that was hot. The way Reno looked at him while licking it up oh so sensually... if he hadn't literally just cum, he would be hard again. "Gods... Why are you so hot?"</p><p>Reno smiled, winking at him as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck, fingers playing with the golden colored hair. "Excuse you, have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" He asked with a laugh. Honestly, the man felt so relaxed and boneless right now. "But seriously... it helps that you think I'm so good looking. You're gorgeous." He told him, warmth and sincerity in his tone. He truly loved this man laying on him, he couldn't imagine his life without him anymore. He didn't want to even try to imagine how his life would be without him.</p><p>Cloud's blush only darkened at Reno's compliments, "You really think that..?" He didn't really think too much about his appearance- even though he'd been complimented on it before, having Reno say that was something else. He leaned into the touch of Reno's hand playing with his fluffy hair, adoring it. Gods, things were so absolutely perfect, right now.</p><p>Reno nodded, he wondered how many people had told Cloud that he was handsome, beautiful. He wondered how many times the fighter denied it, and/or just didn't believe it. The thought of that alone didn't sit right with him. Reno moved to nuzzle the man's shoulder and neck, placing pecks there. "Of course I think that. You're absolutely beautiful. And I'm not talking about just your looks," he mumbled, he meant much more then that. Despite being rather awkward and not great with socializing, the man had a good heart. "You're a good person, with a heart of gold. While yes, you started working with Avalanche because of money, you stuck around for the sake of helping your friend. You care about people."</p><p>Those sweet nuzzles and pecks to the crook of his neck were delightful, and even more so hearing Reno's compliments. Cloud only blushed more, not knowing what to say, kind of freezing up, so he just shoved his head into the crook of the other's neck to hide his adorable blushing face. Reno knew him- the real him, not the mask he put on. It was scary, to be known so thoroughly, but also such a relief. He didn't have to hide anything from Reno, and to be known so completely and still loved? It was a miracle. He was overwhelmed with emotion, so he just nuzzled Reno's neck until he managed to calm down.</p><p>Reno laughed softly, squeezing the other tightly in a hug. "Awe, babe, I'm sorry," he said, rubbing his hack soothingly- or at least, he <em>hoped</em> it was soothing to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overwhelm you." He apologized, but god, he found the man so freaking adorable- the way he was trying to hide from him, trying to hide the blush Reno could feel against his own skin- but he could also feel where his face was pressed against the bite he had left there earlier.</p><p>Cloud hugged the other back, pulling away from the other's neck ever so slightly to mutter, "It's okay. I just... I don't know what to say." He hummed in content at the other rubbing his back soothingly, relaxing and enjoying it. Eventually, he spoke again. "We should probably get cleaned up, but I don't wanna get up..." He wondered if it was normal to feel this content and happy in the afterglow of orgasm, it sure as hell wasn't the same when he masturbated.</p><p>Reno chuckled, reaching up to smooth down the blonde's normally-spiky hair. He definitely didn't want the smaller man to get up, either- he was happy and content being laid on, and honestly, he was still enjoying the feeling of his climax. "That makes two of us." He said, pressing a kiss to the man's nose. "How does the bite look? I wont be able to see it until I get to a mirror." He was excited to see how the bite looked like, and he knew for a fact he wouldn't even be able to hide it, either. Reno shuddered at the idea, alone.</p><p>At every attempt of Reno's to flatten Cloud's spiky hair, it just popped right back up into place. He smiled when Reno placed a sweet kiss to his nose, but then looked confused when Reno asked about the bite. He looked to it, unsure of what he was supposed to be looking for. "It looks like a bite, I guess." He ended up saying, "It's not bleeding or anything, if that's what you're asking." Even if Reno wanted him to, he could never bite the other that hard. He bit hard enough to leave a mark that was gonna be there for a while, though.</p><p>Reno hummed, seeming to be entertained by the other's untameable hair. He chuckled at the other's response, however. Okay, that was fair- he didn't really specify. "How big is it? Like, the bruise- if there even is one there, yet." He asked- more specifically, now. He bruised rather easily, he contributed it to the fact he grew up under the plate, and not ever really having much, either. "I love you~" he said, a smile on his face, rubbing their noses together gently. Gods, he loved this man so, so much.</p><p>Cloud was glad that Reno seemed to find amusement in playing with his hair, smiling at the other. At the question, he looked back to the bite. "Yep, definitely left a bruise. I hope that's okay." He happily bunny-kissed Reno back, nuzzling their noses together. "I love you, too. I love you so much." He wished he could figure out the right words, to tell Reno how much he meant to him, but he was never exactly good with words.</p><p>Reno shivered a small bit at that. "Oh, more than okay~ I was hoping you'd leave more marks, though." He said. He took a moment to press down the locks of hair, and he held them down for a bit before removing his hands and watching them go back up. "Your hair defies the laws of physics." He teased, ruffling the golden, silk-like locks gently. "Fluffy." It was clear the man was still relaxed, with how he was acting in this moment. He laughed softly when Cloud returned the nuzzles, he moved to cup his face between his hands and pull him into a slow, deep kiss.</p><p>Cloud made a note for next time to mark Reno up more, wanting to satisfy the other. It was also pretty nice, seeing him with the love-marks he'd made. Reno was his, and now the world would know he's taken. He was distracted from his thoughts by Reno's comment on his hair, "Yeah, it's pretty unruly." He could never get it to change or stay in normal hairstyles, so he just left it the way it liked to be. When Reno brought him into a slow, deep kiss, Cloud closed his eyes and returned it lovingly. He parted his lips, expressing his love for the other through the kiss they shared. They had all day and all tomorrow to themselves, and Cloud would take advantage of that.</p><p>Reno hummed in content with Cloud parting his lips, he wasted no time in letting his tongue dive in and dance along with Cloud's. The Turk kept the kiss slow, deep- only pulling away to bite gently at the mako-eyed man's lip. He wanted to pour all of the feelings of love into this kiss, he wanted to express his love for this man in this simple act. He found himself happy that he would have Cloud all to himself today and tomorrow. His hands soon slid up into Cloud's hair again, rubbing the locks of hair between his fingers. He could never- and would never- have enough of this man.</p><p>Cloud would never get sick of kissing Reno, he was sure. Their tongues caressed each other in a slow and sensual dance, and Cloud could feel the love Reno was pouring into the kiss. He returned it as well as he could, being the inexperienced kisser that he was. One of his hands moved to run through Reno's hair as he lost himself in the kiss, just enjoying the sweet intimacy they shared. His heart was singing with joy and filled with love for the other, and he truly felt a bliss that he had never felt before.</p><p>When the need for air finally started to burn his lungs, that's when Reno pulled away. Though, only just enough so that he could catch his breath and nip at the other's lip, a grin forming on his face as he hummed in joy, happily leaning into Cloud's hand as it ran through his hair. While Reno didn't let many touch it, he would be lying if he said he didn't like it. He just didn't trust a lot of people- many would get a joy out of yanking on it, but Cloud? He was gentle, he was careful with what he did, and how he handled him. "You weren't joking when you said you're a fast learner." He said with a tiny laugh, moving to kiss along his jaw line.</p><p>Cloud panted when Reno finally broke the kiss, grinning right back at him. He blushed a little at Reno's compliment, flattered by it. "I'm glad you think so." It was a good thing, too- he wanted Reno to enjoy it as much as he did. He hummed in approval when the other started kissing along his jaw, "Careful, now~ Or are you trying to get me riled up again~?" He teased playfully with a soft chuckle.</p><p>"Maybe, maybe not." He responded coyly- he was a little shit, through and through. Always had been, and always will be, by the looks of it. Though, with Cloud, it was more of just... being playful, letting his guard down, and allowing the many, many masks he wore everyday to fall away. Here, with him, he was safe. He wouldn't be judged, he wouldn't be made to feel less then okay. He can't say perfect- he was far from it- but Cloud sure as hell made him <em>feel</em> perfect. "I do have you all to myself today and tomorrow, and you got me to yourself in turn. I missed you, I'm feeling greedy." He admitted sheepishly with a small blush. He found himself simply running his hands all over Cloud's back, shoulders and neck.</p><p>Cloud couldn't help but chuckle at Reno's coy teasing, finding it cute. He absolutely loved this moment, just feeling so good, and being playful with Reno. He didn't have a worry in the world at the moment, just focused on the here and now, and it was beautiful. He grinned at Reno's comment, "Indeed you do~" He purred, moving to press gentle, sweet kisses to Reno's cheeks. "I'm all yours." He enjoyed the feeling of Reno's hands on his bare skin, letting out an approving hum. "So, what do you want to do with this time we have~?"</p><p>Reno hummed, thinking about it before he sat up a small bit, simply to ease the shorter male down on the couch so he was now laying on top of him. "For now, I was thinking just staying like this..." he mumbled, kissing at the man's collar bone, gently nipping at his throat. Though, he was careful to not leave any sort of marks. After all, the other hadn't said if he was okay with it, and he had a feeling that he would be a little more on the embarrassed side of things, if he did do that. So, for now, he settled for leaving small nips and kisses. He'd rather take things slow and easy, before trying anything more. He wanted to know what Cloud did and didn't like.</p><p>Cloud followed Reno's lead, laying down on the couch and letting the other lay on top of him, switching positions. He let out a small gasp of surprise at the feeling of Reno's lips on his neck, but it was soon accompanied by an approving hum. Cloud tilted his head to expose more of his neck to Reno, giving him a silent permission to continue further. One of his hands went to lace itself into Reno's hair, gently encouraging him to continue.</p><p>Reno almost moved to pull away when the gasp escaped the blonde, ready to apologize, but stopped when the fighter hummed in content and then tilts his head up. The hand that made it's way into his own hair caused him to grin against the man's neck. Having that silent permission, the man continued to kiss and nip at the other's neck. He moved from there to his jawline, eventually pressing his lips to Cloud's in a kiss that was far too short for him. He nuzzled their noses together for a second, before moving down to lick and suck gently at his neck- the spot he chose could easily he hidden by the shirt he wore. His nails raked down his sides and hips.</p><p>Feeling Reno grin against his skin was such an amazing feeling, and gods, he never realized just how sensitive he could be. <em>'Was this how Reno felt when I was kissing his neck?'</em>  He wondered, enjoying the sweet kisses against his sensitive skin. Reno's lips were so soft, and he loved every bit of it. When Reno finally reached his lips, the kiss was all too short, but then Reno's lips returned to his neck and he let out a quiet sound of pleasure, shuddering in delight at the feeling of Reno's nails on his sensitive sides. However, he noticed Reno was being extra gentle- as much as he loved the gentleness, he wanted Reno to mark him, too. "Y-You can leave hickeys, if you want... J-Just make sure I can hide them." He gave the other permission.</p><p>Pulling away, the man tilted his head and listened to the stuttering permission he was given. He smiled softly at him, kissing his forehead. "I'll make sure that they're out little secret, then." He said with a grin, wasting no time in going right back to attacking the man's neck. This time, he didn't hesitate on sucking on the skin there, biting gently and making sure that a mark would form there by the time he was done. He wanted to make sure that, under the shirt, Cloud knew there was a mark left by him, letting him know that he belonged to the redhead, just like he belonged to Cloud. As he lavished the mans neck, he held the other's hips, stroking his hips bones with his thumbs.</p><p>Cloud blushed at that, but he was smiling. It had taken some courage to voice his want out loud, but Reno was oh so accepting of it- even seemed to be pleased by it. That sweet kiss, and the promise of it being their little secret, made him feel oh so safe. He didn't have to worry about Reno doing anything he didn't want, he could just enjoy himself, figure out what he liked. When Reno went back to lavishing his neck in attention with renewed vigor, Cloud couldn't help but let out a moan. All of this attention caused him to slowly get aroused again, his cock stiffening in between them. He didn't know how Reno managed to do it- to make every touch feel so good- but he loved it. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck, just enjoying it, his heart beating faster.</p><p>Reno growled softly when he felt the other man become aroused again. He could feel the other rapid heartbeat, and Reno found himself loving the fact that Cloud was enjoying all of this so damn much. Said Turk moved to kiss down Cloud's smooth chest, every now and then placing a teasing lick there. Reno paused, glancing up at his lover. He gave him a small smile before running his tongue over one of Cloud's nipples, carefully taking it into his mouth and sucking gently, his left hand reaching up to fondle the other. He wanted to simply shower this man in affection, he wanted to show him how good he had made him feel by doing this.</p><p>Cloud looked down at Reno as the other began kissing down his chest, and each kiss sent delightful sparks through his skin, lighting up his senses. However, when Reno's tongue met his nipple, he couldn't help a particularly lewd moan escaping him. He gripped the other's back, toes curling as he let out yet another lustful moan when Reno fondled his cock. "R-Reno~!" He moaned out the other's name. He quickly grew hard in Reno's hand, the other's ministrations turning him on. "Oh, gods~!" He threw his head back, bucking his hips into Reno's hand.</p><p>"Easy-" Reno said, pushing down on the man's hips and pulling away from his nipple. He kissed at his chest, small and innocent, letting the man calm down for a moment. He was, however, very, <em>very</em> pleased with the result and reaction he had gotten from his boyfriend. He loved the feeling of his fingers digging into his back. "Breath, babe." He reminded him, moving up to gently nuzzle their noses together. Despite saying that, the man made sure his fingers slowly swirled around Cloud's erect nipple, every other moment running over the hardened nub. "You're gonna buck me off with that strength of yours. While I wouldn't mind being manhandled, right now, its about you." He explained, tone so soft and gentle, kissing the other's cheeks and forehead. He wanted to spoil the blond, first.</p><p>When Reno spoke, Cloud did his best to calm down, focusing on taking deep breaths. He couldn't believe how much of an effect Reno had on him, "S-Sorry..." He apologized, blushing in embarrassment. He definitely not wanting to buck the other off, that was for sure. He whined cutely at the teasing to his nipple, aching for more. "You're just... so amazing..." He said breathlessly, looking at the other as if Reno were something divine. Gods, how he yearned for the other, for more, wanting to be completely taken and made his.</p><p>"It's okay. My fault. Too much at once." He reassured, gently, keeping his movements slow and touches gentle as he gave Cloud a moment to calm down. He didn't want him to cum so soon, not yet. Reno found himself shocked that Cloud found him amazing, and gods, the way he was looking at him, like he was something so important. Reno smiled, slowly letting his nails run down Could's chest, to his stomach, his hand just stopping right next to his hard on. "I love you, so much. You're so beautiful. So kind, so amazing. I'm the luckiest man on this planet." He said, leaning back down and immediately taking the other nipple into his mouth, sucking gently, slowly flicking the nub with his tongue, his fingers gently brushing over his hardened cock.</p><p>Cloud watched as Reno's nails ran down his chest, and he felt anticipation build within him the lower the other's hands got. When Reno stopped right before his cock, he couldn't help but let out a while of disappointment. He wanted the touch so badly, and he felt weirdly needy. When Reno spoke, complimenting him so sincerely, Cloud's cheeks flushed a darker pink. He opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a pleasured cry when Reno started sucking one of his nipples. His back arched off of the couch a bit, and he groaned in pleasure as he felt Reno's tongue work its magic. He fought himself to keep from bucking up into Reno's hand, precum beginning to bead on the tip of his aching cock.</p><p>Reno moaned at the sounds Cloud was making. He pulled off of the nub with a wet pop, the man gently gripping the other's hardened cock and gently, slowly stroking his member, his thumb pressing down gently on the slit. Reno took that moment to nuzzle his face against Cloud's neck, nipping at the mark he left there at the start of all of this. He felt himself getting aroused, too, aching for a touch in return. However, he wanted to focus on Cloud, mainly. He wanted to focus on him, and his pleasure.</p><p>Feeling Reno moan around his nipple was such a delightful feeling that sent sparks of pleasure through him, causing him to moan, as well. He bit his lip, inhaling sharply when Reno finally took hold of his aching member. He let out a desperate moan when Reno began stroking his cock ever so slowly, tilting his head back and baring his throat for the other. "R-Reno... Shit, Reno, I want you." He managed to finally work up the courage to say it.</p><p>A mischievous grin over took Reno's features- however, he knew better then to try to get him to say specifically what he wanted, and how he wanted him. This was all new to Cloud, all of these sensations and surges of pleasure were new and foreign to him. The last thing Reno wanted to do was harm his lover. "You sure? It's a big step from what we've done so far." He asked, halting his movements altogether and leaning up a bit to look down at his beloved. He wanted to make sure Cloud knew what he was asking for. "Take a moment to breathe and think," he said, pulling his hand away and looking at the precum that coated his hand. He gave a small, mischievous smile before slowly licking the mess off of the palm of his hand and his fingers. "If your sure, we'll have to move to the bed room- I'm not about to take ya on the couch. You deserve better then that, my dear."</p><p>Cloud was sure, but whined a bit when Reno stopped touching him completely. Cloud looked like a hot mess; cum coating his stomach, hair all messed up, hickey forming on his neck, and cheeks flushed a deep pink. As Reno instructed, Cloud stopped to breathe and think- but gods were his eyes focused on Reno and the way he licked his cum off of his fingers, causing Cloud's cock to twitch. "I'm sure." He ended up deciding, nodding and looking determined. He wanted Reno, that was something he was absolutely sure of. One of his hands moved to caress Reno's cheek lovingly, looking up at the other adoringly. However, something just popped into his mind. "Uh... do you have any lube?" He didn't know if Reno did or not, but they would definitely need it.</p><p>Reno leaned into Cloud's hand. "Yeah, yeah I do. But it's in the room." He explained the man sat up, gently pulling Cloud back up to a sitting position. He took that moment to run his clean hand through Cloud's hair, happy that the man was sure, that this was definitely something he wanted to do and with him. "I love you. I promise I'll go slow okay? If you want to stop at any time please, <em>please</em> tell me, and I'll back off, okay?" He needed to set these rules down first, before anything else happened. He loved this man so much, he wanted to make him feel good, he wanted to make sure he had a good time.</p><p>Cloud gladly sat up, and he was more than eager to head to the bedroom. He smiled at the other's reassurances, "Alright, I promise. Thanks." He really appreciated that Reno was prioritizing his comfort, because this was all new to him- but that's part of why he was sure. He knew Reno would stop if he didn't like something, and he could trust the other completely. With that, he got up, leading the way to the bedroom, more than a little eager. After all, his cock was still hard and aching.</p><p>Reno chuckled softly as he allowed the man to lead them to the bedroom. Honestly, Cloud was far too cute, right now, and he couldn't help but squeeze the man's hand. He wasted no time in closing the door behind them then gently pushing Cloud down onto the bed. Reno leaned over him for a moment, his hair falling over his shoulders. He smiled lovingly down at his boyfriend, pressing their lips together in a gentle, loving kiss. While he did this, the man blindly reached to nightstand next to the bed, opening the drawer and feeling around until he found the clear lube he kept hidden there. It had been a joke gift from a former Turk he had known at one point, lucky him that he never got rid of it. "Need you to relax, okay? Its gonna feel uncomfortable and weird, at first." He warned, nuzzling the top if Cloud's head.</p><p>Cloud squeezed Reno's hand back, smiling lovingly at the other, and fell back into the bed when Reno gently pushed him. He looked up at Reno, and his heart skipped a beat. The way Reno looked on top of him, he was so absolutely gorgeous, and the other's hair fell around the two of them like a curtain. Cloud nodded, "I figured, since I'm not exactly used to having anything up my ass." He couldn't help a bit of a chuckle at that.</p><p>A snort left the redhead, a chuckle escaping him. "Gods, you're too cute." He mumbled, leaning down and kissing the blond, deeply and slowly. While he did this, the man took that time to open the small bottle and pour some on his hand. He kept his boyfriend distracted with the deep kiss, and the occasional downward grind of his hips against Cloud's. It took a minute or two for the substance to grow warm. Only then did Reno pull away and press their foreheads together, "Okay, try to stay relaxed." He mumbled, his hand slowly trailing down and circling the man's entrance. "Tell me if it's too much, or if you want me to stop." while yes, he had said it already a few times, he wanted to make sure Cloud understood that he was being careful- that, despite being the one on the receiving end, he was the one in control. Slowly, the man started to push his finger in- he watched the man's face closely, looking for any sign of discomfort that he might be feeling.</p><p>Cloud was oh so happy that he could make Reno laugh, finding the other so cute when he genuinely laughed. He couldn't help but blush at the fact that Reno thought he was cute, and he would have said the same of the other, but Reno silenced him with a deep kiss. Cloud was more than eager to kiss Reno, his arms wrapping around the other's neck as they kissed passionately. Cloud moaned into the kiss when Reno ground against him, feeling the other's cock against his and adoring the friction. When their lips finally parted, Cloud opened his eyes again, and did his best to stay relaxed. At first, he tensed up a bit when the other's fingers circles his entrance, but he took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. He nodded, mentally preparing himself. "Alright, I'm ready." He then felt a finger slowly push inside him, and he fought against his instincts to stay relaxed. It felt so weird, having something inside him- but he knew that it would feel weird, so it didn't surprise him. What mattered is that it wasn't painful. "You're right, it <em>does</em> feel weird... It doesn't hurt, though." He let the other know, wanting to make sure that Reno knew how he was doing and that he was okay. "It feels... slimy." He made a little face at that, but it wasn't one of pain- it was more so a face you made when touching something slimy.</p><p>Reno chuckled, happy that Cloud remembered to stay relaxed. He listened to his words, snorting when he said it felt odd- slimy, even. Though, that was so, <em>so</em> much better than him feeling pain. He slowly pushed his finger in and out a few times, kissing the tip of his nose. "Sorry to say, but it will probably hurt when I add another. Just remember, you can tell me to stop. Just keep that in mind." He reminded him, leaning down to lick at his neck and nip there gently. He took a breath, blowing on the damp skin of Cloud's skin as he slowly added another finger. As much as he wanted to just say fuck it and dive right in, this was Cloud's first time. He wanted to take it slow, let him feel everything.</p><p>Cloud adjusted to the feeling of the finger inside of him, and gods, it felt even weirder to have it be pushed in and out of him. He smiled at Reno reassuringly, "Hey, I can take a bit of pain. I'm not made of glass." He wanted to make sure Reno knew he was fine, and if he had any real complaints, he'd let the other know. He let out a hum of approval when Reno licked at his neck, tilting his head to give the other more access. When the second finger was added, it did hurt, causing Cloud to wince a little, but he began to adjust to it. He took deep breaths, trying to stay as relaxed as possible as the other stretched him out. Once the pain subsided, he gave the other a nod.</p><p>Reno hummed in content when Cloud allowed him more access to his neck, he loved it when the man allowed him to do as he pleased. "Oh, I know you aren't. But, I still wanna be sure." He told him. The man took a few more moments to stretch the man out, adjusting the angle of his fingers, trying to find that spot in the man that would make him see stars- he wanted to see this man writhing in pleasure, before he actually entered him. Reno practically purred as he trailed his kisses down to Cloud's chest, and again, began to nip at his nipples again, the thrusting of his fingers never stopping.</p><p>Slowly but surely, Cloud adjusted to the presence inside of him, and it went from being weird and hurting a bit to being kind of nice. He moaned in pleasure when the other began to lavish his nipples in attention, but it wasn't until Reno had managed to strike his prostate that he understood. Suddenly, he felt pleasure surge through him, causing him to cry out in delight. "T-There!" He cried out, gripping the sheets beneath him. "Gaia, <em>please</em> do that again!"</p><p>Reno grinned against the hardened nub when he finally struck that spot- in that moment, he couldn't help but continue to thrust his fingers into that spot. The Turk leaned up, watching Cloud grip the bedsheets under him. "Feel good? You like that? Those are just my fingers, wait till I'm actually inside you~" he man purred, moaning softly at the idea of being inside his lover. If he was this tight and hot around his fingers, he could only imagine how he would feel around his cock. The image of it alone caused him to thrust his fingers in and out of Cloud a little harder, a little faster.</p><p>Cloud could feel Reno's grin against his sensitive skin, and he let out pleasured cries and moans and gasps as Reno continued finger-fucking him. Every time that sensitive bundle of nerves was thrust into, pleasure surged through Cloud like he had never known. Hearing Reno's dirty-talk was the icing on the cake,"Gods, yes~ Fuck~" Precum beaded on the tip of his cock, dripping down onto the man's stomach. "Shit, Reno~ Fuck, fuck me~" He begged the other, coming undone.</p><p>Reno smiled, watching the blond closely as he kept fingering him. And holy shit, those noises he was making went right to his own hardened length. With a growl, and a last few thrusts from his fingers, he pulled them away, grabbing the small bottle of lube and pouring a generous amount on his own cock, stroking it before grabbing Cloud's hips and pulling him closer. "Fuck... fuck, you're so beautiful. I'm gonna enter you now, okay? Try to stay relaxed," he explained, the tip of his member pushed up against Cloud's entrance and slowly pushing in.</p><p>Cloud was being driven absolutely crazy with pleasure, his breathing coming out in lust-filled pants, mako-eyes hazed with pleasure. He had trouble keeping himself from letting out a pathetic whimper at the loss of Reno's fingers, assuring himself that they'd soon be replaced with the other's cock. He wrapped his legs around the other's hips when they got into position. He gave a nod and hum of confirmation, doing his best to stay relaxed, groaning as Reno's cock finally entered him. The stretch stung a little for a second, but he felt so delightfully full. "Gods, yes~" He hissed. His walls were oh so tight around Reno's cock, despite being stretched out.</p><p>A deep groan escaped the redhead as he slowly filled the man below. He stopped once he was fully inside, panting and oh so desperately wanting to plow into the blond. But he wanted this to last. Gods, he was so tight, and hot. Reno whimpered at the feeling, giving a tiny roll of his hips, slowly working the pace up, making sure to thrust at different angles until he found that spot again inside if his lover. "Fuck- you're so tight, so hot." He gasped out, leaning down to kiss at his neck.</p><p>Hearing Reno's groan of pleasure was music to his ears, and he wanted to hear more. Cloud's pants mingled with Reno's as he adjusted, feeling the other begin to slowly move inside him. His arms moved to go around Reno's neck, face flushed, and then Reno found it. Cloud cried out in pleasure when Reno's cock hit that sweet little bundle of nerves in the best way, causing him to scratch at the other's back a bit with blunt nails, his toes curling and cock twitching. "There~!" He let the other know that he had found the perfect angle.</p><p>Feeling Cloud claw at his back, and hearing the cry of pleasure, Reno growled as he pressed his face against Cloud's neck, panting heavily as he kept hitting that spot over and over again, each time a harder then the last, and faster. Said Turk groaned as he fucked- no, no that wasn't really the right word for this, was it? No he was <em>making love</em> to his boyfriend. That thought and realization shot a hot, pleasurable feeling through him, causing him to grab Cloud's hips and pull him down as he thrust up into him. "I-I love you, gods, do I love you so much-" he moaned out, biting down where he had left a dark hickey on his neck.</p><p>Cloud's cries filled the room, and were so loud that it was certain that the neighbors would hear- but he didn't give a damn. He just felt so good, making love with Reno fully for the first time. He tried to hold on, to not cum so soon, but he was losing himself in an ocean of pleasure, Reno his anchor. He moaned and cried in pleasure, not able to hold himself back. "Gods, I love you, too~ I love you more than anything~" He truly meant it; Reno was his everything. He could feel heat pool within him, his coil wound so tight it was ready to spring. "S-Shit, I'm close~!" He warned the other.</p><p>Reno didn't even try to muffle the man's cries of pleasure, he was loving the noises he made. He could also feel the coil in the pit of stomach tighten. Reno growled as he leaned down, thrusting as hard as he could and fast as he could. "Cloud- cloud fuck yes-" he moaned out, leaning down kissing the other for a moment before pulling away. He grinned when the other said he was close. "Then just let go~" he purred, squeezing Cloud's hips tightly.</p><p>At Reno's permission, Cloud let himself go, crying out in pleasure as he climaxed. "RENO~!" He cried out the other's name as he came. He clung to Reno, entire body shaking, toes curling, and his walls tightening around the other's cock. More cum painted his stomach, joining the rest as he came harder than he ever had. He was seeing stars, he was so overwhelmed with pleasure.</p><p>Reno's hips started to lose their rhythm the closer he got to his own completion, and upon hearing the man under him call out his name and add to the mess between them, Reno held the other tightly against himself. "Cloud~!" He shouted, finishing deep inside the man, his own body shaking as he kept the man held tightly, breathing heavily. He felt himself want to collapse on top of the shorter man, but the last thing he wanted to do was crush him.</p><p>Hearing Reno call his name, feeling the other cum deep inside him- all while experiencing pure bliss- was too much for Cloud. He rode out his climax before going limp beneath the other, panting hard as he struggled to regain his breath, mind absolutely blown. He was a hot mess, looking up at Reno with the most loving expression. It took a bit for him to come down from his high enough to get back to reality, but when he did, "<em>Holy shit</em>..." The words left his mouth in a breathy, awe-filled whisper.</p><p>Reno smiled, returning the gaze and moaning weakly as he pulled out of the man. He gently laid himself over the blonde, nuzzling their heads together. A breathy laugh escaped him, moving to simply hold the man. "Holy shit is putting it lightly, fuck," he panted out, he moved to hold himself up on his arms. He was now looking over the man, checking him for anything that might cause the poor blond discomfort. "You okay? Anything hurt? Anything that was too much?" He found himself asking, moving to dig through the drawer and finding a box of tissues. Why did he have these here again? Right, he had gotten a cold and Rude insisted he have a box in every room. Reno pushed that thought away and pulled some out, cleaning away the sticky, thick mess between them. Though, they definitely would still need a shower. Now Reno definitely wished he had a bath, versus just a shower.</p><p>Cloud felt suddenly empty when Reno pulled out of him, and he found he missed the feeling of Reno's cock inside him. He groaned a bit because of that, but smiled right back up at Reno. He nuzzled the other back weakly, all of his muscles so relaxed that he was limp. "I'm more than okay, I feel amazing." Cloud answered, watching as Reno cleaned him off. "Gods, that was good..." If he was honest with himself, he had been wondering why anyone would want a dick up their ass- but gods, was he so glad he was curious enough to try. However, now that he was coming down from his high, he felt a soreness begin to develop. "Just a bit sore, but that's normal, right?" He wanted to check with Reno to make sure.</p><p>Reno smiled, pushing the man's hair back and kissing his forehead gently. "Yeah, it's normal. I just wanna make sure you're okay." The last thing he wanted was to have gotten in over his head and hurt his lover. Once he was done cleaning the man off the best he could, he moved to lay next to him, throwing his arm over his stomach and pulling him close.</p><p> </p><p>[END NSFW]</p><p> </p><p>Reno nuzzled his nose against Cloud's cheek sweetly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, then. In a bit, we can take a shower. And afterwards, I'm looking for a bigger apartment with a bathtub, damn it." He said, absentmindedly running his hand up and down Cloud's side lovingly.</p><p>Cloud gladly cuddled up to Reno, feeling oh so happy and content. He chuckled when Reno mentioned getting a bigger apartment with a bath. "That'd be nice. I know I'd love taking a bath with you." He hummed in content as Reno ran his hand up and down Cloud's side, just letting himself enjoy the touch. "I hope the neighbors won't be too mad, though." He teased playfully. Then again, who in their right mind would go against an ex-soldier and a Turk? No one smart, that's for sure.</p><p>Reno laughed, hugging the blond tightly. Oh, man, his poor neighbors- though, they knew him well enough to know better than to question him, or even complain. He was a Turk- the only Turk that lived in that apartment complex, after all. "Oh, they wont say shit. Even if they wanted to. After seeing Rude, they don't dare to say shit to me. Being the only Turk that lives in this complex has its advantages."</p><p>Cloud loved Reno's laugh, and he hugged the other back, cuddling up to him as he laughed along with him. "Gods, yeah. They'd have to be pretty stupid to go against a Turk and an ex-SOLDIER." He couldn't help but find that funny. "Though, you might wanna look into apartments that are sound-proof, too~" He said teasingly with a smirk.</p><p>Reno raided a brow and sat up, looking at his lover with a grin. "Oh? Think so? What if I don't wanna do that? What if I want people to hear how good I make ya feel? I want people to know that you are mine, and I am yours." He teased right back, he was loving this playful side of Cloud, he loved that he was one of very few if not the only one who got to see this side of him. Reno was so, so deeply in love with this man. He swore he could cry about how much he loved this blond. Hell, he had! Lucky him, it had been in front of Cloud himself, and no one else.</p><p>Cloud was a little confused when the other sat up, but seeing the way Reno looked at him while saying all of those dirty things caused him to blush deeply and get embarrassed and flustered. Cloud covered his face with his hands as he tried to calm down and get himself under control, "Gods, how can you just say those things like that..?" The thought of Reno wanting people to hear his sounds of pleasure... It made Cloud short-circuit.</p><p>Reno laughed, reaching down to gently move his hands from Cloud's face. He definitely knew that his words would get this kind of reaction, and he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit guilty. "Awe, I'm sorry, babe, don't be embarrassed." He cooed, peppering the blonde's face with kisses. "I'm a shameless man. Things like that are super easy for me to just say. But if it makes you feel better, I'd rather be the only one who ever hears you like that. Because you're mine, and I love you." He said gently, letting go of his hand and gently caressing his cheek.</p><p>Cloud let Reno remove his hands, still blushing heavily. However, he was soon feeling better when Reno peppered his face in kisses, his lips curling into a smile. He leaned into the gentle touch of Reno's hand, "I want you to be the only one to hear me like that, because I'm yours, not anyone else's. I want it to be just us." He smiled lovingly up at the other. He wanted their lovemaking to be special, for Reno's eyes and ears only. He didn't trust anyone else with his body, like this.</p><p>Reno smiled stupidly, letting himself flop down on the smaller man, nuzzling his face against the man's neck and collarbone. Gods, he loved this man. He felt so light, so happy and content right now, he didn't know how to even react to that. "Why are you so good to me? Why are you so amazingly sweet? Its unfair, illegal-" the man teased, cupping Cloud's cheeks in his hands and gently squishing them together.</p><p>Cloud chuckled when Reno flopped on top of him, wrapping his arms around the other and humming in content as his neck was nuzzled. He was about to respond to Reno's words when the other squished his cheeks, looking a bit confused. "Why are you squishing my cheeks?" He managed to get out, but it sounded a little funny, due to the aforementioned cheek-squishing.</p><p>Reno laughed, letting go of his cheeks and happily laying his head over Cloud's heart, letting himself relax. "Its 'cuz your so cute," he said simply- a matter-of-fact-ly, even. The Turk kept his eyes closed as he listened to his lover's heartbeat- the man swore he could stay like this for hours, but they would definitely need a shower now. "Wanna shower now? Or wait a big longer?" He asked, nuzzling his cheek against the man's chest lovingly.</p><p>Cloud blushed at that, rolling his eyes. "You're the only one who gets to call me cute and get away with it, I hope you know that." He smiled lovingly at Reno as the other rested his head on his chest, petting the gorgeous red hair of his partner. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to get up, to be honest..." His legs felt like jelly, for some reason, and his ass was delightfully sore. It wasn't anything too bad, though.</p><p>Reno hummed, moving to get up and sit by the man's legs. "Okay, can you lay on your stomach for me?" He asked. While he wasn't exactly a master at massaging like Madam M, he knew how to give back rubs pretty well, considering he knew Rude would pull muscles from time to time during training or missions. So, he had some experience in these sorts of things.</p><p>Cloud was almost tempted to pull Reno back down to cuddle with him more, but let the other sit up. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity when Reno asked him to lay on his stomach, "Okay?" With that, he rolled over onto his stomach, wondering why Reno would ask that. Still, he trusted Reno more than anyone else, so he did it. His cute, plush butt was on full display, this way.</p><p>Reno kissed the back of his head, he cracked his fingers and gently, ever so carefully, started to knead and gently massage the man's back. While yes, he wasn't anything like Madam M when it came to skill, but from the many times Rude ended up falling asleep while he gave him a massage, he liked to think he was doing a decent job. "If anything is particularly tender or sore, let me know and I'll be as gentle as I can." That, or he could even stop if the blond wanted. Considering he had become aroused and creamed his pants from a hand massage from Madam M, he didn't wanna push the man too far, right now. He simply wanted him to relax, to rest, and simply enjoy the feeling of being pampered in the aftermath of their love-making.</p><p>Cloud's eyes snapped wide open when he felt Reno begin to massage his back, cheeks already beginning to flush. "Reno, I told you what happened the last time I got a massage..." And that was just on his <em>hand</em>. But here Reno was, massaging his back from behind, feeling the tension in his muscles being slowly worked away. Gods, it felt <em>good</em>. He bit his lip a bit, trying to get a grip on himself.</p><p>"Breathw," Reno said simply, pausing for a moment. "You're tense and not just from what we did. You're tense from gods know what else. Another reason why we need a bath. A hot bath will do you such, such wonders." He told him, rubbing his hand soothingly. He really did feel bad for the blond, that he was so new to touch that it could become overwhelming for him. Reno had to wonder if physical contact just wasn't something common for him. While he believed that the blond's mother loved him and did in fact hug him, the way he acted just didn't seem to give that off. Reno was lucky, he was always a touchy person- his mother hugged him and smothered him in kisses as often as she could, no matter his age. And he, in a way, thrived off of it. Even the small gang he used to run around with were touchy. They saw one another as friends and family, after all. And when he joined the Turks? They <em>are</em> family. He and Rude were close, brothers. And while Tseng wasn't super touchy, he would from time to time lay a comforting hand on a shoulder, or a proud pat on the back or head. </p><p>Reno found himself frowning, moving to lay down next to Cloud again, and reaching over to gently brush his fingers against his cheek. Reno wanted to know who had hurt the man so much to leave him so averse to touch- well, who other than Shinra harmed him. "One day you'll get used to it. And when you do, I'll happily be giving ya back rubs, shoulder massages, the whole deal."</p><p>Cloud took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He frowned when Reno said he was tense, though he wasn't surprised by it. He was kind of ashamed that he couldn't handle as something as simple as a massage without getting all worked up. He just wasn't used to touch. He had never had much in the way of friends aside from Tifa, and he wasn't used to things like hugs or high-fives, so much so he embarrassed himself when Aerith offered one. For him, he most often associated touch with pain. He wasn't abused or anything, but he had been bullied relentlessly, and then he had been fighting for a long time. He looked to the other when Reno lay next to him, and the gentle brush of his fingers against his cheek helped him relax. It was oh so strange, how much a simple, gentle touch from Reno could do to him. He smiled at the other, "I don't think you realize how much you've done for me, how important you are to me." He said softly.</p><p>Reno kept gently caressing his face, occasionally running his fingers through Cloud's hair. He was happy to hear that, to Cloud, he's done so much for him, and that he was so important to him, as well. "You're one to talk... you've helped me become someone better, ya know? I... I don't- or at least, I didn't think I was capable of good things. Being in the Turks for so long, I thought I lost whatever humanity I had left ages ago." He admitted softly. He didn't think he was a good person, not anymore. "For a long time, I saw myself as a asshole, with zero care about those around me. But you... you proved otherwise. While I still think I'm pretty shitty, its... easier to believe I'm not all that bad when I'm with you."</p><p>Cloud enjoyed the gentle caresses to his face, and gods, he was in heaven- oh so happy and content. He listened to the other, but became a little concerned as Reno spoke. Gently, he moved to caress the other, in turn. "That's because you aren't. I know you aren't innocent, and you've done bad things- comes with the job- but that doesn't make you a bad person. The Reno I know is kind and caring, and would do anything to protect the people he cares about. He's smart, and funny, and oh so considerate." He began to remind Reno of all of the good things about him.</p><p>"As harsh as this sounds... if anyone else were to tell me otherwise, I'd tell them that it's not true. Rude doesn't try, because he and I think the same way, in certain aspects. But with you? It's easier to believe it." Reno typically hated these deep talks, ones of how he felt, how he saw himself. Many times, when the mandatory psychiatric evaluations came up, Reno would easily talk circles around the shrink who was trying to poke and prod at his mental state. He was manipulative, and would end up knowing more about the said shrink, versus them knowing anything about him. Whenever Tseng would try to get him to open up, he would be met with resistance and snarky remarks that left the man irritated and annoyed. </p><p>He had grown up building these walls around himself, because if you weren't tough and didn't look out for yourself in Wall Market or in the Slums, you weren't going to make it.</p><p>Cloud moved to place a gentle, sweet kiss on Reno's lips, "Well, it's true. I'd never lie to you, you know that." He wanted to make sure Reno understood that Cloud was being serious, and that he meant every word. "I know I'm not that good with words, but you're a good person, and you mean the world to me." He caressed Reno's cheek sweetly with a hand, looking at him lovingly. "I want you to see yourself the way I do, someday."</p><p>Someday, he wanted to see what Cloud saw in him. He closed his eyes, almost dozing off. "Mmm, I trust you... I feel safe with you." And that was something he couldn't say with a lot of people, if anyone else. He just hoped that he could make Cloud feel safe with him, as well. When he opened his eyes again, the man found himself staring into those glowing mako-eyes. "Gods, your eyes are beautiful." He said, simply captivated by his lover's eyes.</p><p>Cloud smiled at that, "I'm glad. You deserve to feel safe." And the fact that Reno felt safe around him- it was an honor, pretty much. He could tell that Reno had his walls up with other people, that he never felt truly safe to relax and be himself- but he was able to, with Cloud. He held the other close, resting their foreheads together, looking into Reno's eyes. "Yeah, SOLDIER eyes." The color of mako in his irises, causing them to glow. "But your eyes... your eyes are <em>you</em>. I love your eyes." He said sweetly.</p><p>"SOLDIER eyes or not, very beautiful." He said, smiling happily, gently rubbing their noses together. "Shower? Or do you wanna nap?" He asked. While the blond slept, he could ask Rude to get him a few apartment listings, places that allowed pets. He would refuse to move if he couldn't take his cats with him. Reno moved to wrap his arm around Cloud's waist, though he wasn't holding in place, he was lazily trailing his fingers up and down his back again. "Hey... are you really okay with living topside? I mean, I could always try to find a place under the plate."</p><p>Cloud hummed in thought, "I don't wanna be all sticky later, so probably shower. A nap after sounds nice, though." He concluded. He hummed happily when Reno trailed his fingers up and down his back again, enjoying the touch. He was a little confused, though, when Reno asked if he was okay living topside. "Of course. If anything, I'd prefer staying topside. It turns out they put waste in the water that goes to the slums, first of all. Second, you're wanting a bath, right? You'd be hard-pressed to find a good bath in the slums. Third, there's a major problem with overall cleanliness down there, with trash and rats in the streets, much less the more dangerous pests... Hopefully all that'll change one day, but until then, I'd definitely wanna stay topside."</p><p>Reno chuckled a small bit. "You forget I lived there, babe. I know very, very well how it is. I just wanna make sure that you'd be okay with it." Living in the Slums was far from easy, and it didn't help that people from topside didn't make it easier for those below the plate. While Shinra liked to talk about how much they wanted to help those below the plate, they never once listened to what Reeve had to say about it. It was all a front just to keep people under their thumb. "Okay, shower, nap then we can see what apartments are up for grabs." He said kissing his forehead and sitting up.</p><p>Cloud nodded, "Yeah, I suppose you'd know more than me about that." With that, he sat up with a groan and a wince, still sore from their previous love-making. He waited a moment, adjusting, before trying to get up. "Gods, this feels weird..." He took it slow, though, and managed to get up alright on his own, just wincing a little bit. He supposed he'd get used to this, in time- as he was definitely planning on doing that again. With that, he slowly made his way over to the shower, walking funny.</p><p>Reno couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself before getting up and moving to walk next to the man. He carefully wrapped his arm around his waist, and helped the man make his way to the shower. "Yeah, just take it slow. A shower is gonna do us a lot of good. Mainly you." He teased, nuzzling their heads together. He helped the man lean against the bathroom sink and turned to turn the shower on. It took a few moments for the water to warm up before the Turk deemed it good enough for them both. "Okay, come here, gorgeous." He said, holding his hands out to the man.</p><p>Cloud allowed himself to use Reno as a support, blushing a bit in embarrassment. "We'll see how well <em>you</em> can walk when I eventually pound <em>your</em> ass." He teased right back, nuzzling Reno affectionately. He leaned against the sink as Reno started up the shower, blushing a bit more and coming in when the other invited him. Once in the shower, he didn't hesitate to get close to Reno, wrapping his arms around the other and using him as support.</p><p>Reno grinned. "Oh I'm so looking forward to it~" he replied easily, happily supporting his lover as he moved to pick up the shower gel and help the fighter get cleaned off. He kept his touches gentle and soft as he ran his hands over the man's body. His fingers, however paused over the dark hickey he left on the Merc's neck. Reno found himself smiling softly at the sight of it. "Good thing your shirt is gonna he able to cover this up. Sorry if it hurt at all." He apologized, but his smile never faltered.</p><p>Cloud grinned right back at Reno, and gods, he couldn't wait for that. He hummed in content as Reno began washing him, loving the gentleness of the other's hands, just allowing himself to relax and let Reno spoil him. "Don't apologize, I love it." He planted a sweet kiss on one of the many marks he had left on Reno. "It's a good thing wearing turtlenecks is the norm for me. You, on the other hand..." People would <em>definitely</em> notice if Reno ever buttoned his shirt. Cloud couldn't help but chuckle at that.</p><p>Reno shrugged, looking all to happy with the marks he had all over himself. "I have no shame, I'm literally gonna peacock my ass around without a care in the world." He explained, and he definitely didn't care for what other's thought when they would see him littered in bites, hickeys and scratches. "I only ever once had a shirt where it wasn't ever unbuttoned, and that's when I was a kid growing up in Wall Market." Then again, he didn't own shirts that even had buttons on them, back then- his mother wasn't going to get him anything that would make him a prime target for the sick bastards that walked the streets there at night.</p><p>Cloud couldn't help but laugh at that, "Of course you are~" He pressed more kisses to Reno's neck, showering the other in affection. He wished he could even be a smidge as confident as Reno about these things, but perhaps it would come with time. "Though, don't blame me for getting jealous if other people stare at you. You're mine, after all." He wasn't sure how he'd feel about Reno going back to work at the Honeybee Inn- he wanted that honeyboy to himself.</p><p>The man hummed in content, tilting his head up, loving the feeling of being peppered in kisses. "Nah, I find it kinda hot that you'd get jealous. It just means ya love me." He assured- but that didn't mean that he would go out of his way to intentionally make the blond jealous. Though, he wondered what this new relationship meant for his occasional job at the Honeybee Inn. If he ever <em>did</em> leave ShinRa, he technically would have kept working there. But, considering he had a lover, now, he wasn't sure if it would be right to preform there.</p><p>Cloud rolled his eyes playfully, "Of course you would." He nuzzled the other's neck sweetly, "I do love you, Reno. I love you so much, it's almost overwhelming." After all, he was completely new to these experiences. It was all oh so wonderful, though, and he wouldn't trade it for the world. "Thanks for helping me get cleaned up, by the way." He sure appreciated it, as it would have been quite difficult to do by himself.</p><p>"There isn't anything for you to thank me for, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't do this for you?" he asked, taking that moment to hug the other close. The Turk kept the other held close like that for a moment, he only pulled away just enough to be able to see his face. "Cloud, I gotta ask... Should the day come I do leave Shinra... Would you be okay with me working at Honeybee Inn? I mean, if not, I can find work elsewhere." he wanted the man to know he would stay away from there, if he wanted. If the blond showed at all that he wasn't okay with it, Reno would leave that part of his life in the past- he would drop it in a heartbeat, if it meant Cloud would be happy.</p><p>Cloud truly felt lucky to have Reno as a boyfriend, he always took extra care and consideration for him. "Well, definitely not the amazing one you are." He complimented sincerely, hugging him back with those strong, muscular arms of his. His full attention was on Reno when he said he had a question, though. He thought on that, "Well... It's something you enjoy, right?" It would be hard to deal with all of those people lusting after Reno, but if it was something Reno loved doing, he couldn't take that away from him. Above all, he wanted Reno to be happy- he could deal with being a little possessive.</p><p>It most definitely something that he enjoyed. It allowed him in a sense to be free of all worries and stress he felt that came with his job as a Turk. The redhead, however, really didn't want to make the man jealous intentionally or upset, and he knew that working there would bring in unsavory sorts of people. "Yeah it is... but I care about you, too, and I don't want you to constantly be upset or worried while I'm there, you know? People that go there can get out of hand- not that i cant handle them or anything, it's just, you don't deserve that kind of shit." he admitted, running his hand through Cloud's hair and moving to turn the shower off, grabbing a towel to dry the smaller male off.</p><p>Cloud smiled at Reno reassuringly as the other dried him off, "If it makes you happy, I'm fine with it. So long as you don't go falling for anyone else, that is." He said with a playful chuckle. "In the end, you'll be coming back home to me. I can learn to deal with a little possessiveness, what matters is that you're happy. And I know you're more than capable of protecting yourself, too." He placed a soft, sweet kiss on Reno's nose.</p><p>Reno scoffed, drying the man's hair and the rest of him before drying himself off, but kept the towel around his shoulders, his hair over the cloth so he could finish drying it off in the room. The kiss that was placed on his nose got him to smile at the other lovingly. The redhead lead the pair back to the room, tugging them towards the bed. "I'll always come back to you, because you're the one and only person I want in this world." he assured the other, his tone honest and tender. He meant that- no matter what, he would always find his way back to the blond. Injuries be damned, the world be damned, he would always come back to the former 1st class.</p><p>Cloud always loved when Reno smiled at him like that, how that special look was meant for <em>him</em>, and him alone. He could really be so tender and sweet, when they were alone together. He gladly went back to bed with the other, more than eager to get off his legs and lay down again. Hearing the other speak so sincerely and tenderly about his love and commitment made Cloud's heart flutter in his chest, and he pulled the other close to cuddle. "You're the only one I want, too. I've never felt this way with anyone else. You're the love of my life."</p><p>Cloud could do so much better, in Reno's mind. He didn't need to settle for him, a Turk, of all people. But, said Turk felt so smug, so happy that the man saw him as the love of his life. And to think that they had been, at one point, trying to kill each other- Cloud had come close to it. The redhead smiled, happily snuggling closer to the man, and gently tucking his head under Cloud's chin. While yes, he was taller, he enjoyed this feeling. "I'll have to text or call Rude later to see how his little outing with the pink demon and Tifa went." he said teasingly.</p><p>Cloud couldn't help but laugh at that, "You mean Aerith? She isn't <em>that</em> bad." Sure, she was weird, and seemed to know a lot of things she shouldn't, and she was mischievous as hell, but she sure wasn't a <em>demon</em>. "It was actually her idea to get me to wear a dress, back when we ran into each other at the Honeybee Inn." In a way, Aerith was partly responsible for that encounter going the way it did.</p><p>"She is a devil. A devil in pink." Reno insisted with a laugh. He didn't actually think that, but it was fun to tease and banter playfully. She was, in his eyes, a friend of his, and she was easy to talk to about his certain fears and worries. She was one of few who didn't work for Shinra he was more open with, and trusted, to a certain extent. "Oh? it was her idea? I should thank her- you looked really, <em>really</em> pretty." he said with a wink and a grin. Though, he wasn't shocked it was her idea- the woman had always been mischievous, and always had all sorts of ideas to do things. Usually things that kept him, Rude or Tseng constantly on the move looking for her.</p><p>Cloud couldn't help but blush at that, getting a little shy. "Andrea's people are definitely really good with makeup..." However, something else was on his mind. "... I still have the dress and the extensions. Didn't really know what to do with them, but couldn't throw them away." He admitted. He was a little hesitant, but if Reno showed interest, perhaps...</p><p>"Really? Keep them, you never know. Maybe you might wanna wear it all again." he said easily, while Cloud didn't want anyone to know about it, that didn't mean he couldn't just wear it around the house for the fun. Though, of course, that would all depend on the fighter, and if he wanted to do that in the first place. "I can do your makeup for ya, too- I mean, sure, I ain't no Andrea or any of those guys, but i know a thing or two."</p><p>Cloud hummed in thought, "... Maybe." He hid his face in Reno's hair for a moment, only coming out when he was sure of what he wanted to say next. "It was really weird, getting cat-called... I don't know how women handle it." He had felt rather objectified for a little bit there, a new experience for him.</p><p>Reno grinned when he felt the other hide his face against his hair. He wouldn't pressure the man- after all, it was something new for the blonde, and he wanted him to feel comfortable with exploring that part of himself when he felt ready. For now, the redhead looked up at him as best as he could, with how he was tucked under him in a way. "Yeah, it's something that most men, I think, aren't used to. When I first started working there, it definitely took some time getting used to it." he explained, his arms moving to wrap around the fighter, and gently rubbing his back soothingly. "Women are tough, man- more than what they are given credit for- but the Honeybee Inn is good at making sure it's employees are treated with respect. We're dancers, not whores- despite what so many believe."</p><p>Cloud hummed softly in approval when Reno began rubbing his back, enjoying the feeling. "Yeah, they really are. I know Tifa's strong as hell." He thought for a moment, "Maybe that's something that might work... Think Andrea might need some extra security?" Andrea seemed to like him, anyway- so it was definitely a possibility that he could get a job as security at the Honeybee Inn. And that way, he could also be there for Reno, should he ever need. Still, he'd have to work on his possessiveness, first.</p><p>She was most certainly a strong woman, he had seen how she easily held her own against Rude, of all people. Then again, the man wasn't exactly trying to fight her, either, he supposed. He couldn't help but simply chuckle at the memory of it. For a large man, he was such a softie when it came to the girl he liked. However, Reno's thoughts were pulled away from that when Cloud asked him if Andrea would need extra security. Technically the man didn't really <em>have</em> any, just some guys from his brother's gym, who were nice enough from time to time to show up and lend a hand with trouble makers. "I definitely think he can use the security. You thinking of asking him?" the Turk asked. It would be fun to be preforming there, knowing that he would be just fine, and that if anyone caused any sort of trouble, Cloud could and would easily handle it.</p><p>Cloud nodded, "Yeah. I mean, it'd be consistent work, and I'd be good at it. Not to mention, it helps that Andrea seems to like me. He's seen me fight, before, too- I won that fighting tournament partnered up with Aerith. He was watching that." He had begun to stroke Reno's hair absentmindedly as he spoke. "So yeah, probably better than running around and doing merc jobs- though, I could probably still do those during the day."</p><p>Well, that was true- Andrea <em>did</em> like Cloud. It was pretty obvious, from the time that he had seemed to tease him endlessly when he had been waiting for the blond for one of their dates. It had been when he first came back with his ribs bruised black and blue, the man had made sure to tease him and drop so many innuendos. "Maybe we should ask and try out a trial night, see how it goes. Though, it would have to be planned, and I could work that night, just to see how it goes for ya. Sound good to you?" he asked, part of him excited to see the man act as a bouncer of sorts. "It would be kinda hot to see ya kicking some idiots out~"</p><p>Cloud nodded, "That seems like a good idea, yeah." However, he blushed when Reno said it'd be hot to see him kicking people out. "You have some strange kinks." He teased playfully, kissing Reno's cheek sweetly. "But... I could indulge you indulge you in some of them, maybe." He wanted to learn more about what his boyfriend liked, to be able to please him and never leave him wanting.</p><p>Reno laughed, nuzzling his face against the man's neck and humming in content, his eyes falling closed. "It's not a kink. Its just... nice to see someone look out for me, even when I know that person knows I can defend myself." He pointed out, it was honestly just really nice. While he didn't need to be looked after, it was just pleasant to be looked after, anyway. It was something he wasn't used to, and rarely allowed anyone to do for him. He was used to looking out for himself. "Now if we're talking kinks~" He said, looking up at the man with a mischievous grin.</p><p>Cloud smiled fondly at that, "Well, I'll always be looking out for you, even when you don't need it." He said sweetly. He knew that Reno had had it rough, and he wasn't used to have anyone besides Rude looking out for him, so he wanted to give Reno that comfort. However, then Reno mentioned kinks, and his face flushed a deep pink. "Well... I suppose that depends on what kinks you have." He was willing to give most things a try, for Reno, but he did have some hard limits.</p><p>"Gaia- you are just so cute." He said, moving up to rub their noses together gently. He loved seeing the blush on Cloud's face, he was very handsome- and pretty, as well. The faint tint only seemed to heighten that beauty that he carried with him. "We can talk about that another time, when you're more comfortable and confident." He didn't wanna overwhelm the man, after all, or scare him. "Though, if there is one I can tell ya, I will admit I'm very curious as to how strong you are." He said, grabbing Cloud's hand in his own and playing with his fingers before pressing their palms together.</p><p>Reno calling him cute only caused him to blush harder, but he bunny kissed the other right back, rubbing their noses together and smiling at him lovingly. However, when Reno said he was curious about his strength, Cloud's own curiosity was piqued. "What do you mean by that?" He asked as he intertwined their fingers, palms pressed together, bringing Reno's hand to his lips to softly kiss at his knuckles.</p><p>Yup, Reno was sure he would always love making the other man blush, like how he was right now. So he savored it, loving they the other returned the bunny kiss, the man glad that they were laying down, otherwise he would have gone weak in the knees like the first time Cloud had done this. He smiled when the man laced their fingers together and then felt his hear flutter when Cloud kissed his knuckles, much like how he loved to do. "Well... I wouldn't mind being held down by that strength of yours. And I definitely wouldn't mind your hand shaped bruises on my hips either." He said, giving the other a sly smile.</p><p>The very thought would have made Cloud blush if his cheeks weren't already red, and he imagined what it might be like. "... I think I can make that happen." Next time, for sure. And who knows? Next time would probably be soon, considering they had time to themselves. Not right now, though- considering his ass hurt. "Just tell me if it's ever too much, alright? Just say the word and I'll stop, no matter what." He then continued to place more kisses to the back of Reno's hand, those mako-eyes looking at him lovingly.</p><p>Reno blinked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting his boyfriend to actually be okay with it, considering that no lover liked to see their significant other hurt by their own hands. But he supposed this was different, after all they were talking about, making sure what the other was and wasn't okay with. They had limits and lines, and the fact that both of them were willing to find out what those limits and lines were, made this possible. The loving gaze Cloud was giving him had the Turk in a much more docile state. He returned that loving gaze equally, loving the soft kisses being placed on his hand. "I'll be sure to tell you. Promise." SOLDIER strength was not something to mess around with, so if he felt like it was too much, he would make sure to tell the man.</p><p>Cloud knew exactly how strong he was- he was well aware of it, and he had great control of it. That's how he could be so gentle, at times. If the other wanted a bit of roughness, then he'd wanna at least try it. He smiled at the other when he promised, "Good, because I don't want to <em>actually</em> hurt you. We can take it slow, see what you like." Also, the idea of holding Reno down while fucking him was quite appealing- so long as he didn't actually hurt the other. Bruises were fine, so long as the other liked them. Just enough to leave him sore. "I'm not really sure what I'm into, so I'll have to try things out and see."</p><p>Reno smiled, looking giddy, he felt excited that he would get to, hopefully soon, see how strong and rough the other could be with him. Not to mention, they would get to explore what Cloud did and didn't like. He wanted to be able to make his lover feel good, and he took pride in knowing what the man liked. "They goes for you, too- exploring what you do and don't like is a process, so we gotta take it slow. Mainly because what you might think you are okay with, you might not actually like it. Last thing I wanna do is send you into a panic attack." Those were the worst. For a time, as a rookie, Reno suffered from near-constant panic attacks alone in his newly acquired apartment. He didn't want Cloud to experience that.</p><p>Cloud nodded, "Well, it helps that I have an amazing, patient, caring boyfriend to experiment with." He said sweetly, "I know you'd never hurt me on purpose, I trust you more than anyone." He really meant it. He felt safe in Reno's care, and the other was always making sure he was doing alright. Having sex with him was absolutely amazing, and he was looking forward to fucking Reno, and seeing how that felt.</p><p>At the praises the Turk blushed a bit, moving to tuck his head again under the man's chin, hiding the fact that simple little things like that got him flustered. While he usually brushed praises off when they came from anyone else, when it came to Cloud, he knew he could take them at face-value. Cloud didn't seem and hadn't come off ever as the kind of person to simply say what anyone else wanted to hear. And to hear that the blond trusted him more then anyone else? That was touching. It meant a whole lot to him, but in a way it also scared him, considering what his job was, and who he worked for. "An apartment with a small balcony would be nice, wouldn't it?" He asked, nuzzling the man's throat. "We can sit out there to relax. The cats would like it, too... so long as it's got a wall border, versus the iron railings." The last thing he wanted was for Loki's dumb ass to slip through the gaps.</p><p>Cloud chuckled a little bit when Reno hid under his chin, and he nuzzled the top of the other's head. It was true, he didn't go around complimenting people. Compliments were rare from him, and usually only reserved for the people he was close to. He was far from a people-pleaser, that's for sure. Cloud listened as Reno talked more about the kind of apartment he wanted, smiling as the other nuzzled him. "Yeah, so long as it's got a view. A balcony isn't exactly good when all it's facing is a brick wall." He said playfully. "But yeah, I think that would be nice. I'm not too picky, though."</p><p>"I'm picky, I want us to have a nice place. Its gonna be <em>our</em> apartment after all." He said, and gods, he never imagined he would actually ever go out of his way to get a new apartment unless he had to, and even then, he didn't think he would ever want a really nice one. He had never imagined himself living with anyone, much less dating anyone. And yet, here he was, dating a former 1st class SOLDIER, and now with plans to move to a nicer and bigger apartment. It was surreal to the Turk, he was sure that Tseng and anyone else who knew him would be wondering why he had finally decided to move to the nicer apartments. A secret, just for himself. Reno laughed a small bit at the other's playful words. "No kidding. But there are really nice views of the sunset and shit from some apartments. Rude would know the best ones, so he can help us out." He just hoped he didn't get stuck with a neighbor who had a dog. Gods, that would be the worst.</p><p>Cloud blushed and smiled at that, "Our apartment..." He tested the words out on his lips. "I like the sound of that." He definitely wanted to pull his weight, though, so it'd be best for him to have steady work; all the more reason to ask Andrea if he'd like security. He listened to Reno, just oh so happy and content. "That does sound nice..." Spending evenings out on a balcony, just watching the sun set together. He could imagine it already. "It'll be more than just a place to live, it'll be a home. Then again, home, for me, is wherever you are." He smiled oh so lovingly at the other, stroking Reno's hair.</p><p>"I like the sound of it too." He admitted softly, eyes closed as he kept himself close to the other. He loved the sound of it, loved the idea of actually living with Cloud, of all people. He loved the idea of coming home to an apartment with Cloud waiting for him, or waiting for the blond to come home. He felt his face heat up at the statement that home was wherever he, himself, was- at least, to the Merc, that's where home was. A soft whine escaped him as he kept his face simply pressed against Cloud's neck, arms wrapped around him tightly. "You're too sweet for me," he said, voice muffled. "But I feel the same. I don't care where we are, where we end up. So long as I'm with ya, I'm happy."</p><p>Cloud smiled, loving that cute little flustered whine, and he stroked the other's hair soothingly as they cuddled. "I'm glad. I want you to be happy, more than anything." He said sincerely, "You might think you don't deserve much, but if I could give you the world, I would." Cloud would move heaven and earth for Reno, that was certain. He'd face armies for the other, and who knows? He might just need to. One doesn't escape Shinra so easily- the price of freedom is steep. But for Reno? He'd pay it time and time again.</p><p>"You spoil me," he said, a soft yawn escaping him. The man felt drowsy, but he didn't want to fall asleep just yet. Considering it was still early in the day, or was it afternoon already? Reno wasn't sure, and he didn't quite care. The sleepy feeling was chased away when he felt something jump up on the bed and begin to playfully swat at his feet. "Loki, you little shit, leave my feet alone." He said, turning his head a bit to look where the large ball of fluff was. The said cat simply mowed and moved to lay down on his feet. If this one was in here, it meant Duchess was probably in here too.</p><p>"I don't think I spoil you enough." He was honest about that, and found the other's yawn cute. He chuckled when Loki played with Reno's feet and then settled down on them, "If you want to take a nap, I could probably use one, too." It might help, sleeping off the soreness in his ass. He was still stroking Reno's hair, absolutely loving it.</p><p>Reno hummed softly, nodding slowly. "I can cook us dinner or lunch-" the man huffed. "Food. I'll make us food when we wake up." He finally settled on. Screw trying to figure out what time of day it was. For now, he was tired, he was warm and content, he loved the feeling of Cloud's fingers in his hair, and enjoyed how the man would nuzzle his face against his hair, as well. "Love you..." he mumbled, eventually his breathing evened out and his arms around the other went slack. Sleep came to him pretty quickly once he allowed himself to sleep. He felt safe with the man so close, he felt like everything was fine.</p><p>Cloud couldn't help but find Reno so absolutely adorable when he was sleepy, "Sounds good." For now, he was just content to cuddle with Reno and drift off to sleep. "Love you, too." He whispered softly to the other. He could feel when Reno had fallen asleep, and he smiled as he let himself doze off, as well. He was oh so content and happy, that sleep came easier to him than it usually did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Morning After and a New Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cloud and Reno decide to move into a bigger apartment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Reno finally woke up, it was to the sound of his phone buzzing- though, it wasn't a phone call, nor an alarm- more than likely a message. The Turk whined, curling against the warm body that still was holding him close. The redhead only pulled away slightly to reach for offending item and squinted at the bright light it gave off. A simple message from Tseng, one reminding him that he had the next day off, and not to come into the office. And one from Rude, also reminding him of the same thing. The gray-eyed man huffed out a sleepy chuckle and stuffed the phone under this pillow. He had zero plans on going to work, especially with how warm and content he felt currently, with Cloud sleeping next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was still fast asleep when Reno's phone buzzed, but was disturbed by the bright light of the screen. "Hnnn..." He didn't like it, so he buried his face in Reno's hair, trying to hide from it. He was thankful when the brightness went away, as he dozed back off again, not completely waking up in the first place. It was a little while before he actually stirred to wake up, having slept in- probably due to the fact he got his ass pounded last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead has fallen back asleep after checking his phone, his head happily tucked under Cloud's chin, still, and one arm thrown over his hips, heavy and limp. His legs tangled with the other's under the soft, warm covers of the bed. From the window, just a small bit of sunlight was just barely sneaking it's way into the room through the small gaps of the blinds. It seemed like it was late in the morning, and even then, the Turk didn't appear to have any intentions of waking up. It was rare, whenever Reno actually took his days off, and even more so to actually sleep in. So this was an accurate sign that the man was not only content, but willing to sleep in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud finally woke up rather late, and he was even more surprised to see Reno still asleep. Normally, Reno almost always woke up before him- but he was glad the other was getting some good sleep. He loved cuddling with the other, so he was content to stay like this until he woke up. He ran a hand through the other's hair, just admiring how Reno looked when he was relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a few moments after Cloud woke up that Reno started to stir. A deep sigh escaped him, nuzzling his face against Cloud's neck. He hummed softly, gray-colored eyes finally opening. "Morning," he mumbled, squeezing the other close for a moment before pulling away enough to be able to see Cloud's face. It hadn't quite hit him yet that it was late into the morning- though, maybe he wouldn't even care. He seemed too content and relaxed, at the moment. Reno smiled up at the man, hand reaching up to gently caress his cheek. "Sleep well?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud smiled when he felt Reno nuzzle against his neck, "Morning, Reno." He said sweetly. When the other moved to look at him, Cloud's expression was full of nothing but love, and he leaned into the other's touch. "Yeah, I did. Better than ever, actually. Maybe I needa get fucked more often." He couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing a bit, the redhead gently pinched his cheek, a faint blush on his cheeks. "That good? I'll have to keep that in mind." He teased, rolling onto his back and stretching, back arching off the bed until several pops could be heard. With a grunt, the man let himself fall back against the mattress. "Well, we slept in late... breakfast or lunch? I can cook for you, if you want." He said, turning his head to look at the mako-eyed man, but there was no urgency to get up. He was comfortable, content. He typically didn't eat in the morning, anyway. He usually was fine with just coffee- in fact, he was so used to not eating often, that he typically was okay with coffee in the morning, water throughout the day and a simple dinner come later in the evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud absolutely adored the way Reno blushed at that, smiling at him lovingly as he watched the other stretch. "Thanks, because I don't think I'll be able to get up very easily after last night." He peppered the other's blushing cheeks with soft kisses, "Breakfast sounds good, though." However, he didn't move to let the other go, not in the slightest. He wanted to have a lazy morning with Reno. Sure, his ass was sore, but it was so worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno smiled, closing his eyes as the other peppered his face with kisses, chuckles escaping him before he stopped. He kept his eyes closed as he stayed close to the blond, seeing as Cloud made no move to actually let him get up. Which was fine by him, he was comfortable and loving this slow morning. He had the day off, he could spend it in bed if he so goddamn desired to do so. However, he only opened his eyes when he felt a small body jump onto his stomach. "Ouch," he huffed out opened one eye to see Duchess sitting on him, meowing loudly at him. "Why must you hurt your father this way? Hm??" He asked, looking to Cloud. "Your daughter is harming me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was oh so comfortable, despite the soreness. He had his wonderful boyfriend in his arms, what more could he ask for? However, a little furry reminder hopped onto Reno's stomach, and Cloud couldn't help but chuckle. "I think she's mad that breakfast is late." He chuckled more when Reno called Duchess his daughter, "I didn't know we were married." He teased playfully, "You can call her my daughter when you put a ring on my finger. Now go, feed your cats." With that, he reluctantly released the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno hummed, a laugh escaping him at Cloud's words. Hearing the man say he could refer his cats as Cloud's children when he put a ring on his finger. That thought alone was so tempting, but frightening at the same time. They hadn't even been together that long to even think about it, even if he said he wanted to spend the rest of his days with him. The redhead whined when Cloud let go of him, but easily scooped up Duchess, hugging her and kissing her head. "Okay, okay. Daddy's up. Now shoo, I'll go feed ya and your hellion of a brother." He said, gently setting her down. The man stood up, digging through his drawer and finding some clothes and slipping them on. "I'll get coffee and breakfast for ya started. Take your time though, okay? I can bring it in here if you want?" He felt like spoiling the blond. He imagined that the poor guy was sore, so breakfast in bed sounded good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud couldn't help but smile and chuckle as Reno talked to Duchess, finding it adorable. He attempted to move to sit up and winced before laying back down. "Breakfast in bed sounds great." He didn't think he'd be able to handle sitting up for a little while, with his ass sore, like that. He was more than happy to just say in bed for most of the day- or at least, until his ass recovered enough so that he could move easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno perked up, practically beaming that the man was happy with breakfast in bed. He leaned over and kissed the top of his head before heading to the kitchen. From there, it was a process of feeding his cats, and then getting the coffee started. While he did this, the man flicked on the tv, simply for background noise as he got started on making the blonde some pancakes, eggs and bacon. He smiled down at his cats, who- once they finished eating- were now meowing loudly up at him. After he was done cooking, he placed the plate of food and two cups of coffee on a small tray he had, and made his way back to the room. "Breakfast is ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud smiled when Reno kissed his forehead, and let himself just be lazy for once and close his eyes while the other was getting breakfast ready. The delightful aroma tickled his nose, and caused his stomach to growl a bit. When Reno came back, he was surprised to see that he had went all-out. "Be careful, you're gonna spoil me." He said playfully as he moved to prop himself up against the headboard of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno smiled, carefully setting the tray over Cloud's lap, and simply grabbing his cup of coffee and holding it close to himself for a moment. "Spoil you? That's a perfect idea. I might just spoil you even more." The man said, a lazy grin on his face. But there was truth to his words, and honesty in his eyes. The man meant what he said and every intention of spoiling his boyfriend. After all, he had more then enough money to do so- he never spent it on himself, past the things he needed for day to day life, so he saw no reason why he wouldn't, either. "You mean the world to me, so I'm gonna spoil you rotten. Like it or not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud couldn't help but blush when Reno insisted on spoiling him, and gods, he looked so beautiful and sincere when saying that. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him when Reno said he'd spoil him whether he liked it or not, "Gods, I really don't deserve that..." He trailed off, wondering what it was he did to deserve this. A wonderful, amazing partner, treating him to breakfast in bed, and promising to spoil him rotten? It was almost too good to be true, but it was real. "I do wanna at least pull my weight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno frowned a small bit. "Yes you do, you more than deserve it, after everything that Shinra has put you through. You're allowed to be looked after and taken care of." The redhead assured him, and he sounded nothing but sincere and honest. He wanted to make sure that his tone left no room for argument. The man almost huffed when Cloud said that he wanted to pull his weight, "You're lucky I wont fight ya on it, but I still fully plan on spoiling you." he said, kissing his cheek before taking a sip of his coffee. "Now eat, don't let your food get cold."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud couldn't help the smile that slowly formed on his face. It was the first time he actually believed someone when they said that, that he was allowed to be looked after and taken care of. Reno left no room for argument, so he didn't argue. He kissed Reno's cheek in turn, "Alright. Thanks." With that, he started eating. However, he noticed that Reno didn't get anything for himself. Wordlessly, he put some eggs on his fork, bringing it over to Reno's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno only smiled, sitting there next to the man as he ate his breakfast and the Turk himself sipped on his coffee. He had forgotten how nice these days off where, but he had never really had much of a good reason to actually take his days off. Not until now, anyway, now he had Cloud to spend these days off with. The man was a bit confused when Cloud offered him some of the eggs on a fork. He gave the other a small smile. "No thank you, it's for you. I'm okay with just coffee in the morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? You needa eat." Sure, Reno typically was gone in the morning before Cloud even woke up, but he would have hoped that Reno at least had <em>something</em> for breakfast. He insisted, still holding the eggs to Reno's lips, not taking no for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno chuckled a small bit, finally taking the offered eggs into his mouth. He took a moment to chew and swallow the eggs before answering. "I don't eat in the morning. I just grab coffee and head out. Work keeps me busy, and doesn't give me much time to actually eat." Now that he thought about it, he didn't actually really eat during the day. Lunch, he didn't eat often, aside from the occasional granola bar that Rude would give him to munch on. But even then, he didn't eat them all the time. He and Rude were usually always out in the field, versus actually in the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was not happy with this news, frowning at that. "Reno, that's bad. How the hell do you keep up your energy when you don't have the fuel you need?" He was clearly concerned for the other. Cloud always ate breakfast, lunch and dinner; his mom had drilled in the importance of taking care of himself and his body, ever since he was little. "I'm not gonna let you go without breakfast." With that, he took some more eggs onto his fork, holding it up to Reno's mouth again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno shrugged. "I'm just so used to it, sometimes there isn't time to eat breakfast... or lunch, for that matter. When things happen, we gotta move fast." The redhead pouted a small bit, not quite sure why this seemed to be a huge deal to Cloud. Growing up in the slums, not everyday he actually ate, preferring to leave his food for those other kids he used to run around with who didn't have enough to eat. While he didn't want to eat, especially considering he made that food for the other man. And he wasn't hungry either. "Babe, don't worry about me. I'm not hungry, anyway. You eat, we got all of today off, anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud pouted, looking unintentionally cute. "Food is important, Reno. You make time." He didn't care what Reno's excuse was, starving himself wasn't okay. He only got more upset when Reno tried to reject the food, "I'm not taking no for an answer. You've got to at least get something in your stomach- now eat before I make you." He could and he would force Reno to eat something, because it was for his own good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno blinked, clearly flabbergasted by how this was a no-compromise type of situation. Still, Reno smiled a small bit and took the offered eggs into his mouth. "For you, I'll try to eat breakfast. Maybe I can star with light foods first. After all, I'm not used to eating in the mornings." He offered with a small tilt of his head as he gave his lover a tender, curious look. He wanted Cloud to be happy, and if he ate a little more often and it made him happy, he would try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud visibly eased at that, "Alright. Thanks." He could deal with that compromise. After all, he didn't want to make Reno sick. "So long as you start eating something. We can work you up to actual meals." With that, he went back to eating his breakfast. He hummed in delight at the flavor, really enjoying Reno's cooking. "You know, for a guy who doesn't eat much, you're a really good cook."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Reno smiled a bit sheepishly. He had learned a lot from his Ma before he had been taken by the Turks. It was thanks to her that he knew drinks, and how to cook. "Thanks, my Ma taught me all I know. Plus, my neighbor is a nice lady, and gave me some of her family recipes, too. If you think my cooking is good, you should try the drinks my Ma taught me to make. I'm pretty sure I can give Tifa a run for her money." He teased, winking as he said this. If he had said that in front of Rude, the man would have smacked him upside the head for trying to even <em>imply</em> he could beat the woman he liked. The redhead chuckled at the image of it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was surprised at that, and chuckled. "That's a big claim, there. I'm curious- after all, Tifa makes a living with her bar-tending. You really think you could compete with her?" He looked at his boyfriend curiously. He'd had never guessed that little hidden talent of his, and he wanted to get a taste for himself. "Who knows? Maybe, if you're really that good, you might be able to help out at the bar. It wouldn't pay nearly as much as being a Turk, but it'd be something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at all," he answered immediately. He wasn't nearly that confident in his drink making abilities, but it was fun to imagine that he was. "While it would be fun to work in a bar, I'm pretty sure if I left Shinra, I would stay working at Honeybee Inn." He loved it there, he felt free there, and right at home. Plus, the pay wasn't bad, either- but he wouldn't be opposed to having two jobs- after allm he technically had two, right now. "But I'd be more then happy to make some drinks for you, though. So just ask, and I'm at your beck and call." The redhead stretched, putting his coffee aside before letting himself lay back down, his shirt riding up and exposing his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud wasn't surprised that Reno backtracked the boasting, finding the other silly and cute. "Alright. So long as you're happy." He cuddled up to the other, "I'd love to try one of your drinks, sometime- but, probably not first thing in the morning." He chuckled at that. However, when Reno stretched an exposed his stomach, Cloud got an idea. A rather silly one, but he <em>liked</em> being silly with Reno. He suddenly moved to put his face into the other's stomach, blowing into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alcohol is for the evening, my dear." He agreed, he wasn't one to really drink during the day. He watched his blond-haired lover lazily, his eyes never leaving him and a soft smile on his face. He was confused, however, when Cloud laid his face on his stomach- but Reno didn't think much of it. That changed in an instant. When Cloud suddenly blew on his exposed middle, a sudden and loud laugh escaped him. His cheeks soon turned a slight pink- he had never told anyone that he was ticklish. Rude had found out by mistake, but the man wasn't always playful. In response, the Turk immediately tried to curl up to keep the other from doing that again. "C-Cloud!" He cried out between giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud loved hearing that laugh, and seeing Reno's reaction, he put two and two together. "Oh my gods, Reno, you're ticklish?" Gods, that was adorable. He couldn't help but laugh, too. "Look at that! The big, bad Turk is ticklish!" He teased playfully. His hands went to Reno's sides, tickling them. He wanted to hear more of that beautiful laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-wait-" the man said, laughing when Cloud's ungloved fingers started dancing up and down his sides. The man weakly pushed at the other's hands, laughter filling the room. Reno found himself trying to roll away from his boyfriend, but there wasn't anywhere he could escape to unless he wanted to roll off the bed, and that wasn't really an option. A snort escaped him as one had went to cover his mouth to try and suppress the noises escaping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Reno was pushing against his hands and trying to get away, Cloud stopped. As much as he loved the laughter, he didn't want to do anything Reno didn't want. "What's wrong? Don't like being tickled?" It was a shame, because he absolutely loved hearing Reno laugh. To many it might be an irritating sound, but to Cloud, it was like music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No-not that, per say-" he panted, breathing heavily, and happy that his lover stopped when he felt home pushing his hands away. He took a few moments to breathe, looking up at his lover, his cheeks still tinted a slight pink. "I don't mind if it's you- but anyone else, no one knows. Other than Rude." He explained, though he didn't move to fix his shirt, instead he stayed laying against the pillows and sheets, his hair sprawled out under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was glad that Reno didn't mind if it was him. "Alright, it's our little secret." He smiled down at his lover sweetly. He loved seeing Reno like this, and gods, he couldn't tear his eyes away if he tried. "You're so beautiful..." One of his hands moved to caress Reno's cheek oh so gently, just admiring the other's features. Mako-colored eyes gazed at Reno adoringly, taking in every detail, oh so thankful for the sight before him that was meant for him alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, good, Reno was happy to know Cloud wouldn't tell anyone else. Not that he thought he ever would, but he liked the reassurance. When the Merc's hand gently caressed his cheek, a sense of calm and warmth washed over him. All from that simple touch, alone. Reno sighed softly, eyes sliding closed, his slim hand resting over Cloud's as he leaned into the touch. Reno was never sure how to react to the man looking at him with such love, such adoration- but he often found himself looking at Cloud in the same manner. "You're beautiful, too, Cloud..." he murmured, eyes half-lidded as he gazed back up at the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having Reno lean into his touch like that made Cloud's heart sing, how he seemed to have such an affect on the other, even with a simple touch. He couldn't help himself. He leaned down to kiss the other, eyes closing as their lips met, just kissing him softly and sweetly. He wanted Reno to know exactly how loved he was, and he did his best to express that in the tenderness of the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno would never- and could never- get tired of kissing this man. This kiss in particular was slow, tender, warm, and oh so sweet. His own eyes fell closed, and Reno swore he could cry with how much love he felt coming from a kiss like this. He, too, tried his best to pour all of his feelings into his returning kiss, his left hand coming up to cup Cloud's cheek gently, thumb gently stroking the man's soft cheek. A man so powerful and strong like Cloud was still capable of being gentle and soft with Reno. And not because Cloud saw him as weak, but simply because he loved him. Reno smiled against the other's lips. Yeah... this was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Nothing, and no one, would be able to change his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud felt so much love for Reno that, sometimes, it was almost overwhelming. It was like his heart could burst from all of the love it contained for the other, and so he poured it all out into the kiss they shared. He could feel Reno returning his own feelings in the kiss, and it was oh so delightful, that they could share moments like this. This was what love felt like: pure and untainted, something oh so beautiful. He finally broke the kiss after a while for air, leaning his forehead against the others, opening his eyes to look at Reno's. "I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Cloud pulled away, the Turk was left feeling a little breathless, the man whining a soft bit when they broke apart. Though, he was just as happy to feel the man press their foreheads together. Opening his eyes, gray met mako-green, and he felt himself getting lost in those eyes. He was easily pulled back when those three words were spoken to him. A smile found it's way to his features. "I love you, too. More than you can imagine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud smiled back at Reno lovingly, looking oh so soft, softer than anyone else had ever seen him. "I think I can, if it's anything like how much I love you." He said sweetly, "I love you so much, it's almost overwhelming... I've never felt anything like it, before I met you. It was confusing at first- I didn't even know what I was feeling for a little while- but the second I realized it was love, it all clicked."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno smiled at his words, remaining silent and listening to him. He found himself nodding a small bit. "Typically, as a Turk, relationships aren't much of an option for us. After all, we don't live very long, and we don't want to put our loved ones at risk. Or be used." He explained- he had seen how Rude had been used, once. The man had become very wary, but couldn't help falling for another Avalanche member. The man had a soft heart, but he hadn't tried to dare talk to Tifa before any of this. "But then I met you... it made the idea of being in love with someone less scary. You made it feel safe enough to try a relationship."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud couldn't help but be happy, hearing how he had made Reno open up to the idea. "I'm glad I can help you feel safe. Soldiers don't typically live long, either..." He hated the thought of having to leave Reno behind, even though it was bound to happen one day. He'd make sure to treasure every moment, that was for sure. "It doesn't happen to everyone, but a lot of us typically die young... Not just because the work is dangerous, either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno blinked, looking confused by that. The man sat up a small bit. While he knew SOLDIERs died young because of their jobs, but they could live long, healthy lives. He wasn't sure why Cloud had that odd idea that he wouldn't, unless he suspected that he would die fighting Shinra. "Babe, what do you mean?" He asked, moving to lay on the man's chest. As far as he knew, SOLDIERs who got mako injections were harder to kill, sturdy as fuck. He honestly was worried about what his lover was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud held Reno close, eyebrows furrowed in worry. "I don't know why, but I think it somehow has to do with the process of becoming a SOLDIER... Sometimes, there's this thing that happens, called 'degradation'. Lots of SOLDIERs end up dying early because of it. I think..." Suddenly, his headache was back again, and Cloud gripped his head as he gasped in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno immediately sat up- he knew of the degradation, he had read many files on it when he became Second in Command of the Turks. Though, he had a feeling this wasn't something Cloud went through- couldn't have. Right? He was straddling Cloud's hips when the other gasped when the headache hit. "Cloud, babe-" he said, carefully sliding his hands under Cloud's, fingers gently massaging his scalp. "My love? Hey it's okay, easy, breathe. Slowly, in through the nose, and out through the mouth." He instructed. Why would he get these headaches? There was something more to this- he would need to take a look into Cloud's old SOLDIER files. But right now? Right now, he needed to help him. Reno bit his lip, shaking his head and humming softly, a sort of melody his mother used to hum to him when he was just a boy who still would need his mother's comfort after scary dreams and sick days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno's voice reached him through the pain, and with his touch, the pain slowly began to ease. He listened to Reno's instructions, trying to breathe slowly- in through the nose, out through the mouth. He continued doing that as the other hummed to him a soothing melody, and soon enough, the pain was gone. "Thanks." Gods, he was so lucky to have Reno as his boyfriend. He smiled up at the other, pulling him down to cuddle. "What on Gaia did I do to deserve you?" He said sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno relaxed, letting out a relieved sigh. He was happy to have helped the man overcome that headache. He would have kept gently massaging the man's head, had he not been pulled back down to his chest to be cuddled. Still, the Turk nuzzled his face against the man's chest and collarbone. "We're equals. Both a little broken, a little fucked up- but we help one other heal, and we understand one another like no one else." He replied softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud happily nuzzled him back, "Yeah... You're right. Equals." He smiled, "It's strange... I never could have imagined how perfectly we fit together. You understand me in a way no one else can, and I understand you." One of his hands moved to gently caress Reno's face. "You're my everything, Reno." He said it with such heartfelt sincerity, so much that it almost hurt. How much had this man changed his life? This wonderful man that he truly loved, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, no matter how long that was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't have ever imagined it, either. While Rude got him, he was family to him- the way Cloud got him, it was different. The blond understood his thinking, his state of being. Cloud knew things of him others would never know. At his words, <em>'you're my everything'</em> and the tone he used, Reno couldn't help but smile so softly, his expression tender, eyes shining with tears of joy. The redhead happily leaned into Cloud's hand."You're my everything, too. I can't imagine my life without you, Cloud. I really cant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud loved the way Reno looked in that moment, oh so happy, and he tried his best to memorize the image. He tenderly wiped the other's tears away, smiling at him lovingly. "Well, I'm not going anywhere. I really mean it, I want to spend my life with you." <em>'Regardless of how short it may be. Time spent with you would always be worth it.'</em>  Once they figured things out and got more settled down, he planned on getting a ring and proposing. That is, if Reno didn't beat him to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slim man held still as Cloud gently cleaned away the tears from his face. In that moment, the man leaned up, pressing his lips to Cloud's in another slow, loving, and tender kiss, his hands sliding up to cup the blond's face between his hands. Where had this man been all his life? They worked so well together, felt the same about wanting to be together for the rest of their lives. How they managed for so long without one another, Reno wasn't sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud melted into the kiss, taking it as a sign that Reno felt the same way. His eyes closed as he kissed Reno back, just absolutely loving the feeling of Reno cupping his face in his hands and kissing him so tenderly. Cloud thanked the planet for giving him the opportunity to be by Reno's side, and gods, he would not waste it. He wrapped his arms around the other, holding him close as they kissed, just showing his love for Reno in the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno smiled against the kiss, pulling away and sitting up, sitting on Cloud's hips. "How about I go grab my laptop and we can see what apartments are up? Sound good to you?" He asked, he really wanted to find a bigger place with a bathroom that had a tub. However, loud barking caused the redhead to jump, clearly and visibly startled. He turned his head to the bedroom door, frowning. Great, his neighbor seemed to have plans to have their dog out today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Reno pulled away, Cloud released him- though, he couldn't help but notice how perfect Reno looked, sitting on his hips like that, and he couldn't help but blush. He had been distracted, so it took him a moment to process what Reno said. "Yeah, sounds great." However, then the barking startled Reno, and Cloud went to stroke his hair comfortingly. "Hey, it's okay. The dog's out there, and we're in here. It can't get you." He frowned a bit at that, though- Reno's fear of dogs seemed to run really deep, to the point where it was definitely paranoia. He wanted to help Reno with it, but needed to figure out how.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay but what if it could? Dogs were hell of a lot stronger then they looked that was for sure. It was a stupid thought, really, but he couldn't help it. He shuddered a bit at the idea of a dog getting into his apartment. If one could nearly chew his arm off, he didn't want to know what it would do to his cats, the poor things. Reno did, however, take comfort in Cloud running his hand over his hair. "Y-yeah... yeah, I know, it's just-" he huffed, feeling rather embarrassed now that he had gotten so startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud could practically see the 'what-if's going through Reno's head written all over his face, and that only caused him to become more concerned. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna make fun of you for it." His other hand moved to gently cup Reno's jaw, thumb running over his cheek. "You have trauma, I get it. I'm only concerned because of how much it affects you." He looked up at the other with a gentle, yet worried expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That definitely helped him feel a little bit better, but he still couldn't help but feel rather silly for being so nervous and scared. "How bad would you say it is if there are days so many of the apartment residents here take their dogs out for walks that I often don't leave my apartment for the entire day? Or well, even my room?" He found himself unable to look at the man in the eyes, and felt an embarrassed blush dusted over his cheeks. He hated how scared he was of dogs. While Rude and Cloud didn't make fun of him, he knew so many people who would find his fear childish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud moved to sit up, Reno still in his lap, as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist and nuzzled into Reno's chest. "It's okay to be afraid, but being this paranoid isn't good for you. I want to help you conquer your fear- at least, to the point where you can function." It was so weird, having such a serious conversation when Reno was sitting on his dick. He had to fight against his arousal, wanting to take Reno seriously- but unfortunately, he didn't have that kind of control over his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno blinked, not really expecting the movement. He moved just enough so man could up without his own weight crushing him. His hands slid up Cloud's arms. Soon his gangly arms were wrapped around the blonde's shoulders, his face resting against the soft, golden locks of hair. Yeah, he could see why this would be concerning, and why it would be seen as paranoia. The fact that some days he felt like he was trapped in his own room was pretty ridiculous. "Thanks, babe... but it's not gonna be that easy. One day, I hope I wont be so scared of 'em." For the redhead, he was shameless, and didn't mind his lover was naked. They <em>did</em> shower together, and had sex, too. So, he saw no point in feeling shy. He just hoped Cloud would feel the same. He didn't seem to mind being the only one of them naked in the moment, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud nodded against the other's chest, giving him a gentle squeeze around his waist. "I know it won't be easy, but I'd do anything for you. Helping you get over this fear is important. I want you to be able to feel safe- and so long as I'm by your side, I won't let anyone, or anything, hurt you." He promised the other sweetly, just holding him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno closed his eyes, loving the feeling of the man squeezing his waist. The redhead moved to wrap his legs around the fighter's waist, kissing the top of his head. "Thank you," he mumbled against his hair, taking his words seriously. He appreciated the fact that Cloud wanted to help him overcome this phobia of his, and was willing to help keep him safe. "I always feel safe, with you here." He admitted, fingers and nails absentmindedly tracing patterns on the blonde's shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud inhaled sharply when Reno's legs moved to wrap around his waist, giving friction to his hardening member. He was oh so glad that Reno felt safe around him, but it was hard to focus on that, especially with the way the other began to trace patters in his skin. "You know, you're making it hard to have a serious conversation..." And that's not the only thing he was making hard- Cloud's cock was now poking against Reno's ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno grinned against the man's hair, he tightened his legs around him, gently rolling his hips down against the other's hardened member. "We got all day, baby...." he whispered, head moving to nuzzle their cheeks together, one hand going to gently play with the silk-like hair that belonged to this beautiful man. "But I do mean it, thank you. It doesn't feel as silly or stupid when I talk about it with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud gasped when Reno rolled his hips against his cock, his cheeks flushing pink at his words. He enjoyed the feeling of Reno's hand in his hair, and he smiled lovingly at the other. "Good. I don't want you to make you feel bad about it, because it's a serious thing. But... I suppose you could use a little distraction from it, for now~" His hands travelled down Reno's back before finally moving to grab his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low, small groan escaped the man with he felt those well-trained hands grabbing his ass. A breathy chuckle could be heard as he cupped Cloud's face between his hands and turned his head up so their gazes met. There was a faint, pinkish-tint to his cheeks, and a seductive grin on his lips. "I wouldn't mind a distraction, especially if it's you distracting me~" he practically purred out. Reno leaned down, gently nipping at the fighter's bottom lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[NSFW WARNING]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Yet another bout of sexy times!)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud wanted to hear more sounds from Reno, wanted to learn what it was that he liked so he could pleasure him thoroughly. Cloud happily looked up at his gorgeous boyfriend when the other cupped his face, that seductive grin oh so captivating. The way the other purred went straight to his cock, and as Reno nipped his lip, he gladly parted his lips for the Turk: an invitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really are just so beautiful, aren't you?" He asked, tone so soft and whispered. He happily took the Merc's invitation, lips pressed together, Reno slid his tongue against Cloud's, coaxing him to move his own along with his. His slim, clothed hips slowly and gently rolled down against Cloud's hard cock. He loved that only he got to see Cloud like this, that he was the one who get him riled up like this. While yes, it was also due to him being touch-starved, he couldn't help but be happy knowing Cloud enjoyed his touches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud couldn't help his blush darkening at the compliment- the way it was said, just for him and him alone. His eyelids fluttered closed when Reno's lips met his, and the dance of their tongues began anew. Cloud happily followed Reno's lead, and he couldn't help but moan into the kiss as Reno rolled his hips against his cock. He began to massage and knead Reno's ass, more than eager to bury his cock inside the other for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno smiled, feeling smug as their tongues danced together, absolutely pressing back into those hands he knew could easily break bone, but always were gentle with him. Pulling away, the Turk smiled down at his boyfriend. For a moment, he simply stroked his thumbs over Cloud's cheeks. "This okay?" He asked, sounding a bit out of breath, shuddering at the man's kneading hands. He wanted to make sure Cloud would be okay with this. After all, he had just gone all the way with him last night- he didn't want him feeling too sore, or anything like that. If he needed rest, Reno would happily spoil him, today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was disappointed that the kiss ended so soon, but happily leaned into the gentle touches to his cheeks. "Yeah, more than okay." He looked at Reno, mako-eyes glowing with lust. "Show me what you like. I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel last night." He purred, loving how the other reacted to his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno sighed heavily, rolling his hips against Cloud's. "Honey, you touching me is what I like." He mumbled, already feeling his pants growing tight. But, he did have to wonder what he liked, exactly. He never took too much time to think about it, but now he could. Carefully, the man moved off of Cloud's lap, laying back on the mattress, legs still wrapped around his waist. "Touch me? Leave marks all over me, babe." He practically purred out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud shifted along with Reno, moving to get on top of the other, looking down at the redheaded beauty beneath him. He licked his lips, "Alright." With that, his hands began to really explore Reno's body, moving up under his shirt and across his stomach. He wanted to memorize every dip and curve of the other, so much so that, one day, he'd know everything by heart. He paid careful attention to Reno's reactions, wanting to make note of what he liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was just something about the way the man was looking over him that Reno found incredibly hot. Maybe it was because of the mako-glow that came from his eyes, but the man allowed his eyes to drift closed. For the time being, he simply laid there, letting the man's hands roam over his skin, small noises escaping him when he hands reached his chest even causing the Turk to arch up into the touch. "You can try doing what I was doing to you. Take it slow if you want, okay?" He knew that this was all still new to the blonde, so he was fine with the pace being slow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud smiled and nodded, appreciating that Reno was okay with him taking it slow. "Alright, thanks. Though, I don't want to leave you hanging for <em>too</em> long... As for now? You won't be needing clothes." He began to strip the other, unwrapping him like a present, wanting to see the other's naked body beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno hummed, lifting his arms up lazily to allow the blonde to pull his oversized shirt over his head, and lifting his hips off the bed to get the sweat pants pulled off. A shiver ran through his body at the feeling of the cool air of the room hitting his now-exposed skin. While he already knew what it felt like for their skin to touch without clothes in the way, it always sent a pleasurable shock through him when they had skin-on-skin contact, <em>especially</em> considering he and his lover were both aroused. However, Reno was loving this slow pace, it allowed him to relish in the building pleasure, and let him feel Cloud's powerful hands all over him. "Cloud..." the man breathed out, tone low, but there was no real urgency in his tone. It was a simple call of his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud absolutely loved the way Reno said his name, and he moved to kiss and nip at Reno's neck, since he knew he liked that. He planned on leaving many more marks on the other for him to show off, wanting there to be no question about who he belonged to. His hands moved to caress Reno's chest, teasingly getting close to his nipples before toying with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft gasps and gentle sighs escaped Reno as he tilted his head up, giving the fighter more access to his neck. His hand reached up to gently tangle into the blond-colored locks of his lover's hair, a moan leaving him when he felt his hands running up his chest, and fingers finally finding their way to the hardened nubs. Shuddering, Reno had to wonder why his chest was so sensitive- though, he supposed that didn't matter right now, considering the only person allowed to even touch his chest this way was Cloud. The Turk's free hand moved to gently run his nails up and down Cloud's side, pausing to squeeze his hip before repeating the motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was so happy to hear Reno's moan, and feel the other shudder beneath him as he toyed with his nipples. He bit and sucked at the other's neck, planning on leaving many more marks for the other. A shudder of his own ran through his body as Reno's nails trailed up and down his sides, sending sparks through his skin. He used his thumbs to rub and tease the other's nipples, making sure to be ever so careful with the sensitive nubs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more the man toyed with his nipples, the more sounds that managed to escape him. A dark blush was on his cheeks as he writhed under the man. As much as he was adoring the feeling of his lover lavishing his neck in marks, and his skilled hands toying with his chest, he couldn't possibly get off on this alone. Then again, maybe he could. "Cloud-" he gasped out, arms wrapping around his shoulders. "More, please-" he begged softly, arching up into his hands and mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud grinned against Reno's neck, and gods, the way he begged went straight to his cock. He loved lavishing Reno in attention like this, but figured that the poor man's aching cock had been left alone for long enough. He kissed down the other's chest, his hands trailing down his stomach, and one hand began to fondle his balls while the other stroked his cock. His lips had wrapped around one of his nipples, sucking on it as his glowing mako-eyes looked at the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A content moan pushed past Reno's lips when the other finally began to trail down his chest, his hand finally reached his previously-ignored organ. However, a loud cry of pleasure escaped him when he felt the dual sensations. "Cloud-" whine escaped him as his hips back up into his hand, his cock leaking as he struggled not to start squirming under him. "Fuck- Cloud please, please I want you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was rather surprised of the effect his actions had on Reno, but oh so very pleased by it. His thumb smeared the pre along the other's tip, but then he pulled away, releasing the other's nipple with a wet pop. "Don't worry, you'll get me. Just tell me if anything hurts, I want to make sure I do this right." He retrieved the lube, making sure to squeeze a rather generous amount onto his hand, slicking up his fingers. He warmed it up a bit with his breath before moving to tease and prod at Reno's entrance, then pushing his finger inside the other slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep-boned shudder left him at the feeling of the man's smooth thumb over the top of his hardened cock. A loud, disappointed whine being the only thing heard when Cloud pulled his hand away. "Please," he begged breathlessly as he panted, his gray-colored eyes locked onto his lover. While Cloud slicked up his fingers, the Turk took deep breaths, willing his body to relax. Reno took a sharp breath when he felt the Merc's finger finally entered him. "Yesss- you can be rougher. I don't mind being manhandled. I-I'll let you know if it's too much." He told the other, nails digging into his shoulders, spreading his legs a little further apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud watched Reno, and gods, he swore that he was the most beautiful thing to ever live. Seeing Reno like this, beneath him, he was gorgeous, and oh so hot. He nodded when Reno asked him to be rougher, "Alright." With Reno's permission, he pressed his finger in completely, and began curling it inside the other and thrusting it in and out, trying to imitate what he'd done inside of Cloud last night. His other hand gripped Reno's hip, holding him up just a bit to get a better angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, <em>yes</em>, now <em>that's</em> what the taller male wanted. Turning his head to the side, legs shaking and hips twitching in Cloud's hold, Reno mewled in delight. His left hand fell from Cloud's shoulder, resting over his hand that held his hip up. "T-tighter, its okay-" he managed to moan out. Panting, the redhead found himself lost to the feeling of that lone finger curling in him, searching for that bundle of nerves. For his first time, Cloud was doing extremely well, and Reno felt proud of that. "Oh fuck- Cloud, there!" He practically shouted when a particular curl of his finger brushed over that spot in him that had him withering under the other, his grip on Cloud's hand tightening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a bit of searching, but Cloud had found it, grinning in satisfaction as he thrust his finger into that sweet bundle of nerves that would give Reno pleasure. His other hand gripped Reno's hip tightly, but he was still being mindful of his strength. Just enough to leave a bit of a bruise, nothing more. "You like that~?" Cloud purred, watching Reno's beautiful reactions. "Well, how about this?" With that, he added a second finger, scissoring and thrusting the both of them inside the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was loud, deep, breathy groan from the other when he felt the hand on his hip tighten, and felt the second figure join the first. "Yes- yes-" he panted out. Fuck the neighbors if they heard, they could suck on a cactus. The redhead whined when he felt a tight feeling in the pit of his stomach- <em>nope</em>. No, no, no, he wanted to finish with Cloud inside him, damn it! "C-Cloud please-" he begged, his free hand trailing down the man's chest, nails gently scraping over Cloud's nipples. "Please, baby, I want you inside-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was damn proud of the effect he had on Reno, causing the other to come undone beneath him. It was all too easy to forget about his own pleasure when preparing the other, despite his aching cock. Even just seeing Reno like this was pleasure enough for him, he couldn't imagine what it must feel like with his cock buried deep in his ass. He gasped when Reno's nail scraped over his sensitive nipple, and pulled his fingers out of the other when Reno begged for him. He poured some more lube onto his hand, warming it up with his breath before generously coating his cock in it. He then positioned his tip at Reno's entrance, teasing it. "You ready?" He asked, wanting confirmation and permission to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno outright <em>whined</em> when Cloud pulled his fingers out. Even if he had just begged the man to bury his cock in him, he hated that sudden empty feeling he had. But damn if it wasn't hot to see him getting himself ready. He loved the sound of that gasp he got from his blond-haired lover. Another whine escaped him when he felt the other's hot organ teasing his entrance. "Yes, yes I'm ready, please-" he heaved out, he growled softly, toes curling. "Grip harder, please? Both of your hands. Don't be scared of using your teeth, either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud nodded, "Okay." And with that, he started pressing his cock inside his lover. He moaned as his cock slid deeper and deeper inside Reno, the other still delightfully tight around his cock. He gripped the other's hips tightly, panting as he slowly sank deeper, until he was completely hilted inside the other. "Gods, you feel so good~" He leaned down to bite at Reno's neck some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno moaned, back arching off the bed when the other finally pushed inside of him. Hell, a choked whine escaped as his legs shook with the effort to remain still, until Cloud was finally inside. He couldn't help but let out a broken chuckle. "Y-you're one to talk... Gods I feel so full- you're so big-" he was relishing in the tight grip the other man had on his hips, and he was absolutely in heaven when he felt his teeth at his neck. He was going to be covered in bruises after all of this, and he loved it. With shaking arms, the Turk wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck, holding him close. "I love you." He breathed out, gently running his fingers through Cloud's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud had never really thought of himself as big, but it was clear to him now that he was. Cloud only parted from Reno's neck to whisper back into his ear, "I love you, too." He said sweetly before gently nibbling on the other's ear lobe. After giving Reno a moment to adjust, he began to slowly thrust into the other at a steady pace, building up speed with each thrust. The grip on Reno's hips remained tight, keeping him in place as he fucked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling the other man's breath against his ear, the gentle nibble on his ear, and those simple but powerful words, the Turk could only moan loudly. He was about to beg the man to start moving, but his words ended up caught in his throat when Cloud started to thrust into him- first slowly, before the pace started to build up. And all the redhead man could do was hold on, as his loud moans and cries of pleasure filled the room, bouncing off the walls. Even if he wanted to move his hips with Cloud, he couldn't, not with the way the man was holding onto his hips tightly. "Yes~ gods yes- you're so good, so strong-" he praised, fingers digging into the man's shoulders, legs wrapped around Cloud's waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud drank in Reno's moans and cries of pleasure like he was a man dying of thirst, and the praise that left his lover's lips was music to his ears. He was nearly overwhelmed by the pleasure, but did his best to hold on, not wanting things to end so soon. He tried his best to get a good angle, trying to find that sweet little bundle of nerves that would drive Reno wild as he kissed and bit at the other's neck. The sound of flesh on flesh echoed through the room, their hips meeting with every deep thrust. Cloud's breathing became heavy with lust and pleasure, and he could feel warmth pooling within him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For his first time doing this, Reno honestly wouldn't have believed him. He felt overwhelmed with the pleasure that Cloud was giving him, and the Turk clawed at the former SOLDIER's back, or gripped the sheets tightly. He kept his head thrown back so the man could continue to leave as many marks all over his neck and chest as he pleased. Moans, whimpers, and heavy breathing was all that escaped the Turk. However, when Cloud managed to thrust against that spot in him that had him seeing spots, "Oh Gaia- fuck. Cloud, Cloud there~" he begged, sobbing at the burning but pleasant sensation as he clung to the fighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having Reno claw at his back wasn't something he expected to like, but boy did Cloud like it. He nipped and sucked at Reno's neck and chest, leaving hickeys all over, just like the other wanted. When Reno told him he'd found the spot he was looking for, he wasted no time in thrusting into it repeatedly. His thrusts were quickly getting sloppy, though still extremely enthusiastic. "Fuck, Reno~ You're so good~ Shit~" He moaned the other's name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as the other's thrusts became sloppy and uneven, the man still managed to keep hitting that spot in him. The redhead could only hold into whatever his hands managed to grab, his nails either digging into Cloud's back, or gripping the sheets tightly. Cries of pleasure, pants, and whimpers filled the room. Though, the more Cloud kept going, the closer Reno was pushed to his climax. "Oh Gaia- fuck, fuck, fuck- CLOUD!" The man cried out in pleasure, back arching as he finally reached his climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was so goddamn close, Reno shouting his name was enough to push him over the edge. They came in unison, Cloud cumming deep inside the other and painting his walls white. "Reno~!" He called out the other's name as he came, his hands gripping the other's hips a little bit harder than he intended. He rode out his climax, but slowly came to a stop once he was spent, panting softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft whine escaped the redhead when the grip around his hips tightened, the man fell boneless against the mattress, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of the other finishing deep inside him. Slowly, the Turk opened his eyes, looking up at him and admiring the beautiful sight of the merc above him. He could lay here for hours just staring at him, even if they were a mess in appearance, even like this, breathless and a pinkish red tint to the man's face, he was stunning. A soft smile over took Reno's features as he reached up to cup his cheek, thumb stroking along under Cloud's eye. "That was amazing- <em>you</em> were amazing." He breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud smiled lovingly right back at Reno, leaning into his touch softly. "I'm glad you enjoyed that as much as I did." He pulled out of the other, gently laying his hips back down on the bed from where he had been holding them, and moved to cuddle up to him. He was surprised he did so well for a first time, but he was a quick learner, with a good teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[END NSFW]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reno chuckled a small bit, wincing when the other gently released his hips. The man pressed himself against the blonde, humming in content. "So, not sure this helped up look for a bigger apartment," he teased with a laugh, nuzzling their noses together gently. "You were so good. Love you. Thank you for it all." The man couldn't wait to see the bruises that he knew would form on his hips and god he couldn't wait to see his neck and chest covered in hickeys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud couldn't help but laugh along with him, "No, I don't think it did." He nuzzled the other back sweetly, "It was my pleasure~ Literally." He peppered the other's face in soft and sweet kisses. "I love you, Reno." Kiss. "I love you so much." Kiss. "More than anything." Kiss. He was just feeling extremely affectionate after all of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a warm, giddy feeling in his chest when the other started peppering his face with kisses. The man couldn't help but feel so light, like he was on cloud nine. Soft chuckles escaped him when the other told him how much he loved him. Reno had to admit, he was loving how affectionate Cloud was being right now. Not that he wasn't usually, but this was just a little more then how he usually was. "I don't think you realize how hard and how much I'm gonna peacock my dumb ass around when I go back to work." He said, a grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those soft chuckles were music to Cloud's ears, but he couldn't help but blush when Reno mentioned that he was gonna show off all of the hickeys and bite marks Cloud had given him, of which there was a lot. "Good. Let them know you're taken." After all, Reno was his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Greedy~" he teased, draping his arm over Cloud's waist and simply holding him. He definitely loved the idea of showing the world and those he worked with that he was taken. Yes, he was a smug, cocky little shit. But he was happy, he felt like the luckiest man alive. "Makes me wonder how you'd react seeing me actually perform at Honeybee Inn. I could give ya a show~" he said with a wink. Should he ever leave Shinra, should there ever come a time he could live a normal life, he definitely wouldn't mind being watched while he worked by Cloud. While yes, he would he technically dancing for everyone in the building, in his own mind, it would be only for Cloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud smirked, "Well, maybe a little, but you don't seem to mind~" He teased right back. However, Reno's next words caused Cloud to blush heavily. He'd seen Reno in his honeyboy outfit before, and it was all too easy to imagine Reno dancing for him. If he hadn't literally just came, he might have gotten hard again. "I'm not sure if I'd be able to handle it, to be honest..." He'd be too tempted to steal Reno away for himself, he was pretty sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's okay. One day, you'll be able to. And of course, I don't mind. I'm yours, and your mine. I don't like to share what's mine. Why do you think I'm Rude's only best friend?" He assured the other, the poor guy was just so... shy. Then again, after having been through whatever he had gone through, of course it made sense for him to be this way, to be so guarded. Reno was the opposite of that, in a way. He was loud, out there, shameless. Had grown up in the Slums, and learned to use his pretty words and batting his eyelashes to get what he wanted, what he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud nodded, "One day." After all, he'd definitely be getting more practice, so hopefully he'd be able to handle himself better in the future, instead of getting hard so easily. He caressed Reno's jaw lovingly, "I'm all yours, and only yours." He promised sweetly, looking into the other's grey eyes lovingly. His heart belonged to Reno, the redhead having so easily stolen it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning into the other's hand he felt right at home, just like this. Laying next to the blond, and thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. The Turk allowed himself to be completely vulnerable in front of this man, and not feel the need to turn and go running. He felt like simply giving in and telling the other everything- but, that would be too overwhelming. even for Cloud, wouldn't it? The man had his own things to worry about, things Reno hoped he would open up about to him one day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was no rush, he could take his time. "So, shall I get up and get the laptop? Or am I to stay in bed with ya until further notice?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud loved this, just basking in the afterglow with Reno, admiring his lover's beautiful features. He loved the soft moments like this, where he could just lay with him and show him how much he loved him. He was at peace, which was such a rare feeling for him before he got together with Reno, so he cherished every second. At the question he hummed in thought, "As much as I'd love to keep holding you like this, we should probably try to get started on that search." With that, he reluctantly let go of the other. "You sure you're up to getting it, though..? I could get it for you." He remembered how he couldn't walk after getting fucked by Reno, so he'd be really impressed if Reno could walk after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, that was a good point. He was sore- pleasantly, but still sore. He moved to sit up, wincing at the soreness in his ass and around his hips. Yeah, looks like he wont be getting up anytime soon. He allowed himself to flop back down against the mattress, and gave his lover a sheepish smile. "Looks like ya fucked the strength right out of me. Think you can get the laptop, then? It's on the coffee table. Hopefully Loki isn't laying on it." That damn feline had a bad habit of laying on the laptop. He supposed it was simply to annoy him, or because it was cold when it wasn't on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud couldn't help but chuckle when Reno flopped back down and joked about getting the strength fucked out of him. He leaned in to give the other a soft kiss before getting up, smiling. "I'll be right back." He was still sore from last night, but it was probably easier for him to walk than Reno. He left the room in search of the laptop, not bothering to put on clothes just yet, and found Loki laying on it. He sighed, skooching the cat off of it gently, before returning to Reno with the laptop. "You were right about Loki." He shared as he sat beside Reno, carefully handing off the laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft hum of joy escaped the redhead when the blond gave him a soft kiss, grinning when Cloud walked away completely naked. Honestly, he was very, <em>very</em> attractive. While he went to fetch the laptop, Reno carefully worked on sitting up and leaning back against the pillows. When Cloud did return and informed him of Loki's crime, the man fondly rolled his eyes. "That little bastard, hes lucky I love him. Thank you," he said, taking the object from the other and quickly opening it and turning it on. He knew of a few places with available, larger apartments. "I have a few places in mind, we definitely need an apartment that has a larger bathroom with a tub. And obviously allows pets." He leaned against Cloud's side once the man was sitting next to him, showing him the list of apartments. "I know you said you aren't picky, but I want you to have a say in it too. Its gonna be our home, after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud had been pretty sure he could feel Reno's eyes on his ass when he had walked away, but he also found that he wasn't as self-conscious about it as he was before- after all, he would have gotten dressed, if he was. He happily cuddled up with Reno as they looked at apartments together, wrapping an arm around the other. He smiled at the other, placing a kiss on his cheek. "It's true, but I suppose I could offer my input... Well, we had been talking about a balcony with a view, I think that would be nice." He thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nodded as he looked through the different listings. This felt nice, domestic. As he leaned against his boyfriend, the Turk hadn't ever really thought that he would find himself in this position, where he would have a significant other and end up living with them. And to have that said boyfriend understand him so well, it was surreal. The redhead smiled, resting his head on Cloud's, nuzzling his cheek against his soft, blond colored hair. "Oh, look at this one. Balcony, open floor room, master bedroom and bathroom with a tub," he emphasized on, as if it was the spelling factor of the apartment. "And it's pretty close to where Rude lives. So, should we ever need a kitty babysitter, Uncle Rude is close by."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud enjoyed these soft moments, cuddled up with Reno. It was moments like these where everything seemed right, like he didn't have a care in the world. He smiled, as well, when Reno nuzzled his head, and was surprised that Reno found an available apartment that met all of their requirements. "There has to be some sort of catch, right?" It seemed too good to be true. He'd never had things go so well- it was all so strange, but so wonderful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead took a moment to read over the details before making a face. "No pets allowed." He said, a bit disappointed- but there were others they could look at. "I'll never understand why some places don't allow pets." He whined. His cats were well behaved- or, at least, most of the time, when Loki wasn't causing mayhem. "Well, it is what it is I guess. There are others listed here." He had a feeling this was gonna take a while. He could always ask Rude if his building had any up for grabs, but he also knew most people there owned dogs. He shuddered at the mere idea of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud scoffed, "Of course..." It was too good to be true. Cloud shrugged, "The only reasons I can think of are property damage and allergies, but for property damage, they should just make the tenants fix what the pet broke instead of banning all pets entirely." He definitely didn't understand, either. He stroked Reno's hair soothingly, "We'll find something, it'll just take a bit of searching, but there's no rush."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno hoped so. They spent the rest of that day looking through different listings, calling different landlords and managers to get certain details that Reno noticed weren't specified on the listings. Honestly, it was taking a while to just find a place. But, eventually, they managed to find an apartment- though, it was definitely nicer then what Reno would have gotten on his own, simply because back then, he had no need for one. This apartment had a master bedroom, and a larger bathroom with a tub. While there was a wall separating the kitchen and living room, both areas were of decent size. Not to mention, the balcony had an amazing view. And they allowed pets! Reno was excited when he had showed his blonde haired lover what he found. It was perfect.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Scare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reno has an encounter with some guard hounds. Left extremely shaken up, he returns home to Cloud for comfort.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With both of them happy with the apartment, it was now only a matter of signing and filling out paperwork. When that was finally settled, then came the process of packing his things. Now, that didn't take long, considering he didn't have a lot of personal items to pack. Of course, he was still in the process of moving to his new home when the whole Chadley incident[1] started. Reno had told Cloud he would be coming home a bit later, thanks to said incident. What he hadn't been expecting, however, was for him to be forced to fight off mutated guard hounds in the labs when getting Chadley's things[2]. When he and Rude where told to go home for the night, Reno happily did so, and was grateful for Rude's constant touch of support on his shoulder or back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno had practically scrambled to get into the apartment when he got home, dropping his keys a few times before managing to get inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude had made sure Reno got back to his apartment alright, and figured he should talk to Cloud for a moment about what happened, seeing as Reno either might not want to- or might not even be able to. He stayed by Reno's side, trying to help soothe him with his presence as he opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud heard the scrambling right outside the apartment door, and he got worried. He couldn't fight like this; in such a closed space, his buster sword was useless. It occurred to him that he should probably get something for fighting close-quarters, should the need arise. He let out a breath when the door opened and saw it was only Reno, but then he saw exactly how Reno was doing, and immediately rushed to his side. "Reno, what's wrong?" His blond eyebrows were furrowed with worry, extremely concerned about his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C-Cloud-" the man managed to get out before immediately clinging to the man. While he had managed to keep his cool and composure all this time, seeing his lover- and knowing he was safe, now- he couldn't help but just let that guard drop. His body shook with fear, and shock with what had happened. Reno was a bit angry with himself, at how his eyes watered up, and how he held the blonde as tightly as he was, but he couldn't help the overwhelming fear he was feeling, how the panic was ebbing away at the corners of his mind, reducing him to this. He had to fight with himself to stay up on his own two feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was immediately filled with worry and fear for Reno. What could have possibly happened to get him to react this way? He held his lover close, petting his hair just the way he liked it. "Shshshhh, it's okay, I'm here." He tried to reassure him, and looked to Rude for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude felt so bad for Reno, but he had been there for him when it counted, and got him home safely to someone he knew would take good care of him. "We had an incident with some guard hounds at work, and had to fight them. We managed, but he's shaken up." He put a hand on Cloud's shoulder, taking off his glasses to look into his eyes seriously. "Take care of him, he needs you." Those few words were chock-full of meaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud nodded, "I will." He promised, and with that, Rude nodded and left the two alone, closing the door behind him. The fact that Rude trusted him to take care of Reno when he was like this- it meant a lot, he knew. He supported Reno's weight, helping him along to the bedroom. "You're okay, now. You're home, you're safe. Lets get you to bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, of course he's okay, Rude had been with him during the fight, had his back. now he was here, he was here with Cloud. Cloud wouldn't let anything happen to him, he wouldn't let any sort of dog get close or hurt him. he was safe here. Yet even if he knew that the panic didnt leave him, not right away and not yet. Reno hadn't really been aware of Cloud moving them from the front door to their larger bedroom. He simply held onto the blonde haired fighter a little tighter and whimpered softly. "Cloud- Cloud-" he mumbled, face pressed into his shoulder, his breathing a tad bit uneven but not horribly out of control like it could have been if not for Cloud's constant petting of his head and sound of his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud had never seen Reno this bad, and he was so worried, but he didn't panic. After all, Reno was safe, and he just needed to realize that. He gently led the other to the bed, guiding him to sit down. He took off Reno's shoes and moved to cuddle him in bed, laying Reno's head on his chest as he continued to stroke his hair, his heartbeat steady and strong. "Whatever happened, it's over now. I'm here for you, and we're back in our apartment. You're safe." He continued to speak softly and reassuringly to him, helping ground him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a while for the man to finally calm down, but it helped immensely that Cloud was there holding him through the panic. He hadn't suffered an attack like this in a while, and he was sure that it could have been much worse, so the redhead counted his blessings, and for the time being stuck close to the blond. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, the Turk nuzzled his face against Cloud's collarbone, a small sniffle escaping him. "I... sorry." he said softly. He hadn't meant for things to turn out this way, and he hadn't meant to cause Cloud any worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud continued to hold him close, comforting him as best as he could as he rode out the panic attack, just whispering assurances and petting his hair as much as he needed. "Hey, you don't need to apologize. I'm here for you because I love you, and I want to help you feel better." He softly kissed the top of Reno's head. "I know you'd do the same for me." It was true, he knew without a doubt that Reno would do whatever he could to make Cloud feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That much was true, he would do everything and anything to help Cloud feel better- and not just from panic attacks but from anything and everything, really. Still, the redhead felt... stupid, in a way, for being so scared, so shaken up by what happened. He was a Turk, for Gaia's sake! He wasn't supposed to be scared of <em>dogs</em>, of all things. Certain monsters, yes, but dogs? He would be the laughing stock of Shinra, if anyone else he didn't know or trust found out. "Of course I would, I would do anything for ya... it's just..." he sighed, feeling frustrated. "You'd think, being a grown ass man, and having done and seen some horrible shit, the last thing that would send me over the edge would be a few of R&amp;D's hounds."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno was talking properly again, that was a good sign. Still, he'd cuddle him for as long as he needed. "Trauma doesn't make sense, Reno. It's not your fault. But... Even just thinking about what might have happened if you'd frozen up completely..." Cloud held Reno just a little bit tighter, burying his head in the other's fluffy hair. "We have to start working on your fear of dogs. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno frowned at the mere idea of getting close to a dog, but he knew Cloud had a point- if he had just froze at the sight of them, Rude could have gotten seriously hurt. He could have gotten himself killed, too. Hojo's hounds were not forgiving, and were aiming to kill him and Rude. The redhead pulled his legs up, curling against Cloud's chest as he spoke, and he moved to wrap his arms around the blond, squeezing him in return when he felt the other nuzzle his hair. "But how? I cant even stand the sound of one barking from the inside of someone else's apartment, let alone even get close to one." he didn't see a real way of working on this fear he had. But if Cloud was suggesting it, then maybe he had a much better idea and a plan. "Sorry I worried you..." he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud held Reno close, and gods was he not going to be letting go anytime soon. He rubbed Reno's back soothingly, "Hey, it's alright. We'll start small- with the tiniest, most un-intimidating dog I can find. Maybe a puppy with no teeth, or a really old lapdog- potentially also with no teeth. Something that couldn't hurt you if it tried. And I won't have you holding them right away, either- you can just watch me interact with it, and then we'll work up to you being near it, and then petting it. We'll take it slow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno nodded. He felt himself tear up again, but it wasn't due to panic or fear, this time. He supposed it was simply from the love he was feeling for this beautiful man he called his boyfriend, the man he wanted to spend his life with. "Okay... okay, I trust you." And he meant that, he meant that with every fiber of his being, too, and it shined through in his tone and in the way the man had been able to open up to the man about his fear of dogs, about how he, despite working for Shinra, felt trapped, being there. The redhead startled a small bit when his phone pinged, a message from gods-knew-who had come in. He whined, refusing to pull away from the former 1st Class SOLDIER.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud knew how much that meant, for Reno to trust him that much, enough to help him deal with his worst fear. "I won't let you down." He promised Reno, "I'll keep you safe, no matter what." He kissed Reno's head again, but then he heard the ping from the other's phone. He sighed, "You should probably get that." As much as he wanted to keep on holding him, it might be important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you won't, I know that if I'm ever in trouble, you'll be there to help me. And I'll do the same for you." He said, placing a soft kiss against his collarbone. He huffed at the mention of checking his phone. "No," the man said, but moved anyway to dig through his pants pocket, pulling out his phone. He frowned when he saw the message was from Tseng- he did say he would have a report of what happened in tonight, but what could he want now? Instead of being met with a request, he was met with a day off order. "Huh... Tseng is giving Rude and I the day off, tomorrow." He explained, tossing his phone onto the nightstand and once again cuddling up to his boyfriend. At least he was being given a day off, and would be able to help Cloud finish unpacking their things, and whatever else they felt like doing, as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was relieved to hear that Reno was being given a day off, "That's good. I think you could definitely use it, after all of that, too." He held Reno close, cuddling up to him, wrapping his arms around him protectively. "Did you wanna talk about it? Or do you wanna just be comforted?" He knew that Reno might not wanna talk about it, but he wanted to know what was going on. After all, Shinra guard hounds were loyal to a fault, and followed their masters' orders. What on Gaia would cause them to attack Reno and Rude?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he want to talk about it? He knew that Cloud deserved and would want to know how they ended up in a fight with guard hounds, considering he was usually always kept away from any part of mission or job that had hounds involved. But he wanted to keep certain information to himself, for now, simply because they didn't know how all of this was going to turn out.  "We... had a incident with a kid that was and is working in R&amp;D. He said something that really worried me, so I brought him to the Turk office and informed Tseng, as well as the VP, what happened. And well, it lead to the VP taking in that kid." He explained, making sure to keep Chadley's name out of the explanation. "But anyway, he took him back to his place, and they sent Rude and I down to get the kid's things. When we got there, the scientists where pissed, I guess- 'cuz as we're leaving, the next thing Rude and I knew is that some of the hounds they were working on and with had 'escaped' their cages." Reno shuddered at the memory, appreciating the protective hold Cloud had around him. If it hadn't been for Rude's quick thinking, one of them would have had their teeth right into his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud unconsciously knew from his time as a Shinra infantryman that Shinra's guard dogs always obeyed commands, so naturally, a single scientist commanding them to back off should have called them off. The only thing that made sense was if the hounds were let out and ordered to attack them on purpose. "I don't think that was an accident..." He frowned at that, "Shinra guard dogs always follow orders, I used to work with them-..." He then started getting one of his headaches again, a hand moving to grasp at his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno quickly moved to cup Cloud's face between his hands, moving up so that he could press their foreheads together.  "Hey, hey... easy, easy." The man quickly cut in. What was with these headaches? They always seemed to hit whenever something from his past experience with Shinra came up. PTSD, maybe? That was the only thing the redhead could really come up with. He knew that the guard hounds were extremely loyal and followed the commands employees knew. So, he had figured they had been set free on purpose, in retaliation to him and Rude having taken Chadley away from them. "Focus on me, okay? Just me and nothing else..." he mumbled, gently rubbing their noses together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud really appreciated how good Reno was with helping him whenever he had one of his headaches, and the feeling of Reno's forehead against his own soothed him, as well as his words. He did as told, trying to focus on Reno, and slowly, the headache began to go away. Cloud focused on Reno, and the more he did, the better he felt. Once the headache was mostly gone, he opened his eyes, smiling at the other. "Thanks." He said softly, really appreciating everything Reno did for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno smiled at him, pressing their lips together in a kiss, tender, no real heat behind it, just simply comforting him. "I should write down what triggers those headaches of yours, so that way I know not to accidentally say them.... I don't like seeing you in such pain. The first time really freaked me out, you know? I had no idea what was happening, or why it happened." He had actually panicked, and felt helpless in that moment, when it first happened. Especially with how Tifa and Aerith seemed to spring into action so easily, and all he could do was just stand there like an idiot. He wanted to know the cause of these headaches, so that way he could help him, so they could avoid triggering them. While they didn't happen too often by the looks of things, he still didn't want to see him in pain. He hated that, hated being unable to do anything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud kissed him back softly, just as tender, enjoying the sweet kiss. "That's probably a good idea, yeah... Sorry for scaring you." He brought his hand up to Reno's face, caressing his cheek lovingly. "Thank you, Reno. You make these headaches a lot easier to deal with. I want you to know how much I appreciate it." His thumb ran along the red mark under Reno's eye affectionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Its okay, I mean it's not like anyone really ever plans for that. And at the time, ya didn't have to tell me anything you weren't ready to tell me. That still applies, even now." He explained, eyes closing when the other caressed his cheek, and his thumb ran along the years old tattoo under his eye. He leaned into the touch happily- cat-like, even. He would never get over just how gentle Cloud was with his hands, despite being so strong. "I'm glad I can help in some way. I can tell they're really painful, and I don't like seeing you in so much pain." He admitted, his gray-colored eyes opening again to stare into those mako-colored pools that he could get lost in for hours and be perfectly happy with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud loved this man so much. Reno respected him, and always treated him right, better than anyone else ever had. Seeing him lean into his touch was always such a beautiful sight, seeing how much joy Reno felt from his simple touch. He nodded, "Yeah, they're painful, but you make the pain go away. Maybe it's because I love you so much." He chuckled playfully, smiling at him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1]"The Chadley Incident" is the beginning of the second fic in this series, "Little Shinra". The rest of these two fics take place somewhat simultaneously, with characters making appearances in both. This fic is going to focus more on Cloud and Reno's perspectives, whereas "Little Shinra" is going to focus more on Chadley, Rufus and Tseng's.</p><p>[2] This references the events from Chapter 2 of "Little Shinra".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>